


A Galaxy of Exploration: Season 1

by BattleScarredKitsune, Devils_Angel139



Series: Galaxy of Exploration [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, SciFi Nerdom, Space Exploration, Space Opera, The not-Ferengi Ferengi, We are not Klingons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 97,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredKitsune/pseuds/BattleScarredKitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Angel139/pseuds/Devils_Angel139
Summary: We went from a world we had known to exploring a completely different galaxy, but that wasn't the only change. Both a perfect wonder and a terrifying nightmare, we swapped more than just our known world. Now we must learn what is to be ourselves in the middle of all the changes.





	1. Upheaval

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction my partner and I have decided to try. We would like to know if it is worth continuing on AO3. It's not technically related to Star Trek, but was inspired by it. There is depiction of sex in various chapters, please be aware. Please R&R.  
\- BattleScarredKitsune

Glaring light beamed down in potent silence. The haze of unconsciousness cleared slowly from my mind. Sterile air was cold to the touch, as was the plastic material beneath me. Where was this place? What was I doing here? Questions filled my mind as I sat up, mild pain flared up all over with each motion. Futuristic beds filled the room in neat, circular rows. Computers chirped excitedly with information. All in all, it looked like the set of some science fiction show.

“I see you are awake,” a gruff voice said. Following the voice, I was greeted with an outlandish sight. A creature about my height monitored me with careful measure. He --at least I thought it was a he-- looked like a cross between a centaur and a gorilla. Sable fur covered most of his body and four strong hand-like feet on stout legs carried his weight with ease. An unclasped lab coat tailored to his physique bore strange markings. He held what appeared to be a datapad in a hairless hand. An electronic ping from a computer won his attention for a moment before returning to me. “Are you in any pain?”

“Uhhh,” I was too stunned to say anything more. The information began to be too much to process. Just what the hell was going on? The creature let out a chuckle.

“No need to worry,” he soothed. “I’m sure it’s startling to wake up in a new location. Rest assured, you and your compatriot will no longer be experimented on.” I tilted my head in confusion.

“...Experimented on?” the alien’s words and my own only added to my confusion. I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn’t remember being experimented on. The higher pitch of my voice threw me for a loop as well. It was my voice, but utterly foreign at the same time. My host soft expression shifted in confusion.

“Do you not remember?”

“I have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on.”

“I find that hard to believe,” another voice said. The speaker rounded a corner and strode next to first who had turned to a computer for something. Another alien. This one looked far more menacing, if only for the crimson eyes resting in a featureless face, and they were the only feature, boring into me with thinly veiled suspicion. Obsidian skin hid behind what appeared to be some sort of navy colored military uniform enlivened by gilded threads. Crimson lines ran through its skin periodically in haphazard patterns of energy. I couldn’t say why, but it was clear to me that this entity was different from me on a fundamental level.

“It is a possibility, Yxren,” the first alien turned to the new arrival. “They both show signs of atrophy, so if an anesthetic was perpetually administered, then they could have been kept unaware of what was happening to them.” They? Who were they?

A groan was heard to my right. I followed the noise to a more familiar but no less startling sight. A male lay on a bed next to mine. Dressed only in an undergarment that didn’t quite fit, his well-built frame on display for all present. I could see what was meant by atrophy, his musculature, while impressive, appeared drained. He was human… mostly. The one outstanding feature was the second set of arms that humans didn’t have. They seemed natural, or at least looked that way. There were no signs of surgical scars. I was close to this man, or I thought so anyway. God, the haze over my mind hadn’t cleared and it made recalling any sort of information difficult. He groaned again before sitting up. The man brought a hand up to his head then recoiled when a second hand subconsciously followed suit.

“What the-” he looked surprised, borderline horrified, before looking around the room, his eyes locking onto mine when he saw me. “S-,” he stopped, “Raela?”

“I…” I could only smile and answer. “Theren,” they weren’t our actual names, merely the names of our characters in Dungeons and Dragons, but those names said everything I needed to know at the moment. I was in a strange land with my wife...husband…? Spouse, I went with spouse. The aliens in the room discussed some things in hushed whispers while the two of us examined each other and ourselves. I kinda figured out some of what happened to me, the name Raela was a strong indication, but looking at myself cemented the fact. I was female. Somehow I had undergone a sex change procedure without my consent, and the same for Theren. I had countless questions about this new body I had but would wait until my husband and I were in private. 

“Are you okay, Raela?” Theren asked quietly, seeming to watch me, a familiar gesture of a hand, well hands, extending toward me. I returned the caring gesture with a worried look.

“I can’t really say,” he wasn’t more than ten feet from me, but at this moment that was still too far. I slowly got to my feet and tested my legs before walking toward him. It was a shaky ten feet, but I was able to hold my weight. “What’s happened to us?”

He carefully got up, casting a glance at our friends who were still talking, and took a step toward me, wrapping all four arms around my frame. “I don’t know.” The tender embrace was comforting, but a tad unnerving. I’d never had one person wrap four arms around me before. Regardless, the hug kept me together amid all the insanity currently enveloping us. I wrapped my arms around him, then began tracing my hands across my husband’s new and defined physique. It was then I realized I was now the short one.

He laughed, it was shaky, but a laugh nonetheless, “I don’t think this is the time to be copping a feel.” I gave him a look.

“I could use the distraction though,” I met his unsteady gaze with one of my own. Emerald irises looked down at me with worried stoicism. At least his personality hadn’t changed. “You certainly are no longer fun-sized.”

“No, sadly I am not… well,” he grinned, “not in height, maybe somewhere else,” he ground his hips slightly into mine.

“N-now isn’t the time for that,” crimson flooded my cheeks. I was very curious to see what he was implying but wasn’t ready for it at the moment.

“I know, but you asked me to distract you. Like when we first started dating, we’ll be going nice and slow in that department,” he gave me a soft smile, eyes full of love. I nodded silently, then rested my head against his torso, taking comfort in his warmth.

“If I may interrupt,” a new voice broke into our tender moment. I turned to the new face, Theren’s arms refusing to let me go. “We have some matters to discuss,” she, again, guessing at sexes here, stood about my height but carried a far greater air of authority. Gold details stood out against the drab, military green of her uniform that matched Yxzen’s in format. Crew cut hair and rigid facial contrails completed the picture in proper military fashion. This woman was born and raised in the service and would most likely die in it as well. Her slate gray skin and stocky frame made her almost look like a living boulder.

“Yes,” I answered. “I think there’s a lot to discuss, but is there any chance we could borrow some clothing before we talk?” I wanted answers, but this thermal bandage-like get-up was far from comfortable._ The_ _Fifth Element_ made this outfit seem much sexier than it felt to wear. The woman nodded then walked to the far side of the room. She stood before a door-like panel and pressed something. The panel flung open revealing a storage room with clothing neatly placed in countless piles.

“Take what you need, but it’s on you to find your sizes,” I nodded as I leaned my hip into Theren. I could feel his underwear slowly creeping down, he’d need a replacement soon.

“Would it be too much to ask for some semblance of privacy?” my husband spoke, sounding calm.

“Only what you’ll get in there,” she gestured to the closet.

“We’ll make it work,” I pulled Theren along into the room.

“Press the red button when you two are finished,” she closed the door behind us, then it was just us.

“Holy shit,” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I think too much is happening to say this is a dream.”

“I think that’s an understatement,” he took a deep breath, hands on his hips. The action made him pause and he looked down, “I really need to get out of these.”

“I know,” I agreed. “They’re about to fall off.”

“You look like Leeloo,” he commented.

“It’s not that comfortable, trust me...  _ Multipass _ ,” despite my discomfort, I couldn’t help but crack the joke that we first bonded over. He laughed and kissed me, rubbing the inside of my wrist where he had grabbed my hand.

“I have no doubt. Let’s see if there is something here for us… you know, if I was going to gain two limbs, wings wouldn’t have been a bad option.”

“Whatever you say, my little devil,” I snarked while sifting through the clothes. 

“I love you too, angel,” he quipped back, also perusing the rack.

For a seemingly advanced location, the clothes were surprisingly mundane and earthly. Sadly the piles of apparel I had in front of me were in men’s sizes, so nothing that was going to fit this… lithe frame I now had, but I did find something else for someone. “Here,” I tossed some underwear to Theren. “These might fit better.”

“Thanks,” he stripped and casually slipped into the new underwear, the cloth fitting better, though he seemed to have no idea what to do with the second pair of hands, as if being nude in a new body wasn’t an issue. It wasn’t the time, but I took in the sight of my naked husband before he put on the article.

He looked up, “See something you like?” he said teasingly, but there was a trace of something else lingering in his voice.

“Y-Yes,” I managed with more husk than I intended. “But, again, now isn’t the time.” He seemed to relax.

“Well, I’m glad considering,” he shrugged, “everything. Here,” he grabbed a couple of undergarments, “these should be much more comfortable for you and they should be about the right size.” He looked at me for a moment, “Do you need help getting out of that?” he waved his right hands at the getup. I gave the white strips of clothing a look, I wasn’t sure where they started and ended so I nodded.

“Please, but I get to put those on.” He nodded and proceeded to help me get untangled from the weird bandage-like set. At one point, I heard a huff and then a ripping sound.

“There,” he said somewhat satisfactorily.

“At least I don’t have to get back into it,” I took the garments from him and put them on. Oddly enough, the practice I had taking them off came in handy. Both were a comfortable fit, even if the bra was going to take some getting used to. I could see why some women elected to forgo one, but that felt far too daring for me. “Now, to find something to wear over this.”

Theren groaned. “This is going to suck,” he pulled out a pair of jeans, probably one of the longest on the rack and looked like it might fit his waist. “I doubt these will be long enough and I have a feeling the crotch is going to be tight.” I shook my head.

“No, but they might work in a pinch if we find nothing else,” I resumed my own search and began to fear that I’d be coming up short as well. Searching for clothes beyond undergarments underscored one key difference from our old bodies. We were both taller than our old selves, Theren grew roughly fifteen inches. That must have been a hard adjustment. A growth spurt of four inches was far easier to contend with in comparison.

To say we both struggled to find something suitable to wear was an understatement. I desperately wished I could say I found something that was too big, but had no such luck. Article after article of clothing simply wouldn’t fit. Eventually, I found an ensemble that would work for the time being. Sweatpants with an elastic waist that only came halfway down my shins and an awkwardly fitting sweatshirt, that exposed my midriff and forearms, was the best I could manage. None of the shirts fit in the right ways, the consequence of a long torso I guessed. There were no shoes or socks in the closet so we’d stay barefoot.

“Hmm,” I gave myself a once over before turning to my husband. “Is this suitable enough? I don’t think I’m going to find anything actually in my size.”

“Better than me,” Theren spoke blandly, having to contend with the jeans he had found earlier and nothing else. “Shirts aren’t exactly made for two sets of arms,” he wiggled four sets of fingers. I giggled at the display.

“I’m sorry. It must be weird to wake up with an extra set of limbs.” He gave me his standard “no shit Sherlock” look, which made me giggle more. A shirt at his feet caught my gaze. It bore a familiar design, but the half-folded shirt obstructed its front. Theren watched me intently as I approached and followed me as I picked up the shirt. The shirt unfolded in front of me and momentarily froze all thoughts as I beheld the shirt. A black cat playing around in a yellow and black scarf was the only design on the shirt. I knew this shirt. It was mine. Waves of memories from the past overwhelmed my thoughts. Joyous victories and agonizing failures flashed before me. It was over in an instant, the only sign I’d seen anything was the water in my eyes.

“It’s okay,” Theren whispered into my ear, arms surrounding me protectively. “I remember a bit, too.”

“I know,” I said hoarsely. “But… I fear we will never return to our former lives. That everything we’ve been working toward is gone,” fighting back tears I continued. “We’re still together, so rebuilding isn’t as scary, but everything we’ve known could very well be gone.” My husband’s embrace tightened slightly. “Theren, I...I don’t...why did this happen?”

He sighed, “I don’t know, but like you said, we still have each other.” There was a moment before he spoke again, “Seems like we are reversing roles again, love.”

“I guess we are,” I chuckled.

“Well, let’s get this over with and see what we can find out. Take the shirt with you,” he spoke quickly, taking my hand and pressing the red button.

Our return to the room we woke in brought the aliens to attention. The three of them were huddled around a desk discussing some matter.

“Apologies for the wait,” I said, wiping the last tear away. “Our options for clothing were exceedingly limited.”

“I see,” the stone faced woman said. “Once our discussion is concluded we will get you both something more suitable.”

“That’s acceptable,” I looked to Theren who nodded in affirmation. “Where should we start?” The woman paused for a moment before answering.

“What is the last thing you remember?” That was harder to answer than I expected. Any attempt to recall that information crashed into that damn fog still clouding parts of my mind. I was eventually able to reconstruct a part of my last memory, if only a fragment of it.

“I remember crawling into bed with my husband,” I refrained from saying any more at the moment, I wasn’t sure how our hosts would take to the information that my now husband was my wife at the time. I looked at Theren as he answered.

“My wife was asleep and I was attempting to do so as well. At some point during the night, there was an odd… sensation. A lot of light and I could not make out much. I think we were given something because I lost consciousness after that.” The woman nodded along, then looked at me.

“Before we go any further, what are your names?”

“I…” How was I supposed to answer that?

“What our right names are, is of little consequence now. Perhaps it would be best if we tried to blend in,” Theren interceded.

“I see. Perhaps I should tell you that--”

“Captain!” the obsidian creature interjected. “You cannot possibly intend to be so trusting with these aliens!”

“Yxren,” the apparent captain sighed. “I do not believe them to be a threat and they seem to have little understanding of what was done to them. They have a right to know.” Yxren eyed his superior officer for a moment before acquiescing. “The two of you have undergone a series of experiments that have greatly altered your physical being.”

“Uh huh,” that much was obvious to both of us.

“Unfortunately, we cannot tell you the exact length of the changes made,” she continued. “There has been so much genetic re-writing that separating the original from the experimentation has proven far more difficult than we realized. It will be a while before we can tell you the full extent of what was done.”

“I think we can be of some assistance there,” I offered. “We’re quite aware of a wide number of changes that were done.”

“That would be appreciated,” the first alien spoke up. “I’d like to have a full catalog compiled for the report on ethics violation.”

“Ethics violation?” I asked. The captain nodded.

“Yes, the scientists who experimented on you did so without the consent of any supervising body. As such, we will report their actions once their full extent has been understood. Once the report is filed, we will return you to your homeworld.” Homeworld. That wasn’t what I was expecting to hear even if it did fit with what I was serving witness to.

“Do you know where our homeworld is? Or that we are even in the right area of space?” Theren asked, incredulity coloring his voice.

“No,” the captain shook her head. “The scientists destroyed most of their information when we came to investigate. We barely had enough time to update our translators with the languages they had acquired. But,” she smiled. “I believe it will be possible with your help.”

“Ok…” I wasn’t convinced, nor was my husband, but we had nothing else to go on. I pressed forward on the word of a captain who could very well not be able to keep said word. I had to do something lest I fall into despair at the thought of never returning home. “Shall we start listing off what we know was done to us?”

“If you would,” the first alien said. “Before I forget, my name is Gamrhain.” We nodded in confirmation.

“Well to start,” I shifted uneasily. “we are not of the same sex we were born with.” All three aliens looked at us in utter astonishment.

“Are you certain?” Gamrhain asked, still stunned. 

“Considering I had a menstrual cycle three weeks ago, or at least from the time we were taken, I would say, yes, we are certain,” Theren deadpanned. “We are both taller than we were natively. I must be at least a foot taller and my now wife has also gained several inches,” he indicated the height with his hands, seeming to get irritated with the second set, crossing them all over his torso. “The second set of arms is also something new.”

“This hair color of mine is also new,” I coiled some strands around my finger. Brilliant motes of light rested atop sapphire strands of hair. It was beautiful, but unnatural. “I wasn’t born with the stars in my hair.” Gamrhain reviewed a computer screen in front of him before speaking.

“Anything else?” 

“My now husband’s hazel eyes have turned to a vibrant emerald green, and speaking of eyes. It seems our eyesight has been corrected as we needed glasses to see clearly before.”

“I believe that is the majority of changes that have happened… as it currently stands, I do not know if we  _ can _ go back to our home,” Theren looked at me, a sad smile on his face.

“I concur,” I returned his smile with my own forlorn version. “We are far too different from our own people to return safely. I fear we’d be locked in a lab and experimented on further.”

“Would your race really do that to you?” Gamrhain asked with a wounded expression.

“Probably, at least to me, you,” he turned back to me, “ _ might _ be able to still pass off as what society defines as normal.”

“I suppose,” I twirled my hair. “But, if I came back with you, then I’d be cordoned off as well. Humans have wild imaginations, and I have no desire to be ogled, or worse mocked, at on the account of my galaxy hair.” Theren nodded in agreement.

“The way you describe humans makes you two seem like… oddities,” Gamrhain mused.

“I’m going to assume it was the translator that made the poor choice in words,” I said through a smiling snarl.

“What my wife means is, please choose your words more carefully, it’s very insulting, we did not choose this,” Theren spoke with authority and put one set of arms around me both in comfort and to keep me from doing anything, one resting on my right shoulder and the other around my waist. Gamrhain realized the error in his wording and bowed his head in apology.

“I apologize for Gamrhain’s blunder,” the captain said. “However, please understand our translator’s understanding of your language is somewhat limited. I’d appreciate any assistance you can provide us within preventing further miscommunication.” I felt Theren move and saw him incline his head in my peripheral vision, his hands never leaving me.

“We will help where we can,” I affirmed. “But, we have concluded with helping out with this report, could we move on to attempting to locate our homeworld?” I began to feel a little antsy. Even if we couldn’t go home due to genetic circumstances, I wanted to at least know where in the vast universe we were.

“The report has been completed and sent to you for approval, Captain,” Gamrhain said. “Though there is one matter I would like to discuss before sending you on your way.” 

“Do you wish to be alone with them?” the captain asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

“I do not think that will be necessary, unless our guests feel otherwise,” he gestured to us for an answer.

“We don’t need to be alone with him,” I shrugged. “It’s not like we haven’t divulged a great deal of personal information already or anything.” Theren hummed in agreement.

“Very well,” the gorilla...centaur… alien cleared his throat. “You know that you’ve both undergone a great deal of modification. I’m sure you’ll be glad to know that you both appear to be in great physical health, but that’s not the big matter. We were able to ascertain that your genetics had been modified, but we were not able to isolate the exact genes modified. I believe we mentioned that earlier, but the key matter is that the modifications were so masterfully written into your genetics that you two may as well have been born the way you are now.”

“So our old genetic codes were effectively overwritten and our new genetic code is who we are and our old bodies are, for all intents and purposes, gone?”

“Effectively,” Gamrhain nodded. Theren tensed slightly, but then relaxed.

“Understood,” my husband glanced at me. “Is there a place we can rest and discuss our situation privately? You likely agree that this is a lot to take in.”

“Of course,” the captain nodded. “I apologize, we did not mean to add to your stress. I will show you to the guest quarters,” the rugged woman moved toward a door with symbols above it I didn’t recognize. She opened the door and turned to face us. “Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Ezekial, Captain of the starship Ruitherion.”

Theren inclined his head, “Given the circumstances, I hope you understand our less than exuberant greetings.”

“Of course,” Ezekial smiled warmly. “You two have been through a great deal. We’ll let you two rest for a while before we continue this discussion. Now, please follow me.” We followed her through the winding corridors toward the guest quarters. It never hit me that we were on a starship until the vessel hit some kind of turbulence that jostled the ship slightly. The rocking caught me off guard and almost knocked me off my feet. Theren recovered far more quickly from the surprise and stabilized me. I said nothing, but silently thanked him for the help. I doubt I’d be this calm if I had to undergo this ordeal by myself. My husband’s company did wonders for my sanity. Every being we passed by wore the same style of uniform as the captain. Perhaps it was prudent to assume we were on a military vessel of some type. No one looked at us strangely, but there were plenty of curious looks as we passed by in our incomplete, non-fitting, or non-existent attire. The walk alone was tiring, so much had happened and I wanted to hide from it all. I had enough to internalize as it was.

After a short elevator ride up two decks and two more corridors, we arrived at the guest quarters. Ezekial guided us into the room and demonstrated how to call for assistance if any was needed. She also pointed to two translators located on the nightstand before leaving us alone for the ‘night,’ I had no way of telling time nor did I care. The door closed behind the captain with a quiet fwoosh. The deafening silence was growing too much, the amount of information to process was overwhelming.

Theren looked around, but then turned to me. “How about we wash up quickly and then see about getting some sleep?” I nodded to him while burying into his chest.

“Yeah…” He guided me to what looked like the bathroom and started the shower. It was a surprisingly large shower, even for us. The multi-headed shower could have easily fit another pair of us in here with room to spare. It was most likely designed for the largest of guests and that anyone smaller could use it anyways. Monochrome, what I believed to be, steel tiles lined the bathroom floor, a darker shade of tile made of the same material lined the shower. The toilet was designed the same way, but at least I could tell what it was at a glance. A sink, mirror, and basic amenities completed the otherwise spartan bathroom.

Theren adjusted the water to a pleasant temperature before reaching for his undersized pants. I slid up behind him and obstructed his hands from doing anything. “Please, let me,” I made no effort to hide the tension in my voice.

“You sure?” he asked hesitantly, head turning slightly to see me.

“Yes,” I nodded. “I need some semblance of what we used to do. There’s just so much shit going on that I need to stay grounded and you’re the only way I can keep my tenuous grasp on the situation at hand.”

“Whatever you need. I married you, remember? I’m here for you,” he smiled, turning around. “However, may I ask the same in return?”

“Of course,” I smiled. “I’m here for you as well. Speaking of which, how are you holding up?” I undid the button and began unzipping his pants. “That stoic facade of yours works well when dealing with others, but I know you sometimes struggle to shelve that demeanor when it’s just us.”

“I’m… okay, physically. Mentally, I have no idea. I’m a bit of a mess I think. There’s so much changing and I can’t help but think of everything at home that’s likely going on and the future and it’s just spinning in my head.” He took a breath, hands coming to rest at his sides after moving all over the place. “I need some normalcy, too, love.” I finished removing his clothes, separated the underwear from the jeans and tossed the jeans aside as I doubted he’d wear them again.

“That’s what we’re trying here, honey,” I cooed. “A small degree of normalcy amid the clashing of the utter insanity of our situation and the cold reality of what we have been forced to abandon,” I slid into Theren’s arms before continuing. “I’m just glad you and I are still together. I’d never be able to do this on my own.”

“Me neither. I guess on the plus side, we always wanted to learn more about the other, this way we sort of have a leg up, so to speak,” he smiled gently and removed my shirt followed by the sweats.

“Are you sure you’re not just taking comfort in the fact that I'll finally be able to understand your monthly misery firsthand?” It was a joke I couldn’t afford to pass up.

“I will happily grab you tea and ice cream twice a month and give you back rubs,” Theren replied easily.

“I will be taking you up on that every chance I get,” I stepped out of my panties and bra, and pulled him into the shower by his lower arms. The hot water was a soothing reprieve, and there was plenty of it. I buried myself into Theren’s loving embrace while steam built up around us. My husband’s warmth provided greater comfort than the heat. Four caring arms sheltered me and provided a safe harbor from the bat-shit craziness of our situation. He didn’t say anything, but I hoped that caring for me would distract him from his tendency to build on his own stress. I took a moment to soak in the hot water before engaging my husband in exploratory conversation. I looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. “How does it feel to stand over six feet?” 

“Weird, I now need to worry about hitting things with my head. Didn’t have that problem before,” he spoke somewhat jokingly.

“I know,” I spoke with teasing joy. “Just think, you don’t have to ask me to get the flour for you anymore.” He chuckled and then leaned down to kiss me, as if it were the most natural thing in the world and it was no different. I thought kissing a man would be different, but perhaps it was the fact that I didn’t see him any differently than before his sex change. I never tied my wife to her gender, so perhaps that’s why kissing him now as my husband was no different. But the act was sorely needed. I kept our lips locked and moaned softly before breaking the kiss. Dream struck eyes lingered on his smiling face. I was still madly in love, our sex shifts didn’t change that. “On a different note,” I traced my hands along Theren’s lower arms. “Are you going to be okay with your new arms?”

“Well, you are certainly helping with that,” he smiled, love in his eyes, as he trailed two hands down my sides while one tangled into my hair and the other cupped my face.

“How so?” I asked after a sharp intake of air. All his activity was slowly arousing me. Two arms were plenty for intimacy, but four allowed for a far greater degree of stimulation at one time.

“You are so responsive,” he spoke heatedly, sending a shiver through me. “Should I stop, angel?”

“N-no,” I moaned. “The distraction is wonderful...and…” my breathing grew heavier. “You’re so... hot.”

“Really?” he asked, his voice giving away his concern. “I was worried you would be… not so happy with me being a guy.”

“Theren, honey,” I began as my arousal lessened in the face of a more important manner. “We’ve talked about this hypothetical situation before. I believe I told you that I’d still consider dating you even if you’re sex was male. Now that I’ve seen you as a male,” my hands traced over his deeply corded muscle, “I can safely say that I am still attracted to you, regardless of what’s between your legs. You’re still you, and that’s what I love.”

“Thank you, I’m sure you know it is the same for me, but we both know that reality can often be different than what we think. You are beautiful, you know,” he stepped back slightly to see all of me.

“I think I am beautiful if I do say so myself,” I said playfully before adopting a more loving, if huskier, tone. “Look as long as you want and I give you permission to touch.” He shuddered, but there was a seriousness in his eyes as he looked at me.

“I promise no penetrative sex. Is that okay?” he asked, not daring to move.

“That is fine,” I answered. “And probably for the best for now.” He nodded and stepped back toward me, our bodies now flush. Kissing me gently, his hands roamed across my skin and came to my breasts, gently caressing them, while his lower set trailed lower. I shuddered under his touch. Each affectionate caress was loving and controlled despite the want that throbbed against me. Theren’s memory of my old sensitive spots served him well as that hadn’t changed. He coaxed a soft moan out of me each time he caressed a nipple. 

“Some things certainly haven’t changed,” he chuckled. “Should I keep going, love? Or just torture you some more?” My hands slowly dug into his back.

“P-please, keep going,” I begged. He picked me up, somehow, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. One of his lower arms caressed my skin, while the other slipped even lower and touched a spot I had once touched for him. I felt a jolt run through me and let out a startled gasp. Touching that spot from the perspective of another was one thing, being touched there was an entirely different feeling.

“Relax, angel, I have a pretty good idea about what I’m doing,” he chuckled into my ear.

“I’m sure you do, but…” I freed one of my arms and caressed an exposed nipple, which brought out a shudder and soft moan. “You must understand that this is new to me as much of what you’ll experience will be new to you.” 

He shuddered again, “I know, but I want to give you pleasure. Can I keep going?”

“You may continue,” I kissed him to reinforce my permission. A finger kept rubbing against that one spot rhythmically.

“Does this feel good?”

“Yes…” I moaned into his ear. The mixture of sensual caresses and sudden jolts clouded my mind with pleasure. I dug my hands further into his back, heedless to the claw marks I may have been leaving. It was only fair, after all. He had given me plenty of marks during our previous ventures. The growing arousal amplified my voice, which I tried to suppress by kissing the base of his neck. The kissing shifted to marking him as mine, the thought that the hickey could be exposed for far longer than either of us wished non-existent.

Theren practically growled and began to stroke that one spot with adroitness, hitting all the right places and speeding up slightly. He moved to kissing my neck, the hand that had been trailing across my bare skin moved to my breasts, tweaking a nipple.

“You’re close,” he whispered into my ear, “let go, love,” his hands pinched and rubbed as he kissed behind my ear. My moans grew louder. I could feel something building up within me. It was a familiar sensation, but also foreign. I knew I was approaching an orgasm, if I could have thought clearly.

“Yes! More!” I whispered into his ear. “I can… feel it… I’m so… close...” heavy moaning interrupted most of my words. I wanted to climax, I wanted to feel that sensation that drove my husband mad in his past body.

He moaned in my ear, his own arousal pressing beneath my thigh. “God, I want to feel you come in my arms.” Those devilish fingers continued their task and finally there was a jolt and I was coming, the inner walls of my body clenching and unclenching as tremors went through me. Even as the shivers lessened, he still didn’t let up, but the pace was slower, fingers sliding all around my entrance, prolonging the pleasure. Damn it was incredible. It felt more powerful than what my male self would experience. I also learned why Theren would try to muffle his voice during orgasm. I found myself doing the same with my screams… though perhaps I was more vocal in some ways.

“God…” I continued to breathe heavily with a slight quiver after he finally stopped. “I never realized that’s… it was amazing…”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Now, maybe you could do the same for me?” he asked, but obviously in such a way I could say no.

“Of course, just give me a minute to stop quivering.”

“Always,” he smiled, “take your time, I’m in no rush.”

“As you leak on my thigh,” I teased.

Theren shrugged, “You’re technically all over my fingers, I think it’s only fair.”

“I suppose,” I climbed off my husband and let my legs find themselves after that surge of pleasure. A benefit of being so intimate before the change was that we had experience in how ourselves got off and we could share that experience with one another. Once steady, I kissed my husband. He eagerly returned the kiss.

“I’m all yours,” he spoke eagerly.

“You are always mine,” I asserted tenderly. I adjusted slightly to suck on one of his nipples while a hand played with the other, as I had done many times before. To a small surprise, he acted not much differently. A stifled groan escaped as I continued to play with his pert nipples. “Should I continue, or should I persist with this torture?”

“Please continue, angel,” he all but whispered. I acquiesced to my husband’s desire and moved my hand down slowly to where he so dearly wanted to be touched. 

Theren kept himself still as my hand traveled, his right arms leaned against the side of the wall. I caressed the inside of his thigh before gliding over to his throbbing erection. He twitched at the slightest touch, an act I had done myself before. Theren did his best to control himself as I gently stroked his entire shaft, which was larger than I had been.

“I see someone decided to gift you something,” I teased while still playing with a nipple.

“As long as you also enjoy it,” he ground out.

“I believe I shall be enjoying you immensely, as I hope you will enjoy me,” despite his state, he smiled and kissed me.

“I don’t think I cannot,” he spoke slightly out of breath, his hips jerking slightly.

“Good,” I whispered, before stroking more firmly. Theren groaned under the pleasure, his left arms wrapping around me. Despite our heavy arousal, he wasn’t as slick as I wanted, at no fault of his own. Water made for a poor lubricant, a fact learned through previous experiences in the shower, it was time for another approach. I suckled a moment longer before slowly pulling away from a wanting nipple and made my way down his body, kissing him as I kneeled.

I scarcely felt the cool tile on my knees as I came face to face with his erect penis. I’d seen this perspective before in amateur media, but to see it through my own eyes was intriguing and arousing. Veins running along his length, carrying blood at full steam. Testicles suspended in close proximity to the body and not a sight of pubic hair. I studied Theren for a moment in full interest with my new perspective. He twitched slightly at my gaze. 

“See something you like?” he asked, voice husky and deep.

“I do,” I answered with a husk of my own. “It’s so familiar,” I stroked him gently. “But, the perspective makes it seem so different,” slowly, I took his head into my mouth. Theren breathed sharply as my lips closed around him, his left hands held my shoulder and head. I’d tasted skin before, hell I’d sucked on his fingers before, but the knowledge of what I was doing and the musky scent delivered an incredibly different sensation. My tongue swirled around and caressed the tip. Theren kept his breathing regular, for the most part, his grip tightened slightly and disrupted breaths signaled his emerging unravelment.

After loosening my hold for air, I began the blowjob in earnest. I started with slow movements as I was unfamiliar with giving head, only receiving it. Theren groaned in pleasure and the new experience. I continued sucking on him until I needed air, it would take a while before I could give him longer sessions. My hands left his sides and returned to stroking him, this time at a faster rate. Saliva ran down my mouth as I looked up at him greedily. “How does it feel to be receiving head for once?”

“Very good,” he responded shakily, “It actually reminds me a bit of when you gave me oral before, though not quite the same.”

“It is reminiscent,” I kissed the base of his cock while maintaining eye contact. “But, I see you’re still thinking clearly. I need to correct this,” another groan rang out as my mouth resumed treating him. I could feel his legs begin to shake as I caressed his thighs when my hands were not getting him off. His dependency on the wall grew the more I stimulated him. The hand on my head desperately wished it could set the pace while the one on my shoulder began acting as another crutch for my husband. I adjusted my hands several times as I learned how to maximize his pleasure from each stroke. The different perspective required a different technique as I couldn’t position my hands as I had done in my old body. A sudden gasp from my husband hinted that I’d found the best mix of pressure and amount of contact. Theren’s groans intensified and I could feel him stiffen as my hands traced along sensitive areas.

“Don’t fight it,” I cooed. “You’re close, let go,” my words flipped a switch in my husband and he began to quiver slightly. He was so close, and I had just the idea to push him over. Returning his throbbing cock to my mouth, I cupped his balls and slid a hand between his legs. Slowly my hand crept back and explored the line of skin that lead to his anus. Theren’s climax crept closer and closer, the pleasure would have brought him to his knees were it not for the wall and myself. Then I found the spot I was looking for, an area close to his prostate, and pressed. An uncontrollable moan escaped Theren’s lips as I pushed him over the edge and brought him to come in my mouth. I’d been told that semen tasted bitter or earthy, I finally understood what that exactly meant. Perhaps it was because of our past explorations or that I just loved my husband, but I actually liked the taste.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of a sound like the crushing of stone. I felt Theren sag and I heard the plinking of something falling to the stone at our feet. Curious, I released his softening desire and found fragments of material at my foot. Looking up, I saw Theren had cracked the tile where he was bracing himself. Upon closer inspection, two full tiles had fractured under the incredible strength my husband now had.

Theren looked at me and then where my gaze had been, “Huh, oops.” He turned his gaze to where his two right arms had planted themselves and carefully removed them from the wall. I swallowed and gave his arms a once over, both seemed perfectly fine.

“It seems there’s more to your changes than we realized,” I mused. “Though it’s nice to know I can get you to do this through pleasure.” He smiled crookedly.

“Yes, well,” he picked me up off the floor, setting me gently on my feet, “I think we need to finish rinsing and get to bed.” I nodded and we finished the shower in companionable silence. We kept our distance from the damaged tiles lest we damage them further. Overused towels greeted us as we stepped out of the shower. We slipped back into our underwear and exited the bathroom, eager for bed if not sleep.

The quarters given to us were home to a bed potentially larger than a California king. Slate gray sheets clean and pressed lay perfectly on the large mattress. It almost seemed like a shame to disturb them. Theren pulled back the sheets while I examined what I believed to be a clock on the nearby nightstand, but couldn’t make heads or tails of the symbols. I found the translators Captain Ezekial mentioned earlier next to the clock. Each round disk, no larger than a smartphone, glittered with lights and activity. Two large buttons, or what I thought were buttons, sat opposite each other on each device. I was curious about the devices but they could wait until later. Crawling in between the sheets, I nestled into Theren’s back as he fiddled with a light for a couple of minutes before succeeding in turning it off. He turned and enveloped me in his arms, cradling me into his chest. We fell asleep in each other’s arms, too tired from the day’s ordeals to remain awake any longer.

  
  



	2. Adrift

Sleep came quickly, but it wasn’t restful. Bleak dreams of those we were forced away from kept me from resting peacefully. Theren was the only thing that allowed me to sleep at all. Exhausted eyes opened to meet the face of the one I dedicated my life to, who looked at me with sleep deprived eyes.

“I see neither of us enjoyed the rest,” I yawned.

“Well, that isn’t exactly new for me, but yes,” he answered. “How are you feeling?”

“Scared,” I buried further into his chest. “I kept dreaming of everyone we may never see again.” I felt him nod his head and tighten his hold on me.

“I’m still here, love. I’m not going anywhere. Now, do you think you’re okay enough to get up? I know we didn’t sleep well, but we also need to eat. I’m not sure when the last time we had actual food was.” His gaze held my own.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “At least the fog over my mind has lifted. I thought it’d never leave,” I moved a hand to lift the sheets off of us, only to have them fly away at the slightest touch. “Huh?” 

“It seems that’s not the only thing that was lifted,” Theren murmured aloud, more alert than I had seen him in some time.

“That wasn’t you right?” I asked, hesitant to think that I’d done something.

Theren shook his head, “No, that was all you.” His hands stroked my arms comfortingly. “Why don’t we get up?”

“Y-yeah,” I waited for Theren to get up and followed behind him. I wasn’t keen on wearing the ill fitting attire again, but it was all I had and the material brought a familiar comfort. Once dressed, I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I was still unaccustomed to the tall and lithe frame I now lived in, but I looked quite attractive: taller and thinner than I had been. The one thing that bugged me was that I did have a serious case of bed head, the starlight strands sticking up everywhere, but perhaps that created an opportunity.

“Can I ask a favor, honey?” I turned to my husband who had also “dressed” and was now tending to his hair, which somehow had grown longer as well.

“Sure,” he glanced over at me, “What’s up? Oh,” he smiled. “Do you want help with your hair?” he asked finishing tying his own back.

“Yes, and I wouldn’t mind if you braid it as well.” 

“French or regular?”

“Surprise me,” I sat on the bed and awaited Theren. His fingers combed my hair, nails slightly caressing my scalp. He began separating sections of my hair and twisting them together. After a few minutes, he stepped back.

“What do you think of my hair?” I asked out of the blue, “I never expected I would ever have hair the color of a gemstone.”

“I think it’s very unique, and I don’t mean that negatively. It’s suits your new look,” he came around, kneeling in front of me, taking my hands in his, smiling gently.

“I’ll be counting on you to teach me how to care for long hair as I actually like the length I have. Though, it’ll take some getting used to the feeling of hair on my lower back.”

“Of course, though I’m debating cutting mine… it’s thicker than I remember,” he stood and offered a hand to me. I accepted the offer and flew to my feet.

“Whoa,” I wasn’t expecting to be brought up that swiftly. “How much strength were you given?”

“Um,” he looked uncertain and quickly gentled his hands, practically curling in on himself. “I’m… really not sure. I’ll just not touch anything…”

“Unacceptable,” I pulled him closer. “I can’t stand the thought of you staying far from me. We will learn your limits and come to learn the extent of our abilities.”

“Well, at least I haven’t hurt you,” he sighed, leaning down and putting his face in my hair, arms loosely about my frame.

“You would never mean it, and I do not believe you will. I will help you learn what you can do however I can. And… I hope you’ll do the same for me.”

“Always,” he said softly, kissing the top of my head. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back slightly, his hand entwining with mine, “Let’s go see what trouble we can get in, shall we?”

“As if we aren’t in enough already?” I joked. “But before we go…” I turned to the translators I left on the nightstand. It would be prudent to bring them with us even if we didn’t know how they worked. Learning from what I did with the sheets, I willed the devices to come to me. They did. Swiftly. I sidestepped the flying discs of destruction with a startled yelp. Theren stepped in and caught them, blinking in surprise and then turning to me.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” I answered, regaining my composure. “I just didn’t expect them to come barreling at me. It seems I also have to learn about strength.”

“Of a different variety, but yes. I would prefer not to be on the wrong side of your… experimentations,” he jokingly shook his hand. I could only smile sheepishly. Theren just rolled his eyes and handed one of the discs to me. “Let’s go.” As if on cue, a chirp sounded through the room. “Come in,” he said without skipping a beat. The door slid open revealing Captain Ezekial.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” she asked.

“Not at all, we were on our way out,” Theren gestured for the captain to come in. She strode into the room dragging a wheeled cart behind her.

“How did you sleep?” her tone implied she knew the answer, but hoped for better.

“Not great,” I answered. “But as good as can be expected given the circumstances.” Theren simply nodded his head in agreement, his gaze never leaving our guest. Ezekial hummed in confirmation.

“Before you step out,” she opened the cart to reveal two clean and sharp uniforms. “We completed refitting these uniforms for you. I am not insisting that you stay aboard, but this was the best we could come up with on such a short notice.”

Theren inclined his head, “Thank you. We certainly appreciate the opportunity to change from our current… outfits.”

“If you can call them outfits,” I said dryly.

“I’ll give you some privacy to change. Meet me outside once your ready,” the captain left as brusquely as she arrived.

“She’s certainly curt, or would laconic be more fitting?” I approached the black and gold uniforms. 

“Militant is what comes to mind. Now let’s see how these work,” Theren motioned toward the outfits.

“Well, this one’s yours,” I passed him a uniform.

“I wonder how you could tell,” he quipped back sardonically.

“I’m not sure, maybe it was the fact that it has four sleeves?” Theren simply chuckled and shook his head, removing the too small jeans and donning the new uniform. I followed suit and stripped out of my awkwardly hugging clothes. The uniform comprised of a jacket, undershirt and pants. It hugged my body in a slim fit fashion and complemented both my slate grey eyes and french braid.

“Well, what do you think?” Theren had finished dressing and stood in front of me, his lower set of arms resting on his hips slightly while the top set crossed over his chest.

“You look rather sharp,” I said. “But, I’d rather just give you an actual pair of jeans that fit and nothing else.”

He laughed, “Well, thank you and you don’t look too bad yourself. We should head out.” He pulled on the boots and waited for me by the door.

“Yeah,” I did the same and followed him to the door. I felt awkward in the uniform, not because I disliked how I looked in it, but I’d never been one for dressing up and I could feel the jacket chafing at my neck. “We should let the captain know about the bathroom… just the damage.”

“Right,” he trailed off. Opening the door, the captain turned to us.

“If I didn’t know better,” she gave us a once over, “I’d say you two were born to wear the uniforms. Before we begin discussing matters, you two must be hungry.” We nodded in unison. “Then follow me to the dining commons and we’ll get you something to eat and we can talk over the meal.” The captain turned on her heel and escorted us up another deck and three corridors before arriving at the commons.

Theren looked around and kept a protective presence to my left, seeming to meet the gazes of anyone staring at me too long. They all looked away quite readily. We were led to a table and the captain spoke to someone quickly, who nodded and left. 

“Were you accomodations to you liking?” she asked simply.

“Yes,” I answered, “although…” the captain tilted her head puzzlingly.

“I apologize,” Theren inclined his head, “there was some damage done to the shower. I apparently have more strength than I realize.”

“I see,” she paused. “I don’t have to worry about you causing any further damage to the ship, do I?”

“That may remain to be seen,” Gamrhain took a seat next to the captain. “If he can cause structural damage even with atrophy, then I hope he can control himself.”

“Not intentionally,” Theren answered anyway. Gamrhain’s comment made me curious just how strong Theren could get. I wanted to see my husband at peak performance, the fact he’d have a sexier body was just an added bonus.

“It seems we’ll have to amend the report, Gamrhain,” the captain continued. “It seems his capabilities were beyond your projection.”

“So it seems.”

“I would say it is also true for my wife. She exhibited...” Theren started. 

“May I, dear?” I interjected. Theren inclined his head slightly, his gaze moving past me for a moment, darkening, and then coming back.

“No one here is going to steal your wife,” Ezekial chuckled heartily at Theren. “I shall be sure to punish any who try.”

“If there is anything left to punish,” Theren deadpanned. The captain and I laughed, while Gamrhain shook his head while muttering something about extra work.

“Regardless,” I pulled the translator out of my jacket pocket, “this is what my husband was going to explain.” I focused on the disc and caused it to rise, slowly this time, and levitate six inches above my hand. The captain and Gamrhain both watched in stunned silence. The disk floated a few seconds longer before falling into my hand. I brought a hand to my head as I set the translator down. Damn... that was taxing.

“You need to be careful, love,” Theren admonished slightly, “we don’t know what it does to you when you use it.”

“I know,” I said shakily. “But I felt a demonstration was better than an explanation for such an ability.” My husband nodded slowly and then turned to the other two at the table.

“Astounding,” Gamrhain still looked amazed at the trick that was gone. “Although…” he cocked his head in thought, eyes gazing at something far away. “I suppose that explains some of the brain scans that showed some benign abnormalities.”

“Do you think she is a danger?” Ezekial asked flatly.

“Not any more than her husband,” he teased. “I think, if anything, that the best way for them to not be a danger is to use their new abilities. We cannot expect them to control themselves well if they do not know what they can or cannot do.”

“Do you have the ability to give us a place to practice? Or train?” Theren asked.

“We should be able to provide for you, but I’d like to know what it is you tend to do first,” the captain said. “Do you truly wish not to return home?”

“That’s a hard question to answer…” I started.

“You said what was done to use is permanent,” Theren started. Taking another breath as he glanced at me, he turned back to the others and continued, “If we returned as we are now, I would almost certainly be a lab rat or killed and my wife may also suffer the same fate for being with me or if her abilities are brought to light. Do we  _ want _ to go home? Of course. Should we? Probably not. The safest course of action seems to learn about what we can do first and remain here, at least for the foreseeable future.”

“There is also the problem that we do not know where home is in relation to where we are now,” I snaked my arm around Theren’s lower set of arms, which rested beneath the table. “We may be well out of reach of home and any attempt to return there could take longer than our lifetimes or just long enough that all we hold dear has passed on. If anything, we need to know where we are and where home is before we can truly commit to any course of action.”

“Of course,” Ezekial nodded. “I meant no disrespect. I simply wished to know if you were serious in your intent not to return. Once we finish eating, we shall see about locating your homeworld, or a the very least a colony of your people where we can drop you off.”

“Colony?” Theren cocked his head to the side. “Our people have not left our solar system and our planet is the only one naturally inhabitable for our people.”

“Your people are not a space faring species?” Gamhrain asked.

“Not what you would consider space faring,” Theren remarked steadily.

“We are capable of space flight. But, not much more than that. The most we’ve managed to achieve is sending probes into deep space, manned missions to our planet’s moon, and are on the verge of making local space flight a potential tourist attraction, nothing more.” Before anyone could say anything more food was brought out to the counter.

Theren seemed to take one look at the food, shrugged, and began plating himself some food before digging in almost ravenously. I wasn’t really sure what to call most of what had been placed on the table. There was something that looked like greens for a salad, though they weren’t exactly green, and then what I believed to be a meat. A dark colored pastry of some sort was steaming and Theren took a quarter of the whole thing without a word. I didn’t recall a time when he’d ever been  _ this _ voracious, or not picky.

Turning away from my apparently starving husband, I noticed a section of food that stood out to the rest. Instead of strangely colored food that bore some resemblance to editable fares from home, though weirdly shaped, there was a block of… rock? It shimmered and only Ezekial touched the substance.

Not wanting to stare, I took some food for myself, before my husband ate the rest of it. Tastes both familiar and wildly foreign darted across my taste buds and all of it was wonderful. I was worried about my pickiness getting in the way of eating properly, but that was apparently not going to be an issue. We all ate in companionable silence. Seconds were brought out, which Theren and Gamrhain gladly dug into. I was content with what I had earlier and nursed a beverage that tasted like potently sweet coffee.

“Was everything to your liking?” Ezekial asked me.

“Yes,” I nodded. “I’ve had my fill, unlike someone else here,” I playfully nudged my husband.

“What? I grew over a foot, have two extra limbs, and a high metabolism. If anything, you should eat  _ more _ ,” he said good-naturedly.

“You’d say that no matter what,” I smiled at him. “I ate plenty.”

“I’m Italian,” was all he said.

“You two certainly seem cheerful despite what you’re going through,” Gamrhain mused. “I can’t say I expected people unaccustomed to traveling beyond their home planet to be so…”

“Level headed?” supplied Theren. “We’re alive and together, which is a miracle in and of itself. It will certainly be difficult, but we both know that if we reflect too much on it, especially now, we will never move forward.”

“Any challenge put in front of us will be faced by both of us, and I am not about to force my husband to face his trials alone, as he will not abandon me and mine.” I continued.

“‘Trouble shared is trouble halved,’” Theren quoted.

“I am pleased to hear it,” the captain smiled. “A union is more than just words, it is a bond that ties lives together through the best and worst of times. I hadn’t expected to meet an alien race with a similar idea of union.”

“I would add the stipulation that it depends on the human you speak to, Captain,” I took a sip of my coffee. “But for us, at least, we love each other and tied our lives together, and nothing will change that. Not even swapping sexes.”

“You don’t need to win the captain over to your side,” Gamrhain jested. “She’s not going to toss you out for not sharing her beliefs.”

“Of course not, only if we hated the food,” Theren quipped back quickly, a smirk on his lips.

“And we were simply being candid,” I remarked.

“Candid?” Ezekial asked.

“It means to speak plainly and honestly,” I answered. The captain nodded in understanding. 

“I see our guests are awake,” the alien from before sat down opposite me with wary, vermillion eyes.

“This is Yxren,” Ezekial gestured to him. “He is chief of security and takes that job quite seriously, so don’t let his hostile gaze bother you.”

“I’m not sure I’d call his gaze hostile,” I studied the security chief intently. “Wary, is the word I would use. He is simply being cautious about danger and doing his job.” Theren smiled, but said nothing, choosing to instead drink from a steaming mug, a contented look on his face. Gamrhain made a note of my assessment in a datapad and stored it in his lab coat.

“I know we asked for you to help us with your language, but don’t overdo it,” Gamrhain soothed.

“Speaking of help, what we discussed before, I think it prudent we start learning what we can do as soon as possible. I think my wife would agree when I say we are also willing to help out during our time here,” Theren spoke, his top set of hands surrounding the mug, his bottom set in his lap.

“They’re going to stay longer?” Yxren groaned. “We haven’t iweptu yet. How can we possibly permit them to stay longer?”

“I think our translators glitched,” I said. “What did Yxren say you haven’t done yet?”

“He’s saying that we shouldn’t keep you aboard for too long until we can prove you are not a threat to the ship or our mission,” Ezekial informed.

“So he’s saying we haven’t been properly vetted,” I shrugged “I suppose from his perspective we haven’t.”

“I apologize for his rough comment,” the captain said. I shook my head.

“There’s no need. Your chief of security is simply doing his job. I see no reason to fault him for that.”

“Would you be more agreeable to us accepting a security detail and limited access to the ship?” Theren’s voice cut through, taking another sip as he watched Yxren.

“I am satisfied with that compromise,” he nodded to Theren. “And if the captain permits it, I will be your security detail.”

“Granted,” the captain answered curtly. “Now, if you all are finished. Let’s see if we can locate your homeworld.” I finished my beverage, then joined my husband near the door after disposing of my mug. We parted ways with Gamrhain and followed the captain to another location. Yxren followed close behind, trading measured glances with Theren. We rode the elevator up ten decks to the bridge. Crew members worked at their stations intently, not bothering to look up as we passed. A large circular display rested in the center of the bridge. An empty chair in the back center and elevated above the rest of the bridge was most likely the captain’s chair. Two more chairs flanked the captain’s seat and another rested below and in front of the three. In this chair sat what looked to be some sort of draconic creature one might see in a fantasy role-playing game. It was humanoid, mostly, but had horns, scales and a tail that was more dragon than human. The scales were a dark red, but there was a flicker of what looked to be a fiery glow that danced across, I think it was a he, his skin. Once he spotted our group he stood and walked over.

“Sir,” his voice was gravelly, “are these the… guests you spoke of?”

“Indeed,” Ezekial motioned us forward to introduce ourselves.

“Hello,” I bowed slightly. “My name is Raela Blackthorn and this,” I gestured to my husband. “is my husband Theren Blackthorn.” There was a wondrous look in Theren’s eyes as he looked at me, a soft smile on his lips, before he schooled his features, mostly, and looked at the other being.

“I am Zerdon, First Officer of the  _ Ruitherion _ ,” he inclined his head slightly, yellow-orange cat-eyes trained on us.

“We have a bit of a puzzle to solve, Zerdon,” the captain mused. “We are looking to locate their homeworld but don’t know where to look. Was there anything recovered from the laboratory?”

“Some personal items, minimal information from the consoles and data crystals. Telemetry of the voyage is corrupted,” Zerdon turned toward us, his hands now clasped behind his back. “Can you describe your system?”

Theren nodded, “We have one star, a yellow dwarf, surrounded by eight planets and one dwarf planet. The third in the solar system supports a nitrogen-oxygen environment of which roughly two-thirds of the planet’s surface is covered by ocean. That is our homeworld. We are in what we call the Milky Way galaxy.”

“An asteroid belt separates the inner four planets from the outer four and the dwarf planet,” I added.

“Hm,” the draconic man hummed, “We will begin to search the star quadrants for a system matching that description. It will likely take time.”

“You don’t sound convinced that our system even exists,” I asked with a sideways glance, if only to hide the fact I was terrified of the truth. I felt warm arms embrace me in a side hug.

“No system with which I am familiar has that description,” the first officer agreed. “Perhaps your homeworld is further away. We do not have known intergalactic travel, but there are some theories.”

“Is that something you can tell us?” Theren asked, a look crossing his features that told me his mind was going a mile a minute. I’d need to make sure he properly decompressed later.

“I believe we can,” Ezekial spoke up. “We had been sent here to investigate a wormhole that had supposedly appeared. We didn’t find the wormhole when we arrived, but we did find a research laboratory.”

“Which is where you found us,” I finished her theory.

“Correct,” the captain answered succinctly.

“I take it the wormhole has since collapsed or is no longer open?” I managed to ask.

“As far as we can tell, you are correct,” agreed Zerdon. “However, we are still investigating.” I pulled Theren closer to me. This shattering revelation did nothing to alter our understanding that we’d never go home, but the fact that we were likely not even in the same galaxy and light years upon light years away from home was hard to swallow. Theren tightened his grip without crushing me, but his lower free hand was clenched in frustration.

I felt him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Is there anything my wife and I can do, while we are here?” I heard what he was really asking. He knew neither of us would stop thinking about what we were told. That we were so far from home and may never see Earth again. Theren wanted us to have something to work toward, a goal or something to keep us going.

“There is little actual work to be done at the moment, but Yxren will escort you to an open training room and you can work on honing your abilities. If that is acceptable.”

“It is,” I managed. I needed something to do, anything to do really. Thoughts of grim and terrible realities seeped into my thoughts. Every one of them ended in disaster. Every nightmare I dismissed replaced itself with another. I needed a way out. Theren nodded and we returned to the elevator, guided by Yxren to another deck far away from the bridge. Yxren said nothing the entire way, none of us did. After a small eternity in the elevator we came out onto another deck of the ship and arrived at our destination. The security chief opened the door for us.

“You two will be the only ones who will have access to this room for now,” Yxren said. “All I ask is that you do not break anything.”

“Understood,” I lied. I couldn’t promise that, but I did so anyways. Theren seemed to be of a similar mindset, his hands clenched tightly.

As we walked into the fitness room, Yxren whispered to us quietly, “I’m sorry for your loss,” then closed the door behind us.

“Loss…” I turned into Theren and struck his chest. “What does he know of loss!?” my shout muffled in his close embrace. “We’ve lost almost everything and he says that so nonchalantly…” Tears began to form as I vented my rage and sorrow. Arms wrapped themselves around my body and I felt him bury his face in my hair, whispering gentle words of comfort and love into my ear. I bore my pain for Theren to see, even if he didn’t need to see it to know it. Tears fell through muffled cries and sniffling, but stopped once exhausted. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he looked at me, his lower set of arms holding me in his embrace as his upper set reached up, his thumbs gently wiping away my tears. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes as well, sharing my sorrow and pain. My hands mimicked his, he needed me as much as I needed him.

“Is there anything you wish to say before we try and vent this sorrow?” I asked weakly.

“Just that, no matter what, I am never leaving you and that I love you,” he answered, a shaky smile trying to grace his lips.

“I love you too,” my lips pressed to his in a tender kiss. “I am not leaving you either. We will stay together and weather this storm. I’m just glad this chaos didn’t take you as well.”

“I know,” he said, voice threatening to crack.

“Come,” I pulled him onto the mat in the center of the room. “We need to get away from this drowning sorrow.”

“So… yoga and aikido, my dear?” he tried smiling again, this time with much more success.

“Yes,” I nodded more firmly than I could have managed earlier. “We can start there.” Sitting down, Theren pulled me down and held out his top set of hands as he spread his legs out in a “v.” I mirrored him and took hold of his wrists, his hands gripping mine. Silently, we each pulled the other forward, stretching. It seemed my husband lost none of his flexibility, going all the way down and touching his toes with this other set of hands. I found myself to be more flexible, going almost all the way to the floor.

We moved from one pose to another, going through the motions like we used to back home. The partner yoga was good, and I got to be on top for stacked planks for once for more than a few seconds. The boat was… different, as we were both much taller and Theren had two sets of hands, which he seemed to have no idea what to do with.

“You know, I feel like I’m cheating when we do plank,” he commented once we were finished with the yoga.

“That means we just have to hold it longer for you to get a workout,” I teased. “It’ll be thrilling to see your newfound muscles in full form. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.” Theren was sexy as it was, but there were some spots absent of muscle that shouldn’t be. A consequence of the long sleep that I’m sure I shared as well. Theren in full form… the thought quickly spiraled away to various intimate acts conjured by my wild imagination.

“Not now,” he admonished, a knowing smile on his face.

“I haven’t said anything,” I stuck my tongue out. “I’m not hurting anyone, merely distracting you.”

“I see that,” he got up and offered me a hand. “Why don’t we do what we actually said we would do and keep the extracurriculars for later?”

“You just want to throw someone,” I teased. “But, I agree. Let’s continue.” I took his hand and he brought me to my feet, then picked me up and kissed me before setting me down.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he smiled again. I kissed him again.

“Don’t be, I needed that,” cheery eyes looked at me through a forming mist. We were barely holding together and here Theren was caring for me before himself. How typical. How romantically typical. “Come,” I beckoned after brushing against his lips again. “Let’s see how much aikido we actually remember.”

It took some time, but we managed to go through just about every move we could think of and remember. There were a few we sort of made up, trying to go from one technique to another. Theren’s additional set of arms made some moves… less effective. He would sometimes alternate between the sets to see what he could and couldn’t do, but was kind enough to use only one set at a time, only using both when doing rolls. Our practice consumed several hours, taking breaks every once in a while to catch our breath. Hours we’d otherwise spend wallowing in the all-consuming emotion that was despair. As we approached what we thought was a reasonable end to our practice, I requested to try one more technique, with a more advanced twist, mostly on the simulated attacker’s part. Theren obliged, after I said to trust me, and threw a deceptively swift punch. I sidestepped the attack, connected with it, and struck it down to create a low focal point. My husband flipped right over in a clean break fall.

“How was that?” I asked. Sweat dripped down onto my shocked husband, who slowly formed a smile.

“Good,” he nodded, getting back up to his feet. “However, I don’t think I should try it. If I put too much force, I could really hurt you.”

“Could you try? I’d like you to attempt it. I trust you. You will not hurt me.” He locked eyes with me for a moment and then nodded.

Stepping back, he readied himself and I threw the punch toward his sternum. With more grace than I was expecting, he slid aside grabbing my wrist with his back hand and then using his front to put me into a breakfall. I could tell he was holding back, obviously worried about hurting me, but even then I flew. I struck the mat with a resounding thud, but relatively pain free.

“Am I interrupting a dispute?” Yxren asked. He apparently had entered the room when neither of us were looking.

Theren looked up and then offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted. “No, we were just practicing a martial art we used to do.”

“We are not upset with each other,” I assured. Not that I could ever be that upset with Theren that I felt the need to attack him. “Did you need us for something?” Sweat still dripped from my head onto my partially soaked undershirt.

“Yes,” Zerdon entered the room, Yxren moved to the wall near the door to allow the large, well I guess Zerdon wasn’t much larger than Theren, first officer to take center stage. The officer’s draconic features were certainly impressive, like something out of a monster manual.

“Are we needed elsewhere?” I asked. Zerdon shook his head.

“Yes and no. We have been discussing our next move, but request to know what your intentions are. If you wish, we can drop you off on a planet or with another starship that is more hospitable,” Zerdon questioned, his hands once again behind his back.

“What do you mean ‘more hospitable?’” I asked. It seemed unlikely that any location, let alone any starship, would be more hospitable.

“We are a science vessel and are not well equipped in terms of luxury. You may find it more… comfortable on another ship, but that is your decision.”

I looked to Theren, who peered at me. His expression denoted that he wanted me to answer first. He was going to follow my lead here, whatever I decided. “I think I’d like to stay here. I would be homesick constantly if I moved to a planet. As for comfort,” I leaned against my sweaty husband. “I have all the comfort I need.” A set of arms hugged me to his side, silently agreeing with my words.

“As you wish,” Zerdon inclined his head, “I shall inform the captain of your decision.”

“Before you leave,” Theren spoke up, “will you ask the captain if there is some way for us to be an asset to the ship?”

“Yes,” I affirmed. “we do not wish to be a liability, and simply doing nothing would drive us mad.”

The draconic inclined his head again, “I shall inquire on your behalf.” He walked back out, leaving just as quickly as he came.

“You’ll use the guest quarters for now until we finish making arrangements for proper accommodations,” Yxren informed. “I’ll escort you there, and Theren,” the crimson eyed officer turned back toward us as we approached him. “I’d like to spar with you sometime, if that is alright? I’m curious about this martial art of yours.” 

Theren gave a genuine smile to the other male, “I would be honored.” We walked down the ship’s corridors at a brisk pace and arrived at the guest quarters far faster than I thought we would. Yxren came to a halt outside the guest door.

“I doubt you’ve had the time,” the officer assumed. “But the observation deck is also on this floor. Perhaps you should take the time to view the stars, we pass by many fantastic views and maybe you’ll spot one. You won’t need clearance to access the deck, which is just down the hall,” he pointed to a door at the end of the hall. “I can let you in if you like.”

“I think we can manage,” I answered. I had seen enough people open doors on this ship that I figured out how to open them and wouldn’t need assistance if clearance wasn’t needed. “Thank you, Yxren.”

“You’re welcome,” the security chief inclined his head. “The captain will be along shortly to discuss your stay here further over dinner,” Yxren bowed slightly. “If you’ll excuse me,” he walked off toward the elevator and left my husband and I alone.

“Shall we go to the observation deck?” I looked up at my husband lovingly. I didn’t need to butter him up, but I enjoyed showing Theren my love and I suspected it helped him in ways he struggled to define.

“Yes, angel,” he caressed my cheek as he answered. He took my hand and led us down the corridor toward the observation deck. I opened the door using my memory of others as a guide. The door swooshed open to reveal a rather large lounge like area. Monochrome furniture of some strange futuristic design dotted the area. Dark gray carpeting rested on the floor in matching color of the furniture and on the far wall was the most amazing sight.

Four glass panels separated us from the cold void of space. Countless stars sparkled against the black abyss. It looked just like a night sky at home, but felt so much closer. Entranced, I crept toward the glass with an outstretched hand. The window was cool to the touch, but not as cold nor as thin as I expected. “This is amazing, Theren,” I whispered in awe. “These panels must be several inches thick. What marvelous engineering went into this.”

“You are telling me,” he placed a hand against the glass and we both lapsed into comfortable silence watching the stars. The tender moment was pure bliss, but I grew curious after a time. Unfurling my hair I stepped away from my husband and looked at him over my shoulder.

“How does it compare?” I asked inquisitively. “My hair against the stars?”

“You have been and always will be more beautiful to me,” he answered honestly.

“That’s all you have to say?” I cooed. “No comment about how I have captured the stars in my hair?”

“Hm,” he hummed. “You have,” he stepped closer and carded his fingers lightly through the strands. “But you already captured the stars in your eyes and the beauty of the world in your smile. You just show it to the rest of the universe now, too.”

“Theren…” I pressed into the hand threading through my hair. His romantic declaration brought a tear to my eye. My rollercoaster of emotions finally began to stabilize, only for it to spike again in the face of such sweet honesty. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he answered simply.

“Kiss me,” I begged with longing eyes. Theren bent down and gently pressed his lips to mine, the fingers threading through my hair making their way to the back of my head. The kiss was sweet and simple, loving. I let myself drown in the kiss. Soft lips pressed against mine in pure affection. The small pocket of air between us was too great, I wished for him to be closer. Theren stumbled forward slightly to fill the gap, his body pressed against mine. My arms snaked around his lower arms while his top set cupped my head and carded through my hair continuously. My husband broke the kiss slowly, with a slightly miffed look.

“You know, if you wanted me closer, you could have done so without pulling me to you like that,” his tone sounding irked, but for the smile playing around his lips.

“Was the surprise not to your liking?” I remarked with starstruck eyes. “But,” my tone becoming more firm, “I do need to work on controlling my power and how I activate it.”

“I suppose I can get used to it for you,” he remarked gently. “But I agree that you need to practice. I think I’m a little less breakable, but not everything on this ship is apparently… augmented human proof.”

“And our limits are not immediately apparent,” I added. A long road of training awaited us both. We weren’t born with these newfound abilities and the lack of a destructible playground restricted our ability to directly test the extent of our powers. Although, I wondered if my abilities were simply telekinetic or more expansive. “Do you think I could sense the presence of others?”

“I think… it is certainly possible if your… changes are mental. Why do you ask?” 

“I thought it would be a safe power to practice, since it doesn’t influence the physical world directly,” that, and I could practice this ability anywhere with the possibility of no one being the wiser.

“That should be safe, provided you keep it passive,” Theren mused.

“May I try?” I asked, head tilted to the side playfully.

He smiled, “Of course, I trust you.” With permission granted, I backed away from Theren before channeling any power. Being too close to another person could obfuscate any detection of them, or so I suspected.  _ Breathe in, breathe out. _ I slowly cleared my mind and reached out with it. Extra sensory perception was usually reserved for detecting ghosts and spirits, but it was the best way to describe how I was now seeing. My theory was correct, I could detect others. It was fascinating. Inanimate objects scarcely registered any existence. Theren, however, registered clearly. Four arms, tied hair, and an overwhelming presence. Shielding my mind’s eye wasn’t really an option currently, which left me staring at beautiful incandescence of my husband’s soul, or what I thought was his soul. My own soul paled in brilliance before his, perhaps it was because of how attached I was to him and how well I knew him. Something to discern later. Then something else scratched at the edge of my vision. Something craggy, imposing, and unknown. This new presence threatened to overrun Theren’s. I raced to his side after breaking my detection and faced the door to the corridor.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” his voice colored in alarm.

“Someone’s coming,” I warned. Theren stepped in front of me, taking on a defensive stance. Seconds later the door slid open. Captain Ezekial entered the observation deck with a puzzled look.

“Is there a problem?” she asked. My husband turned to look at me, gauging my face. It was the captain who I detected.

“No, captain,” I shook my head. “I was testing my powers to see if I could detect the presence of others, which I can.” The captain looked quite impressed, if confused. “I just did not know you were the one approaching, I apologize for the less than appropriate greeting.”

“I see,” Ezekial nodded. “Thank you for telling me. I’ve come to collect you two for dinner and to discuss about your future roles on the ship.”

“Understood,” Theren lowered his arms and gestured for me to go before him. I stepped forward to follow the captain. Each step became more difficult than the last, my vision began fading, before collapsing forward. Solid arms caught me before I met the ground.

“Are you all right, angel?”

“Y-yeah…” I answered wearily. “My practice must have been more exhausting than I thought. I’m sorry for worrying you, love.”

“As long as you are okay, angel.”

“I should be fine once I’ve eaten. Just let me lean on you for the time being.”

“Should I carry you?” Theren asked concerned, but keeping his voice low.

“T-that won’t be necessary,” heat rushed to my cheeks. He would have princess carried me the whole way and that would have been wonderful, and highly embarrassing.

“Really?” the horns started to show, a slow smile adorning his face. “Are you sure?” he scooped me up anyway. A yelp escaped my mouth as my husband gracefully cradled me.

“I guess I’ll permit this…” my cheeks tomatoed before Theren’s devilish romance.

“I believe you should permit that,” Ezekail spoke up. “I don’t want you collapsing on the way to dinner. Shall we?” We nodded and followed the captain to the mess hall. 

“You really didn’t have to,” I whispered into Theren’s neck.

“It’s my job to take care of you,” was his only reply. Of course, he took his vows as seriously as I did, and held himself to an equally high standard in spousal duty. I could fight him to kingdom come on this and never get him to budge an inch. Content, I kissed my husband’s neck, then buried into his chest and dozed, while my uncompromising guardian carried me to dinner.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy those yet to come. Please R&R.  
\- DA139


	3. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! We hope you have fun exploring with us!  
\- BattleScarredKitsune

“Are you sure you don’t need an examination?” Gamrhain asked worriedly. “You shouldn’t be collapsing like this spontaneously.”

“I’m fine,” I forced the words out between bites. “I feel better already.” The crowded mess hall had stared at us when we arrived. All eyes were on my husband and I. It was utterly embarrassing, but Theren thoroughly enjoyed his duty. Said man in question said nothing as he was too busy eating, likely to distract himself from the continual staring. He hated the attention almost as much as I did. I bit into a bread-like roll again. “Some food and rest and I’ll be fine.”

“Very well,” the doctor acquiesced.

“If you’re done,” Zerdon interjected. “Perhaps we can get back on track?” Theren and I nodded. “Good. Now, you both indicated that you did not want to leave and asked for work here on the  _ Ruitherion _ . We need to discuss what your roles will be.”

“Alright,” I finished the roll. “My husband and I do have some skills of our own, but I fear the gap in technology may render most of them unviable.” Theren had stopped eating and was seeming to stare off into space, but I knew he was thinking, the look on his face telling me he was not too happy with something.

“From what I can see,” Yxren observed, “you both possess abilities that would be useful in security. Theren’s physique grants him a natural aptitude for the work and you, Raela, your abilities would be a welcome asset.”

“I’m not sure I would be… happy with just being on security,” Theren let his honesty show through clearly. He didn’t say it, but the slight furrow in his brow betrayed his displeasure to the suggestion of me being a member of security.

“Then what skills do you have?” Ezekial inquired. “Don’t worry about viability.”

“My husband has experience as an engineer and researcher,” I started. “He was one of the best in his undergraduate schooling and earned several accolades for his graduate work before it was interrupted.”

“Specifically, I have training as a chemical engineer. My area of research was in the realm of biomolecules. I also have considerable knowledge in the realm of teaching,” he was blushing slightly at my praise, but gave me a look. How sweet revenge could be.

“I see,” the captain sipped from her mug before looking to Theren. “And what of your wife?”

“She has a remarkable knowledge of our world’s history, though with specific areas of interest, and has a very unique perspective when it comes to the intersection of history and media with an undercurrent in STEM,” Theren replied succinctly. 

“Allow me to stipulate that I do not know everything about our world’s history,” the tomato cheeks struck again. “My study was also interrupted before it could begin in earnest.”

“STEM?” Gamrhain puzzled out.

“I apologize, it is an acronym for ‘Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics,’” he explained. The alien made a note on a datapad then returned it to his pocket with a satisfied grin.

“Those are both useful skills, but perhaps not quite in line with what we are in need of,” Ezekial set her mug down with a heavy expression, as if she was unsure of how to fit us into her puzzle.

“Perhaps we could try a different approach,” everyone at the table looked at me, except for my husband. He merely nursed his tea and listened. “You have told us this is a science vessel, but nothing of your mission. If we knew that, perhaps we could find areas that would interest us and could use some extra assistance. We are both quick studies, and we are willing to work hard to stay aboard.” God, this felt like an interview at this point, and I was selling both my husband and myself for a job we weren’t qualified for… The look Theren exchanged with me told me he felt very much the same.

“I suppose that is something we could attempt,” Zerdon’s words measured, he looked at Ezekial. “Though I agree with Yxzen, you would be useful in our security sector.”

“Hmm,” I sipped my coffee, at least I called it coffee, before continuing. “Perhaps we can train for more than one station. I see why we would be valuable security assets, but it is a duty neither of us ever planned for, and...” I struggled to find the words to diplomatically say we don’t want to be on security all the time.

“We would both better enjoy ourselves if we could use our knowledge and learn. We are rather inquisitive,” Theren continued on for me.

“If you are willing to shift between stations as needed,” Ezekial drank from a refilled cup. “Then I see no reason to bar you from doing so, so long as you both perform up to standards.”

Theren nodded, “Of course, though you will need to train us in your methods.”

“That will not be a problem,” Yxren smiled, at least I think he did. Lacking a mouth made smiling difficult to discern. “Think of it as an exchange in techniques.”

“What would you get out of the exchange?” Theren beat me to the question.

“Have you forgotten what I witnessed earlier?”

Theren smirked, “Ah, you want a training partner to beat up.” Some sort of understanding passing between the two.

“Just don’t kill each other,” I said quietly. It was nice to see Theren bonding with someone, but I worried about him all the same. Nothing he would do could ever change that. He was my husband and I cared about him. I had to admit, the training would probably help me sharpen my psychokinetic abilities, so even I stood to gain something from it. I just had to overcome my fear of being confronted… and death.

“Then we shall inform you of your mission,” Zerdon spoke proudly. “We are to explore our galaxy, meet new peoples, and further scientific discovery.”

“‘To boldly go where no one has gone before,’” I heard this spiel a few too many times. 

Theren had a giant smile, “Don’t get me started. I’ll quote the whole thing.”

“Oh come on,” I nudged him. “You know there are plenty of Trekkies who would die for the chance to be in our shoes.”

“‘Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the starship Enterprise, its continuing mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.’” Puzzled looks abounded the table as we indulged ourselves in some pop culture from home.

“...I’m going to assume that this is something from your own culture?” Gamrhain asked safely.

“Yes, a science fiction series coined those words on our planet,” Theren explained, smirk still in place.

“I’m not sure humans should be risking their lives for the chance to be cast out into another galaxy and live like fiction,” Yxren mused a little too seriously.

“It was more of a figure of speech,” I clarified. “Though our inquisitive tendencies can lead us on adventurous exploits, and sometimes more trouble than we can handle.” Theren hummed in agreement.

“When did you want us to start working?” he segued into another topic.

“My medical recommendation is that you two recover your strength first,” Gamrhain insisted, heavily.

“I feel I must mention that I am a horrible patient,” Theren commented dryly.

“Then I shall be sure to be one as well,” I smirked. “That way you will be too preoccupied to do much else.”

“Sometimes I think you have horns… or your halo is on fire, one of the two,” my husband spoke.

“And who do you think is responsible for that?”

“Obviously you for having married me,” he gave me a challenging look.

“As much as I enjoy watching this amorous display,” the captain cut us off. “I think it would be best to put you to work starting tomorrow on non-security duty,” she watched Gamrhain for any sign of disapproval and got none. “Part of your duties will involve building your strength. As such, you will train with our security team so that you will be ready to assume those duties as well once our chief medical officer declares you fit for duty.”

“Yes, Captain,” I acknowledged. As much as I wasn’t ready for some of what I would be doing, I was still excited to be traveling the stars with my husband. The surreal mist of our situation cleared slightly. An unknown universe lay before us full of things we couldn’t even begin to imagine. I couldn’t help but smile at the adventure ahead.

“What exactly will our other duties entail?” Theren’s voice broke me out of my daydreaming.

“Well, Theren,” Gamrhain began. “Your previous research expertise would be welcome in my department. Aside from the chief medical officer, I also lead research into new material design. I am intrigued by your studies and would like to discuss it further at a later time.”

“That sounds intriguing,” Theren brightened. “It will be nice to continue doing science.”

“Are these our guests?” A woman’s voice resounded behind me. I hadn’t detected her presence so I jumped as she spoke. A black uniform like mine and my husband’s adorned a towering woman with snow-white skin. Soft facial features lent her a strangely human-like face encased in short blood-red hair. Theren’s growth spurt put him at the height of almost everyone we had met. This woman stood a few inches taller than him, close to seven feet tall. Her svelte frame and imposing height seemed oddly mismatched, but her aura revealed a being of vast experience. “I apologize, child,” she rested a hand on my shoulder firmly. A painted nebula scaled up her hand and vanished beneath her uniform. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s ok,” I shook my head. “I just didn’t realize you were there.”

“My name is Venthari,” the woman smiled at me. “I am a scientist aboard this vessel.”

“Specifically, she leads the study of astral phenomena and cultures of shielded races,” Ezekial clarified.

“Shielded races? Are those races who’ve not reached a level of technology where contacting them wouldn’t influence their natural growth?”

“Correct,” Venthari caressed my shoulder. “I have also heard that you seek to work aboard this vessel as well. I would be more than willing to let you work under me. I believe you have great potential.”

“I see…” I was flattered, but the fact she was still tracing her fingers over my shoulder was growing incredibly uncomfortable.

“May I ask that you remove your hand from my wife’s shoulder?” Theren always seemed to know when I was uncomfortable.

“Oh?” She looked toward him. “Am I causing friction between you two?” My husband raised a single eyebrow.

“The way you are moving your hand across my shoulder is considered a romantic gesture in our culture,” I cut in harshly. “You are not my husband and as such do not have permission to touch me in such a fashion.” Venthari immediately retracted her hand.

“I apologize,” she said. “I did not mean to overstep any boundaries. I shall leave you alone,” the woman walked away from us in near-total silence before turning to us again. “I am still willing to teach you, young lady,” Venthari exited the dining commons without another word.

“I apologize for her actions,” Ezekial finally said. “I’ve never seen her act in such a fashion before. I do hope this event will not prevent you from working well with her. I had thought she’d work well as your superior officer, Raela. If there is going to be a problem I can arrange for you to work elsewhere.”

“As long as we can respect the boundaries set by our cultures,” I sipped from my tea. “I do not see an issue.”

“Are there rules regarding relations on board?” Theren inquired suddenly.

“Relations with a superior officer are forbidden, but I do not believe that will be an issue for you two,” the captain answered. “Standard regulations do not permit spouses to operate at the same station, but I am willing to allow you both to work security as there is enough work to be done that you two can work separately to avoid issues. However, if I suspect that your relationship is beginning to interfere with your duties. I will regulate one of you to permanent inactive duty. I am unwilling to separate the two of you as all you have is each other, but please understand that I must stand by regulations as best as I can. There are no rules regarding people in your situation as it is, so I reserve the right to add any regulations I deem necessary.” Well, it was as much leeway as we could have ever asked for.

Theren nodded, “Understood. When and where shall we report tomorrow? I assume my CO will be Gamrhain?”

“I will be your commanding officer. If that is what you mean,” the man in question affirmed.

“You will report to your research stations at the sixth bell, that is twelve bells from now. Theren, you will report to the medical bay and Raela, report to the bridge. I advise you to rest up and prepare yourselves for tomorrow,” the captain offered a friendly smile. “That concludes your first briefing. Now, I am willing to answer any questions you have for us.”

“Is it safe to assume that any and all future briefings will occur in a more official capacity?” I asked. It seemed unlikely to me that a starship, even a science vessel, held official meetings over dinner regularly.

“You are correct,” Ezekial confirmed. “With the difficulties you two are undergoing, I thought a less weathering approach would help. That,” she turned to Zerdon with a wry look. “And someone said I needed to bond with my crew on a more intimate basis.”

“It is good to know one’s people,” Zerdon commented dryly. My husband quirked his lips and took a sip of his tea, seeming to enjoy the atmosphere.

“I apologize if this question is rude,” I shifted slightly. “But what are the species you all belong to?” I had no better way of asking the question.

“There is no rudeness in your question,” Gamhrain smiled. “I shall start with myself. I am an Ontew. My people are native to Ontain and are members of the RUP.”

“R-U-P?” I tilted my head.

“The Riostam Union of Planets,” Yxren answered. “It is a collection of worlds that have chosen to band together for protection and collaborative progress. In continuing to answer your question, I am a Qentis. We are, simply put, living entities of energy.”

“I am a Dwarganzid,” Zerdon rumbled, tail swishing slightly. “My people are a little more… in tune with our animalistic nature, but we are a proud race.”

“I am one of the Tarreth,” Ezekial raised a hand. “Tarreketh is our home.”

“Do all the crew members belong to species within the RUP?”

“All but one. Well, three, now,” Ezekial answered. “Venthari was the only one until you two decided to join.”

“And what is Venthari?”

“She is one of the Ranfay. The RUP has started negotiations with the Ranfay to join the RUP. Venthari has joined us as a test at the behest of her people. She has not fraternized much with the other crew members or taken a liking to anyone as strongly as you. All I ask is that you be careful,”

“Yes, Captain,” my empty cup clanked on the table as I set it down. I felt Theren’s gaze on me and knew it wouldn’t be the end of that sentiment.

“Anything we should know before we begin our duties? When and how will we be trained for security?” he asked instead, gaze back to the officers.

“Gamrhain will drain me if I begin your training in earnest now,” Yxren threw a wary glance to the Ontew. “If he permits it, I would like you two to join us for daily exercise routines,” he threw up his hands defensively. “I am not going to push them, Gamrhain. I simply wish they participate in what will become routine for them. I will ease them into their roles so that they may recover. I will not start combat training until I receive your approval.” Gamrhain stared down the Qentis.

“Very well,” the Ontew acquiesced. “But we now share a subordinate. Do not forget that fact.” Yxren acknowledged hastily. I considered teasing him about the fact Venthari probably wouldn’t approve of harm coming to me either, but didn’t. Venthari was too much of an enigma for me to say anything about that yet. A yawn escaped me. Perhaps I was more tired than I realized.

“Thank you for dinner and my first assignment, Captain,” I bowed. “But I am quite tired. Are we to still use the guest quarters? Or have we been assigned our own quarters?”

“You have been assigned your own quarters,” Ezekial stood. “Thank you for reminding me, Raela. Deck twenty-one, tenth room. It is up to you two to find it. Anything you left in the guest quarters has already been moved there.” 

“Understood. Theren,” I turned to my husband playfully, “would you like to come with me, or will you be finding our quarters yourself?” His gaze lingered on me for a time, before nodding to himself.

“I will come with you,” he stood from the table and inclined his head to those at the table.

“Captain, Dr. Gamrhain, Officers Zerdon and Yxren, I bid you all a good night.” We moved to the elevator, two crew members exited before we entered. Unlike what existed in our sci-fi, this lift was still operated by buttons. I had seen enough operations of the lift to know how it worked, and I had a decent guess to which button led to deck nineteen. I leaned against Theren as the elevator moved downward. “I guess we’ll have to cut back on the PDA starting tomorrow.”

“It would certainly seem so, especially if we are to continuously meet new races,” he rubbed his hands up and down my arms. “I have no wish to see you in further danger by letting others know how much you mean the world to me.”

“I feel the same way,” I looked up lovingly. “But, I doubt that our marriage will stay much of a secret.”

“True, but I also want to keep working with you,” his arms wrapped around me.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way. At least we get to stay together regardless.”

He nuzzled into my hair, “Yes.” The elevator stopped at our floor, the doors opening with a soft  _ voosh _ . I took Theren’s hand, despite our conversation, and continued down the corridor to our quarters. One corridor later and we stood before our quarters.

It was smaller than the guest quarters, a main living area with a bed and then a short hallway to what I assumed was a bathroom. In many ways, the room reminded me of our master bedroom at home, though with far fewer books. “It almost feels like home…” I said with a bit of bittersweet cheer.

“Time will tell, but at least it has a bathroom and a bed big enough for two.”

“And no wall for you to pin me against,” I glided a hand across the stock, gray furniture. It wasn’t ‘us,’ but it would have to do. 

“I’m sure we will come up with something,” he smiled, but rubbed my back and arms slowly.

“I’m sure we will,” sliding over to the closet I removed my uniform and stored it. “Answer me honestly, Theren. What do you think of me working in security?”

“Honestly? I’m worried… I don’t want you hurt, but I also know that I cannot make your decisions for you and I will support whatever you choose to do. Sorry, I’m trying to figure out the words to tell you. I guess I’m also a bit terrified. Afraid that you’ll get hurt, but also for those that you encounter. I know you can handle yourself… but let me also be there to protect you, if I can.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only terrified one. Honey,” I turned to my husband. “I’m a teddy bear, can I really do this? I fear I do not have what it takes, even if my new skills might be suited to the job.”

He sighed, enfolding me into his arms, “Personally, I would rather you not be on security, but… I won’t tell you to stay if you don’t want to. I will protect you with everything I have. I love you. Being given a penis doesn’t change how I feel about keeping you out of harm’s way.” I laughed.

“It seems you’re adopting my blunt mannerisms.”

“Perhaps,” he chuckled, “but you know I’ve always spoken my mind, especially with you.”

“True. Although I think I would at least like to try working security, I want to protect you too. You do overexert yourself if you’re not careful.” 

“I know,” he simply held me for a while. “Why don’t we get ready for bed, we don’t have to sleep, but we should rest.”

“Yes, you can shower if you’d like.” I felt him nod his head more than see it and watched him walk down the short hallway. I listened to the sound of running water washing over my husband. We could certainly stand to have more water pressure, but hey, at least it was warmer than rain… I hoped. I hung my one uniform in the closet. We weren’t in over our heads were we? Would it be better to move somewhere else and start our lives anew instead of risking our necks on a spaceship? I shook the wandering thoughts from my head, I was overthinking things. 

A glint of light brought my attention to a mirror tacked to the inside of the closet door. A reflection stared back at me, my new reflection. Tall, attractive, lithe… a veritable walking advertisement in some ways. Theren had given me a… rather thorough tutorial last night, but I hadn’t actually had the time to examine myself. Undressing completely, I took a moment to study what I had become. It was strange. I’d seen women on countless occasions on earth, but to now suddenly be one… it would take some getting used to. Perhaps the most jarring adjustment I had to make was my youth. I couldn’t have been older than eighteen.  _ So many changes… psionic powers, sex change and the appearance of a freshman at college. How will I adjust to it all? _

“I could get used to a view like this,” Theren’s voice had me spinning away from the mirror. He was standing in the room completely naked just watching me.

“I still need to get used to living in it,” I turned back to the mirror for a moment before taking in the sight of my husband again. “You know, now that I am actually female. I’m finding the experience very different.”

Theren stepped up to me, loosely wrapping his arms about me, “I think I understand that well, given the situation, but what specifically?”

“Well…I’m not as… flat-chested… as I used to be. Sorry,” I shook my head. “I know that sounds awkward. I just do not know how better to say it without any innuendo.”

“Well, I’m not as endowed, chest-wise, or as curved as I used to be. I find myself more hard planes and muscle… sort of.”

“It sounds like you’ll gain more muscle in the days to come, but going back to what I was saying,” I pulled two of his arms up to my breasts. “How do I adjust to these?”

“I suppose the same way I will adjust to these,” he motioned to his groin and then sighed. “Sports bras will be easier for you, they don’t restrict your ribs and chest the same way, but I would experiment with movement. I didn’t exactly like to run without a bra or something, it always felt…”

“Uncomfortably bouncy?”

“Yes, I suppose that is one way to say it.”

“I’ll see what I can do to acquire something suitable. We weren’t given any additional clothing outside of the underwear we procured and the uniforms gifted to us.”

“Yes, and we will need to learn how they launder their clothing, as in a day or two of training, no one will want to be downwind.” He was right and we would need to sort that out sooner rather than later, then a flap on the back wall caught my attention.

“What is that there?” I pointed to the port.

“Hm?” he turned away to follow where I pointed. “I’m not sure, shall we find out?” he looked back at me with his head tilted slightly. We approached the port. Fine print scripted in a foreign text labeled the port as something.

“Of course,” I reached for my translator from my jacket and held it out before the port. After a few minutes of figuring out how the damn device actually worked, translated text appeared in the display view. “It’s a laundry chute. I guess we simply place our dirty clothes in here then it shall be returned to us in a similar fashion in eight bells time. It might be best we hold off on washing out uniforms until we get a second set. ”

“Shall we try it?” Theren shrugged as he asked. “Though… we should get at least one additional set of clothes, however. If there is an emergency, we can’t go running around stark naked.”

“I concur, but I think I have a way to test it,” I didn’t want to use it, but the one article of clothing from my past life was the safest option we had to give the laundry chute a test run. The sweatshirt borrowed from some other soul was the safer option in case this didn’t work like I thought, but I just didn’t want to use it. I pulled the cat shirt off its hangar and slowly reached for the port.

“Are you sure?” Theren gently placed a hand on my shoulder as I held the shirt.

“I don’t know, but,” I dumped the shirt into the port. “We don’t have many options. It feels wrong to use the loaner apparel and I don’t want to lose the only bra I have at this moment. The feeling of standing at my post without one is highly unnerving.”

“True… I can show you how to use wrap for a bra, if you would like.”

“That would be helpful,” I stepped away from the chute and examined my one loaner from some woman with an identical bust size. “It’s probably too much to assume our measurement system is in use out here, right?”

My husband chuckled before answering. “You are probably correct. If we had more material, I could show you now, so you wouldn’t need to wear that,” he pointed to the bra hanging in the closet.

“I would appreciate that,” I smiled to Theren. “I’m not exactly comfortable wearing someone else’s bra, even if it fits perfectly.”

“I can understand that,” Theren hummed in agreement.

“38C… I never realized how big that actually meant...”

“Meant?” he encouraged. I turned around in his arms.

“ I guess, I never truly realized how blown out of proportion media depicted women.”

“Yes, well, I’m glad you aren’t over-endowed, it will make it easier,” he gave a smirk.

“Make what easier? Walking around?” I smiled wryly.

“That and later in life.”

“Yeah, I think I’m ‘busty enough’ for my own liking,” I kissed the base of his neck. “May I ask a rather dark question…”

“Do I want to hear it?” he asked carefully.

“I don’t know, but it is something that will come up sooner or later,” I tightened my embrace. Theren nodded for me to continue. “Do you think… that our life expectancy has changed any? I swear I look like I’m eighteen now.”

“We both look years younger… I honestly don’t know,” his hold on me tightened. “No matter what, I am staying with you.”

“I thought as much,” I kissed Theren again. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to bring up such a bleak topic. Come to bed, We’ll distract ourselves.”

“That sounds good,” he hummed and proceeded to pick me up gently, cradling me to his chest.

“You certainly are taking full advantage of your ability to carry me,” I nestled into his chest.

“You don’t seem to be complaining,” he quipped back.

“I have no reason to complain about being treated like a princess,” our warm smiles locked in deep passion. Theren brushed his lips against mine, the loving warmth in his eyes never fading.

“I always thought of you more as my queen,” he winked, “than my princess.”

“Than treat me as such,” I cooed.

“Of course,” he walked over to the bed and set me down, gently pushing me to lay down on my stomach. He straddled my hips, but kept most of his weight off of me. Four hands began a slow, deep massage on my back, shoulders, and neck. 

“Mmmm, I could get used to this,” he hadn’t lost his touch. The tension disappeared from my muscles as I melted into the sheets. “I never thought two more hands could make a massage feel better.” 

“I’m glad it’s to your liking.”

“I’m being given a massage by my husband. Of course, it would be to my liking. Speaking of husband,” I traced his back with my toe. “How are you handling having a penis?”

An undignified snort followed, “As blunt as ever. I’m glad some things don’t change, but to answer your question, I’m… learning. I guess it’s far less weird than having four arms and that’s taken a lot of my attention, but I am still learning and adapting.”

“You seem to be taking it quite well as far as I can see. Don’t hesitate to ask any questions you might have. We may have traded plumbing, but that puts us in a unique situation to help the other… and become much closer in the process.”

“Well, you’ve actually taught me a lot already, one of the reasons I’m probably doing so well. Who knew having that conversation about going to the bathroom would prove helpful.” I chuckled.

“I know, the strange hypotheticals we occasionally discussed now seem to be coming in handy. I don’t know how quickly I’ll be adjusting to my new sex.” 

He paused for a moment then resumed, “You know I’m learning and adjusting as much as you are, just because I’m not pulling my hair out doesn’t mean I’m all honky dory.”

“I suppose your right,” I rolled over to look at Theren. “If it was fate that stranded us out here, then I’m glad I’m with the love of my life.”

“Me too,” he leaned down and kissed me. “Before we get carried away,” a smile crossed his features, “we should set an alarm or something for the fourth bell, that way we can get ready and get food before we report to our stations.”

“Yes,” worming my way out from under him. I used the translator to navigate the device I previously identified as a clock. I set an alarm for the time in question, then turned back to Theren. “I set the alarm for the fourth bell, that gives us eleven bells before our shift starts. Now, is there anything else you were going to do for your queen?”

“Well, first I want to finish the massage I was giving you then we can decide from there,” he was quiet for a moment while he guided me back down and resumed. “I’m not sure if I’m quite ready to do anything beyond what we have already done.”

“Then resume the massage and we can play it by ear. Either way, I’d like to keep talking. The conversation is helping,” a brief sigh escaped my lips. “So, ask me a question.”

“Are you excited about the position you’ll be taking up on the bridge?”

“Yes, and more than a little nervous,” I answered shakily. “I’m thrilled to be learning more about this galaxy we are in, but I have to learn everything from scratch. And you know my mathematic capabilities are not the greatest. I’m worried that I won’t catch on to any of the physics related material I’ll have to learn.”

“You may not even need to worry about the calculations,” he worked through a particularly tough knot near my right shoulder, “that may be someone else’s job.”

“Perhaps,” another sigh. “I guess I’d feel it necessary for me to know at least some of the math if I need to do it in a pinch.”

“That’s what a computer’s for, love,” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Again, you have an answer to my concerns,” I smiled.

“Always, angel,” he kissed the back of my neck, “Now, it’s your turn.”

“How do you feel about continuing to work as a scientist?”

“I’m actually kind of excited, though also terrified, as I wasn’t trained to work with what they have. Do you think you’ll have problems with Venthari?”

“I…” I paused, it was hard to provide an answer for that enigma. “I do not think there will be problems, but it’s hard to say. I can’t explain it, Theren. But, I sense that she is far older than either of us, how old I cannot say.” 

“Some of your invaluable insight,” he hummed. “You know I trust you.”

“It’s always nice to hear you say that, but what is this about my invaluable insight?” my voice rose in curiosity.

“Maybe I have some insight of my own,” he hedged.

“You do, but I think you are being coy, care to explain?” I felt his body shake as he laughed.

“Not really, just a feeling, love. So what is your next question?”

“Hmmm, serious question or teasing question?”

“Either.”

“Do you find this female body of mine attractive? I know the answer, but I want to hear it.”

“Yes,” he spoke simply. “It’s still very you.”

“I would like you to elaborate. I’ll do the same for you, if you’d like.”

“That would be nice,” he paused. “Your skin is still smooth and soft. I love how long and thick your hair is and the dimple that appears when you smile. I can’t wait to see more defined muscle on you. Both your hair and eyes gleam like the stars and I love when you look at me and your eyes light up even more. It’s all still you, and that’s really what I’m attracted to.” I swooned more and more with each complement. God, it was wonderful to hear.

“I don’t think you can make me melt anymore, love,” the words came out soft and tender.

“I just want you to know how much I love you, no matter the form, though,” and I felt his eyes rake across my body, “you  _ do _ look very attractive, love.”

“Oh, Theren,” I pulled him down to a tight embrace. “That was wonderful to hear. Now,” I rolled us over, or I tried to and failed miserably. He laughed.

“It appears you now know my dilemma, or what it used to be, here,” he flipped us over with ease, “is this better?”

“Yes,” I pouted. “This is better,” I traced a finger down his cheek. “That loving gaze of yours never gets old,” he blushed, “and your emerald eyes bring out that affection even more clearly. I love my gentle guardian, and your new arms,” I traced where they connected to Theren’s torso. “They only add to the protective embrace you give me. Your safe harbor blocks out all danger. For all the changes forced onto you, you have not changed one bit of your personality. That which brought me to love you is still there,” my mind wandered and dreamed of the stunning man beneath me with each trace of his figure. “I love you with all my heart, Theren Blackthorn. That will never change,” a loving smile with a hint of jest and menace. “And may the  _ Ruitherion _ help you, should you ever forget.”

Theren smiled, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” I kissed him deeply, then rocked back against his groin. “May we engage in some intimacy before we begin our new lives?” The resulting laugh was full-bodied and his smile was brilliant.

“You think I would say no?” His hand cupped my face.

“I did not want to assume,” I smiled sheepishly. “Your consent is very important to me.” His face softened.

“I know. It is the same for me.”

“And that care is another reason why I love you,” I ground against him again. He groaned and pushed his hips up into me. “Shall we?”

  
  



	4. Day One

A heavy smack brought me to attention and upright. The alarm functioned as intended, and was still functioning, until a second thwack silenced it. “That’s an annoying alarm,” I groaned to Theren. “But, don’t kill the clock for being inextricably linked to the damn thing.”

“Sorry, knee-jerk response.”

“Regardless, we best get up and get ready,” the crawl out of bed hadn’t been as hard as I expected. Apparently, I slept quite well. “I’ll take a quick shower, so don’t leave for breakfast without me,” I stretched and entered the bathroom.

“Will do,” he let one of his arms to hide his eyes. The cool water shocked me further awake and forced a brief stay. The water pressure still wasn’t much to speak of. I sped through a new, and somewhat strange, daily routine and retrieved my uniform from the closet. Something caught my eye on the closet floor as I dressed. A wireframe basket tucked into the corner below the laundry chute carried a pleasant surprise. My shirt had returned to us, although… something about it was different. Picking it up, I found a note attached to it. It was printed in English, surprisingly.

_ I took the liberty of modifying this article for you. You seemed quite attached to it and I find trinkets from home to be quite comforting on journeys through foreign lands. I only hope that you two will find this permanent foreign stay to become an enjoyable one. _

\--  _ Captain Ezekial _

She didn’t have to do this, but I was curious all the same. I unraveled the shirt and put it on. It fit. Perfectly. I didn’t know what to say. Perhaps all that needed to be said was thank you and I made a note of that. I took off the shirt and hung it in the closet, then donned my uniform. Theren waited for me at the door to our quarters.

“Do you have your translator?” I croaked while checking my pockets to make sure I had mine.

“...yes, are you okay?” he cupped my face with a hand, making me look at him.

“Yes,” I kissed him. “My shirt came back and it returned tailored to my new physique. I can wear it again.” His eyes shined and there was a small smile adorning his face for me.

“I am glad.”

“As am I.” The captain was a generous soul. Perhaps I could persuade her to do a favor for me. “Come,” I pulled him along. “Let us eat before our duty begins.”

“Yes,” he replied happily, the tone in his voice betraying the smile still lighting his face. I let go of his hand as we walked down the corridor, attempting at professionalism. It would be a struggle to maintain that professionalism until it became routine. Breakfast passed by uneventfully. We ate in companionable silence, I wanted to practice being more professional and Theren agreed. After a filling meal, we both returned to the main elevator to reach our assigned posts. Theren got off at deck sixteen and bowed to me as he got off. I hadn’t felt so alone in a long time as I had when he left the elevator. Nerves built up within me, with perfectly good reason. I was about to begin a shift on the bridge of a starship in a galaxy potentially not my own. I knew next to nothing of this galaxy. How was I going to adapt to all of this? A heavy sigh escaped me. I had to adapt. I would adapt. Theren would be doing the same, I could not-- would not-- be a burden to him.

“Good morning, Crewman Raela.” Venthari’s voice shattered my distracted thoughts.

“D-Dr. Venthari!” I snapped to attention. “Good morning.”

“At ease, Raela,” she smiled. “It is good for you to show such respect to your superiors, but you only need to show such respect to me when there are others present. You do not need to refer to me with any titles when we are alone.”

“Are you sure, Doctor?” I raised an eyebrow. “I feel that such familiarity would be improper and I’d rather not be reprimanded for such an easily avoidable infraction.”

“I am quite sure, Raela,” Venthari smiled. “Daughters venerate their mothers, but no title is associated with such a relation.”

“I understand what you are saying, Doctor, but I fear I do not understand quite what you mean.”

“It is nothing to be afraid of, child,” the doctor smiled warmly again. “I will explain in time. Though, I do not need to remind you that the bridge is no place for such connections.”

“Y-yes, Doctor,” I stiffened slightly at the hint. The elevator stopped and opened to the bridge of the  _ Ruitherion _ . Venthari laughed.

“Nicely done, Crewman,” she exited the lift and beckoned me to to a pair of seats next to our left. First Officer Verdon and Captain Ezekial both sat at their positions to the right. I saluted the captain and first officer, in that order, before taking my seat beside Dr. Vanthari.

“Tell me, Crewman, what do you know of our galaxy?” Dr. Venthari inquired.

“Only that my home system is most likely not in it,” I answered. My commander hummed.

“So I heard from the captain. I simply wished to verify the information before we begin the lecture.” Lecture… she made my training sound like a university class.

“Helmsman,” Captain Ezekial called out. “Set our course to bring us within orbit of Alstara IV. Set speed at full kinetic.”

“Yes, Captain,” the helmsman acknowledged. 

“Alstara IV,” Dr. Venthari mused. “A planet that will serve as a wonderful first study. Did you study the stars and planets at all on your homeworld?” I shook my head.

“Barely, I was, at best, a dilettante on the subject.” I lurched back in my seat slightly as the thrusters moved the ship forward. It was a startling sensation, but also rather exhilarating. Dr. Venthari stood from her chair and moved behind me once we were up to speed.

“We have a few bells before arriving at Alstara IV. Let me show you how to operate the console, then we’ll move on to astronomical basics.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

As I stepped off the lift, I chanced a look to watch my  _ wife _ continue onto the bridge. I was grateful that we both found the gender changes less… conflicting and confusing than many would likely find it. Still… it was inconvenient for us to now revert to being colleagues when we had been together romantically for the better part of a decade and were married.

I continued down the corridor and walked into the med bay. The bay was mostly deserted and I couldn’t keep the smirk off my face. Apparently, even in another galaxy, people did not like the early morning shift. Looking around, I saw what one might expect to find for a medical facility, a couple of beds for patients, some workstations, but I was drawn to what looked to be a lab.  _ I suppose it would be better to do all the work inhouse and get the results as quickly as possible _ . The door swooshed open to reveal my new commanding officer.

“Crewman T. Blackthorn reporting for duty,” I spoke clearly, hands behind my back, I didn’t think Gamrhain would understand the act. For a moment, I wondered if this was at all like what my parents had done in their service.

“Ah, welcome, Crewman Theren. How prudent for you to arrive early for your first shift, and since you are early,” he gestured to a bed. “I’d like to run a diagnostic of your life systems. It will only take a few moments.”

Nodding, I inquired, “Should I sit?” Gamrhain shrugged.

“If you’d like.” I smirked as I also simply just shrugged. My commander waved a device over me while examining a device in his other hand. All in all, it almost felt like I was on the set of a science fiction show.

“How are you holding up?” he asked with a worried tone.

“I have certainly been better, but I feel fine physically,” I spoke truthfully.

“I see,” Gamrhain nodded. His scanning hand continued to move down my torso. “And your mate? How is she?”

“Well, considering the circumstances, though I am sure there will still be times where it will be… difficult. Having each other has been remarkably helpful.”

“I see,” He passed the scanner to another hand and continued. “Forgive the targeted question, but is menstruation difficult for women of your species?”

“No,” I gave the doctor a curious gaze. “Women typically have a menstrual cycle approximately every 28 of our days, though mine were a few days longer. They start in adolescence and go into late adulthood.”

“Any specific rituals tied to the cycle? If these questions are becoming too invasive, please let me know. I am simply trying to acquire any information that may be relevant in treating either of you as a result of injury or childbirth.”

“No rituals, though there is… discomfort and other symptoms associated with menses outside of the mess,” I couldn’t help the rueful smile. That would be one thing I would  _ not _ miss.

“That joy of yours may be short-lived if you’re not careful,” Gamrhain chuckled.

I shared his chuckle, but sobered when another thought occurred. “Speaking of, are there contraceptives available here? I am obviously unaccustomed to what can be used in this galaxy.”

“If you are looking for something to prevent procreation,” my CO started. “We do have something that can be used by either you or your wife, but I would like to run some more tests on both you and her before I prescribe them. I do not wish to give you something that might harm either of you or render you completely infertile.”

“Thank you,” I nodded my head, “though you do have some time as we are not active in that sense. There is still too much that is new.” Gamrhain smiled.

“I’m sure,” he stored the scanning device at a desk before returning to me. “Well, you are in perfect health, which is a testament to the quality of the work performed on you. Anyways, shall I give you a tour of the facility then guide you into your work?”

“That would be appreciated,” I gestured for him to lead on. He walked us through the facility, pointing everything out that he believed to be important. There were so many things, devices, that I would need to learn, and hopefully having gone through grad school, I’d be able to.

“We will start out slow,” Gamrhain continued. “Do you have any experience in the medical field?”

I nodded, “Some. I was trained as a first responder, but rarely had to use what I knew. My wife had an operation that required care afterward and I was the one who provided it.”

“Well, that is better than nothing. We shall start augmenting the training you already have. Is that satisfactory?”

“Yes, now what shall I-” the whoosh of the door leading into the med bay alerted us to another entering. I turned around to see who it was but didn’t recognize them. A new species walked into the room and gave me a glare. He, I think they were a he, walked into the room with an arrogance that practically radiated off of him, nose practically in the air. The being had what I could only describe as wolf ears on its head, along with sets of horns. He was practically Gamrhain’s opposite, his whole body glacial. White hair and pale skin outlined pale eyes, the only color the horns that were a deep blood red.

“You have need of me, Doctor?” The man respectively snapped at Gamrhain.

“Yes, Li’Zor,” the Ontew gestured to me. “This is a new recruit, Theren Blackthorn,” I inclined my head in acknowledgment, “I’d like for you to teach him how to use some of the basic equipment in the facility. However, Theren is unfamiliar with our technology, please make sure he fully understands before moving on.” Li’Zor looked at me sideways, then groaned.

“...Must I?” he asked displeased.  _ Lovely _ .

“You will because I tell you to and you are one of the best science officers I have,” Gamrhain ordered. “Theren is a capable man. I am sure he’ll learn quickly.”

“Does he know the difference between a scalpel and a syringe?” Li’Zor deadpanned.

“I am aware of the difference,” I said coolly.  _ He will be my mentor? This will be an… enlightening experience. _

“Enough, Li’Zor,” Gamrhain barked. The reprimanded alien scoffed and motioned for me to follow him to a nearby workstation. I placed my hand on Gamrhain’s shoulder. Squeezing in what I hoped conveyed comfort, we exchanged a look before I followed behind Li’Zor.

“Since you are here,” Li’Zor began. “I am to understand you have the best medical training your pitiful species can provide?” 

“No, I’ve barely had any. I am an engineer by trade,” I told him bluntly.

“I suppose that means you’ll be beating our patients into working order?”

“My bedside manner is much more delicate, I assure you.” Li’Zor scowled.

“As delicate as a metaplas bar against glass, I’m sure.” I assume this metaplas was some sort of material… likely heavy considering the metaphor. I decided not to deign his remark with one of my own.

“Shall we begin… sir?” Day one is right.

“It’s beautiful... ” I said under my breath. The hours I spent learning from my commanding officer while en route to Alstara IV flew by in an instant. Dr. Venthari was a fountain of knowledge I could spend eons learning from. Much of the first hour of the lecture ultimately was a review of what little astronomy I knew. The next three delved into much deeper astronomical topics that took me more time to comprehend. Many of them I would have to review later, which I could now that I had access to much of the database pertaining to the field of study I was now learning.

“Indeed it is,” Dr. Venthari cooed from her seat.

Alstara IV was an ice giant, I think that was what we would call it, and the last planet in the Alstara system. Two major collections of rings surrounded the azure-colored planet that occupied the primary viewscreen. The ship’s scanners had picked up some strange readings from the planet before Theren and I were rescued. Captain Ezekial postponed exploring the planet when they detected the remote science facility that housed us.

“Crewman Blackthorn,” Captain Ezekial called out to me. “How do the unique readings of Alstara IV from our long-range scanners compare at this range?”

_ Oh, boy… _ I’d gotten used to the controls at my disposal fairly quickly, but being called out like this added a great deal of pressure. Breathing slowly, I set up a scan of the planet while pulling up the previously acquired data. “Scanning the planet now, ma’am.” Planet scanning took far less time than I had anticipated. Moments later the scanner shifted focus to the rings and a readout of information appeared on my display adjacent to the far-range scan. “The anomalous reading detected at long-range did not originate from the planet,” more information filled the orbit readout. “The anomaly is coming from the rings of Alstara IV. Scanners are detecting a material that is not in any of the RUP databases.”

“Are you sure of that?” Zerdon asked heavily.

“Positive, sir,” I answered. “I scanned the rings a second time and compared the results against the database three more times.”

“What is Crewman Blackthorn missing, Dr. Venthari?” Zerdon asked with his gaze locked on me. It was clear he didn’t believe what I was saying.

“She is missing nothing, Commander Zerdon,” Venthari deadpanned. “Blackthorn is reading the information correctly,” she turned to him. “Whether you want her to or not.” The first officer leaned back in his seat in silence. Bolstered by Dr. Venthari’s support I elected to take some initiative.

“The material appears to be encased in ice and there are many small fragments that could be retrieved in an exploration probe for further study, shall I launch one for collection?”

“Excellent display of initiative, Crewman,” Ezekial cheered. “Carry it out.”

“Understood, Captain,” the probe launched without trouble. Dr. Venthari stood again and took up her preferred position behind me.

“Exploration probes can be somewhat difficult to operate in a planet’s rings. I shall guide you through the controls,” she paused. “But you will be controlling the probe. This will be a good experience for you.”

“Y-yes, Doctor,” my initiative propelled my training forward farther than I expected to go this day. But, I had made a suggestion and been told to go through with it. There was nothing to do but follow my CO’s instruction.

Dr. Venthari was right, the probe was difficult to control when surrounded by rings of ice. Manipulating a device remotely while evading other moving objects in three-dimensions wasn’t easy. There was more than one close call. Nevertheless, I collected several samples and set the probe on a return course to the  _ Ruitherion _ without significant damage to the probe. “Sample collection complete, Captain,”

“Nicely done, Crewman,” Ezekial said flatly.

“Thank you, Captain,” a quiet sigh escaped my lips. I’d come a little too close to embarrassing myself on my first day for my liking.

“You’re learning swiftly, child,” Venthari whispered before returning to her seat. Her encouraging words, and she only seemed to give them measuredly, soothed some of my tension. Suddenly, a blip appeared on the scanner's detection spheres.

“Captain,” I spoke up. “There is a vessel on the far side of Alstara IV. It’s set on an intercept course with us.”

“Designation?” was the only response I got.

“It’s an RUP battleship, ma’am. Signature designates the vessel as the  _ Hexvathi _ ,” I hoped I pronounced that right.

“They’re greeting us,” another crewman, this one with wolf-like ears, added.

“We’ll take it on the primary viewscreen,” the captain said nonchalantly. The view of Alstara IV gave way to an image of a commanding Dwarganzid sitting in a behemoth of a chair. His draconic visage would have been complete were it not for the wings his species lacked. The horns were of particular interest to me, for Zerdon possessed an exact copy of them.

“Captain Ezekial,” the man, most likely the  _ Hexvathi _ ’s captain, greeted. “It has been some time since we last spoke.”

“Indeed it has, Admiral Ixol,” Ezekial returned. “I cannot say I was expecting an encounter with you all the way out here. What brings you to this facet of space?” Captain Ixol spared no time answering.

“I was passing by on my way to my next assignment when I received a message stating that the esteemed  _ Ruitherion _ had made the most astonishing discovery and that its captain had elected to make the most sudden of rash decisions that I felt compelled to change course. That,” he gestured half-heartedly to Zerdon. “And I thought it a good opportunity to see my son.”  _ Son??? _ Zerdon rose from his seat at a deliberate pace.

“It is… good to see you, father,” the first officer said uneasily.

“Indeed it is good to see you, too.” I watched the exchange with some intent while keeping another eye on the instruments I controlled. A deliberate and mistrusting gaze fell upon me and demanded all of my attention. Ixol glowered at me with almost hostile intent.

“Captain Ezekial,” the admiral’s gaze never left me. “I received a message stating that you had recovered two members of a shielded species who are potentially not from this galaxy?”

“That is correct,” the captain answered matter of factly.

“And furthermore, is it correct that you intend to take these refugees on as members of your crew?” his eyes continued to drill into me.

“We have no reliable way of returning them home. I believed it best to keep them in a position where there is the possibility of sending them home instead of dropping them on some random planet that has no connection to them and leaving them.”

“Do you not think that to be a breach of protocol of one of the highest magnitudes?” venom crept into the admiral’s voice.

“There is no protocol for such a situation,” Ezekial stood her ground. “You know that as well as I do. And that is why we will be traveling to Garrison 123 once our survey of Alstara IV is complete to register them and complete the legal proceedings necessary for such an unprecedented event.”

“So you have an unregistered alien operating one of your stations on the bridge?” the admiral said something else but the translator failed to convert it, though the phrase ‘what the hell were you thinking’ seemed like the most likely equivalent phrase.

“Ms. Blackthorn has rendered an exemplary performance, as you may have just witnessed on your sensors, in her short time here,” the captain’s tone became more combative. “Theren is performing well as the reports have told me. I have found no ca--”

“Just because you have found no cause for alarm does not mean such a cause does not exist!” Ixol bellowed, eyes boring into the captain. “You cannot ask me to--”

“I ask nothing of you!” Ezekial countered. “I am the captain of this vessel and I decide who my crewmen are. You do not have to trust them or myself, but if you are still worried that our newest recruits are a risk to security, you may escort us to Garrison 123 and witness their evaluation in actuality. Until then, you WILL abide by the rules as well.” Admiral Ixol said nothing for a time, then leaned back in defeat. The battle of wills ended silently.

“Very well,” he acquiesced. “You shall be escorted back to RUP Garrison 123 and we shall depart immediately.”

“We will depart once we are ready, Admiral. Crewman Blackthorn,” Ezekial turned to me. “What is the status of the exploration probe?”

“The probe has been successfully retrieved and its contents are awaiting further study, Captain,” I answered swiftly.

“Very good,” Ezekial hummed. “Now, we may be underway, Admiral. We shall follow your lead.” Admiral Ixol relayed our course then cut off communications. The  _ Hexvathi _ sped off with us close behind. The jump to faster than light travel rocked the ship far less than I anticipated. 

_ Perhaps I should curb my expectations a bit… _

“Crewman Blackthorn,” Ezekial called out to me from closer proximity than I was expecting.

“Yes, Captain?”

“May I see you in my briefing office?” she turned on her heel and marched toward a door at the back of the bridge.

“Yes, Captain,” I stepped away from my station and followed the captain into a small matte gray room with one desk, a small computer, and three chairs. Captain Ezekial sat behind the desk and gestured for me to sit.

“I would like to apologize for the admiral’s outburst,” she began as she sat. “Admiral Ixol is a proud and dutiful officer of the RUP military who is hesitant to trust a new species, even more so in more recent years. Please do not take his hostility as my own.”

“Thank you, Captain, but you do not need to apologize for him. I can understand his concerns to an extent.” Ezekial's stone features remained resolute.

“More importantly, your performance has exceeded my expectations, I commend you for your ability to learn in the field.” I was proud to have exceeded the captain’s expectations, but also concerned at how low she may have set the bar. “You have completed your bridge duties for the day,” she continued before I could say anything. “Your training session with Lieutenant Yxren will begin soon. You are to report to him in deck ten’s training room. However, I want you to visit Dr. Gamrhain in the medical bay before that. He wants to run a diagnostic on your health and I would prefer that happen before Yxren pushes you to your limits.”

“Understood, Captain,” I nodded firmly. Ezekial’s smile softened.

“Good, now tell me, was my gift to your liking?”

“Very much so, Captain,” my enthusiasm grew. “It is nice to have a reminder of home that I can use. Thank you for the gift.” Ezekial nodded. “May I… make a request, Captain?”

“Go ahead.”

“My husband possessed a shirt like that one with a different design on it. Would it be possible for me to requisition such an item for him? I believe it would help him as well if he had a reminder of home.” Ezekial leaned back in thought before answering

“I do not see that being a problem, but it will have to wait until we reach 123 and complete your evaluation there.”

“That is fine, thank you, Captain,” the captain nodded once more with a smile before motioning to the door.

“Return to your duties, Crewman.” I snapped to attention.

“Yes, Captain.” The bridge bustled with the same activity as it had during my entire shift. Dr. Venthari and Commander Zerdon discussed a topic with a great degree of secrecy, so I elected to go about the rest of my duties without speaking to my CO. She was busy enough as it was.  _ I wonder how Theren’s holding up? _

Working alongside Li’Zor was a test of patience and humility all in itself. The man knew what he was talking about, but his personality left much to be desired. I wasn’t allowed to treat anyone, yet, but I certainly had a much better bedside manner than the loving Li’Zor, much to his chagrin and annoyance. Apparently, I was much better than metaplas on glass, as he so elegantly put it. It was actually pleasant, I was able to talk to a few other members of the crew and apparently make the medical wing less of a “frigid” place to be.

“Soon enough, this place will be back to the way it was,” Li’Zor snarled. The approaching end of my shift couldn’t come fast enough for him. He apparently liked a cold work environment. As if his charming personality didn’t already do that whether I was here or not, but I said nothing.  _ No need to rile him up any more than he already is. _

The door to the med bay opened with the arrival of another. I turned to find Raela slowly walking in at a nervous gait.

“Here for a scan, Raela?” I spoke, watching her practically jump a foot in the air. “You okay? You seem jumpy.”

“Yes,” she recovered. “The Captain thought it would be best to have it done before training.”

I nodded and grabbed one of the scanners, Gamrhain watching us, “I agree. Now, you want me to check you out or do you want the ice prince?” I surreptitiously indicated to Li’Zor who was mumbling to himself on the other side of the bay.

“...you, of course,” she approached a bed and sat. I followed and began to take all the necessary scans, having seen it done several times already and having discussed all the particulars with Gamrhain. I was about to ask about my wife’s day when a booming voice announced its owner from behind me.

“What are you doing?! You are  _ not _ to deal with patients!” Li’Zor sounded like he was about to deck me, but I managed to stay calm to keep from jostling the scanner and trying to remain collected for my wife.

“As you can see, I am doing a standard medical scan.” I resisted the urge to also roll my eyes.

“You do not have the aptitude necessary for such a procedure yet,” Li’Zor continued to snarl.

“On the contrary,” Raela spoke flatly, almost like an android. “He seems to be performing the procedure quite well, but if that is not enough. The comfort of a patient and said patient’s desire for treatment are also important factors. I much prefer to be examined by my husband, who has a much better understanding of my physiology.”

Li’Zor’s fuming approached a breaking point, but Gamrhain’s timely approach saw the wolf chased off back to his duties. I laughed, so much for keeping that a secret. “Thank you. Your electrolytes, blood pressure, heart rate, and everything else looks good. I do not detect any anomalies compared to your first scan, at least physically. Excep… huh, you have an EM field. Do you feel any different?” She shook her head. “Well, we’ll just keep an eye on it.” So,” I started, putting everything back, “how was your first day?”

“Good,” Raela sighed. “But, I have much to learn.”

“I know the feeling,” I commented wryly. “My sempai seems intent on keeping me away from learning anything.”

“At least he notices you,” she joked. “But, I can somewhat relate. The first officer doesn’t seem to like me either.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Li’Zor is very… territorial it seems, and arrogant.”

“Quite the alpha,” Raela mused quietly. “Anyways, if I am free to go, we need to report to Lieutenant Yxren. Training starts in half a bell.”

“Yes, let me write this up in your file and we can head out.” I left Raela on the bed and quickly adjusted her file to include the new scan before walking over to Gamrhain.

“Raela’s scan has been documented if you would like to review it. If there is nothing else Doctor, I will be on my way,” I spoke directly to Gamrhain, ignoring the growing glare from Li’Zor.

“Thank you, Theren. You may attend to your other duties,” there was a slight pause before he said more. “Just don’t return here with an injury, Yxren can be a little forceful.”

“I will do my best to only be here while on duty,” I gave my CO a rueful smile. “Doctor,” I nodded, “Li’Zor,” I spoke neutrally and then returned back to Raela. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she hopped off the bed. “Deck ten is our destination.” We spoke more about our days during the six deck ride up the elevator. Raela spoke of her duties with excitement and regaled a story about her impressing the captain. I assumed the last part was meant in confidence and it would stay that way. In return, I regaled more of my learnings from my cold-hearted mentor. It turned out that the training room we were reporting to was also the one we had used briefly yesterday. Yxren waited outside the room quietly.

“Lieutenant,” I inclined my head in greeting. Raela greeted him as well, but with more rigidity in her movement.

“A tad early aren’t we?” the Qentis said. “There’s more than a quarter bell before you were supposed to report.”

“We have completed the rest of our duties for the day,” Raela answered. “And the lift felt cooperative today.” I couldn’t hide a little smile, I had missed her sense of humor.

“Well then,” the lieutenant opened the door. “Why don’t you two use the time to warm up while we wait for the rest of your lazy compatriots?”

“Sure, sir,” I laughed. I turned to my wife, “Tai sabaki?” 

“Sounds good,” Raela nudged me. “You lead.” We followed the lieutenant in and began warming up. I started running through all the warm-up exercises we had always done with aikido and some stretching, unsure of what sort of work out we would be getting.

Other security members walked in while we performed Tai sabaki. Many watched us with eager curiosity. It was a bit… disconcerting, being watched in such a manner, as if we were some sort of novelty or fresh meat. Yxren scattered the group into warm-up squads and mixed us into separate groups after introducing us. After a brief overview, we began a customized strength training regiment that the lieutenant had just recently concocted. One of my group members was seeming to enjoy herself and was quick to offer assistance, but I couldn’t help but keep glancing back at my wife. I had no doubt she was finding this all… less invigorating.

Holy shit… the workout pushed me to my limits. Somehow, I managed to complete the entire routine without collapsing from exhaustion. Perhaps that may have been due to the partial jealous streak, which fueled my drive to keep going. One of the women in Theren’s group assisted him quite eagerly. I remembered her as the one who stole glances at him during the introduction. The way she eyed him was aggravating. There were plenty of things she wanted to do with and to my husband. I made a note to tell her that he was taken later. On a different note, Theren handled it quite well all things considered. Lieutenant Yxren was quite pleased with Theren’s performance, he was less pleased with mine. I would need to work hard just to keep up.

After completing that grueling strength training, the security chief moved us to basic weapons training. With all I had gone through, more training was the last thing I wanted, but my commanding officer was ordering it so I wasn’t going to say no. Most of the crew dispersed between two stations, one for ranged combat and another for melee. Theren and I were given an opportunity to test out multiple weapons as well as the opportunity to select two to be added to our personal arsenal for eventual use on duty. 

Theren took to blades with incredible aptitude, as if he was groomed for them. That, and his previous practice came to the front. He needed very little instruction to adjust and the practice dummy suffered greatly under strong and dextrous swings. Swords, knives, and even an axe moved through my hands with acceptable dexterity and Yxren was confident that I would improve with time. I could wield them and instruction would help me become more proficient, sure, but I never felt at home with any of the options. Finally, what amounted to a longsword, at least in length, passed through my hands. It was heavy, but not overly so and it was… nice to wield a blade similar to what was used by knights long ago. I felt far more comfortable using my fists in melee combat until I could really wield the blade. Yxren was hesitant, but understood my stance and ultimately conceded with the concession that I train with a dagger for good measure. All through the training, that Dwarganzid woman continued to steal glances at Theren, who was far too busy having fun to notice.

Firearm training was quite different. Any hesitation I had in selecting a weapon resulted from having too many appealing options. Pistols, the equivalent of a submachine gun, and an assault rifle fit comfortably in my hands and I surprised myself with my base accuracy. I lost count of how many rounds I put downrange in practice. There was something peculiar about my accuracy though, it improved over time too rapidly. Several rounds from each weapon I tested initially would go near the target I was aiming at, but were scattered across and around my target. But, the cathartic repetition calmed my nerves and allowed for a deeper concentration and by the end of my third magazine, my rounds were landing on top of each other or in close proximity to the bull’s eye. Yxren stood back from the range while watching me, he seemed quite pleased… I think. I caught Theren’s gaze and the smile he gave me warmed me through. My husband’s smile was then followed by a bitter chill down my spine. It was the Dwarganzid, I didn’t need to see her to know she stared at me in anger. She huffed and approached the lane next to me and fired at a target without warning. The booming shotgun might have deafened me were it not for the ear protection I was required to wear during training. 

The ballistic dummy lay in ruins from the blast, a testament to the weapon more than its wielder, but it was still a clear message. Satisfied, the woman turned to me with a haughty grin and extended the weapon to me. The challenge was clear, and I was willing to entertain her for now. I got one shot. A new dummy replaced the last one I had shredded, awaiting destruction. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. The shotgun was before me and would wait until I was ready. The change in accuracy hadn’t gone unnoticed, the clearer my mind, the better a shot I was. Once ready, I picked up the weapon and disengaged the safety, aimed, then fired. The recoil was far greater than I anticipated, a factor my challenger hid well, but my aim rang true enough all the same. The dummy was a little more intact than what the Dwarganzid had left, but there was no doubt the dummy was still dead, well… more dead, anyways. The shotgun clanked weakly as I set it down with its safety re-armed, my ear protection set down next to it. I had done enough for now and knew what I was going to select.

“Pretentious cograch,” the Dwarganzid spat before storming away and out of the training room.

“You have an admirer, love,” Theren mused into my ear. I simply gave him a look. Of course, he hadn’t recognized a thing. “What?”

“You’re just being your oblivious self,” I patted him on the shoulder before notifying Yxren of my decision, a pistol, and SMG. Yxren approved while warning about Sana, the Dwarganzid woman who challenged me. She was a competitive and proud woman who struggled to take loss well.

“I would like you two to get this feud dealt with,” my CO demanded. “I need you two to work together when I need.”

“Understood, Lieutenant,” I nodded. “I will work to sort out the issue as fast as possible,” I left out the source of the conflict for now in the hopes it wouldn’t become an issue. Yxren dismissed us from training, many of us moved to the nearby locker rooms to clean up or collect belongings.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you all continue to enjoy this exploration of worlds beyond our own. - DA139


	5. Camaraderie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up!
> 
> \- BattleScarredKitsune

The spacious locker room filled with chatter, I couldn’t keep to myself even if I wanted to. Many of the women were quite curious about me. Questions ranged from my origins to why I was joining security when my physical capabilities weren’t up to standards. The questions followed me into the showers, but I was able to deflect some of the questions back at my colleagues.  _ I hope this won’t be a new norm. _

Sana had straight up left the training room altogether and thus was not present, which was both a blessing and a curse. I wasn’t sure if I could clear the air with her while her temper raged. Another curse I had to deal with was a holdover from my past life mixed with curiosity. I kept catching myself stealing glances at the other women. So many alien figures, but many shared features. I was somehow getting away with it, but that didn’t make me feel any better. I needed to get used to my new locker room. I made a mental note to apologize to Theren later as I did feel guilty about my wayward glances. One of the more fascinating physical differences between me and my colleagues was the Dwarganzid scales. Scales were their skin, two different types of scales comprised their dermal protection. Harder, darker colored scales covered the more regularly exposed parts of their body, while softer scales shielded their abdomen and “underside” for lack of a better word.

“So how do you contend with having such fragile protection?” There was one other Dwarganzid female in our training session besides Sana, and this one took a strong interest in me. “Girant have potent hearing and olfactory capability. Ontew are physically impressive and the Terrath are walls in their own right. How do you ‘Humans,’” she tried out the word with confused interest, “protect themselves from danger?”

“When you mean danger, do you mean other humans or threats from nature?” I asked. The bra clasped together without trouble, something I was getting better at. The Dwarganzid, named Varna, stopped dressing for a moment to stare at me in utter amazement.

“Your people fight amongst themselves? Is your home possessed of so few resources?” I shrugged.

“In a way, I guess. We are divided amongst roughly two hundred nations, each with its own goals and that has led to plenty of conflict over the years,” I finished putting on my uniform. “We’ve gotten very good at killing each other over many stupid reasons.”

“I’m surprised humans have reached the stars with such aggression,” another woman, a Girant, commented. The Girant, her name was Re’tan, rounded the corner of the locker room to stare at my back. Navy horns guarded wolf-like ears covered in gray fur in close ranks. Re’tan’s hair matched her ears in color, fur crept out from under her hair wrapping around the back of her neck. “Life’s too short to fight amongst one’s own people. I’m glad you aren’t one of the normal humans.” I turned to the young wolf who looked at me with worried brown eyes.

“Normal is a pretty vague term for humans. There are so many unique cultures back home that you could place me in most of them and I wouldn’t be normal.”

“Her point still stands,” Varna smirked. “But we can continue this later. I’m hungry and my husband is on duty. It’s not often I get the chance to enjoy his cooking. Fabricators just cannot mimic whatever magic he works in the kitchen.”

“So the fabricators do have some limitations?” Varna led the three of us out of the locker room toward deck ten.

“Fabricators only store one recipe for food and has no room for variants, or so we’re told,” Varna smiled at me. I suspected a plot to get me to talk more. “Why don’t you join us for dinner? We still have more to talk about.”

“I suppose I can,” I shrugged. “On one condition.”

“Which is what?” Re’tan asked full of curiosity.

“I would like my husband to join us.”

“If it means I may ask questions to both of you, I can easily agree to that,” Varna nodded, her worried gaze betraying her forced smile.

“As long as he’s like you,” Re’tan approved. The Girant was enigmatic in some ways. She seemed much younger than I, but was no less capable in her security duties, most likely even better. “So, who is your husband? Does he work on this starship?”

“He does,” I stifled a laugh. How could they not have noticed Theren was my husband?  _ Ah well, at least I’ll get a laugh out of this. _ “I’m quite certain both of you have seen him too.

“Oh?” they said simultaneously. Neither managed to piece it together before he came into view. Theren leaned against a wall with arms crossed. He must have been waiting for me. 

“Wait…” Varna slowly figured out.

“You can’t possibly mean?” Re’tan stared in shock.

“Yes,” I nodded. “Theren is my husband.”

I waited for my wife to finish cleaning up in the locker room when I heard voices. Two of the other females on the team walked with Raela and I heard shocked gasps and my name as she explained our relationship.

“Talking about me?” I went up and kissed Raela, mentally shrugging as she had already let the cat out of the bag.

“Yes,” she bore one of her mischievous smiles. “All terrible things.”

“I see,” matching her smile. “Shall we go to dinner? I need carbs, especially as I may need some later.”

“As long as you accompany us,” an eyebrow twitched as she got the… maybe not so subtle implication. “There’s supposedly a wonderful chef on duty tonight.” Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Dwarganzid accompanying Raela blush slightly.

“Lead on,” I gave her a slightly apologetic look. It had really been meant as a joke. We slowly made our way to the canteen where a few of the other security teams saw us and waved us over. One of the males was a Tarreth, Bastion, and the other a Dwarganzid, Targon. Both of them had been pretty friendly and had spoken about fighting styles.

“Why don’t you join us?” Bastion asked, waving a hand at the empty seats around the table.

“Security night out, I guess,” Raela shrugged.

“And you two are the topic of interest,” the Dwarganzid Varna chirped. “Let’s join them.” Our friends from security surrounded us at the table. I sat next to Targon while Raela sat next to Re’tan. Bastion and Varna sat opposite us. It seemed we were in for a night of questions.

“So... “ Varna took the floor first. “What made you two decide to stay on after being thrust so far away from home?”

“It’s not like any planet would have felt like home,” Raela answered. “And living on a planet would just make me homesick.”

“I would never leave my wife and I agree with her,” the words out of my mouth with ease.

“You act like you’ve been married for some time…” Re’tan let the unspoken question hang in the air.

I smiled and looked at my wife lovingly, not caring how much of a lovesick fool I looked. Turning back to the others, I answered unabashedly, “We’ve been married for about three of our years but have been together for over a decade.” Re’tan’s eyes widened in amazement.

“Over ten years...” she mused. “How long does your species live?”

“On average eighty to one hundred years,” Raela said flatly. “For comparison, we live about as long as the Tarreth, if my math is correct.” Varna and Targon simply sat back as the fact set in. Re’tan almost looked jealous.

Bastion seemed quite interested in that little factoid. “It is intriguing that we share similar characteristics. Do you also share one’s life with completely with one’s chosen?”

“Raela and I do, but it varies for humans,” I answered digging into the food that was brought out, for which I was grateful. I doubted we were going to be allowed to grab food with the rapid fire of questions aimed at us.

“Some choose not to commit to a specific individual or they commit to more than one person,” Raela elaborated between bites. “Others are just very bad at romantic fidelity.”

“Fidelity?” A male black scaled Dwarganzid set a dish before Varna. He lacked a full RUP uniform and there were a few grease stains on his shirt. Varna traced a hand up the man’s arm while it was in front of her.

“Fidelity in this instance means romantic commitment to one person. A poor display of fidelity would be to have a sexual encounter with someone other than the person one would be married to.” The waiter Varna fancied nodded in understanding before returning to the kitchen.

“So if Theren were to indulge Sana he would be lacking fidelity,” Varna blithely blurted out.

“Yes…” Raela eyed her with a hint of hostility. “But Theren is a loyal man and wouldn’t do such a heinous act.” I wasn’t sure why, but my wife seemed to bear some disgust for this woman Sana. ...Oh. Well,  _ shit _ .

“I have no intention of breaking any of the vows I made to my wife,” I spoke clearly, “and Sana will learn to live with that.” Raela puffed out her chest proudly. The Dwarganzid said nothing and Bastion nodded firmly. 

“I can live with that,” Re’tan deadpanned. “I just want a mate that won’t let me down.” The Girant was making a bit of a mess at the table.

“You’re going to have to elaborate,” Raela looked at Re’tan confused. “If infidelity doesn’t bother you, then how can a mate let you down?” The wolf studied Raela as if that was a stupid question.

“A mate needs to be strong,” Re’tan started before biting into a piece of meat. “A good mate will provide me with a strong litter. Strong children will strengthen the pack. My mate can do whatever he wants after he has given me a litter or two.”

“Do Girant trace their lineage through their mothers?” Raela inquired. The question was met with only a nod.

“How do humans trace their lineage?” the Tarreth asked.

“It’s by both parents, in some ways, but we can choose to follow lineages, blood isn’t the only thing that brings people together as a family,” I answered, attempting to eat in between questions. Having two extra limbs and a height increase made one  _ very _ hungry. I sent Raela a pleading look to help field the questions as I took a sip of “tea.”

“The answers to most questions may be ‘it varies,’” Raela intervened. “Much of what humans stand for will vary between individuals,” a hint of weariness in her voice betrayed her desire for no more questions. As if answering an unspoken wish, the questions came to an end and shifted to more normal small talk. The man waiting on us was apparently Varna’s husband. In some ways, they were quite the role reversed couple as we were. Varna was quite strong and forward, while her husband, Kontan, wore his nurturing desire on his sleeve. Targon said little over dinner, but he said he merely enjoyed the company when Raela asked him about his silence.

Time passed in pleasant banter, but the passing time also increased the visibility of Raela’s fatigue. She seemed to have struggled with the day’s workout and perhaps it was finally catching up to her. 

“I think we are to take our leave. You can continue pestering us with questions after we are rested, I need to get my wife to bed,” I brokered no argument, meeting the eyes of everyone at the table. All four nodded their heads and I gently took Raela’s hand to help her up and grabbed our dishes to bring them to the kitchen dropoff.

“We’ll be back soon, love,” I murmured into my wife’s ear, her weariness coming off of her in waves. A nod was her only response. The trip back to our quarters proceeded without event. The silent room welcomed us with an open invitation for sleep. Raela slowly worked out of her uniform and tossed it into the laundry chute, along with her underwear. A second set of uniforms had arrived and were left in the wire basket. I hung up the recently cleaned clothing while my wife crawled into bed.

“You can shower in the morning,” Raela said weakly. “Just come to bed,” she patted the open mattress. 

“Oh, did you have something else in mind, angel?” a knowing smile on my face as I looked over my wife and started to undress for her, my clothes also ending up in the laundry.

“I did,” she eyed me with a bit more vitality than she had at dinner. “But I want to apologize to you first.”

“For?” I cocked my head in confusion. Raela propped herself up on her pillow, crestfallen eyes refused to make contact with mine.

“I… stole some glances at the other women in the locker room,” she confessed. “I feel like I’ve cheated you in some way and wanted to apologize for it.”

That brought me up short, but I also realized I needed to say something, too. “Please, Raela, this is all new to us. I also looked at the others in the locker room, we are still attracted to the people we were attracted to before. Thank you for telling me and I hope you take no ire with me that I am in the same predicament.”

“I cannot be upset with you when I know I also struggle with it, but I still have a sense of guilt…” Raela buried her face into the pillow, eyes peering over the top. “Varna is a sexy woman…” her words came out barely audible, like she could barely contend with her shame.

“Oh? Really? Can you give me some details?” the teasing notes in my voice not hidden at all. Raela’s pillow did nothing to hide her blazing cheeks.

“She’s well developed and I can even make out the muscle beneath her scales…” there was a long pause before Raela continued in hushed tones. “Her clay scales are soft on the eyes, and her strong personality is appealing… and I actually like her short hair… I’m not trying to say I don’t like you…” she disappeared behind the pillow, or at least tried to, which did little to actually hide her.

“Raela,” I let my voice gentle, a hand smoothing her hair as I sat next to her. “I understand and I love you. Targon wasn’t bad looking either,” I winked.

“Then tell me what about him was attractive,” my wife looked up to me pouting, her cheeks still crimson.

“He was quite fit,” the measured stroking of her hair was doing wonders for both of us, “and I really enjoyed watching how the scales shifted under the muscles. Bastion wasn’t too bad to look at either, though more of a swimmer’s body.”

“Can he swim? Or does he sink like a rock?”

“He swims very well,” I smiled, rising up to the quip. “But, my dear, I think you would still prefer me and I you.”

“Yes…” Raela brushed her lips against mine. “I still prefer you,” her arms wrapped around me. “And I’d like to express my love and devoted preference.”

“Mm,” I let my gaze take her in. I may not have been overly attracted to women before, but I loved looking at my wife and knowing how sensitive she was under my care. “Care to tell me how you wish to show me, love?” Raela pushed my down gently before straddling me.

“I’d rather show than tell,” she said huskily, but still embarrassed. 

“You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed with me,” I tried to soothe.

“I know, it’s just…” Raela slowly crawled forward, ever mindful of not trying to place pressure on my arms. She came to a stop over my head, her groin a short distance from my face. “I didn’t know if you’d be okay with this and I don’t want to force you…”

It was a new experience, and yet, it wasn’t. I was intrigued and gave an experimental lick wondering if Raela’s reaction would still be the same. Raela jolted at the touch and a gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. She placed a hand on my head, as if unsure what to do with it.

“Hold on to the bed, love, and enjoy it,” I released her from my tongue to speak but then continued. Placing my hands on the back of her thighs, I let myself indulge and tasted her. Instead of the musky, earthy taste I had come to know and love, she now tasted sweet, though I could still smell and taste some musk. I gently played with the outer folds, flicking my tongue every so often to make my love jolt. She was holding back her voice and I couldn’t have that. Dipping further, I let the muscle snake into her.

“Th-Theren!” Raela yelped quietly. I could hear the rustling of sheets as she gripped them harder. “This… this is incredible.” Raela’s obvious enjoyment spurred me on and I hummed as I continued to lick and suck her where she was so sensitive, loving every reaction.

“Is there anything you would like me to try?” I pulled away to ask, letting my fingers tease around her folds.

“Ummm,” my wife collected her breath. “I don’t know,” she looked around curiously. “I’m willing to let you experiment if you want, but it isn’t fair for me to hog all the pleasure. Give me a sec,” Raela spun above me and reoriented herself so that she faced my lower half. Raela bent over and licked my groin causing me to shudder. “Ok, you can resume.”

We both went down on the other, trying to impart as much pleasure as we could. I could hear Raela’s moaning despite her mouth being preoccupied. Her body stiffened periodically and did so with growing frequency. She was close, and that knowledge only pushed me on.

“Th-Theren…” Raela called out. My endeavours had been interrupting hers and now, judging by the small quivers of her body, it seemed her concentration broke completely. “I-I can’t… I’m gonna,” a loud moan cut off her sentence. She shuddered and I tasted her desire more on my tongue, its tip and my fingers feeling the grip of her inner walls as she orgasmed in my grasp. Part of me wanted to fuck up into her for friction, but I let my wife enjoy her pleasure as I helped her ride through it.

_ God… _ if my vocalization and heavy breathing wasn’t enough of a signal, my quivering and clenching must have given away the immense pleasure coursing through me. The longer stimulation time before orgasm never really seemed to be a downside to me unless you didn’t get off. I still believed that, but the notion that it was a downside vanished to almost nothing, as my husband repeatedly drove me over the edge. The surging pleasure felt well worth the time, and the extended stimulation was a bonus. Heavy breaths reached Theren’s throbbing desire, which twitched with each received pant. He stayed hard throughout my orgasm and even hardened when I climaxed. Part of me just wanted to hop on and let him thrust into me, just for the feeling that he so loved when I did it to him. But that was a  _ very _ bad idea that took what remained of my unshattered will to resist.

I went back down on him, not only to get him off, but to distract myself. Although, his musky scent and groaning only reinforced the heated desire. Theren had been leaking when I started and gotten close before he interrupted me and I wanted to hear, and taste, him go over the edge. He continued to throb in my mouth. I made several attempts to deep throat him, but as he had said to me in the past, it’s not an easy thing to do, and I never quite succeeded at it. He certainly seemed to enjoy it regardless. It wasn’t long before I felt him shudder beneath me, he was close. I put my hands and mouth to use in attentive combination to spur him over. Theren let out a guttural moan as he came. Strands of semen shot into my mouth that I swallowed voraciously. I hadn’t thought about it the previous time I did this, but Theren certainly seemed quite virile. Though the lack of a solid metric left it guesswork more than anything else.

“Satisfied?” I asked between pants. I still wanted him, but would settle for curling up next to him. Gentle arms welcomed me into a tender embrace, while Theren’s mind still focused on what I’d given him.

“Quite, but you should know I am counting down the minutes until I can truly have you.”

“You and me both,” I burrowed into his chest. “I expect you to turn me into a quivering mass when you do take me.”

“I will certainly do my best,” he kissed the top of my head. “For now, instead of riling each other up, let us rest.”

“Yeah,” I smiled sheepishly. “I’m struggling to fend off bad ideas as it is. We shouldn’t do anything risky right now.”

“You make me curious, love. Not going to give me any details?” he smirked at me as I looked up at him.

“Surely you have the desire to just thrust your cock into me,” I gasped wantingly. “...maybe just after you get me off?” my uptalk was a poor attempt at getting my mind away from the image of my husband pounding into me from behind, and failed completely.

“Oh, certainly, while I caress your skin and make you shudder beneath me.” Theren groaned. “Perhaps I should not add to the fantasy at the moment.”

“Please don’t,” I requested shakily. “Any more and I’ll be wanting this fantasy acted out.”

“You and me both, angel. Sleep,” he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling the covers of the bed up. Sheltered in warm company and exhausted, sleep found me quickly, vivid dreams of my husband loving me intimately pervaded my slumber.

Travel time to RUP base 123 was roughly one week. Perhaps one of the stranger but more difficult adjustments Theren and I dealt with was shifting to an eight day week instead of seven. I noted my duties in a planner in the hopes that it would help me adjust, but I didn’t keep with it. I was never good at using a planner and that didn’t change apparently. We started our days working at our science positions. Security exercises were still off limits for the time being and workouts were every other day. To compensate, our science shifts were extended to the full ten bells, a standard shift on the  _ Ruitherion _ . Operating the consoles at my station became easier the more I used it. The console wasn’t hard to interpret once I knew what did what and repetition was the key to remembering and working faster.

Dr. Venthari went above and beyond to ensure I was understanding her lectures. The sheer amount of material I had to learn left me with the feeling that I would be studying forever, which wasn’t necessarily bad. I always enjoyed learning new material, but certain teaching methods didn’t always facilitate that desire. Venthari could make almost any topic sound fascinating. She would also quiz me periodically. Yenzah, or what we called black holes, types of stars, and more, anything she discussed was a potential quiz topic. Our first encounter aside, I enjoyed talking with Dr. Venthari. She had a very strong maternal instinct that she exercised only with me as far as I could tell. She was respectful to all but remained aloof to the crew, Theren was the one exception.

Venthari never treated Theren with hostility, but she was incredibly strict with him. She tested him in some way whenever they interacted for an extended period. Theren worked through the tests as best as he could, even if the mental gymnastics required to follow the questions were absurd to the point it seemed better not to play. Dr. Venthari noted each answer with measured stoicism. Whatever standard my husband was being compared against she kept to herself, so I could only guess to her intent. She never said anything about the exams to either of us either. Sometimes she left me alone at my station on the bridge just to message Theren some bizzare question or another.

“Another question for my husband, Doctor?” Dr. Venthari had just returned to her seat. We were still one day out from Garrison 123 there was a lull in scanner activity on this leg of the journey through empty space. We’d made small talk before on the bridge so I wasn’t worried about getting in trouble provided we didn’t talk too much.

“I have many more for him, Crewman,” she smirked at me. “I am yet to be satisfied.”

“With what?” I raised an eyebrow.

“If he is the best match for you.” It’s a good thing food and drink wasn’t allowed on the bridge, or else I might have spat it out over my console. Regardless, I threw her a look of utter bafflement.

“Excuse me?”

“You are young, Raela,” Venthari leaned back in her seat. She only called me by my first name in select instances and I couldn’t figure out the requirements for each instance. “Bonding to someone at your age is generally rash. I want to make sure that he will treat you well.”

“I’ve known my husband for over a tenth of my lifetime,” I stared at my CO, stunned that she wouldn’t think I’d know how to find a good spouse. “He has treated me wonderfully over the years and will continue to do so.”

“You don’t think his change in sex will cause a shift in his desires?” Venthari eyed me questioningly.

“No,” I scoffed. “We chose to marry each other,” I continued resolutely. “And we are both devoted to each other lovingly. If he hasn’t started chasing dragon tail, which I know he hasn’t, then nothing has changed within him.” Dr. Venthari eyed me warily but relented her interrogation of me.

“Just know that I want you to have a happy family,” she admitted.

“Yes, Mother,” I replied sarcastically before focusing on my console.

“Congratulations. You’ve learned how to not harm yourself with the basic tools here,” Li’Zor snarked. I simply ignored the sarcasm and continued my work. The Girant huffed and walked away to his station.

“I hope you don’t think his displeasure means I dislike you,” Gamrhain approached me. He wore a slightly worried look.

I blinked at him for a moment, “I’ve never taken his attitude as your own.” My CO smiled at me.

“Good, now,” he gestured for me to follow him. “Do you have a minute? There is something I think you should see.”

“Of course,” I inclined my head and followed him to whatever he wanted to show me.

“I want to show you some recent data analysis regarding that new material we found on Alstara IV,” Gamrhain brought me over to his desk and called up a display containing the preliminary data on the unknown material. It had taken time, and was still a point of trouble, to understand how they categorized elements, some not quite the same as in our world. “I’m not asking you to dissect the raw data, yet,” he paused while bringing up some other information. “But, I am asking for your permission.”

“Permission?” I wasn’t quite sure what Gamrhain was asking me at this moment.

“I didn’t think these connected until I spotted it by chance,” my CO began. “But, I noticed that your wife has trace amounts of this material in her blood.” Gamrhain brought up an image of the material’s molecular structure, while highlighting parts of a blood sample taken from Raela. “I do not know why this material is in her system, but I would like to run some tests on her specifically related to this material. I wanted to seek your permission before seeking hers. I do not wish to alarm her, but I suspect this is not normal for humans.” 

“No,” I spoke slowly. “But,” and I thought about my wife. We would both want her safe. “I give you my permission on the condition I am with her.”

“Of course,” Gamrhain assured. “I wouldn’t do this behind your back, or force her for that matter. The tests will have to wait until after your registration at 123. You are also free to inform her of my intentions and she is free to say no.”

“Thank you.” When next we had a private moment, I would discuss it with her.

“No need to thank me,” my CO chuckled. “I am just doing my job as both a scientist and medical officer. You may return to your duties.”

“Yes, sir,” I took the dismissal and returned to cataloging a series of samples Li’Zor had taken. We had few a patients come through the ward, the highlight of the day being a Girant who sustained an injury playing some game on the ‘projection deck,’ holodeck still felt like a more apt term. Li’Zor’s beside manner was as frigid as always, which left me to counteract his ‘I don’t give a darn’ attitude. My shift ended shortly after we sent the Girant on his way. Today was to be our last day of light work for security. Gamrhain had given Yxren the green light to bring my wife and I on as full security members after our paperwork on Garrison 123 was complete. Excitement, nervousness, and fear were the best way to describe my feelings about us working as full fledged security members.

Regardless of how I felt, I already began to see results from the training sessions. I managed to keep pace with the more senior members of security and I could see my muscle fill out to what I assumed to be its normal bulk. Raela was improving as well, if at a slower rate. Though if she kept it up, her lithe frame would be nicely muscled as well. It was actually a bit distracting during training, watching how my wife moved as she learned her new body.

The only real downside was Sana. She hadn’t stopped her infatuation with me and I could not get it through her head that I wasn’t interested. Though we had decided to keep a professional relationship while on duty, it wasn’t exactly a secret that Raela and I were married. Still, it seemed the Dwarganzid either didn’t understand or simply didn’t care.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me for a drink at The Den?” Sana chirped while doing nothing to hide her interest in me, again. “Surely a glass of warm milk is all you need to put the young girl to bed.” I felt myself bristle and my eyes narrow at her.

“You will refrain from calling my partner such a name,” I spoke slowly and quietly. “I have no interest in getting a drink with you.” Without another glance, I turned and strode off toward one of the punching bags, I really needed to vent right now or I would break something important. Although we were all supposed to be on a break for a few more minutes, I started taking my frustration out on the poor bag hanging from the ceiling, the chains rattling with each strike. 

Perhaps I should have reined in my strength a bit more, but before I knew it, the punching bag was on the opposite wall, the chains having been broken under my anger. I sighed and stood up, just breathing for a moment. Whispers emanated from the crowd, most of those present were quite impressed, others seemed quite shocked, and Raela stifled a laugh.

I walked over to where the bag and picked it up with ease, throwing it over my shoulder and grabbing the chain it once hung from. The metal had been bent and snapped under the force, but it was a clean break. I lifted the bag up and placed the still formed link where it should have been and bent the now open link back around it. The chain would need to be replaced or mended more permanently, but at least the others would still be able to use it. I repeated the same procedure to the other chain used to hold it up and the two that held it to the floor. Feeling most of my anger gone, I walked back to the others, only to stop at the sound of a loud smack.

Raela fell hard on one of the mats used for sparring. Sana’s left arm retracted from striking my wife to the floor as she got on the mat. “It’s time I put you in your place, Cograch,” Sana bellowed. “This ship is no place for a child.” Raela stood where she fell, blood dripping from her nose. She made no effort to avoid any conflict, but seemed determined to fight, regardless of the fear in her eyes. I took a step forward, but my wife’s eyes found me and she shook her head. This was her fight, so I stood down. I would support her decision and be here for her no matter the outcome.

The women adopted stances and began fighting. Raela and I received some direct martial training from our few training sessions and my wife and I both brought some martial arts practice with us, but that seemed paltry in comparison to someone who had spent years training. The difference began to show, quickly. Sana’s combination of experience and superior strength meant each blow struck against Raela was damaging. It wasn’t quite a one-sided fight, but Raela’s hesitation wasn’t doing her any favors. Despite all the changes and new occupation, she was still a teddy bear.  _ My teddy bear _ . 

She had opportunities to land several blows, but she couldn’t commit enough force to the strike, or wouldn’t perform a technique. If Sana’s goal was to break Raela, she was certainly holding back. The Dwarganzid seemed intent on enjoying the beating she was giving my wife. It was difficult for me to watch and just stand there. Though it was subtle, I caught Raela glancing at something behind the other security members, but that distraction was enough for Sana to land a solid blow that sent my wife to the ground with a painful thud.

“This ship is no place for a child,” Sana bit out through her breaths. “I am sickened by your desire to follow your brother to continue being coddled by him. It’s time you grew up and let the adults do what they want.” She approached Raela with measured steps of anger.

Raela barely moved, her coughing the only sure sign no significant damage had been done. “I’m not a child,” she coughed between words, “that title is yours,” Raela managed to laugh slightly. “You’re throwing a tantrum because a guy said no and you can’t accept that. How much of a school girl are you?” If that was a taunt, Sana fell for it and lunged at Raela. I rushed forward to protect my wife, only to slow at the sight of Sana seizing up and falling to the floor. “And one other thing,” Raela stood slowly, “the man you call my brother is my husband. I have grown sick of your refusal to respect our marriage.” A glance at her left hand made everything make sense. The pistols issued to us carried a secondary function that behaved much like a taser. I had missed it, but Raela must have called her pistol using her telekinetic ability and bided her time for a clean shot. 

Not caring for protocol at the moment, I finished rushing to her side, “Don’t do that again. I don’t need more heart attacks.” I started cataloguing all of her injuries performing first aid where she needed it.

“I can’t guarantee that, love,” Raela wheezed between heavy breaths. She wiped blood from her nose, which was still bleeding. “I needed to do this, I need to be able to stand against a threat to me and the crew. I have a job that now demands it.”

“I know, but I can grumble about it,” I spoke. “Now, stop moving and let me see.” I tilted her head up slightly and took a look at the damage to her nose. 

“Can’t believe I lost money on a cheater,” one of the security guards groused.

“Raela did nothing of the sort,” Yxren spoke up after a laugh. “She used a tool that was at her disposal. The fact that it appeared to be well beyond her reach was something Sana failed to account for. The battles we may find ourselves in may seldom be fair. It’s important to remember all the abilities you have and to use them however you can to give yourself the edge needed to win the fight,” the lieutenant looked at Raela. “It was sloppy and you have much to learn, but victory is still yours.”

“Thank you, sir,” Raela began to salute before wincing in pain and settling for a nod.

“Come on, Raela,” I sighed out, “let’s get you to the med wing. Gamrhain is going to kill me.” 

“You sure it’s not me he’s going to kill?” Raela teased, her pistol now tucked into her waistband. “I’m the one who got into a fight.” I simply shook my head, a dull laugh escaping me as I helped her up.

“We’ll just see won’t we,” letting her lean on me as we made our way out of the practice room. Once outside, I picked her up, not wanting the others to see her vulnerable. Raela curled into me, fighting a losing battle against tears. I knew the way well now and it didn’t take long to walk into the medical bay. Both Li’Zor and Gamrhain were working when the doors slid open. “We’re here, Raela,” I whispered gently, “it’ll be okay.”

“I know,” Raela said hoarsely. “I’m not a porcelain doll.”

“What in Ontain’s name happened to you?” Gamrhain looked up from his desk at us.

“She decided to correct someone’s misconception,” I deadpanned, sitting her down gently on an empty bed. “I’ve stabilized most of the damage, but she’ll still need healing.”

“At least you have a brute of a companion to match your brawn,” Li’Zor commented freely.

“Keep your tongue to yourself, Li’Zor, I am not in the mood and you,” I turned to Raela, “don’t even think about it.”

“Is this acceptable?” she held up her pistol, still on its stun setting. Her impish grin said it all.

“No,” my glare did nothing as I deadpanned. She acquiesced and turned her sidearm over to me for good measure.

“Is this when you tell me I need stitches?” her joke did little to hide her fragile stability.

“You won’t need stitches, not that they do that here, but there is a lot of swelling and potentially a bruised rib… or two,” I tried to comment neutrally. If Sana tried anything else on Raela, more than words would be had.

“So much for active security duty, then,” she shrugged with a grimace of pain. “I’m sorry,” Raela wiped a tear away. “I didn’t mean for the bout to be that painful to watch.”

“I know, but if she tries anything, you won’t be the one to deal with her, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Raela nodded. “I shall refrain from engaging an enemy above my weight class.” I snorted indelicately.  _ Somehow I don’t trust you, love.  _ “What?” she looked at me in feigned confusion.

“Nothing, Raela. Can you check her over, sir?” I looked explicitly at Gamrhain, not sure I wanted Li’Zor and Raela in close quarters.

“As you wish,” Gamrhain proceeded with his examination. “It looks like you were right, Theren,” I couldn’t tell if he was happy with my assessment or unhappy with Raela’s brazen action. “You have two bruised ribs, Raela. I’ll tend to them, but you will still need to rest. That way you won’t do this again.”

“Yes, sir,” Raela groused. She didn’t seem to appreciate the level of blame she was given for what happened. Gamrhain finished tending to her wounds before saying anything more.

“All finished. You two may return to your duties.”

“Thank you, sir,” I nodded to Gamrhain, still ignoring Li’Zor, and offered a hand to my wife. She accepted it gingerly, her sides protesting all the while judging by her expression. My translator beeped as Raela stood from the bed. Someone was calling me.

“Blackthorn,” I intoned after opening a channel.

“How is Raela?” Yxren inquired directly, his voice sounding into my ear.

“A few bruises, but she is on the mend,” I answered succinctly.

“Very good,” our lieutenant responded. “Training is over for the day so you two are free for the rest of the day. And just between us, your wife has made a lot of gamblers unhappy with the result of that duel. I’d like to see that continue.”

“Thank you, sir,” I ended the call and turned to my wife.

“Everything good?” she asked.

“Yes,” I took a deep breath. “Let’s finish up here and grab some food. You’ll need to eat after what you’ve accomplished.”

“Food sounds good,” Raela leaned on me the entire way to the mess hall. I never approved of seeing her hurt. Seeing her stand up for herself, however, was something I was proud to witness.

  
  



	6. Garrison 123

“And she just draws her sidearm from nothing and blasts Sana with a stunshock,” Varna mimicked my motions during the duel with her hands. “None of us saw it coming. It was one hell of a surprise.” My duel with Sana had become the talk of security, a number of off duty members had come to the dining hall to hear the story. “I still don’t know how you hid your pistol that entire fight, but I was thoroughly impressed.”

“I didn’t,” I nibbled through my dinner slowly. Pain was going to be as close a companion as Theren tonight. My arms sang in protest at each movement, while my chest ached with every rise and fall.  _ Sana really did beat the shit out of me. _

“Then how did you get access to it when it was well out of reach?” Re’tan had been kind enough to bring our uniforms back from training with her so we didn’t have to run back and get them.

“Perhaps a demonstration would be best,” I mused. The cat was practically out of the bag so I saw no reason to hide it, especially since that trick wouldn’t work on Sana again. Borrowing one of Varna’s vegetables as an example, since she was in the middle of the crowd, I concentrated on the object and commanded the broccoli-like object to levitate. Everyone around us, except for my husband who’d seen me practice, stared in amazement. The not-broccoli didn’t float for long, the pain distracting me, and I didn’t want to exhaust myself.

“She’s telekinetic,” Theren bluntly answered the question off-handedly and then continued eating, seeming to need the carbs.

“I don’t know if I can do more,” I clarified. “But this is the current extent of my abilities.”

“Amazing,” Varna whispered. “And you were born with this?”

“Uhhh,” how was I supposed to answer that? With the truth? I shared a look with Theren.

“That is a complicated answer,” my husband supplied. “It’s also very personal, so please do not push.” I never knew how, but Theren always had an answer to the difficult questions. I never quite had the ability to deflect such questions.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Targon spoke up. “You two seem to be far from home. The lieutenant said as much and to not pry,” his words were a warning to everyone around us. Most of the crowd dispersed, as they were apparently here for our life stories and little else.  _ How typical. _ Targon, Bastion, Varna, and Re’tan were the only ones who stayed. I’d managed to bond with Varna and Re’tan and I was ready to call them friends but wasn’t sure how to broach the topic. I didn’t want an unintended implication to sour my relations with my squad. Targon and Bastion had taken a liking to Theren and he to them. It was good to see him connecting with others in this strange land.

“Even here people seem to only care for a good story,” I mused, “as if that’s all we’re good for.”

“Just ignore them,” Theren added before continuing his conversation with Bastion, Targon silently participating. It seemed to be a discussion of martial arts of some sort.

“You make it sound so easy,” I sipped my tea, hiding the pain in my face behind the ceramic mug. “But, I shall try.”

“So,” Varna started. “How does it feel to defend yourself against a stronger opponent?” Her thin frown hinted at something else other than curiosity.

“Painful,” I finished my tea and ordered another. “I’m going to be sore for a week,” the agony in my ribs suggested at least that.

“She hits you again and  _ she’ll _ be sore for a week,” Theren barely veiled his threat. Varna burst out laughing, while Re’tan shook her head knowingly. Bastion smiled outright, while Targon had a hint of a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Good,” Varna chirped. “The princess deserves it.”

“Princess…?” was this a derogatory term or was Sana an actual princess.

“Sana is a princess of the Dwargan Empire,” Re’tan clarified.

“She is the tenth child of the royal family,” Targon added.  _ Tenth?! _ How many were living? Was that normal for a Dwarganzid family? I had so many questions.

“Is it normal for Dwarganzid to have so many children?” I couldn’t help but ask that question first, the slow draw of my question betraying my desire to not necessarily know the answer. Having ten children was far from normal as far as humans were concerned.

“It can be,” Targon spoke up, the most I had ever heard the Dwarganzid talk. “We value strong bloodlines.” I managed to nod while my head spun trying to comprehend going through ten pregnancies. Twins or triplets did nothing to help alleviate the sense of pain in my head.

“Something wrong, Raela?” Re’tan inquired curiously.

“No,” I shook my head. “I’m just struggling to imagine having ten kids.” A quick glance at Theren told me he had thought about the exact same scenario.

“Is it truly so hard?” Re’tan tilted her head. “Ten is a fair number for two litters.” I stared at her blankly.  _ Fair number?! I don’t know if I can follow suit in that department. _

“Ow,” Theren rubbed his stomach and then looked at me. “I would never do that to you.”

“Thank you,” I nudged him. “I don’t think I’d let you do that anyways. And to answer your question, Re’tan, yes, it is. We humans generally don’t carry multiple children during pregnancy, but it does happen, and giving birth isn’t a particularly pleasant process,” that was about as diplomatic as I could put it.

“And that would stop you from having a strong pack?” she wasn’t going to let this go was she?

“I’m not sure I’m interested in a family that large,” I didn’t want to mention the fact that pregnancy was rather terrifying at the moment.

“Let it go Re’tan,” Varna interjected harshly. “She’s not comfortable on this topic, so stop.” A near-silent sigh escaped my lips. Varna stepped in at just the right time allowing me to evade further questioning.  _ Kids...The prospect of having them felt almost certain before our new lives. Now...How amazing it is that an ironic twist could carry the potential to derail the idea in an instant. _ Dinner proceeded more smoothly once we transitioned topics. We all enjoyed a dessert of some type. I decided to try a Ranfay confection that tasted something like sweet cheesecake. After my third cup of post-dinner tea, I was ready for some privacy. Theren and I bade our associates good night before retiring for the evening.

“That was certainly a difficult dinner conversation,” I leaned against Theren’s back as he sent his uniform to be cleaned.

“Yes,” he paused, “Raela?” He turned to me.

“What is it?” I looked at him quizzically. I wrapped my arms around his lower set as he looked into my eyes.

“Do you want children?”

“Um,” I hadn’t thought that far. “I don’t know. Theren,” I wanted to at least talk about this. It was something we had considered in our original plans. Now, things were different. “I don’t even know if I’m fertile.” 

“Nor I, but we can find out and… well, I  _ did _ talk to Gamrhain about getting contraceptives.”

“Thank you, honey,” I tightened my grip on him. “That might be something to look into, but if I’m honest,” I looked up into his eyes. “I’m open to having kids. Just not yet. I’m not comfortable in this body yet. I won’t go through pregnancy now and the thought of being pregnant terrifies me.”

“I would never push you,” Theren cradled me. “I’m not sure  _ I’m _ ready for that either. We are both still learning, but know I will follow whatever decision you make. Nine months is a long time.”

“Assuming that is still the gestation period,” we’d changed enough that it might have shifted other things. “Perhaps when we’ve settled in,” I nuzzled his chest. “We’ll revisit this topic to discuss the reality of us having children.”

“That sounds good, but, you know, that doesn’t mean we can’t practice,” he gave a Cheshire grin.

“Of course not,” I turned in his arms and ground against him, only to wince in pain. “But perhaps not tonight. I’m still in a lot of pain.”

“Don’t push yourself, you took quite a beating from Sana.” Theren gently guided me to the bed, caressing my skin softly, avoiding the now blue splotches decorating my arms and ribs.

“She really did give me a beating,” I reached the bed thanks to my husband acting as a crutch. “Am I cut out for this work?” I let the question hang in the air as I lay down to rest.

“I think you can be, but I will do all that I can to help you endeavor to what you want to do,” Theren answered, his arms a comfort around me.

“Thank you, Theren. I think I want to continue trying to work both stations,” his emerald eyes gazed into mine. “I’m worried I will be pulled from duty altogether if I cannot manage both duties.”

“We could argue just security, from what you have told me, you are doing well on the bridge,” Theren soothed.

“Perhaps,” I closed my eyes. “But… I feel that means I’m letting Sana win. Losing to her leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“From my point of view, you won’t have lost, after all, you still have me,” he gave me a grin.

“That’s sweet of you,” I smiled. “But, I think it’s more personal than that. She dislikes me for more reasons than just wanting you. I suspect Sana believes I don’t belong here.”

I felt and heard Theren sigh, “I got that from what she said to you. Let us take it one day at a time love. We will be at the garrison tomorrow, how about we focus on that for now?”

“Yeah,” I breathed deeply. “One more question?”

“Yes?”

“How bad was it? My fighting?” I placed a finger on his nose. “No diplomatic answers are permitted at this junction.”

“I will never lie to you, but your fighting needs work. She had you outclassed,” he bluntly answered in his honest way.

“I’m sorry you had to watch that sorry display, but I needed to prove I could best her,” I snuggled into Theren, his arms sheltering me. “As terrifying as it was.” 

“You know, we could work on your telekinesis and have you do more long-range fighting, maybe even defensive strategies.”

“I’d like the help,” I sorely, pun not intended, needed it. “It’d be nice if I could hit something with these psionic powers.”

“Then I will help, but for now, rest. I love you.”

“I love you too, my husband.” A dreamless sleep welcomed me that night.

Garrison 123 looked like something out of a fantasy setting hurled into space. A large dome sat upon a complex that would have been as equally at home in a dwarven cavern. Sharp corners and interlocking corridors cascaded down the space station of nearly unfathomable size. “Just how is this possible?” I couldn’t help but ask the question. Theren had been ordered to the bridge instead of his post as we were approaching our destination and stood behind me at mine. As amazed I was, I was also quite worried about what events we were to deal with. The pain from last night’s bout flared up regularly as well, which I’d hoped would mitigate itself soon.

“Technology can be an amazing thing,” he whispered for me to hear. He wasn’t wrong, but seeing fiction brought to life was still difficult to process. Though not as much as it would have been when we first arrived. Station approach and docking took a full bell due to procedure, and the decontamination protocol thrust upon my husband and I. The crew was given a brief shore leave while our business was conducted here. We disembarked with the captain, first officer, and our commanding officers to begin the proprietary procedure to be allowed to legitimately serve on the  _ Ruitherion _ . Regardless of its futuristic looks, the station seemed like any other location where people came together, outside of the high volume of military personnel. General headquarters was a short walk from the docks past a central avenue to the rest of the garrison bustling with activity. The tallest building seemed to be our destination. Admiral Ixol approached us from where he waited on the central thoroughfare reaching us in only a few strides. 

Ixol approached us and greeted the captain first, who saluted in kind. The imposing Dwarganzid was even more of a titan in person. Blood red scales covered cord after cord of tight muscle of his stalwart physique. The admiral matched Venthari’s height and his grey eyes were more subdued than his son’s off-white irises.  _ And I thought Theren made me feel short. _ Father and son looked very much alike, Zerdon bearing the image of a younger iteration of his father. Zerdon and Ixol touched horns in what appeared to be an intimate racial gesture, I’d caught Varna doing the same thing with her husband. Our COs were less formal but still respectful, a luxury afforded to scientists and not soldiers I guessed. Ixol then turned to us. I followed suit of our captain and saluted, if only to placate the admiral’s visible animosity. Theren also saluted, but then inclined his head, which seemed to pleasantly surprise the scary admiral.

“It seems your kind is capable of learning deference,” the admiral said before turning to me. “Now you just need to teach her the same propriety.” My eyes widened at the Admiral’s verbal sleight. I expected some animosity, but not to this degree.  _ What do I say to this? _ Ultimately I said nothing, simply regained my composure and pretended it never affected me.

“Respect goes both ways, admiral,” Theren intervened, eyes fixed on the Dwarganzid. The admiral glared at Theren, eyes brimming with malice, but he did not act on his emotions. 

Ixol turned toward the building and gestured for us to follow. “A tribunal has been assembled ahead of your arrival, and they are quite eager to begin the proceedings.” Tribunal? This wasn’t going to be a trial, was it?

“I do not think a hearing of this magnitude is necessary,” Ezekial stated openly.

“I do,” Ixol growled. “And I will be participating as an honored member.” I did what I could to even my suddenly haphazard breathing. This day just got more arduous. The monstrous spire vanished as we entered its metallic cavernous interior. A grand reception hall adorned with tapestries vivid with what appeared to be moments in RUP history passed by as we ascended one long flight of stairs to another slightly less cavernous room with no adornments. Two steel chairs rigid in construction stood before a grandiose pulpit one meter high, upon which stood three individuals. A Qentis, a Dwarganzid, and a Tarreth looked down upon us with curiosity and wariness.  _ Tough crowd. _

Admiral Ixol took up a position above the chairs but below the tribunal. Captain Ezekial guided us to the chairs and told us to sit. Even without a spotlight, the attention was enough to make anyone uncomfortable. Our superior officers flanked the pulpit and the court was brought to session once everyone had taken their seats. The Tarreth presiding over this examination stood. 

“This tribunal has been summoned to evaluate the integrity of the alien people brought before us before granting them rights as members of the RUP,” he gestured to our commanders and the admiral. “Thank you all for attending in accordance with the law,” the Tarreth looked to us. “Will the applicants please stand and state their names for the record?” We did as requested. “Thank you. Allow me to inform you that judgment will be passed today. You have one chance to prove your worth to the Riostam Union of Planets. Failure to earn citizenship will result in your relocation to another garrison where you shall be examined again to determine your new home.”

_ Someone loves the sound of their own voice. _ The Tarreth sat and the Qentis rose in his stead. “You shall answer questions from the three of us and our honored guest,” she gestured to the admiral. “I shall start with you Raela Blackthorn,” her words brought me to attention. “The report from the  _ Ruitherion _ states that you and your husband have changed sexes, is this true?”

“Yes, ma’am,” I answered succinctly. I supposed they would start with a confirmation of the facts.

“And this was done to both of you without your knowledge?”

“That is correct, ma’am,”

“Your new body has come with the opportunity for new experiences. Are you eager to explore these new possibilities?” That was a trick question barely veiled.

“There are new experiences I wish to explore with my husband, but I have no desire to gallivant about as a salacious hedonist. My work aboard the  _ Ruitherion _ has sparked my curiosity and I am eager to see more of this galaxy as a member of the ship’s crew. ” Politicking wasn’t my strong suit. I was too honest and a horrible liar, but I employed what little skill I had to avoid the landmine placed in front of me.

“I did not think you to be a lover of pain,” Admiral Ixol interjected while leaning forward. “Does your ineptitude in fending off an attacker worry you?”

“It does,” I spoke truthfully. “But I am confident that--” the pain in my ribs flared up, forcing me to wince. Ixol capitalized on the interruption.

“It appears to me that you are in no condition to fend off another assailant--”

My husband interjected with a calm demeanor despite the circumstances, “She is not alone and we were both under the impression none of you wished us harm.”

“I am not addressing you, Theren Blackthorn,” Ixol waved off the interruption. “I am addressing your mate.”

“I mean no disrespect,” Theren continued, “but I do want to point out the flaw in your argument. You are making the assumption that she is alone and that she is completely defenseless. She is neither, despite her condition.”

“There may come a time when she is alone and--”

“And when that time comes, may her enemies rue that day,” my husband finished.

“Injuries are likely in this line of duty,” I redirected. “It is in the best interest of the crew and myself that I rest and recuperate from these injuries so that I may better serve them when I am needed,” the pain in my chest lessened, but holding all my tension in my arms agitated the bruises there. I wanted to stop. To collect myself and breathe before continuing. But I wouldn’t. I couldn’t give the admiral a chance to sway the tribunal that I was less than suited to work here. “I lack the training many of my peers possess. I am not a soldier by trade nor do I have experience working in security beyond my two weeks working on the  _ Ruitherion _ . However, I am confident that my training will allow me to catch up to and stand on par with my peers.”

“Can you stand on par with your peers?” Ixol asked. “Or do you need to stand on a sword first?”

“...What?”

“Your mate has demonstrated a degree of adroit aptitude with blades, but you can hardly lift  _ one _ ,” Ixol taunted. “How can you convince me that you can defend yourself once disarmed of all your ranged weapons?”

“I…” the admiral had me there. Yes, I got my telekinetic powers to work once in a semi-combat situation. But only once. I was far from being on par with anyone in security. Even Theren felt miles ahead of me and that I was racing to catch up to him, everyone else was so far ahead I couldn’t even see them. Agony radiated from each injury and bruise, underscoring the gap I stood before.

“No answer?” Admiral Ixol snorted. “No diplomatic retort? Not even a hint of protest?”

“I’m sorry,” I answered with a despondent tone. There may not have been many things that would qualify as worse things to say. I gave Ixol free reign to push me around. I could only ever stand my ground with something when Theren was the one I was speaking with. If I came into conflict with anyone else I would freeze, panic, then capitulate or try to escape from the confrontation. A product of childhood abuse that was now more than an inconvenience. I caught a glimpse of Yxren shaking his head at me. Venthari bore an expression of equal parts pity and disappointment. My eyes found the floor a more comforting place to look. At least it wouldn’t judge me.

“That’s all you have to say?” Ixol interrogated. A gavel thundered through the forum precluding a necessity to answering.

“This tribunal was not called to question the applicants’ ability to perform their duties,” the Qentis interjected. “Our purpose here is to determine if they should be allowed membership into the RUP. Profound military aptitude is not a requirement for membership.” Ixol huffed before moving in his seat. The judicator’s redirection brought me little solace, but enough to where I could look up from the floor, if only to look forward at the base of the pulpit. 

“Theren Blackthorn,” the Dwarganzid judicator called. My husband inclined his head again as he did for Ixol, though his posture was stiffer and forced. Air forced its way into my lungs. Nagging, nibbling, waking nightmares circled my thoughts. Something was going to go wrong. Something would happen and break my heart. I closed my ears as best I could without covering them to no avail as I wanted to hear what was said. “Have you had any wayward desires ever since you acquired your masculine form?”

“Do you mean, have I found other males attractive? Physically, yes, but the only person I desire is my wife. I am not blind to physical attraction,” he answered in his blunt, honest fashion.

“Could someone convince you to act on your attraction to another?”

“Highly unlikely. I chose my partner for who she is, not what she looks like. Just because I find someone attractive does not mean I shall proposition them,” my husband deadpanned, an undertone of frustration only I seemed to hear.

“But the possibility still remains,” the Dwarganzid mused. Theren cocked his head to the side.

“Anything is still possible, however, unlikely, but again, I have no interest in anyone except Raela.” 

“And you, Raela Blackthorn,” the male’s eyes bored into me. “Do you believe yourself capable of performing the duties that are assigned to you?”

“I do, sir,” my sides still bore marks of what Sana put me through, but I wasn’t going to let that happen again. Theren’s direct assertion of affection for me restored enough of my confidence to continue the hearing. I wasn’t going to become separated nor a burden to Theren.

“From what I hear,” he sneered, “you received quite the assault from one of the royal family. Are you certain you can survive against the unknown threats of the universe?”

“I believe my training overseen by Lieutenant Yxren will be enough to prepare me for my duty. And,” I felt this was worth adding despite the risk. “I defeated Princess Sana in our duel.”

“By using an underhanded trick,” the Dwarganzid judicator glowered.

“I used an ability that was available to me. If anything, I taught her something of the ‘unknown threats of the universe’ as I doubt she’ll fall for that trick again.” The male sat back, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

“What you have to teach us is irrelevant to this hearing,” Admiral Ixol spoke up again. “We have yet to determine if you are a threat to the RUP. What’s stopping you from stealing our technology and returning home?”

“We have no way back to our home and even if we did, we would likely be killed or subjected to more experimentation and… tests,” Theren answered with a hint of authority.

“I do not believe that to be a likely story,” the admiral pressed on. “A more believable story is that you are--” the gavel interrupted him.

“I understand your desire to ascertain the veracity of the applicants, admiral,” the Qentis spoke up. “However, please do not deviate from what is already accepted as fact. The evidence corroborates their claim. If you wish to challenge that you may, but that requires you to call into question the ability of the  _ Ruitherion _ and her crew.” Admiral Ixol scowled again, before changing his line of inquiry.

“Do you believe orders to be followed at all times? I want separate answers from both of you.”

“I believe orders should be followed in most cases,” it was the best answer I could supply without lying.

“For the most part, there are exceptions to every rule,” Theren answered in that diplomatic way that could be irksome, even if true.

“If you were ordered to save your captain from certain death,” the malignant grin hinted at the danger in his upcoming question, “at the cost of the life of your mate, would you follow the order?”

My mouth hung open answerless for a time. There were three answers I could give. Yes, and gain approval while harming my husband with that answer. No, and save my relationship at the cost of losing a chance at staying on the  _ Ruitherion _ . Or...

“I need more information to truly answer that question,” Theren said, a dark tone lacing his voice. That was the answer I sought, at least for now.

“What do you mean more information?” Ixol bit out.

“The hypothetical situation in question lacks the necessary details to make that decision,” I continued my husband’s line of thought. “Saving the captain could mean that it would come at the cost of my husband and one-third of the entire crew of the  _ Ruitherion _ . I do not believe Captain Ezekial would ever make such an order. There are far too many unknown factors in this scenario to provide an adequate answer. If you still want one, however, then my answer is no,” it wasn’t the best answer, but I couldn’t ever leave Theren to die. He could hate me for it and I’d still save him. I would risk the  _ Ruitherion _ to save him.

“I must agree with my wife, my first priority with so little information would be to protect Raela,” agreed Theren, the same tone still coloring his voice. “She is all that I have and I cannot lose her.” Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the captain smiling faintly at us.

The interrogation continued for god knows how long. The uncomfortable questions fired at us relentlessly. The process began to take its toll on both of us, my patience began to shorten rapidly and I noticed Theren was struggling to remain polite.

“Thank you for your patience, applicants,” the Tarreth spoke slowly. “We have arrived at a decision.” The tension in the air spiked dramatically. Everyone had something at stake in this trial, my husband and I more than the rest. Each passing moment thickened the air. Everyone’s apprehension melded to this mass of coalesced unease. The tension was getting to me. I could feel apprehension spreading within. The looming dread of a decision that would dictate what we do for the rest of our lives in this galaxy gnawed at my mind. I needed some form of comfort. Something. Anything. Holding Theren’s hand would have sufficed. I desired the touch of his strong and gentle hands and the lack of that added to my unease.

“This tribunal has come to the conclusion that Mr. and Mrs. Blackthorn are beings of integrity and shall be welcomed into the Riostram Union of Planets,” the Qentis continued. I let out the breath I held. “On one condition.”  _ Uh oh. _

“This interview is not enough to determine whether or not they are worthy of becoming full members of the RUP,” the last judicator added. “Therefore, they shall be admitted as a monitored species. They may continue to serve at their current posts but will be subject to routine reports and inquiries. Once deemed capable, they shall be granted full rights as members of the RUP. The important thing to know is that they shall not be allowed to participate in any election or political matters of the RUP, promotions in rank are limited and they may not possess property or business in RUP jurisdiction.”

“Better than nothing,” I muttered. Admiral Ixol was less than pleased but merely left the room after the court adjourned. I stood from the painful iron seat as our superiors approached us.

“I must commend you two on setting a precedent,” our captain cheered. “This is the first time in RUP history that any non-member race has been granted this boon. Individual applications are frequently given out, but none passed this stage until now.”

“I’m proud of you, child,” Dr. Venthari patted my head. “You’ll show them your worth in a matter of months I’m sure.” Dr. Gamrhain said something to Theren I didn’t make out, and Lieutenant Yxren urged I much work ahead of me. Officer Zerdon said nothing, but his distrust seemed to lessen slightly. We filed some bureaucratic paperwork after the ordeal and we were permitted to claim any of the items salvaged from the lab we were rescued from. We got a spell of privacy as we reviewed the items in question.

“This is certainly a hodgepodge of items they recovered,” Raela picked through a few articles of apparel. “Find anything of ours?”

“Just these,” I held up our rings. “I would like to keep them.” 

“Of course,” my wife smiled. “They are a symbol of our vows. I would like to keep them as well.”

“You know, it was odd, you holding my hand without the physical touch.”

“... I was?” Raela’s cheeks reddened. “I had no idea, but I wanted to feel your hand as I felt it would calm me. How did you know it was mine? The fact that I am the only psychokinetic you know notwithstanding.”

“Partly, but I guess… I was just getting vibes that it was you.”

“I guess my abilities carry a signature then,” she smiled through flushed cheeks. Then continued to rummage through the miscellaneous items and held up a sealed pack of tampons. “Do you think they’ll care if I claim an item that’s not ours?”

“No, and I would definitely take those, speaking from personal experience,” I shook my head.

“As if the discomfort in my lower back isn’t enough of a signal to do so,” Raela held onto the pack then pilfered a set of pads.

“I’d grab anything that we can use. You are probably going to be getting a period in the next day or so if you are anything like me. Sadly there isn’t much by way of clothing…” I looked, saddened by the lack of options.

“I see,” my wife snaked an arm around mine. “Perhaps we should take this as a sign for us to start a new wardrobe,” I had to commend her for seeing the light in times like this.

“You were always the optimistic one, love.”

“Someone has to counter your pessimism,” she teased while plucking the engagement ring and tried it on. “I think this might be too small for me. Not that I want to wear this one,” she returned it to me.

“I believe you are looking for this,” I handed her the largest of the four rings, keeping the other three for myself even though they would no longer fit my fingers.

“What?” she took the ring with a hint of false dejection. “No plans to get your wife an engagement ring?”

“Perhaps,” I couldn’t stop the smile that grew across my lips. “All in good time, Raela. I love you.” Her lips locked with mine.

“I love you too,” she said after breaking the kiss. “I’m glad we’re allowed to stay on the  _ Ruitherion _ . I don’t want to be processed like a paper form.”

“I know what you mean, love. Now, shall we see what else is on the garrison? Might as well see the world we are now living in.”

“I’d love to,” she smiled. It was a smile of pure affection. A smile I never tired of seeing on her beautiful face. “Lead on, I’ll follow you wherever you take me.” My smile widened and I probably looked like some love-struck puppy, but my god did Raela make me happy. She was such a beautiful presence in my life, my best friend, the love of my life.

We walked out of the hall back outside to where throngs of people went about their business, so many races we had never seen passing us by. I linked one of my hands with Raela’s, our fingers entwining together. Eventually, we found ourselves in the midst of what must have been the shopping district. Not knowing what our pay would equate to, I continued to guide my wife through the streets window shopping. Judging by the numbers we saw, hoping I was reading them correctly, the 572 Quent we were each given would not get us much. 

“No wonder soldiers grumble about basic pay,” Raela mused. 

“Quite,” I agreed, wondering what the best course of action should be.

“Do you think there is a commissary of sorts we’ve missed?”

“There might be...” Looking around I tried to see if we had missed anything. “Perhaps it is back where we docked, but I don’t remember seeing anything outside of what could be used to repair and outfit ships.”

“I don’t recall anything either,” Raela said before grumbling. “Do you think we could take a brief detour?” she asked hesitantly. “I don’t think this period is going to wait a day.” My head practically snapped back to her.

“Of course.” I wasn’t going to say no to something like that. Nature could be a real bitch. We diverted to a nearby restroom into which Raela disappeared. I gave her a brief instruction before she entered. Hopefully, it would be enough. Ten minutes later, Raela emerged looking no worse for wear, but perhaps a tad less comfortable.

“Sorry,” she smiled forcefully. “I’m still not used to this.” 

“The first few times are… different, but you were successful it seems.”

“Partly because of fortuitous timing,” she leaned on me. “This whole idea of simply going about my business and letting this happen on its own is what I’m struggling with. The feeling of this period is… unnerving, at the moment.”

“You’ll get used to it, love,” I tried to soothe. “Why don’t we distract ourselves for a bit? There are some stores we passed that I think sells clothes we could actually afford.”

“That sounds nice,” her forced smile became genuine. “You know, I think I saw a couple of four-armed beings around, Titano. Maybe they’ll have something we don’t have to modify for you.”

“That would certainly be nice,” I led us back down the path and walked into a store that I figured was as good a starting place as any. The clothes here would likely fit Raela and the prices, at least on a cursory glance, didn’t seem outrageous.

“Are we starting with me?” Raela inquired.

“I thought it would be a good place to start,” I smiled down at my wife, still a little unused to looking  _ down _ rather than  _ up _ . She stopped as we were about to enter.

“I think I see a store nearby that caters to bodies like yours. We can stop there afterward. But first,” she pulled me into the store before us, “find me something to wear.”

I smiled, “My pleasure.” Pulling her hand up, I bowed down slightly and kissed her hand affectionately.

“Theren,” Raela fidgeted with a blush. “I don’t recall swooning this easily to your charm. Are we sure they didn’t bolster your charisma stat as well?” I gave her what was likely a devilish smile.

“I have always been a devil, my dear, I simply comport myself as such now. Can you not see the horns and tail?”

“I do, but I’m afraid I can feel the corruption in my halo and that’s a bit distracting.”

My grin widened, “Then I am doing my job well, angel.” Raela held my hand to her cheek.

“Then let’s finish here before we go too far.”

“As you wish,” and I was certain my smile didn’t lose any of its devilry as I gave her hand another kiss and began walking around the store. There were several options, the fashion in this galaxy was different, yet the same. I regarded my wife once again and then the display of clothes surrounding us.

It was nice having extra hands, I no longer needed to release my hold on my partner to look through the wares. Pulling out a long sleeve shirt that was a cobalt blue with a low, wide neck, the back mostly open save for the crisscrossing of fabric that held the two sides together.

“Let’s start with this,” I handed the selected garment over to Raela to let her see. As I handed it over, I noticed that the sides of the sleeves were like the back.

“Hmm,” Raela held the shirt up to her. “I’d need to try it on to get a good feel for it. I like the color. Is there some legwear you’d like me to try with it? I wouldn’t mind something like a skirt if one exists. I’ve kinda always wanted to wear one.”

I looked at my wife in surprise, but not disgust, and smiled. I loved that she felt so comfortable with me to share things like this. It said a lot about our relationship. Looking around, I spotted a section that potentially had what we were seeking. We walked over still hand in hand and I perused the merchandise. Along a wall was a series of what looked to be skirts, or rather wraps worn around the waist. Thinking, I grabbed a silvery wrap and then a pair of black pants made out of some sort of what I presumed to be organic weave dyed a deep midnight blue. The wrap mostly circled around the waist but would show off one hip and tapered in the front and back to further show the one leg, covering the other.

“What about this?” I held up both pieces. “I know it’s not quite what you were looking for but I think this would bring out your eyes.”

“I think I’d like to try it,” Raela seemed pleased with it. “Now I just need a fitting room.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed another chapter in this adventure - DA139  
May all of you be safe and healthy during these turbulent times - BattleScarredKitsune


	7. Shore Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7! Stay safe and healthy during these chaotic times.
> 
> \- BattleScarredKitsune

_ Well this is certainly different. _ I was curious about the outfit and eager to try it on. But the alien sense of fashion was something I’d need to get used to, as well as the fact I’d be showing off more skin than I was accustomed to. The shirt fit well, but the straps in the back exposed a fair amount of skin on the sides of my arms and most of my back. My bra seemed incongruous with the design, but I could live with that if I needed to do so. In a pinch, I could also leave my hair out of a braid for extra cover. The pants were like leggings back home, hugging every curve and line of my legs, while an almost skirt wrapped around my waist.

“What do you think?” I stepped out of the fitting room to ask my waiting husband. He certainly seemed to pick my clothing out well, for he stared for a moment before answering. His gaze was predatory, eyes traveling up and down my frame as he stood.

Humming he finally answered, “You look better than I thought.” That longing look of his stirred something within me.

“Something tells me I’d look better in nothing,” I teased.

“That’s never in question,” he spoke almost seriously, as if the mere thought ridiculous.

“Is there anything else you wish for me to try on?” I adopted a more playful pose. “I like these but another set of non-duty clothing would be nice.”

Theren stood, “Why don’t you change back and we can take a look?” His smile was as charming as it was devilish.

“As you wish,” I delved back into the fitting room to change back while my husband eagerly searched the store for another outfit to strip me out of later. I never was the fondest of clothes shopping, but amongst all the new and alien, it was quite cathartic. A knock signaled Theren’s return with another outfit. He produced a dark green long sleeve shirt with diamond shaped openings along the sides and slim fitting pants in a shade of onyx.

“I see you really want me to show off my new figure,” both sets of clothing hugged one’s figure closely. Though most of what we perused seemed to be that way, and a common thread among some of the science fiction I was familiar with.

“Is it wrong that I want you to look good?” he asked sheepishly.

“Not at all,” I kissed him. “I was simply commenting on the fact that accentuating the female figure seems common, even all the way out here.”

“As long as you are okay with it,” Theren assured.

“If I wasn’t I would tell you as such,” I assured before retreating back into the fitting room. The single diamond gaps were certainly a… unique fashion design, exposing my ribs down to my waist. The pants resembled jeans in style, but the soft, cotton-like material lent them more elasticity.  _ Halfway between jeans and yoga pants. You could make a fortune selling these back home. _ I stepped out of the fitting room to ask for my husband’s opinion. “What do you think?”

Like before he stared at me, but this time he said nothing and simply came up to me and let his hands rest on my sides, sliding them up my body until his upper set cupped my face and the lower set held my waist, bringing us chest to chest. “I think you look lovely.”

“Thank you,” I could feel the blush in my cheeks. “How about we pay for these and get you something to wear on your off days?” 

“That sounds like a plan, my dear,” he smiled. We paid for the sets plus some new underwear, which was going to take some getting used to, again. The bras in particular were more like wraps around the chest than anything I was accustomed to from our world. 

I guided Theren to the adjacent store to give him something else to wear, only to encounter a problem. I’d read the Titano were a large race, but I’d been thinking in human terms. The apparel was designed for creatures whose average height was around eight feet tall.  _ Oh boy… _ A female Titano approached us to ask if we were in the wrong store, then cut off the question once she spotted Theren. She understood my question before I could ask it, not that it was a hard question to figure out. She directed us to the equivalent of the junior’s section.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck wearing junior’s again,” I sincerely meant it, but I found it humorous as well. At least there were options for shirts, and plenty that would work. I pulled out a burgundy scaled shirt that seemed something like a replication of a Dwarganzid hide. “What do you think?” Theren stepped up and held the shirt.

“It feels like actual hide,” he remarked, surprised. “I’ll try it on. What else do you see, love?”

“Hmmm,” there were a few options, but only a few were within affordable reach. I found two more options, but we’d only be able to buy two of the three. A green long sleeve and a navy tee hung before me.  _ Skin-tight or loose? _ He’d just have to try them both. “These are the only other options I could find that I feel would look good on you. We can only afford two plus pants so you’ll have to pick which two you like most,” I passed along two sets of pants, slate gray and obsidian, with the shirts. 

Theren went into the dressing room and, about five minutes later, stepped back out. He was wearing the first shirt, the vermillion scales looking like a deeper red against the slate gray pants. The scales flexed along the outside of his arms and his shoulders, presumably cascading down his back, clinging to his muscle as well. His torso and underarms were covered in a smoother, leathery fabric that was a few shades lighter.

“That’s not bad,” I said while taking in the sight of my now scaled husband. “It could almost pass as business casual.”

“Simply not bad?” he gave me a look that went straight to my lower half, eyebrow raised in question, but face devilish as they came.

“I will simply give you the answer you gave me,” I approached him to whisper in his ear. “You look better with nothing on.”

“But of course,” he gestured and returned to the dressing room for a moment, coming back out with the navy tee. It was definitely more casual wear. The loose fitting shirt gave Theren more of a college kid appearance, a fact more accentuated by his youthful face. “I like it. It’s a lazy Sunday shirt but, did you always look so young?”

“What do you mean? I’ve always looked like a kid… do I still look like a high schooler?”

“No,” I shook my head. “You look like a sophomore in college. I think  _ I  _ might be the one who looks younger out of the two of us.”

“You look beautiful to me, a beautiful woman,” he smiled lovingly, hands on his hips.

“Put the other shirt on,” I tried to murmur authoritatively, but failed. Miserably. Theren was becoming quite adept at summoning my tomato cheeks on demand. He disappeared into the fitting room while I attempted to dispel the red of my cheeks.  _ God, I love him. _ After a few minutes, he came out dressed in the dark emerald green long sleeve shirt and onyx pants, both hugging his frame. I said nothing at first, the sight was too enthralling. The shirt did nothing to hide his muscle, in fact it I could see it all. 

“Judging by your lack of a verbal response and red face, I am going to assume we should get these?” he teased.

“Umm,” I cleared my throat while my blush strengthened. “Are you sure that’s… not too small…?” He hummed and flexed his muscles in answer, as he moved, the fabric moved with him, but showed no indication of strain.

“No, I think this fits like a glove.” His demonstration was too much for my knees to handle. There was a chair behind me that I planned to catch myself in, but missed and kissed the floor with my ass instead. A loving chuckle drifted over to me and when I looked up, Theren was offering me a hand up, his face lit up with a smile, like a prince out of some romance novel.

“Thank you,” I took his hand. “God, you're sexy,” the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them and louder than I wanted to say in public. His eyebrows shot up, but he only smiled, despite the easy teasing I had set myself up for.

“Well, this outfit is certainly a yes, what else do you think? Do we have enough for two outfits? You never let me see the prices.”

“We do,” I finally began to control my admiration. “We can get an extra pair of underwear or two as well, but that will be it for our budget. I’m more inclined for the scaled shirt over the Sunday shirt. You can use it a little more freely than lazing around.”

“Then that is what we will get, along with some extra underwear,” he nodded to himself and returned to the dressing room. Coming back out, he had the four items we were going to purchase in one hand and the extra shirt in the other. I had to scrounge for underwear in his size, the clerk cited something about low inventory, Theren said we could go to another store but I wanted to be done. Unfortunately for me, Theren found nothing he liked. I couldn’t say I blamed him, hot pink wasn’t an ideal color for undergarments.

We left the Titano-centric store with purchased goods in hand and began searching for another vendor who sold what we were looking for. Theren pulled me into another store to browse. He found some simple, black boxer-like shorts he liked and proceeded to pay for them. My gaze wandered as Theren completed the transaction and stopped as it centered on a small intimates section. Risque articles revealing more skin than they covered lined the mannequins on display. Open cup bra-like outfits seemed to be a favorite among the available lingerie. It never occured to me that I could now wear some of these revealing outfits that I could only look at before. I never noticed Theren return from the counter until he spoke. 

“Do you see something you like?” Theren’s voice rumbled behind me, close to my ear.

“I… don’t know,” I nudged him toward the exit. “I’m not sure I want to explore lingerie just yet.”

He rubbed my back, “That’s fine. We still have some money left, but I think we should save it for now. I’m not sure if there’s anything else we will need in the near future.”

“I concur,” we slowly made our way back to the ship. “This was fun. I’d like to do it again when we next get shore leave with a larger paycheck.”

A rumbling chuckle sounded next to me, “I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I remember you not particularly having fun when we would go to the mall together to browse.”

“I think the difference here is that I have so much to explore,” I mused. “Not just in what I can wear, but what the world here is like.”

“I am simply glad to see you happy,” Theren took my hand and we continued on our way onto the  _ Ruitherion _ . Our journey back was uneventful, unless you count the curious glances as eventful. While this area of space housed plenty of humanoids, races looking close to human were few and far between. The  _ Ruitherion  _ was largely empty of its crew for the time. No doubt they were taking the time to enjoy the garrison’s amenities, and had much more money to spend.

Theren led the way back to our quarters, the pace lazy. A silent air welcomed us back to our “home.” My husband followed me to the closet to put away our new purchases and remove our uniforms since we were now off duty. Two spare uniforms awaited each of us behind the sliding door, along with one other surprise. I felt Theren pause as he stared at the deep navy shirt. It was similar to my old one that Ezekial had altered, but was reminiscent of the shirt my husband originally owned.

“This…” he seemed at a loss for words. “How did you manage this?” he looked at me, a hand stretched out as if to make sure the shirt was real.

“I made a request to our captain,” I answered. “I thought that it would help you settle in and since alterations could be made to existing apparel, I took a chance that new clothing could be fashioned as well.”

He turned to me, a watery smile lighting up his face, making him look younger, “Thank you.” I was enveloped into a tight hug, all his love and gratefulness pouring out through it.

“It was nothing,” I traced his now bare arms. “Your happiness means everything to me.” All I received in return was a smoldering kiss. His hands slowly began to rub up and down my arms and sides. I copied the motion while enjoying the tender strokes. Before I knew it, the remaining articles of clothing I had been wearing were on the floor, save my underwear, and when I went to remove his, found only skin.  _ Damn, beat me to it. _

Strong arms picked me up, my legs naturally winding around his waist, while his upper set continued to caress my skin. Before I knew it, we were lying down on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“My period picked a hell of a time to start,” I whispered between kisses.

“Now you know how I felt half the time, but there are things we can still do, as you always said,” he gave me a smile that surely belonged on the devil.

“Then show me what you have in mind,” I permitted him to have his way with me. He kissed me deeply, two hands fondling my breasts, while another snaked its way down to between my legs, giving me light touches along the way. I arched up a bit and then let out a moan as he began rubbing gentle circles with his fingers over my underwear, somehow hitting that one spot that sent sparks of pleasure.

“God,” a moan followed my word.

He laughed, “Just me, love.”

“I know,” my brain regained enough function to continue my thinking. “I was going to comment,” another moan. 

“Yes?” he tortured me with another smouldering kiss.

“About how I won’t permit you going back,” another pleasured gasp, “to having only two hands.”

“Oh?” he purred. “That good?”

“Yes,” my voice surged with desire, hips pushing into him for more. He obliged, letting his southern hand press more firmly against me, rubbing and stroking, pushing me toward the precipice of completion. “More… please…” I was close, the pleasure ready to overload.

His hands touched me passionately and the timbre of his voice sent shivers down my spine, “Come for me.” I shuddered beneath him as waves of release coursed through me. I let out a passionate scream, a groan accompanying it from above. After helping ride the waves of pleasure, his hand was gone from between my legs, but I glanced down to see him touching himself, his cock hard and leaking. A few more strokes and he came on my chest and stomach, his whole frame shuddering in release. He was certainly quite giving.

Theren was breathing almost as if he had run a marathon, “That was good.”

“I think it was better than that,” I moved slightly to give a more provocative display of his claim. He moaned.

“You certainly are,” he stared at me, taking in my lewd body with his eyes.

“I’m sure I am,” I sat and licked his sensitive member. Theren jumped slightly under the shock. “Shall we clean up?”

“Yes,” he gave me a look, but proceeded to get off the bed, but didn’t let me sit up before I was back in his arms. He walked over to the bathroom, not seeming to care that we were a mess and set me down on the counter as he turned on and adjusted the shower. “I thought this might be better.”

“A shower with you is always better than a shower alone,” I beamed. “Or toilet paper for that matter.” He hummed in agreement.

“The shower is ready,” he held out a hand, a sweet smile on his face. I set my hand in his and slid out of my panties. We soaked in the hot water for a quarter of a bell before we bothered cleaning up.

“Do you have any ideas on how to spend the rest of our first day of leave?” I asked while washing the shampoo out of my hair, which took much longer than it used to.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps explore the ship a bit, seeing as we’ve only been on a few decks and Bastion told me that there were a couple of decks made for the crew to relax.”

“That’ll work,” the last of the shampoo finally worked out of my hair. “It would be nice to know the full layout of the ship.”

“You’ll want to put in some conditioner, too, with all that hair,” advised Theren.

“Got it,” I groused. This long hair was great. The care? Quite tedious. I followed the advice and summoned the conditioner to my hand. Ever since my sleight of hand trick against Sana I made it a point to practice my telekinesis daily instead of every so often. It was slowly growing less taxing, but still tiring. I was getting better though. I couldn’t summon an item from around a corner or across a room, but the shower was small enough that I could move small objects without exhausting myself. The cool gel oozed onto my hand before being kneaded into my sapphire hair.

“You can step out if you’re done,” I offered to Theren. “I’m going to be a bit as I tend to my hair, whether I want to or not.”

“Would you like company?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t mind if you stayed,” the conditioner slowly fell away under the shower. “This is a long process,” I sighed.

“Yes, it is,” he chuckled, rinsing his own hair. “Have you thought about shaving? I’m just curious.”

“I have,” the conditioner finally washed away, “and would like to shave as hairy legs aren’t my thing. Some help would be appreciated.”

“Sure… it bothers you? I would have thought that, seeing as you never shaved before, having hair on your legs wouldn’t be so odd.” My arms wrapped around me as I let the water cascade over my hair.

“It doesn’t feel the same,” I answered. “Perhaps it’s all the media I’ve been exposed to, but I don’t want hairy legs.”

“Fair enough,” he nodded and then began to rub along my back and shoulders.

“Mmm,” the hot massage felt wonderful. “Have you gotten better at this?”

“Maybe?” his voice was uncertain. “It might be the four hands versus two.”

“That might be it,” I let him massage me for some time before I picked up the razor that was stocked in the medicine cabinet. “Ready to teach?” Not that I’d need too much teaching, for I was familiar with shaving. Just not shaving legs.

“Sure,” Theren nodded. “I find it easier to put my foot against the wall,” lifting his leg and letting his foot hold onto the edge as he spoke, “and then soaping up the skin and shaving against the hairs.” He demonstrated with his finger, brushing it up from ankle to knee. “The back of your leg can be annoying, so I typically shaved in a couple of different directions. In-grown hairs are the worst to deal with as well.” I followed his instructions with intrigue. The strokes needed to shave legs were far longer than for shaving a beard. I couldn’t help but feel like I was peeling a potato with these motions. Soon enough, my legs were clean and hair free, only to need another shaving in short order. Such was the nature of my desires. I shaved my armpits while I was at it. Part of me felt like I was maintaining someone else’s beauty standards for how I should look. But I took comfort in the fact I was taking control over how I looked, how I wanted to look. If what I wanted to look like just happened to meet another’s standards then good for them. I was still taken.

“If you don’t like bending down,” he started, “you can put your leg up higher to reach the back of your thigh.” As if in demonstration, he placed his foot almost chest level to show me. He certainly kept his flexibility.

“I might try that next time. However,” I looked at him with devilish horns of my own. “I thought you’d enjoy the view me bending over provided.” There was a practical growl coming from him and a heated look.

“You aren’t wrong, my dear,” his eyes were hooded. “Why don’t we venture out before I throw you back on the bed?” He took a step closer, voice dropping to a whisper in my ear, “Or,” his hands began to travel up my sides and around to my front, “should I just pleasure you here?” I let out a wanting moan.

“We’ll never leave if you do,” I said weakly. “Wait until tonight.” Grumbling with feigned disappointment, Theren exited the shower with me right behind him. I took the opportunity to wear the cobalt blue shirt and half-skirt with the paired pants Theren picked out since I didn’t have to report to anyone. I set the skirt to cover my right leg and left the midnight blue of my pants show on my left. Braiding my hair took some time, but I did it on my own, even if it was a meticulously slow procedure. “Are you ready?” I called to my husband after finishing the braid.

“Yes,” he responded. Theren wore the sexy green shirt and slate pants.

_ Great, I’ll be staring at him all night. _ Theren caught me staring and gave me a knowing grin. “Are you enjoying the torment you’re inflicting on me?” I swore, the change in plumbing we both received did nothing to our desires for the other.

“Very much so,” his voice practically purring in pleasure.

“Then lead on,” I pushed him to the door. “I’d rather be tied down when not on my period.” 

“I can certainly make that happen,” he promised. “Now, let’s see how ‘The Den’ treats us, shall we?” he bowed slightly, extending his arm to let me go first.

Ever since Sana had brought it up, I was curious about what the crew called The Den. I was hesitant to bring it up with Raela considering the less than savory nature of that reminder, but Bastion was quite adamant that I bring Raela with me to where the crew went to relax. I took Raela’s hand in one of mine and led us to the lift, asking for the floor just above the deck housing crew quarters.

A short jaunt had us in front of a set of doors that opened once we stepped close enough. In some ways, it reminded me of the observation deck, the far wall all glass (or rather a see through material with the ability to withstand the violent nature of space) showed off all the stars and part of the station. Most of the room was set up with tables for people to sit and enjoy a small meal or drink. The whole feel was reminiscent of the “Ten-Forward” of  _ Star Trek _ , though there were some definite differences. The most prominent being the multitude of beings and races making up the populace. There were also games of some sort toward the back, giving the place more of a bar-like feel.

“Do you think The Den has its own Guinan?” Raela joked.

“You read my mind, but I suppose we will just have to find out.” I took a look around. “I was thinking of grabbing some tea, or at least what I think is tea, and sitting to look over the stars.”

“That sounds nice. Find a seat and I’ll order drinks,” Raela glided to the bar and flagged down the bartender, who turned out to be Kontan, Varna’s husband. After finding a table, I sat and watched as my wife got our drinks. I doubted she realized that I wasn’t the only one staring. She was a catch, that was for certain. A few of the crew, unaware or simply uncaring of our relationship, walked over to her and began to flirt. 

“Excuse us,” two women approached me in an overly friendly manner. A Dwarganzid and what Raela had called a Titano wore interested expressions. “May we join you? Your sister seems rather busy.”

“I hadn’t heard that one of our newest members was a well armed man such as yourself,” the Titano flirted. “I’m curious how a small man such as yourself can put them to use.” I raised an eyebrow. Now usually I sucked at figuring out someone was flirting with me, but this was pretty obvious. That was also a  _ horrible _ pickup line. 

“To what do I owe this company?” I deadpanned, wishing I had a hard drink in my hand. As much as I wish I could be rudely brusque, I was taught better and I highly doubted my CO would appreciate the attention.

“My, you’re certainly an indifferent man,” the Dwarganzid sat down opposite me. “I have just the remedy for that. Is there a drink I can get you?”

“My wife is already getting me something, thank you,” I tried to brush them off again.

“Your wife?” the Titano seemed taken aback. “You mean she’s--”

“Yes,” Raela interjected. “I am married to the man with whom you are flirting. I would kindly ask that you respect his devotion.” The women departed without another word. Raela set our drinks on the table and nestled into my side, clearly trying to say to everyone present we were taken. “I think I’m beginning to understand how you felt when we were called siblings once upon a time.”

“Yes, and you didn’t have to rescue me, I was handling it, love. I don’t want you stressed out, we came here to relax.” My wife let out an exasperated sigh.

“I know, and thank you, but I just needed to vent some of my anger at the Girant who hit on me,” I could almost feel her scowl. “He refused to accept that I wouldn’t share myself with him despite no matter how many times I told him no.”

“I heard that they are pretty open when it comes to mates…” I trailed off, not liking the look on my wife’s face. “Honey? Are you okay?”

“I am,” she still didn’t look okay. “He seemed quite confident that he could outperform you and that was what mattered,” she huffed once then sighed again. “I am not some conquest to have one night with then be cast aside.” 

“I know you aren’t some conquest,” I let my hand trail through her hair gently, letting it rest against her cheek.

“I know,” my assurance finally got her to relax. After a brief silence Raela looked up at me. “I never treated you like one did I?”

“Never,” my voice adamant.

“I’m glad,” my wife picked up our drinks and passed mine to me. “I don’t understand how some men do that. Girant notwithstanding as it seems to be a cultural thing for them.”

I shrugged, “You’re asking the wrong man. I’ve been a male for less than two weeks. I know not why they think that way… not that I would understand them even if I had been born a guy.”

“That makes two of us, being on the receiving end of such shameless audacity is infuriating.”

“I wonder what would happen if more guys were made to live as a female, and vice versa, for a period of time if some of that attitude would change,” I mused, taking a sip of my tea.

“Hmm,” Raela nursed her coffee. “I would like to think that some attitudes would change, but I wonder how much would actually change. I feel some women would take the change and if, given the choice, would stay male and revel in the lack of menstrual responsibilities. Whereas some men would change back and never dare cross the line ever again without thinking about why things happen.”

An inelegant snort escaped me, “Perhaps. Periods can be a real nuisance, but I feel many see themselves as female and would go back, but it varies from person to person. Now, what did those… gentlemen say that angered you so much?” I was too curious to let it go and wanted to make sure I didn’t have to explain the situation more clearly. My wife brushed her lips against mine.

“I’ll spare you the abysmal pickup lines about being,” she snorted, “‘out of this world,’ and move on to the more aggravating belief that I was being left unsatisfied by you and that I should explore other avenues. The Girant also made a passing comment about how my biological clock is ticking and I need to have kids sooner than later ‘for the sake of the pack.’ His words not mine,” Raela let out a frustrated sigh. “I wanted to hit him for that comment, but I think that sentiment is more rooted in their shorter lifespan so I can’t be too mad. I find it hard to imagine…” she paused, “living only sixty years.” I nodded, just letting it all settle and chose to look at the stars next to us.

“Let me ask you this,” I took a sip of my tea and turned back to her, “do you feel I am leaving you unsatisfied? I hope you know  _ why _ I haven’t been fully intimate with you.”

“I do know why,” she ran a finger down my thigh. “And you aren’t leaving me craving for more in a way that leaves me unsatisfied. I know we’ll get there in due time. I’m just upset that others struggle to accept my beliefs here sometimes.” I squeezed the hand on my thigh in comfort.

“As long as you and I understand each other that is enough, but the fact that you  _ do _ have a period is sort of nice. It means that we could potentially have children together, if we both want that. However, I agree with Gamrhain, we won’t start a contraceptive regiment until we know how both of our bodies are doing.”

“I agree,” Raela leaned on me further. “If it’s not too presumptuous to say, I would like to have children with you at some point. We are far from that time, but I don’t want a pill to derail that plan completely.” 

“I agree with you, but I want you to be okay with your body and the changes that will take place if you are pregnant. You weren’t born female and I don’t want you to feel like everything is happening too fast.”

“Understood,” my wife wrapped her arms around me. “As I said, in due time, that means when you and I are both ready. I doubt that’ll happen anytime soon. Though I just realized that I’ll have only twelve periods once we’ve been here for one year.”

“I’m not sure how you see that as a good thing, for all you know you get them every twenty-eight days, which means you’ll have on average thirteen a year,” I gave my wife an incredulous look and took another sip of my tea. Her only response was a shrug.

“I have to live with them regardless. Complaining doesn’t really get me anywhere.”

“I suppose.” She did have a point, though they were still annoying. “How-” I stopped only to stare at the Dwarganzid princess who was making her way to my table. “Lovely,” I mumbled under my breath.

“I heard that you two are mates,” Sana tersely said once arriving at our table. “Is this true?” her tone suggested that she hoped it wasn’t.

“Yes,” I answered just as pointedly, taking umbrage with her tone.

“We have been married for three years, Princess Sana,” Raela continued with flippant disregard. “I can introduce you to a couple of eager men if you’re interested.” Sana glared at my wife, eyes brimming with anger.

“You still do not belong here, child,” she barked. “Your spousal arrangement does not make you any more fit to serve on this vessel.”

“Why?” I seconded my wife’s question, drinking more of my tea to try and remain calm, waiting to hear the answer. Sana found herself lacking an answer before she elaborated.

“You can barely complete the training routines put forward by our commander while your mate has begun to excel at them. You do not have the strength to protect the crew from would be assailants.”

“Not all might is brawn,” the words coming out before I could think twice about it.

“I may not be able to best you in direct combat,” Raela conceded. “But,” she finished her coffee, “I still bested you in our impromptu duel.”

“Do not expect that underhanded tactic to work ever again!” Her anger quickly morphed to hostility.

“I’d certainly hope so,” Raela smirked. “You’re too good for that.” Sana scowled menacingly at Raela before stomping off in anger. My wife let out a bated sigh once Sana left The Den. “I thought she was going to hit me for a second.”

“If she had tried, she would find herself on her back,” I took another sip of tea, keeping myself calm. Raela could handle herself, and if she couldn’t, I would be there to deal with it for her. Raela looked up at me.

“Am I antagonizing her too much?”

“I don’t know if I am the best judge at the moment considering my relation with Li’Zor,” I replied. “But perhaps.”

“I just hope we can work together. I don’t want our animosity to cause issues on missions.”

“Then be the ‘bigger man,’” I laughed at my joke.

“I’ll do my best,” my wife smirked at the joke. “But I can’t promise I’ll  _ rise _ to the occasion.”

I inclined my head, “Sure,” a smile twitching on my lips at her thinly veiled innuendo.

“So,” Raela nudged me. “Where to next?”

“Hm,” I sighed in contemplation, “What would you like to do? Star-gazing with you is always enjoyable.” 

“That’d be nice,” Raela whispered. “Though, you don’t have to go anywhere for that.”

“Not anymore,” and I found myself staring at my wife, her eyes and hair a more mesmerizing sight.

“Are we going somewhere?” Raela asked. “Or, are you just going to admire me instead?”

“That’s a tough choice, my dear,” I said, still looking at my wife. “How about a walk through the ship?”

“That sounds nice,” something beyond her vision caught Raela’s attention, head swiveling to meet it. “Though, it seems we have another guest to entertain first.” I turned my head to see Bastion making his way toward us.

“Good evening, Blackthorn-terstan,” Bastion nodded to us, the word unfamiliar.

“Good evening, what does ‘terstan’ mean?”

“It is in reference to you both as a bound couple,” he inclined his head to both of us, “and speaking of, you both have earned the attention of the entire crew.”

“I wonder why?” My wife snarked. All I could do was laugh. “I’m sorry, Bastion. I did not mean to derail the conversation,” Raela motioned to a seat opposite us. “Please, sit.”

“Derail? Do you mean to take it apart?” Bastion cocked his head in clear confusion at the word. It seemed that the translator was good for the literal meaning of words, but lacked the ability to give the intuition and nuances of conversation.

“No,” Raela shook her head. “I meant that it was not my intent to turn the topic of conversation away from where it was going. It sounded like you had something to tell us. I want to hear what you have to say.”

He nodded somewhat hesitantly, taking a seat. “It seems that you both are the topic of conversation on the ship, especially among the Dwarganzid, who were told their princess was denied her chance to claim a mate.” Raela let out an audible ‘pffft’ followed by a fit of laughter.

“Claim my husband as a mate...?” she continued to laugh. “I think he’s already claimed me.”

“As true as that may be, no one outside of our crew and the captain and commander know you are a couple. Many suspect siblings or the like,” Bastion informed.

“We just can’t shake the spectre of siblings, can we?” she snaked an arm around one of mine. I gave her a smile and chuckled, before sighing and glaring at my now empty cup.  _ The tea is always gone. _

“May I ask how that rumor got started?” I turned from Raela to face Bastion.

“Well, I am not entirely sure, but I do believe it started after you defeated Sana,” Bastion nodded toward my wife. “I assume she started circulating that you two were siblings.”

“Either that or someone overheard her muttering about being beaten by a detestable sister,” Raela mused. She flagged down Varna’s husband to ask for refills. “There, now you’ll have more.”

“Thank you, my dear.”  _ My wife is amazing. _

“Don’t mention it,” she whispered at a barely audible level. “Anything for you. Now,” Raela turned her focus to Bastion. “Is there anything else being said about us?” 

His arms crossed and looked across the room in thought, “There are various speculations about your home planet, your society, and both of you as people, as well as how you were able to achieve individual status as a monitored species. None of it very accurate.”

“Rumors seldom carry accuracy,” Raela sipped from her refilled cup. “But I’m still curious about what they say. Rumors do sometimes contain a fragment of truth.”

“Well…” his head cocked, eyes staring at something far away, “concerning your homeworld, many believe it to be a planet ravaged heavily by war and that your nations are falling apart as they try to destroy each other. In addition, your society uses a very rigid caste system where merchants are deeply rooted to the military and your governments are at the mercy of both the military and merchant caste.”  _ Umm… not really… I mean… actually, I’m not sure what to say to that. _ I looked over to Raela who would probably have a better world view, but she seemed as bewildered as me.

“Ummm,” Raela started. “Quite the colorful array of speculation. Our people may have a history of war, we’ve not pushed ourselves to the brink of complete destruction. Save for maybe once. Caste systems…” she sipped her coffee. “We do not come from a society that has one, though they exist still in some parts of the world I believe.”

“I see,” Bastion hummed.

“What of us, specifically?” I couldn’t help but inquire. If they thought our world basically like the Klingons, I was a little concerned about what the crew thought of us and if I would be challenged randomly…

“They believe you, Theren, to come from a long line of decorated soldiers and are pushing yourself to surpass the abilities and stature of your ancestors. Raela,” he nodded toward my wife, “is said to be an heiress to a vast fortune.”

“I wish I was an heiress of a vast fortune,” Raela smirked before shaking her head. “I do not come from a family  _ that _ well off,” she turned to me. “At least yours has the smallest aspect of accuracy.” 

“Yes and no,” I also shook my head. “I suppose they can have their opinions and rumors, it really doesn’t change much.”

“I suppose, but I don’t want to constantly field questions about these rumors pertaining to non-existent lineages.”

“It’s not non-existent, it’s just not as prevalent as they make it out to be,” I amended.

“Yes,” Raela nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” my upper left hand caressed her cheek. I was getting better at controlling each hand individually. My wife hummed in comfort.

“Is there any other speculation about us circulating among the crew?” Raela asked Bastion. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“I do believe those to be the main rumors circulating, any others I have not yet heard,” our friend answered.

“Thank you for sharing those interesting rumors, Bastion,” Raela nodded. “So,” she segued topics. “Have you been enjoying your shore leave?”

“I suppose, though I have not really left the ship,” Bastion informed politely. “Have you two enjoyed time off the vessel?” he inquired, looking at our attire.

“Yes,” I nodded, “we were lucky to have some pay and were able to get some more casual clothes.”

“The fashions of this system are something of an enigma,” Raela stared into her now empty cup. “But, I suppose I’ve always found fashion to be a mystery.”

Bastion hesitated, but continued, “I suppose the fashions of one people is strange to another, though I have always thought the attires of this system were relatively moderate.” I hummed in thought.  _ Wonder what he would consider extreme. _ Raela looked over her shoulder at her exposed back before returning to the conversation. The look of mild discomfort suggested she shared a similar sentiment.

“If I may change topics,” my wife changed the discussion again. “How long has the  _ Ruitherion _ been on its mission? I haven’t had the chance to catch up on the ship’s history and am curious.”

“We have been on our voyage for one of your Earth years, if our computer is correct in the conversion.” I blinked, I hadn’t expected them to know such information. As if reading my mind, Bastion continued, “Although not a lot, some of the data allowed us to glean some base material from your planet.”

“So the ship has not been charting unknown space for long,” Raela extrapolated. “How did you come to serve on this ship? You don’t have to answer if that question is invasive.”

“I was assigned, as many of us were,” Bastion supplied simply.

“So there were few volunteers for this assignment?”

“It wasn’t really broadcasted as a volunteer post,” he looked almost taken aback.

“I see,” Raela backed off, a hint of sorrow in her voice. A Girant beckoned Bastion to join him and others for a game of some type on the projection deck. The Tarreth was eager to go, but seemed reluctant to leave. We urged him to go and enjoy himself. Raela didn’t say it, but she wanted to be alone with me. None of her cues changed despite becoming a woman, which was warming to know I could still tell what she wanted without needing to exchange words. Bastion bade us farewell then joined the Girant and they darted out of The Den. Raela snuggled up to me for a silent moment in stargazing. We needed no words to express our feelings.


	8. Laseva

“Full kinetic, helmsman,” Ezekial ordered. Theren and I had spent shore leave being relatively lazy as we had little money to spend and took the opportunity to study more about the material we needed to know for our duties. Our next mission was to re-chart the nearby Laseva system as it hadn’t been done in a couple hundred years. We had not been in the system for a mere bell when we picked up an S.O.S. signal on a low frequency. The signal’s weakness caused the captain to charge forward to assist.

“Scanners are detecting what appears to be a commercial vessel,” I spoke up, now feeling more comfortable at my station. “The ship does not have an active designation signal, but its design matches that of a Vistani Merchant Collective trade ship.”

“What in the divine’s name could those avaricious merchants be doing all the way out here?” Venthari mused, her tone suggesting whatever we stumbled upon was nothing good.

“That’s what we are going to find out, Dr. Venthari,” Ezekial said with a cautious tone. Even she did not seem pleased at the notion of aiding the Vistani.

“Excuse me, Doctor,” Venthari turned to me. “Are the Vistani known for criminal behavior?” My superior never approved of me exploring the ship’s database whenever she was in earshot of me. My CO insisted that I ask her my questions first if I could before inquiring elsewhere. In the weeks I’d come to know her, I felt that she was an empty nester. She treated me with such maternal care that I couldn’t help but think Dr. Venthari longed for another child to nurture. I didn’t necessarily like being treated like a child, but her wisdom was too vast to ignore.

“Not necessarily,” Venthari answered while operating the long-range scanners. “The Merchant Collective’s primary goal is to amass wealth and cares little for how it is done. Some are honest, others less so,” she gave me a look full of maternal warning. “But all have a knack for getting into trouble of some sort.”

“I see,” it seemed that this galaxy even had its own version of the Ferengi. My CO’s gentle instruction helped ease me into my station. I doubted I’d have done as well if Zerdon was my immediate CO, but her nurturing nature did grate on my nerves regularly. Her endless quizzing of Theren and her insistence on answering my questions personally were just two examples of a leash that had been chafing the moment Venthari put it on me.

“Life support continues to function,” Dr. Venthari informed our captain. “Engine systems are non-operable.”

“The ship is failing to respond to our hail,” Lieutenant Yxren added.

“Scanners are detecting lifeform signatures, Captain,” I appended to the list of information. “Twenty beings in total, five are Vistani and the rest belong to an unregistered species.”

“Unregistered?” Ezekial asked quizzically.

“Yes, ma’am. Biometrics closely match that of the Lasevans native to this star system.”

“Location?” the captain’s tone suddenly militant.

“The Vistani are with ten of the possible Lasevans in the dining commons, and the remaining five are located on the bridge.”

“Still no response,” Yxren mused warily.

“If there are people on the bridge,” Zerdon spoke to the captain. “Why aren’t they responding?”

“There are too many reasons to speculate,” Ezekial spoke quietly. “Assemble an exploration team to investigate.”

“Of course,” the first officer saluted then summoned Yxren to join him. The men vanished from the bridge behind the elevator doors. _ Hmm. _

Something about this seemed off. The fact that there was a known race and an unregistered one on the same ship had the potential to be innocuous, but Venthari’s words echoed in my mind again. ‘_ All have a knack for getting into trouble of some sort _.’

“Is something wrong, Crewman?” Venthari inquired gently. I stared at my console while answering

“Something doesn’t add up,” I tried to get more information from the close-range scanners, but acquired nothing useful.

“I do not understand,” the doctor said. “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s a figure of speech to mean that something does not appear to make sense,” I clarified. “This ship is too large to have a crew of only five Vistani and why are none of them on the bridge?”

“A fair question,” Venthari smiled at me. “Do you have a plausible reason for the situation?”

“Trouble,” I said flatly. Venthari hummed in approval, as if she’d won me over to her thinking.

“And what trouble have these Vistani found, pray tell?”

“I think they may have lost control of their ship.” 

It was weird going on my first away mission, as I would fondly think of them, without Raela. I donned my gear and strapped the sword-like weapons I had been training with onto my back, what looked like an assault rifle in the upper set of my hands. Only four of us were going: myself, Zerdon, Gamrhain, and Yxren. _ This is going to be interesting. _Although Zerdon seemed to appreciate my learning of some of the Dwarganzid customs, he was like his father in many ways. Gamrhain tried to give me an encouraging smile, but it quickly faded as we made our way to what was an oddly shaped room. There was a control station to the right a few feet from the wall, another crewman standing at attention. That was where the normalcy of the room ended. Across from where we entered, the rest of the room was curved, a silvery sheen over the walls, ceiling, and floor, which was raised from the workstation. 

“It is our method of… transporting matter from one point to another,” Gamrhain explained quietly. _ Huh. Well, beam me up Scotty. _I nodded and kept all my questions to myself, this wasn’t the time to get lost in comparing the reality to the science fiction I grew up with. I was about to go onto an alien (well, more alien) ship and potentially have to fight my way back to my ship. This was definitely not the time.

“Alright,” Zerdon started, “Gamrhain and Yxren you two will be together and I shall work with Theren. There are two sections of the ship holding life signs, the bridge and what looks to be some sort of dining facility. We will split up and investigate the situation before moving forward. Only if threatened and actively fought against do we engage, is that clear?” We all agreed and he nodded to the Titano manning what I assumed to be the controls to the transporter.

Following the rest of the team onto the weird platform had butterflies trying to hold a marathon in my stomach. I did my best to keep my calm, at least outwardly. I was the newbie on the team and this was the time I needed to stay on my toes, not lose my breakfast. From across the room, I watched as the Titano expertly managed the controls and the next second I felt a strange tug at my center. The world felt like it wanted to spin only to disappear for a moment and then reappear in the form of a new room. 

The first real noticeable aspect was the smell, it was a mix of metal and the stink of something dead. Looking around, I was glad I had eaten light. A part of the crew littered the floor, what amounted to bullet holes piercing the flesh of the engineers who had been working. Strange, the weapons Raela and I used were more advanced, this weapons’ fire was like those we had left behind.

Aside from the death, control panels and other equipment lay in shambles, broken and discarded. By all accounts, this should be engineering, the engine humming in the background, but everything was dark save emergency lighting, casting the gruesome scene in grotesque contrast.

“Gamrhain, Yxren, move to the dining hall, check for any survivors on the way. Theren, follow me to the bridge,” ordered Zerdon in a strong whisper, as if speaking any louder would awake the crew at our feet. Gamrhain and Yxren both looked grim as we departed and I drew both of my blades preemptively, holding them in my lower set of hands, too many times playing D&D to not walk into a fight fully ready for a fight. My thumbs rubbed against the hilts, waiting to activate the plasma that would surround the blades.

_ “Remember, we are going non-lethal, Theren, _” Zerdon’s voice traveled over the communicator. Instead of verbally answering, I locked eyes with the commander and nodded slightly. The entire trek up to the bridge told a story of a battle being fought. I kept my breathing steady, only a step behind Zerdon, turning around a few times to check our backs as we made our way. After the final turn, we came to the remnants of a door. From the ragged edges and giant dent, it was as if someone stuck a whole bunch of C4 on the door. Unfortunately, it also meant there was no cover for us if we entered the bridge. As it was, pure luck kept those on the deck from noticing us.

Zerdon glanced back at me and gave a single nod. Slowly, and as quietly as two six-foot-plus creatures could manage, we converged on the door. Our luck ran out when one on the far side shouted something and then bullets were flying.

“Any word from the exploration team?” Ezekial inquired openly. They had been gone for half a bell and no word had been received from them since their arrival on the vessel.

“Negative, Captain,” Yxren’s replacement on the bridge reported before amending his statement. “We’re receiving a message now,” he played the message without waiting for an order.

_ “Zerdon to Ruitherion,” _ the first officer shouted. _ “We’ve encountered a hostile force on the bridge,” _ the sounds of gunfire through the translator reinforced the assertion. _ “Gamrhain and Yxren are moving toward the other group of entities. Blackthorn and I will suppress the resistance here then move to join them.” _

“Understood,” the captain acknowledged. “Keep us apprised of the situation.” The communication stopped in the middle of Theren shouting something I couldn’t discern. I knew that we would both be risking our lives as members of security. But to hear my husband in combat with someone threatening his life, the gunfire made me bristle.

“You’ll not be doing him any favors by going after him,” Dr. Venthari said flatly. “Control your fury. You’ll be of more help to him here doing your duties.”

“Yes, Doctor,” I sighed. She was right. I had to trust in my superiors and Theren to get the job done. Blindly leaving my station to help and risk becoming a hostage, or worse a corpse, was foolhardy and stupid. Sadly, that fact didn’t make the waiting any easier.

“Interesting trick, however.”

“I’m sorry?” I looked to my CO in confusion.

“The way your hair began to rise, as if fueled by power,” Venthari looked at me quizzically “Did it always do that?”

“No…” I patted my hair in self-conscious reflex. I still had much to learn about this body and the changes accompanying it. A blip on the long-range scanners interrupted our conversation.

“Another Vistani vessel is approaching from the far side of the system, Captain,” Venthari said. 

“They are greeting us,” the only Girant on the bridge spoke up.

“We’ll take it on primary,” Ezekial commanded. The crewman confirmed and an image of a gray-skinned alien with large eyes appeared before the bridge. Large black irises stared at us from a bald head covered in grey skin. It wore a black skin-tight suit devoid of any emblem or livery. The creature stood behind a steel grey console with nothing else in view save for a door behind him. All in all, the Vistani couldn’t have been much taller than five feet. _ Well, this is a little… uncreative. _

“Attention Riostam vessel,” the creature clad in violet vestments spoke authoritatively. “The ship in your vicinity is property of the Vistani Merchant Collective. Please withdraw from the area so that we may reclaim what is properly ours.” _ That is an attitude that would invite trouble. _

“Greetings, Vistani,” Ezekial began. “My name is Ezekial and I am captain of the vessel _ Ruitherion _. We were responding to a distress call issued by this crippled ship. We sent a team to the ship to investigate and to aid if necessary, but they appear to have come under fire from someone on the ship who is not Vistani. We ask that you give us some time to recover our squad and ensure that all aboard the vessel are safe.” The Vistani eyed the captain for a moment before giving us until their arrival, ten bells from now, to recover the away team and leave the area.

“Dr. Venthari, may I speak with you in my briefing room?” Ezekial asked after the transmission ended.

“Of course, Captain,” the Ranfay acknowledged. “May I request that the young Blackthorn join us as well?” I perked up at her calling me, eyes blinking rapidly. I was going to be part of this meeting?

“I assume there is a reason for this?” Ezekial asked hesitantly.

“Indeed, Captain,” my superior confirmed flatly. The captain nodded and we followed her into the small office for a private discussion.

“Do not make a habit of bringing Raela into your meetings just because you’ve taken a liking to her,” Ezekial reprimanded as she sat. “She has her own duties to see to and I would argue she lacks the experience necessary to serve as an advisor.” I had to agree with the captain. I didn’t belong at this meeting. The notion that Venthari saw me as a child continued to gnaw at my mind, but suddenly seemed to carry some weight. I knew I was inexperienced but I didn't need to be coddled, not if I was going to protect this ship as a member of security, yet I could hardly advise anyone on matters such as this without training or real-world, or galactic, experience.

“I am aware captain,” Venthari responded with courteous disregard as she sat. “However, I do recall that you wished to always have the voices of two of the crew who were not assigned to the exploration team.”

“And I want two different voices,” Ezekial narrowed her eyes at the doctor. “I do not want two of the same voice.” Another fair point made by the captain, and one that stung even if not fully directed at me. The fact that my hunch about what was happening, while most likely correct at this point, lined up with Venthari’s beliefs about the Vistani without much contest underscored the captain’s sentiment.

“And you shall have them,” my CO smiled at me and urged me to sit. I couldn’t shake the feeling of being out of place and remained standing as a result. I still didn’t feel like I should be at this meeting. Ezekial monitored Venthari for a time before turning to me.

“Do you wish for someone else to take your place?” she asked. Part of me wanted to say yes. Part of me wanted to stay and do what I could to assist Theren from here. Part of me was spinning in circles trying to figure out what to do.

“No, I’ll stay if you’ll have my input,” the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Ezekial nodded.

“I would like it, if only in the interest of time. Now, sit,” I did as ordered. “The Vistani want us to leave the area as soon as we can and have given us ample time, perhaps too much, to do so. The question remaining however, is should we?”

“I believe we should,” Dr. Venthari answered. “The troubled ship will have aid of its own soon enough. We do not need to linger in the vicinity of these troublemakers. All we are doing is risking the lives of our own crew on a task that should be done by the Vistani.” Ezekial said nothing. She didn’t seem to move at all for a moment before asking me her question.

“Do you agree with Dr. Venthari?” Part of me wanted to say yes just to get away from the overwhelming sensation of being out of place, but that would have done the captain a disservice.

“I cannot say I do at this moment,” my voice cracked mid-response. Clearing my throat, I continued. “The Vistani have given us far more time than we need to collect the exploration team and move on. It’s like they are in no big hurry to help their fellow Vistani,” Ezekial’s nod of understanding bolstered my confidence. “I suppose it is possible that they want us to take care of the situation as it stands,” my pause gave Venthari a chance to interject.

“That’s because that is what they want.” I shook my head.

“I remain unconvinced, Doctor. There is too much we don’t know about the situation,” I leaned back in my seat, head inclined in thought. “The Lasevan-like species aboard the stranded ship is one part of this situation I cannot explain.”

“What do you mean?” Ezekiel gave me her undivided attention.

“A ship in no hurry to aid its own, one that is mired in a conflict between two species, one of which could be native to this system,” rattling off the few known facts about this scenario did nothing to help me understand the inner machinations of what had transpired or why. “I am beginning to wonder if we have stumbled into a trafficking venture gone wrong. I believe we need to gather more information before we make our decision. We do have time.”

“Or we’ve stumbled into a trap,” Venthari warned intently. “We cannot conduct an investigation if the time frame we’ve been given is a lie.

“If we’ve sprung a trap,” Ezekial rested her hands on the table. “Then we need to find out how to free ourselves without dragging the trap with us, or severing the trapped limb. Blackthorn is right, we need more information. You two return to your stations and gather what you can about the vessel we are assisting.”

“Yes, Captain,” Venthari acknowledged silently, disapproval lingering on her face.

_ “Yxren calling Ruitherion,” _ the lieutenant’s voice resonated clearly through the computer at the table.

“We hear you, Yxren” Ezekial stated.

“The situation has become much more complicated,” the security chief informed. Venthari motioned for us to leave, but the captain ordered us to stay.

“Complicated in what manner?” the captain inquired.

_ “The surviving Vistani are hostages, Captain,” _ Gamrhain added. _ “Yxren and I are currently attempting to negotiate with the unknown species through the Vistani.” _

“Who are the hostage-takers?” Venthari asked, her earlier negativity replaced with curiosity.

_ “Crimson skin with hair in various shades of black,” _ the medical officer detailed. _ “They share a similar physique to Raela, and Theren if he had two arms.” _

“Any chance at a relation?” the Ranfay continued her inquisition. I didn’t think my husband or myself were related to these people, but I wasn’t going to say anything for I wasn’t the one being asked.

_ “No,” _ Gamrhain replied curtly. _ “The corpses I’ve studied have a different physiology than either of them and that is after the compensation for the genetic alteration performed on our newest recruits. Skeletal structure and muscle layout are very similar, but organ layout and blood composition are different enough for me to safely say they are different species.” _

“Do we know what they want?”

_ “No, Captain,” _ Yxren answered. _ “The Vistani are being less than cooperative. We’re trying to get them to help us, but their animosity toward these ‘Lasevans,’ as they’ve been calling them, has only earned them punches in the head.” _

“Lasevans…?” the word crossed my lips as the reality of the situation slowly dawned on me. Venthari and I looked at each other momentarily. She reached the same conclusion I had.

Ever since Raela and I had found ourselves in this new world, universe, I had not thought I would be facing down bullets. Lasers, weird energy beams, and the like, sure. Ducking down behind a console I sheathed my blades and pulled out a scope. It wouldn’t necessarily help, but it had an interesting feature. Setting the scope onto the gun, I raised the weapon and looked over the controls, peering down the attachment. The scope lit up and began to give me readouts as I looked down toward those who were now shooting at us. I shot one in the shoulder who stood far back to the left of my position, the being spinning from the kinetic blast and falling to the ground. He wouldn’t be getting back up for a while at this setting.

Zerdon shot toward the right where more bullets came flying. From my position, I was well hidden from the others in the room. Letting the clip to my vest hold the weight of the gun, I held the rifle silent against my chest and quietly made my way toward the welcoming party. The remnants of the bridge and Zerdon allowed me to approach unnoticed. As I came upon another destroyed console, I watched one of the men take a hit from the Dwarganzid’s rifle. Two men were only yards away from my position, another trying to keep Zerdon under cover. The first officer popped up again and fired at the lone assailant, hitting him square in the chest.

However, he had given up solid cover for the shot. Scrambling to get back under cover, the two others continued to fire at his location. Coming up from behind, I watched as one of the men stood and forced Zerdon back, the other moving around. They both began to converge on my commander’s location, bearing down on him. Moving quickly, I drew one of my blades and unholstered a pistol-looking weapon. They were both aiming at him as I let the blade sit across the closest alien’s throat and aimed the pistol directly at the other’s head.

“Drop it,” my voice sounded surprisingly menacing. The one with my sword at their throat was frozen, the only indication they were still alive was the slight movement of their chest and the frightened look in their eyes. The other slowly raised his hands, but didn’t let go of the weapon.

“I said, drop the weapon,” I repeated, but he looked confused and then glanced at the gun. _ Maybe we can’t understand each other. _ I motioned with the pistol at the gun in his hand and toward the floor. He slowly knelt down to place the gun on the floor, the barrel of my weapon never leaving his head. “Are you okay, Commander?” Zerdon slowly emerged from cover, a look of stunned relief marked his expression.

“I am,” he said in disbelief. “Well done, Theren.”

“Yes, sir,” I nodded, but kept a close eye on the two opponents in front of me. “Orders?”

“Bind their hands,” Zerdon ordered. “I’d rather not have them try anything while we figure out what happened.” My commander tied up the alien I held at gunpoint. I relinquished the gun from the other and bound them once I no longer needed to worry about the first going for their gun. Zerdon also wanted to bind the hands of the unconscious aliens for good measure. Once finished, he pulled me aside. “Something is wrong about all this. We were attacked with archaic weapons. What are your thoughts about the situation?”

“There’s something… off. These men shouldn’t have been able to take the Vistani ship, the technology difference is too vast. They also do not appear to be able to understand us even with the communicators. It’s as if they are an unknown race,” I mused, looking at the red-skinned aliens. The two who were still conscious sat huddled together, the one I held at sword point shaking slightly. The other three lay not too far away.

“Something has been hidden from us,” Zerdon nodded. “Do you think your mate and Dr. Venthari might know something about these beings?”

“Perhaps…” I looked around. “They couldn’t have taken off with the ship in this condition. The bridge is in ruins and I doubt they would be able to fix engineering. What would have been the goal of destroying the vessel? I mean, did they even have a means of getting back to wherever they are from? The technology reminds me of my home, which means they likely do not have this level of space travel if anything at all. How would they leave?”

“They wouldn’t,” my commander shook his head. “Unless they had help.”

“It doesn’t add up.”

“Only because we’re looking at the situation from the wrong perspective,” Zerdon seemed to have reached an epiphany. “What if these aliens were abducted?”

“That would explain how they ended up here, much like Raela and I…”

“Care to explain, you two?” Ezekial asked, though she may have already figured it out.

“We are in the Laseva system,” Venthari elaborated. “They must be natives of the one inhabited planet in this system. The biometric information in our database may be two centuries old, but evolution doesn’t occur that rapidly for them to be a completely different species.”

“Are you suggesting that the Vistani are at war with the Lasevans?” the captain asked incredulously.

“No, Captain,” I answered. “That seems unlikely. The system is devoid of any defenses against invading vessels and none of the planets are under siege.”

“Then what are you suggesting?”

“There is no record of a species capable of space flight from this system,” Dr. Venthari elaborated. “The Lasevans shouldn’t be capable of reaching space on their own for another few decades at the earliest.”

“Then the Vistani have taken them from their home,” the captain speculated.

“That may be the most likely scenario, Captain,” I said. It seemed others were to share our cruel fate. I wished I could communicate with them and help defuse the situation, but I wasn’t a linguist. Another call from the exploration team came through before we could continue.

_ “Exploration team to Ruitherion,” _ Zerdon spoke with whispered clarity.

“_ Ruitherion _ here,” the captain answered. “Has there been a development?”

_ “Nothing on our end,” _ Yxren informed. _ “The Vistani have been less than cooperative. Violence might break out if this stalemate continues for much longer. The Lasevans also seem irritated with us for some reason.” _

“_ That may have been the result of our battle on the bridge,” _ Zerdon explained.

“Any casualties, commander?”

_ “No, Captain. But Blackthorn and I have gleaned some important details about this bizarre situation.” _

“Explain,” the captain ordered curtly. 

_ “The Lasevans do not seem to be here of their own free will. It seems the Vistani have abducted them from the planet, _” Theren’s voice sounded over the intercom.

“We reached a similar conclusion,” I said. “Is there any hint at what the Vistani were planning to do with the Lasevans?”

_ “The Vistani are silent on the matter,” _ Gamrhain informed. Zerdon and Theren said they found nothing as well.

_ “How should we proceed, Captain?” _ Zerdon asked.

“The Laseva system is not part of the RUP,” Ezekial leaned back in her seat. “As such, we lack jurisdiction to forcefully intervene. I would like everyone’s opinions.”

“My suggestion hasn’t changed, Captain,” Dr. Venthari began. “We lack the authority to intervene and as such we cannot do anything to help these unfortunate aliens.”

_ “I doubt the Vistani appreciate our current meddling in this affair,” _ Yxren was next to advise. _ “The incoming ship can take care of this situation. I do not want the Ruitherion to be at risk of damage.” _

_ “I must strongly disagree,” _ Gamrhain spoke up. _ “The Lasevans have been forcefully removed from their home and are now helplessly adrift. I cannot condone leaving them to an unknown fate. We rescued Raela and Theren. We should do what we can to aid them.” _

_ “We give them door number three,” _ Theren’s voice spoke calmly. _ “We take the abducted Lasevans to a safe harbor, offer them sanctuary and notify the RUP. It isn’t much, but this way the RUP is aware of what is going on and those who have been uprooted have some semblance of hope.” _

_ “ _I concur with Theren,” I said. “I have no desire to leave the Lasevans where they are now. They need help and we are in a position to provide a solution that involves far less uncertainty to them.”

_ “Such a maneuver would sour relations between the RUP and the Merchant Collective,” _ Ezekial said as she leaned back in her seat. _ “The Union depends on a not insignificant amount of trade with them.” _

“I do not see relations suffering a hit that is beyond repair, Captain,” I asserted. “If the Vistani are indeed abducting Lasevens, then they might also be abducting other species as well. It seems to me that the Vistani will want to keep events here under wraps and out of the public eye.”

“You believe that the Vistani will let our actions slide on the account it would harm relations with the RUP and others if news of this encounter were to be made known.”

“Correct, Captain” I nodded. “Though allow me to add, for transparency's sake, that the Lasevans are not so different from Theren and I. They’ve been thrust into a new world and have no real means of returning home. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to help them given what happened to us.”

_ “We could just dump them back on their world,” _ Yxren dryly remarked. _ “It’s in the system.” _

“Unacceptable,” Venthari exclaimed. “Even if some have been wrongly uplifted, we cannot simply send them home with knowledge of what lies beyond their planet. That would just create another xenophobic people.”

“Not to mention that act would put us at risk of fighting the Vistani vessel as we would have to pass it by on our way to their planet,” I commented.

_ “I support the plan put forth by the Blackthorns,” _ Zerdon finally said curtly.

“In favor of aiding the aliens again?” Ezekial asked with a chuckle.

_ “Only because it will put an end to the discussion,” _ the first officer scoffed.

“Then helping them is what we’ll do,” the captain decided. 

The transmission to the ship cut out and we were left with trying to act on our solution. I supposed that deciding on a course of action was a step in the right direction. Now figuring out how to _ communicate _ said plan was going to be interesting. The two conscious aliens were talking in low whispers, or rather one was talking in a soothing tone to the other who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. _ This won’t be easy _.

“Has anyone started a dialogue with the Lasevans?” I asked over the comm.

_ “Not directly,” _ Gamrhain answered. _ “We’ve been using the Vistani as a medium with minimal success. The RUP database is lacking the Lasevan library. The last expedition was recalled at the last minute and did not have time to study everything about this system.” _

“Do you believe the Vistani are translating appropriately?” a sudden dread filled my stomach as the question left my mouth. In truth, we had no way of knowing if the Vistani were saying what they claimed to be.

_ “I want to say yes,” _ Gamrhain began before lamenting. _ “But part of me suspects we are not being told everything.” _

“Perhaps,” I began looking to Zerdon who nodded for me to continue, “we should each communicate separately, or at least try. Normally, the easiest course of action would be to get everyone together, but that may be difficult logistically and if we are not sure of the Vistani’s veracity, we need to proceed with caution.”

_ “Caution is indeed warranted,” _ Yxren recited over the comm. _ “Though in an effort to work around the Vistani, I will recover one of their translators and work to update our’s with the Lasevan language. Hopefully that will give us the edge we need to skirt more conflict, but getting them to give up their hostages will be difficult.” _

“Proceed with communication on both fronts,” Zerdon ordered. “If the update works out it will make this much easier, but we cannot depend on such an outcome. We are working with a closing window, so make haste with caution.” Gamrhain and Yxren acknowledged and ended the call to begin working.

Zerdon turned to me. “Sir?”

“Do you want to take the lead on this?” my CO asked. “You have suffered a similar fate to them and may be able to connect with them using that approach.” I blinked at my commander and turned to the two still conscious aliens. A sigh left me and my shoulders slumped slightly. Nodding I slowly walked over to the two Lasevans holding my hands out to the side.

“I just want to talk,” accenting my words by pointing to myself and them and using another hand to mimic talking. The two men stared at me for a time before saying anything.

“Jyk tela hevan vun?” one of them said with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head, taking a kneeling position still some feet away. _ I need to find some common ground before we can talk _.

“Laseva?” I pointed toward the main viewer that showcased the planet in question. They both nodded slowly. 

“Laseva ber viw,” the same one said. “Xin wen to lin.” I held up a hand and then signaled for them to remain where they were. Quickly, I grabbed up debris and returned to my spot, creating a large circle and placing several smaller pieces inside along with a large piece of what used to be a console next to it, but still smaller than the circle.

I traced the edge of the circle, “Laseva,” and then pointed to the debris inside, “Lasevans.” Both nodded slowly, waiting. Pointing to the lone debris outside the “planet,” I then tapped the floor of the ship. I then took some of the pieces and pointed my gun at pieces from the circle as I took them out and placed each of them on the lone console piece, hoping they would understand my meaning. A few moments passed as they interpreted my message, both shook their heads.

“Tin geh vol,” the spokesman said.

_ “Commander,” _ Yxren spoke up over the comm. _ “I’ve found a functioning Vistani translator and proceeded to collect its library of languages. I’ve found a limited library for the Lasevans. It’s not much, but it will be faster than other methods.” _

“Understood,” Zerdon said quietly. “Good work.”

“Updating translators now,” Yxren said. “Appended library will be available in two clicks.”

“Nym teh vas?” the speaker said in a tone that implied a question. _ Hopefully communication will improve… _ While waiting for the comms to be updated, I gave the Lasevan a sad smile and shook my head, for I had no idea what he asked. “Nym,” he attempted a gesture with his bound hands to illustrate the word, “will you,” another gesture, “do to us?”

“At the moment,” I breathed a sigh of relief, _ thank whoever for small miracles, _ “we are gathering information. If I understand correctly, you were not brought onto this vessel by force.”

“Yes...” the first said. “How can you speak our language easily when you were incapable prior?”

I tapped on a piece of tech by my ear, “This translates what we say, but we needed to learn your language first. Now, why are you here if not by force?”

“Recovering our people,” he answered dejectedly.

“So they have taken your people before?” I asked to confirm.

“This operation confirms that suspicion,” the other prisoner finally spoke. “There have been several waves of abductions of our people that all followed the same pattern. My commander,” he motioned to the other prisoner. “Uncovered a cache of information that our government was handing over citizens to these creatures. He gathered volunteers to launch a recovery operation to get everyone back.”

“We burned out on this operation,” the commander scoffed. “I thought that there was a holding facility we would be taken to where those who had been taken before. Clearly I was wrong,” a single tear crept down his face.

“Do not dwell on it right now. We need to regroup before we can make any decisions. Have you or your people found anything out?” the younger, or at least I thought he was, spoke again.

“How can I not dwell on that now?!” the commander croaked mid bellow. “These monsters took my son!” tears now fell in full force. I surged forward as he moved to stand, using my two left arms to hold him back, my upper right holding up a hand to stop the other from doing anything, the last holding the gun strapped to my body just in case. This would be even more tricky than before. Emotions and logic rarely came together, and when they did, it often led to something ugly.

“The best thing you can do for your son is keep a cool head and figure out what’s going on. Going in blind has gained you nothing,” I tried to keep my voice gentle, but firm.

“Commander,” the second Lasevan spoke quietly. “Maybe by helping them we can reunite with the rest of the team. No contact has been received. We need to reestablish contact at the minimum.”

“Listen to your officer,” I implored. “Please.” The Lasevan commander struggled for a moment longer before finally yielding to my request.

“We failed to learn where they took our people,” the commander said. “Violence flared up once the aliens learned we snuck aboard. We recovered those who were taken, but the following violence cut many of them down. Those who are left hid out in the meal area while we assumed control of the bridge.”

“Sir?” I looked over to Zerdon, curious how far we were going to go. Now that we had the basics, it was time to figure out the next plan of attack. _ And with any luck, that phrase will stay a figure of speech. _

“I do not know how much help we can provide to locate your son,” Zerdon said to the commander. “But you cannot stay here on this ship. We will need you to come with us to our ship. We will need to bring the Lasevans in the meal area with us as well. Your captors will remain here on this ship.”

“How can you guarantee the safety of my people?” the commander inquired.

“The most I can give you is my word,” Zerdon promised. “I will also tell you that my orders forbid me from returning you to your homeworld.” The Lasevans froze for a moment before accepting the terms.

“Understood,” the Lasevan commander said. “We knew there was a chance we’d never return. Pla,” the commander turned to his conscious ally, “stay with the team. They will need you if we are to get off of this ship.”

“Yes, Commander,” Pla acknowledged.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and be safe. - DA139


	9. History and those Doomed to Repeat It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Please stay safe during these crazy times. Next month's post may be delayed due to all the crazy RL shinanigans. R&R!
> 
> ~BattleScarredKitsune

“Maintain your composure,” Varna asserted. “You’re part of a security detail, not a civilian.” Ezekial assigned Varna and me to be the detail assigned to the first wave of Lasevans to be transported over to the  _ Ruitherion.  _ Any nervousness that gripped me was on display for all to see. How could it not? I wasn’t groomed for this outside of a few week’s worth of training.

“I know, Varna,” I whispered. “But please understand that I am greener than any recruit that has graduated from the Barracks.” Varna shot me a look of baffled incredulity.

“But there isn’t a single part of your body that’s green.” The teleporter hummed to life and interrupted our superfluous chatter. Four aliens appeared on the platform from coalescing motes of light. Crimson hands flitted about in a nervous gait, earth-colored clothing resonated with reminiscing images from home. Three of them wobbled ever so slightly, probably a mix of shock and stun rounds fired at them earlier. All of them stared at us in weary awe. 

“Welcome aboard the  _ Ruitherion _ ,” I said firmly while stepping forward. “My name is Raela Blackthorn.”

“Varna Kontan Tyrsiw,” my partner nodded with her introduction. “We will escort you to the hold that will serve as your quarters for the duration of your stay here.” The Lasevans nodded as Varna led them out of the room, I fell in line as the last of them exited the room. None of them said a word during the short march to the refurbished hold. Captain Ezekial was wary of the aliens despite her decision to help them so she had a cargo hold repurposed into temporary quarters. She said it was to keep them together. It was a statement with two meanings, kindly keeping them together while cautiously monitoring them in one location.

Our guests spoke very little, whispering words I couldn’t quite catch every once in a while, but most looked wary and afraid. We arrived at the hold with no altercation or event whatsoever, much to my relief. Eight bunk beds each flanked by a pair of footlockers lined the walls of the converted cargo hold. I worried about the safety of the Lasevans during the voyage back to the garrison.  _ Three weeks… I hope nothing goes wrong on the way back. _ Varna and I set about letting the Lasevans settle in, performing small tasks that needed tending or enhanced their comfort. Security escorted two more waves of aliens into the hold over the bell. Many exchanged gestures and relieved embraces, evaporating most of the tension they brought with them.

“All Lasevans are accounted for, Captain,” Varna spoke over the comm. “We’re ready to leave once the exploration team returns.”

_ “Understood,” _ Ezekial confirmed. The ship was underway ten clicks later, though it felt so much longer. Varna and I were the first ones on watch over the Lasevans for the journey back to the garrison. Officer Zerdon dropped in to explain the more nuances of what was going to happen to them. I would not call them happy, but the Lasevans seemed at least somewhat relieved that they were not going to be separated from one another. If there was one thing I liked about this assignment, it was that I did not have to stand at attention in one location for bells on end. Only one of us was needed to stand near the door and Varna was more than happy to do that. Perhaps it was because of my gentle demeanor, but she remained aloof in the face of these aliens.

The Lasevans were relatively passive. Six men, six women, and three children, they could have been a family in and of itself. They seldom asked for anything, at least for the first few bells. Occasional beverage, being an escort to the latrine, these were the tasks I was generally assigned. I didn’t blame them for saying little to us, to them we were probably just another alien host taking them somewhere they didn’t want to be. Lord knows I wouldn't have said much if I were in their position. Hell, I almost was.

It was the start of the third bell when one of the children took an interest in me. A little girl, she couldn’t be more than four or five, at least in Earth years, came up to me shyly, but with determination.

“Hi,” I spoke gently, a smile tugging at my lips, as I bent down to her level. “Can I help you?” She giggled, but didn’t say anything. I noticed she was holding something in her hands. “What do you have in your hands?” Instead of answering, she held up the object so I could see it. Sitting on the open palms of her hands was a trinket of some sort. I smiled encouragingly at the girl, but before she could say anything, one of the women came over quickly and grabbed one of her wrists. The woman practically dragged the poor girl away, only giving me a backward glance before talking to the girl in hushed tones. Whatever was said, the little girl did not seem too happy.  _ What was that about? _

We brought them food not too long after that episode. Some of the food I had come to like had been left out. Most likely due to a potential allergen I guessed. Our guests suspiciously eyed the food, similar to when I first had it, then slowly dug in. Responses ranged from disgusted to voracious requests for seconds. The little girl from earlier pushed her food around her plate nervously, unsure what to do about her meal. She was sitting next to the woman who dragged her away from me who I now assumed to be her mother. The woman nibbled at the meal before setting it down completely. Her attitude suggested a xenophobic disposition, one she pushed upon the girl. I could understand wanting to protect one’s child from strangers, but this felt a bit much.

“A pitiful lot, no?” Varna spoke in hushed tones. Meals for us arrived alongside the rest. Yxren allowed us both to adopt a more casual stance toward our Lasevan guests as they had proven themselves content not to cause trouble. I understood the lieutenant’s caution, they had overtaken another vessel after all, but the ‘offer one hand, arm the other’ approach felt cruel to me. “They came over without fighting for a chance to go home.”

“I don’t think they cared,” we’d taken one of the far corners to give the Lasevans some space so they didn’t feel threatened. “All they wanted was for their agony to end. If only we could send them home.”

“We have our orders, Raela,” Varna insisted. “We cannot defy them for the sake of a flight of fancy. They will simply have to live with their situation and survive.”

“As if you know what it’s like,” I muttered. “Knowing you’ll never see home again.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t anything important,” I evaded. It was never made clear to me just how much of my and Theren’s situation was made known to those who weren’t our superiors. Varna’s disconnected view soured any desire I had to explain my nature, not that she’d believe me even if I told her.

“Hi,” a young voice chirped next to me. Following the voice I found the girl from earlier next to me.

“Hi,” I chirped while Varna watched warily. “Can I help you with something?” The little girl sat down on a cargo box and swung her feet slightly.

“Are we going to go home?” she asked, turning her innocent emerald eyes on me.  _ How in the world am I going to answer this? _

“No,” Varna interjected curtly.

“Why?” she looked over to the Dwarganzid with wide eyes. “I-I want to go home!” she practically cried.

“Because--”

“I’m sorry, princess,” I interrupted and placed myself between Varna and the girl. “I know you want to go home, but our orders are to take you to a space station near here. Your home isn’t safe for you,” I brushed a stray hair on the girl’s head back into place. “The bad guys might come for you again if we send you back, so we are moving you and your people to where they will be safe from them.” The girl looked down at her feet, brow furrowed as she seemed to think what I had said over.

Suddenly, with childish determination, she spoke, “My name is Falna. What is yours?”

“My name is Raela,” I answered with a smile. Falna giggled and gave me an answering smile.

“Was the food not to your liking?” I asked. Falna brought her plate with her but hadn’t touched it any more than earlier.

“Mama says I shouldn’t eat it, but it doesn’t taste worse than Gigi’s cooking,” she stopped mid-sentence and looked around flustered. “Please don’t tell mama I said that.” I brought a finger to my lips before answering.

“It will be our little secret.” She giggled again and swung her legs as she continued to eat, seeming content just to sit next to me. She wasn’t all that different from a human child. Inquisitive, cheerful, adorable to the point of melting your heart, what more could one want from a kid? I just wanted to pat her head and tell her everything would be ok. But I couldn’t prove that, so I simply kept the girl company as she enjoyed her food. It was good she ate, lord knows when her last meal was.

Varna simply watched us from her seat. I’d yet to learn to read the faces of the aliens I’d come to interact with on a regular basis, save for Venthari and the Lasevans, as their humanesque faces created more easily recognized expressions, but it seemed like she wanted to say something. “Something wrong?” I tilted my head.

“No,” she replied harshly while shaking her head. Her response reinforced my notion that something was wrong, but she wasn’t going to divulge what anytime soon. Falna said nothing about my inquiry. She was too busy eating and swinging her feet happily.  _ Good. stay happy. _

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get the girl’s eyes out of my head. They looked so much like Theren’s. Eight striations evenly dividing an emerald iris, such a unique sight to behold. There had to be more to this similarity than just coincidence. Maybe a Lasevan served as the base for that genetic modification. But if that was true... _ how did they transfer that trait to Theren?  _ I watched the girl finish her meal and lick scraps off the silverware, even the plate was practically spotless. My mind drifted off while keeping my eyes on Falna. What exactly happened to us? How were we given these alien traits? How could our bodies accept the modifications without serious rejection?

“How’d you get your hair to do that?” Falna asked once she finally completed her meal.

“Huh?” I wasn’t prepared to explain that this wasn’t my natural hair color. Though it was now wasn’t it?  _ Another difficult answer. _

“The strands,” the girl pointed to my braid. “How’d you do that?” I couldn’t help but chuckle beneath a growing blush. That was something I could answer.

“It’s a braid my partner taught me.”

“It’s pretty,” she beamed, “can you do my hair like that?” 

“Y-yeah,” my blush was now at full tilt with an overt smile. “I can do that. Turn around and I’ll start.” She practically jumped up, turned, and sat back down, practically bristling with energy.  _ Time to put my practice to work. _ Today’s braid was a rarity for me in the sense that it turned out wonderfully. I’d been practicing every day as I found braids to be a useful way to keep my hair in check while on duty. However, most of the time my braids turned out lopsided, even with a mirror. Theren’s continued guidance, and volunteering to be practiced on, helped me improve greatly. I parted the hair into three sections at the crown of her head, then wove them together into the french braid style I’d come to enjoy the most, adding more hair as I went. Falna bounced like a giddy school child during recess, ever eager for the final product.

A song found its way to my lips. I never considered myself much of a songbird despite my love of listening to music, but I couldn’t contain my muse. There was something about braiding Falna’s hair that seemed to evoke an image in my head. A maternal image. Not a memory, but an idea of what I should be doing. Perhaps it wasn’t necessary to copy the image in my head, but I wanted to match it nonetheless. It was a song I was well familiar with, I’d heard it countless times, the words well written upon my heart. The lyrics weren’t what I would call fitting for the Lasevans, or Theren’s and mine, but it was the first song to come to me and I ran with it.

“Pretty,” Falna murmured quietly as she listened. The smile on my lips grew at her approval and I redoubled my efforts to keep the braid symmetric.

“Done,” I huffed proudly, my song ending in time with my completion. “What do you think?” Falna tried to turn her head to look at the braid but could only see the tail end as she spun around in front of me. “Hang on,” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Let’s get you a mirror so you can see it.” There wasn’t a mirror in the hold so I had to escort Falna to a restroom so she could see my work. The girl practically galloped down the hall, good thing too. I didn’t want to be gone too long with the way her mother viewed us. Hoisting her up, I brought Falna into the mirror’s reflection and pulled the braid around to her front. “Now what do you think?”

She gasped, her eyes bright, “Thank you!” She tackled me into a hug. I was glad. I was able to bring a moment of happiness to a girl who had already gone through so much. Her sonorous joy gave me hope that perhaps life wasn’t as dark as I thought it was. That there was much more to live for. Once I was released from Falna’s ecstatic embrace we returned to the cargo hold, on the condition that I carried her all the way back.

“Set her down!” the same woman as before shouted at me and practically stormed into my space. We’d just barely returned and what I was worried about happened. I did as requested without hesitation, out of instinct, and desire to avoid trouble with our guests both.

“I’m sorry,” I bowed. “She wanted a mirror and the latrine was the closest one there was.” I could feel old habits returning.

“You should never have taken her anywhere!” she continued and grabbed Falna’s wrist. The Lasevan woman paused as she saw Falna’s hair, gave me a hard look, but just kept pulling the girl along. Falna turned back to look at me, eyes wide, and tried to keep up with her presumed mother.

_ Was it so wrong to bring a little joy to Falna’s life? _ I only meant well. I made my way back to the box near Varna I used as a seat. Perhaps I’d overstepped my bounds and it was best to leave the matter be. But I couldn’t. Falna had been overjoyed with the braid and I didn’t want her happiness to end because of me. Filled with a child’s determination, I slowly approached Falna’s mother, making sure she could see me all the while. “I am sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I simply wished to fulfill a request made of me by Falna.” It was as diplomatic as I could have managed.

The woman glared at me and then looked down at Falna. “Thank you for bringing a smile to Falna’s face, but we do not need your help. Stay away.”  _ What irony. _

“I know it’s hard to--”

“You cannot fathom how we feel!” she shouted at me. This woman had no idea how much I could relate, not that I’d told her. 

“Cannot fathom what? The overwhelming fear that comes with the cold reality that you will never see home again?” I scoffed. “I know that feeling all too well.” She stared at me and took a step back in shock.

“You--” she shook her head. “No matter. Stay away from Falna.” The woman tried to pull a resisting Falna back to the rest of the Lasevans.

“I know you want to pull away from the world,” I said calmly, despite their fear resonating with my own. “I know your lives feel like they’re falling apart because aliens absconded with you on a whim. Now, you have other aliens absconding with you, saying you cannot go home,” a single tear escaped its confines to trickle down my cheek. “How can anyone be expected to behave any way else but despairing? Everything seems so hopeless, but it’s important to remember that there are still things worth fighting for,” my gaze fell to Falna, who stared at me intently. “We still have reasons to look forward with hope.”

Both Lasevans, and a few who had moved a little closer at the shout the woman gave, stared at me in shock. A few nodded their heads sadly, while others looked angry, some even seeming to measure the possible threat Varna and I made. For a moment, concern flooded through me as I worried the Lasevans would try to overwhelm us. However, one who I would call an elder stopped the others and spoke to them quietly. Many of those who stood nodded solemnly and sat down, but a few were less willing and their hate was evident in their meins. One lone Lasevan male walked over to the woman who still held a struggling Falna and murmured something into her ear. The woman looked down at the girl and then let go of her wrist, turning away from both of us to walk back to the rest of her people. The man gave me a sad smile before following.

As if finally realizing that she was no longer being held, Falna raced over to me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and then dashed away. I hoped I’d gotten through. They were in a hard position as it was, I only wanted to help them. Varna’s solemn gaze never strayed from me as I walked away from the Lasevans, my own words weighing down my outward disposition.

“How much of your words were true?” she asked upon my return.

“Every last one,” I answered weakly. “The Lasevans and I are not so different in our circumstances,” I shook my head as I walked past her to my seat. “At least they don’t have to learn a new body as well.”

It had been a trying day. Reconnaissance, a rescue mission with several complications, a debriefing. All I wanted was a shower and a bed. Maybe some tea and a snack, but curling up with Raela sounded amazing and perhaps she wouldn’t mind getting the knots out of my shoulders… 

The lift stopped at the floor to my room and I stepped out, a heavy sigh passing through my nose. Thankfully, I had been able to put my gear away, though it would have been nice to clean everything  _ after  _ I got these damn knots out of my back, so walking to my door wasn’t impeded by extra weight. Opening the door, I stepped in to find Raela sitting in front of a mirror with a portable recording device in front of her. My wife finished braiding her hair and stopped recording as I walked in. I quietly moved to stand behind my wife and placed my upper hands on her shoulders, my lower set holding her waist.

“You’ve gotten better.” I leaned down to speak quietly into her left ear, giving her a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. “Everything okay, love?”

“For the most part,” Raela looked up from where she sat. “I had a bit of a heated discussion with the Lasevans before the end of my watch.”

“Oh? You don’t usually get so vocal. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes.”

“All right, let’s move to the bed where it’s more comfortable and you can tell me what happened.” I led her over to the bed and she recounted the events of her watch. She spoke as if it were simply a story of a girl and her caretaker, an emotional tale about Lasevan laments, but I could tell it was also about her. The little girl, Falna, had made a large impression on her and the reality of our situation too closely mirrored those we had just rescued.

“Are you okay with what you told Varna?” I asked quietly, rubbing hands up and down her arm and side, trying to soothe and give comfort.

“More or less,” Raela shrugged. “Even if I wasn’t, I needed to vent and it came out naturally. Besides, she should have been able to figure out at least part of our story anyways. Ships don’t take on new crewmembers in the middle of a voyage after all.”

I nodded, “True, but I think you’ll need to speak with her again, off duty.”

“I agree,” my wife snuggled up to me. “It would be nice to confide in another person, another friend.”

“Yes,” I stroked her hair and gave her a smile, “it would be good for you. Now, I’m going to take a quick shower and then we can curl up under the covers and rest. We both have had a long day.” With another quick kiss to Raela’s forehead, I forced my limbs to move and got out of bed.

Once in the bathroom, I turned on the water and stripped, placing the clothes in the laundry. I chuckled at how unabashed I was despite now being male, and with four arms. It didn’t even phase me anymore. When the water was steaming, I stepped in and let the cascade help loosen up all the muscles in my back and shoulder. Despite all the training, the tense atmosphere did a number on my muscles, as did the firefight.

After I washed myself down and gave myself a few minutes to just stand underneath the spray, I turned the water off and stepped out. I dried off with a towel and hung it so it could dry. Walking out, I joined my wife back on the bed and smirked at her. 

“Umm,” crimson hues crept into her cheeks.

“What?” the devil in me smiled. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“No…” red continued to fill her cheeks.

My smile faded and I stroked her hair gently, “Do you need me to grab some clothes?” Raela shook her head.

“No, I want to see this,” she stroked the inside of my thigh. “Is there something you want?”

“Only if you do,” I answered her honestly. “I can simply pass out right now or we can enjoy each other in a more sensual manner,” one of my hands placed a few strands of hair back behind her ear and I let my thumb stroke her cheek. It was a gesture I had done throughout our relationship. As she already knew, I would wait for her answer.

“Passing out sounds nice,” my wife collapsed onto her pillow. “It’s been a long day.” I couldn’t help the snort that escaped.  _ Isn’t that the truth. _

Lifting up the covers, and my wife, I put us both under the blankets and curled around her. With the way the day had gone, neither one of us was going to stay awake much longer. I kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.” Raela hummed quietly and burrowed her head into my chest; it was her only response.

“This is as far as we take you,” Ezekial said to the disembarked Lasevans. We returned to Garrison 123 to hand off our guests to another RUP force that would oversee their safe relocation. Dr. Gamrhain and I scanned the Lasevans once more before transferring the medical data to station security. Still, we would be tagging along in case there was some sort of medical emergency. Raela and Varna served as the security detail from the ship, the garrison supplied two of their own as well, the captain and first officer were the only others from the ship present. “The administration here is in the process of finding a suitable world for you to settle. They will also provide you with the training needed to operate the technology of our society. Any questions may be directed to station security,” the captain motioned to the two Girant who nodded in confirmation.

It went relatively smoothly. The hustle and bustle of all the different races shielded the Lasevans from some of the scrutiny. A part of me felt exposed here, like some of the looks were directed at myself and my wife, not just the group of aliens walking in the middle of all of us.

The walk to what basically constituted the administrative building didn’t take long, but I could tell Raela and the little girl, Falna, were going to have a hard time saying goodbye. I knew my wife all too well. She was attached, and if she could, she would have kept the poor girl. As expected, Falna bolted from the building’s steps into Raela’s arms.

“I don’t want to go,” the little girl cried. “I want to stay with you.”  _ This might take some time _ . I scanned the area around us while my wife was busy, taking her place in security for the moment.

“I know, Falna,” Raela said as she knelt, the stairs bringing their eyes level. “I would let you stay if you could, but I am not allowed to care for you.”

“Then come with us,” Falna suggested desperately, tears forming in her eyes. Raela shook her head. Slowly, not to startle either, I moved a bit closer to Raela. I had a feeling she would need the support.

“I can’t,” she said through tears of her own. “I have a duty of my own I must see to, so I must stay with the ship,” my wife removed a recorder from her pocket and gave it to Falna. “This is for you.”

“W-what is it?” the girl asked hoarsely.

“This is a personal recording device, or PRD for short. I recorded demonstrations on how to braid your hair by yourself. There are two recordings, one for the french braid, which is the one you have now,” Raela pointed to Falna’s hair. “And another for a more simple braid if you do not have the time for a french braid,” Raela spoke as my wife proceeded to teach the Lasevan how to operate the PRD. Falna listened intently then practiced operating the device. The girl held the PRD tightly in her hands, as if it were the most precious thing she had. It quite possibly was.

“Will I see you again?”

“I-I don’t know, princess,” my wife’s voice cracked. Part of me wanted to just wrap my arms around Raela and never let go, but I also knew she needed to say goodbye. “I want to, but I don’t know if that will be possible.” Falna looked at her feet, trying to process the information and her emotions, before looking back at my wife. The look in the girl’s eyes was heart-wrenching. 

“I’ll miss you, Raerae,” Falna said. She was now on the verge of a full breakdown.  _ Raerae?  _ I spared a moment to cast a curious look at the two before returning to scanning the crowds. As much as I wanted to give them time, the longer we were here, the more likely something would happen, and knowing our luck, it wouldn’t be good.

“I’ll miss you too, Falna,” Raela embraced the girl one last time. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Raerae,” Falna tightened her grip before breaking off and returning to a woman’s side, clutching the PRD ever closer to her chest. Ezekial whispered something to one of the officials who met us at the steps before bidding the Lasevans farewell. We returned to the  _ Ruitherion _ once the aliens were safely escorted into the administration building. Too many memories came back as we returned to our duties. In so many ways, we were just like the Lasevans, but unlike them, we only had each other.  _ Then again, that’s all we really need _ .

“Are you sure you did not want to join your mate in her emotional display?” Li’Zor snarked. The ship was now underway to its next objective, somewhere beyond the Lasevan system called Beta Three.

“Li’Zor, I assure you, if I get emotional, you’ll have no medbay to come back to, now shut it and let me work.” I knew poking the bear, or rather wolf, was probably not the best idea, but sometimes the Girant just irked me the wrong way. 

“That’d be a shame,” the wolf scoffed sardonically. “That would mean I need to find another laboratory that could better appreciate my abilities.” I glared and I found myself leaning against the bench I was working at, two of my hands gripping the table while the other two balled into fists.  _ Breathe in, breathe out _ .

“Enough, you two,” Gamrhain interjected. “The Lasevan matter has long since been behind us. Li’Zor, I forbid you from antagonizing your fellow researchers anymore.”

“And if I do?” Gamrhain slammed the floor with one of his hands.  _ Well fuck. _ For as long as we had been here, I had never seen the doctor lose it.

“I shall toss you out the nearest airlock,” the Ontew bellowed. “I have tolerated your audacity fairly, but your needless antics are now beginning to affect the rest of the research. If you cannot tolerate your fellow researchers, then I expect a transfer request on my desk by the end of your shift,” Gamrhain stormed off before turning back to us. “And the destruction of the medbay will incur more than a confinement to your quarters, Theren,” once finished, the doctor turned his focus to something in his office well away from his subordinates. Li’Zor opened his mouth to say something, but quickly rejected the idea and returned to his work silently.  _ … yes, sir. He can be damn scary when he wants to be. _

The medbay was much quieter after that and I was able to finish my work before the end of shift. Li’Zor was, thankfully, quiet and keeping all of his comments to himself. About a bell before the shift ended, Gamrhain returned and went straight to work. It seemed he was in no mood to continue our little chat from earlier.

Finally, I was able to go, the bell signaling the end of shift and I leaned back in my chair and stretched, trying to get rid of the knots in my shoulders. I needed to get up to the training center before the next half bell. Even though Raela and I were scheduled only for a regular shift, we had additional training for security. Not wanting to waste any more time, and escaping from the Ice Prince as quickly as I could, I walked the now familiar path to the training room. When I arrived, some of the other members of the security teams were already stretching and warming up.

Walking into the changing rooms, I began to get ready for whatever the commander decided to put us through today. I had just finished and had returned to the main training area when what sounded like an explosion assaulted the side of the hull, making the whole ship tilt and lurch uncomfortably. Not a second later did an alarm started sounding.  _ So much for training. _

Forgoing my jacket, which I had discarded earlier, I ran back and raided my locker for my weapons. Strapping them on in record time I quickly moved to stand with my team, awaiting orders. Another strike hit us hard and I was grateful for my “sea legs.”

“Security teams to decks three, five, twelve, and seventeen,” an announcement from Zerdon had us moving, my team specifically going to deck five. Coming upon the damage, there was only one conclusion I could draw: we were attacked.

  
  



	10. Ascension

“What in Tarreketh’s mantle was that?” Ezekial shouted. The bridge was halfway through shift change when an explosion rocked the ship.

“It may have been a stray round from a distant combat,” Yxren said before muttering something in his native tongue. A second explosion rocked the ship. “The ship is under attack, Captain.”

“Battlestations!” the captain ordered, “Shields to full capacity. Venthari, who is firing upon us.”

“There are no detectable ships that can fire upon us, Captain,” my CO informed cooly. “Whoever they are, they are quite capable of hiding themselves. Not much out here to shield us either, save the moons of Sylvani.”

“The moons,” the words fell off my lips in a whisper. I turned the short-range scanners Venthari gave me control over to the moon nearest us just in time to detect an ugly assault.

“The attack is coming from the far side of Sylvani’s second moon,” I called out. Terrified nerves pressured me to panic. This was my first taste of combat with the exception of my one fight with Sana. This wasn’t the same. “Torpedos and boarding pods are on an intercept course,” I fought to maintain control over my fear.  _ Keep it together, your husband is depending on you. _

“Evasive maneuvers, Helmsman,” Ezekial commanded. “Locate the source of these attacks and prepare to fire.” The torpedos arrived first, each explosion rocked the  _ Ruitherion _ .

“Shields down to quarter potency,” Yxren called out. “Those boarding pods stand a chance at getting through.” We evaded the first pod easily enough, but the second dashed itself upon the shields, which brought them down completely.

“Boarding breach on deck five,” another deckhand shouted. 

“Security teams to decks three, five, twelve, and seventeen,” Zerdon ordered via the comm.

“Second wave of torpedos and pods incoming,” I could sense the panic rising in my voice. “Thirty seconds to impact.”

“Attack origin located,” Venthari continued to speak calmly through the chaos. “There is an installation hidden in a crater of Sylvani Lux.”

“We will need to weather this wave of attacks before we can fire,” Yxren warned.

“So we shall,” Ezekial spoke confidently. Time crept by as we awaited the second wave of three torpedos and three boarding pods. Point defense systems destroyed the first torpedo, but they were too slow to catch anything else. Uncountable newtons of force battered the ship with each impact.

“Boarding breach on decks three, twelve, and twenty,” Yxren shouted. 

“Hull breaches on decks twenty-one and seventeen,” I shouted. “Emergency bulkheads on deck seventeen are jammed. Manual override is necessary to close them.” Zerdon ordered a shift in security deployment as the rest of the damage report came in.

“Firing solution acquired on the installation,” Yxren was primed to blow the attackers to kingdom come.

“Fire!” Ezekial bellowed. The ship rocked again, albeit much less so, upon releasing a full broadside. The installation’s batteries fell silent nearly simultaneously, two batteries fired one torpedo each before becoming silent. “Brace for impact!”

Sparks flew from consoles as the ship suffered the final storm. The sonorous chaos spanned only a few minutes, only for the silence of the unspoken question to replace it.  _ Is it over? _

“Status report,” Ezekial’s order snapped me out of my daze.

“The torpedoes struck engineering,” I spoke. “Engine two is down and engine three appears offline. Boarding breaches expanded as a result of the firefight.”

“Boarding parties are being dealt with,” Zerdon sighed. “Two known casualties as of now, but that number may increase.”

“Engineering to bridge,” an unfamiliar voice called over the intercom. “Engine three risked detonation so is offline. That last torpedo ripped through the fuel lines of engine three.”

“No fire from the installation,” Yxren added. “We are free to lick our wounds for now.”

The bombardment to the ship stopped after a sixth hit and a few more tremors throughout the decks. That was the good news. The bad news: we had guests. A squad of four bipedal robots assailed those still on the deck. They were something I would have described from a Sci-Fi movie, only I was on the wrong end of the attack. The mechanical assault team continued to assail us with what I could only describe as energy pulses. Of course, it had to be some sort of high energy fire looking at the now melted bulkhead sporting dripping hot metal.  _ Yeah… let’s not get hit by one of those, I like being in one piece. _

We needed to get a better bearing on this situation. Although we were all technically trained in long-range weaponry, our team was most proficient in short-range combat. Why else would you have a ridiculously strong human, two Tarreths, and a Dwarganzid all together? That meant, at this particular moment, we were at a distinct disadvantage.

_“Sir,”_ Kayleth’s voice was strained as she spoke into the comm, _“I’m pinned down, one of the assailants is approaching my position.”_ _Well, fuck_.

“I’ll draw their fire,” I announced, raining cover fire and drawing the attention of our new friends. Several more of the energy-based blasts whizzed passed my position. I felt my eyes widen at the gaping hole that used to be a door… several inches thick.

Luckily or not, Fido and his pal drew closer and closer. Deciding that ranged weapons were just not going to do me any favors, I secured the rifle to my chest and drew two of my swords, allowing the plasma to ignite around the blades. I waited until they would be abreast of my position before piercing both blades into what one would call the neck of the closest robot, sparks flying in retaliation. The second rounded on me but I used the first’s body as a shield and a battering ram, dashing straight for the other, allowing the blades to sink into the other. Not wanting to take any chances, I removed the heads of both attackers and then dove back to cover.

Farther down the corridor, the rest of my team was battling it out with the remaining two intruders, one of whom was severely injured, its left foreleg completely missing. Targon wrapped his arms around the wounded robot while both Tarreths bore down on the last. The Dwarganzid ripped the head of his captive off and added it to the remains of the other. Finally, all four of our enemies were neutralized and the only sounds were our heavy breathing and electrical shorts.

“ _ Targon to the bridge, _ ” I listened to my team leader over the comm, walking back to the rest of my team slowly.  _ I am so going to feel this tomorrow.  _

“ _ Has the boarding party been neutralized?” _ Ezekial asked sternly.

_ “Yes,” _ the team leader’s voice was tight and I saw a gash up his left arm.  _ “There is much damage on deck five. Their weapons are capable of eating through the ship. _ ” I walked over to Targon and began bandaging him up. He gave me a relieved smile and, once I finished, I checked on both Kayleth and Bastion. All in all, the damage to the team was relatively minor.

_ “The reports from the other teams confirms as much. What is the condition of your team?”  _

“Minor injuries,” I replied in Targon’s stead, “though Targon has a gash up his left arm. I bandaged the wound.”

_ “Understood,” _ the captain’s tone suggested new orders.  _ “Head to the med bay for temporary treatment then assemble in the staging area for your next assignment. Theren, you will be the primary medical officer for this mission, adjust your loadout as necessary.” _

“Understood.” I began checking over my gear and making a list in my head of what I needed to restock or grab from the infirmary. Considering the weapons of our adversaries, loss of limb or other serious injury was highly likely.

It was slow getting to the medical bay, as a lot of the damage made the corridor into an obstacle course. When we finally arrived, we all received a quick once over from the current medical team before I went over to the stock cabinets and refilled my reserves as well as an additional bag full of supplies. Targon gave me a nod when I returned to my team and we set out again to the bay just outside the main airlock. Two other teams, including Raela’s, stood assembled, all of us awaiting our next orders.

“As a result of the attack,” Commander Zerdon began briefing, “we are required to lie low while field repairs are made to ensure safe arrival back at port. Unfortunately, the most optimal hideaway we have the power to reach is the facility where this attack originated.”  _ Fantastic _ . “Team five,” Zerdon turned his gaze toward us, “your tasks will be to control the area around the airlock. Team nine,” Raela stiffened as her team received her orders, “you will support team five until the airlock is secured. Once complete, you will escort the engineers as they salvage any resources we can use. Team one will secure transport routes once resources have been located. This is the last chance to ask questions before deployment.” No one said anything. “Forward!” the airlock opened and we marched forward, carrying out the tasks assigned to us.

The facility was falling apart. Minimal lighting failed to brighten the swallowing darkness beyond what could be considered emergency lighting. I could see well enough, my night vision even better, but I wasn’t so sure about my companions and I was worried about Raela. I didn’t want her anywhere near those monstrosities, but it seemed I had no say in the matter, though I was grateful that our teams were assigned together. This way I could help her if I needed to… not that she would let me…  _ Well, she’ll get help if she needs it. I’ll suffer her ire if I need to. _

“Ill boding for salvage,” Rithkee, the Bolgyne chief engineer, chittered. “So much of the facility is damaged. Grateful life-breath still functions.”  _ I think that was supposed to mean life support. _ I had started getting used to the weird hang-ups the translator would often have, it was amusing, at the very least. I was inclined to agree that there would be little to salvage. Overturned tables and the odor of unknown chemicals left the area a wreck and I couldn’t help but start to try and identify the smells.

“Why does it look like they were trying to keep something from escaping?” Raela asked as she stood before one of the overturned tables. “The makeshift barricades imply a line of defense to protect the airlock.”

“Leave the speculation for later,” Varna, Raela’s squad leader, barked. 

“I recommend limited contact, especially with liquids,” I announced over the comm. “Everyone should go through biological decontamination on our return.” It was weird, being the lead medical officer, I had the jurisdiction to order such things.

“Acknowledged,” Zerdon whispered.

“Airlock is secure,” a Tarreth from team one announced. Everyone relaxed slightly at the all-clear. Rithkee began working at the one still functioning terminal in the main room adjacent to the airlock as the rest of us prepared to move once we had more information. I kept a watchful eye on Raela as we waited. She wasn’t focused. The flashlight on her submachine gun floated aimlessly, disjointed from her wandering eyes. The one consistent thing she did was steal a glance at a nearby cargo container.

I wanted to grab her attention, ask what was wrong, what was bothering her, but now was most certainly not the time for that. However, the way she kept glancing at the container and her very clear  _ lack _ of observation when dealing with the rest of her surroundings was an opening we could not afford.  _ Here goes nothing _ .

“Raela,” my voice was cold and neutral, “you need to focus.” Calling her out like this was probably not the best way, but it was the most professional method I could think of without someone calling me out on it. My wife stiffened, then nodded silently with wounded eyes. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself and returned to the task at hand with the focus she so desperately needed.

“Good weather with rain,” Rithkee spoke up finally. The insectoid quadruped turned to Zerdon before saying more. “Salvage of great utility is here that will greatly assist Ruitherion repairs. Though the heart of the facility must be reached to acquire it.”

“How far is that?” the glare in the commander’s eye suggested he wanted a short walk. The chief engineer pointed with a spindly hand.

“Significant distance with current resources. Team one will not be able to secure the route alone. More teams will be necessary for procurement and securing desired salvage.”

“Teams six, twelve, and ten standby for deployment,” Zerdon ordered over the comm.

“A caution, commander,” Rithkee spoke up. “No map of installation was acquired, only route and destination. There is no knowing what awaits beyond the doors here. Suggest women stay here to secure the airlock while drones delve deeper.”  _ Drones… right, he means the men. I really hope Raela doesn’t start calling me that. _

“We have our orders to escort you, Rithkee,” Varna spoke up. “We will follow those orders as is our duty.” The Bolgyne acquiesced and dropped the matter without so much as a complaint.

“Something is in the ventilation system,” Raela cut in, her eyes followed along a specific path along the ceiling back toward the airlock. 

“Are you sure?” her squad leader asked warily.

“I can’t smell anything beyond the chemicals,” Re’tan curled her nose away from everything.

“You see something?” I asked my wife point-blank. Her target chose to answer for her by crashing to the ground from a ceiling vent. A mangled humanoid roared at us, dead yellow eyes narrowed tightly declaring hatred and urge for blood.

“Stay where you are!” my wife ordered from behind the crate. She leveled her weapon at the unwanted guest. The rest of us took cover as best we could behind tables and walls. Varna shielded Rithkee, much to his discomfort. The creature swayed softly, making no motion to move toward us. “Identify yourself,” Raela ordered sternly. I leveled my gun at its head, waiting to see what it would do. The creature then rushed forward with alarming speed, howling with adrenal fury. My wife opened fire on the charging being, the rest of us followed suit.

It kept coming. Volume of fire meant nothing to this creature dead set on assailing us. Bullets seemingly ricocheted off the creature surging at us. Stride after stride it bore down on us heedless of its own well being in the face of a bullet storm. The hostile being lunged at Raela, jumping the crate with a rending swipe ready to tear at her flesh. My wife’s foot caught on something, bringing her to the ground with an alien descending to rip her apart. The creature howled as it dove collapsing on top of Raela. The attacker finally ceased moving, burying my wife beneath its corpse, blood slowly pooling on the floor.

In hindsight, another probably should have rushed to her side, but I ran over to her prone form and quickly removed the offending corpse. Not caring for any of the blood or gore, I helped my wife sit up and checked her over for any wounds.

“Raela,” I asked looking directly at her, two of my hands cupping her face, “are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?” Her first answer was a coughing fit, blood flecks discharging from her mouth. Blood soaked into her uniform and covered half of her face, almost as if she had taken a literal bloodbath.

“Hu--,” another coughing fit interrupted her words.

“Shit,” I immediately grabbed a scanner and started taking readings of her lungs. However, nothing showed up on the scans. I looked back to my wife in clear confusion. “I don’t see any damage.”

“That’s because this blood isn’t mine,” Raela snarked, eyes still wide with adrenaline and shock. “Human,” she whispered. “It was human.”

“Was,” I looked back at the body and, calming myself now that I knew Raela was  _ not _ horribly injured and requiring medical assistance, I went over to the once-human. At another point in time, he would have been a good looking youth, but now it was not the case. It was a hodgepodge of scales and hardened dermis meshed with an almost sickly pale skin. Patches of hair spotted the scalp where draconic ridges descended toward the spine. It was a gross mixture of human, Dwarganzid, and Tarreth. 

“Divine blazes,” Varna stood aghast next to Rithkee, her rifle’s light illuminating the gruesome visage of the former assailant. “Please tell us this is not natural.”

“I am willing to assume this isn’t typical of humans,” Zerdon chimed in. “We saw this before when we recovered Raela and Theren.”

“It is not natural. He has been genetically altered,” I mentioned offhandedly, looking at the body in front of me not squeamish about his nude state. Raela replaced her empty magazine with another, hands shaking faintly.

“The experiments got loose,” my wife whispered. “They will make the arduous journey worse if any remain and yet...”

“You wish to learn what happened here in detail.” Zerdon completed her sentence.

“I know it is not our objective, but yes sir,” my wife nodded resolutely.

“Do you share her sentiment Theren?”

“Yes, it will make understanding what happened a bit easier and perhaps help us find whoever decided they could play with others’ lives so carelessly,” the bitterness in my voice was thinly veiled even to my own ears.

“I cannot abide by the existence of these monsters, Commander,” Varna spoke up. “This is wrong.”

“Scientists brought another to my pack,” Re’tan spoke softly. “But they also harmed her and her mate in ways I cannot forgive.”

“Let us venture forth and show these demons why they should value life,” Bastion stated gruffly. The others expressed various degrees of approval.

“Then let us expand the scope of our operation,” Zerdon permitted. “But the salvage remains our utmost priority. I will not risk everything for the chance at information.”

The reserve teams sallied forth to take up positions and help secure areas as needed. Zerdon ordered a wider area of search of the research facility. We couldn’t commit enough resources for a full-scale investigation given everything else that needed to be done. Teams broke up into pairs for the exploration. Teams one and six were sent to the west wing. Five and twelve to the east. Nine and ten ventured north to recover the needed salvage. Standing orders were to always be in a room with or adjacent to at least one other team.

_ “Report,” _ Zerdon kept us all on a short leash for this mission. I didn’t blame him, we knew next to nothing about what happened here. 

_ “Nothing but corpses,” _ team one’s leader reported.  _ “Most of the fighting seemed to occur here.” _

_ “We found more experiments here,” _ Theren voiced over the comm.  _ “But it seems they all fought each other to the death.” _

“Nothing of import to report,” Eman, the fourth member of my squad, spoke. “Only blood and various quantities of various materials.” A short corridor brought us to a ransacked storage room with very few contents. Broken vials and electronics strewn about the toppled shelving units left nothing worth recovering and slowed our progress. Beyond the storage room awaited a laboratory. Large windows line both sides of the lab, computers and desks set before them. Most of the computers were shot or rent asunder, but a few appeared to still work.

“Most computer systems offline,” Rithkee said as we entered the room. “Broken vials and hardware suggest this room may have been where experimentation was monitored. Laboratory studies were also done here.” The vials in question were everywhere but the racks they belonged in. A dispenser of some sort rested behind us near the path to the airlock. I sensed it again. That bizarre sense of connection between me and some other material. I first noticed it back when we waited for RIthkee to locate any salvage. My sight expanded outside myself, like a camera from a third-person video game, allowing me to see beyond a normal line of sight. That ‘extra sight’ was what detected the creature moving through the ventilation system. I didn’t hear it, but it slithered through my field and particles in that field stuck to it, which gave me the means to track it without seeing it. The crate was also a distraction. It must have been filled with whatever granted me sight beyond the physical for I saw the material held within. The sheer volume of that unknown resource did more than prick at and enhance my senses, it outright blinded them to an extent. Here in the lab, my expanded sight was far weaker than in the airlock, but nothing to blind me either.

“There are some terminals that still seem to function,” I reported. 

_ “Try to find any information that will help uncover what happened here,”  _ Zerdon ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Re’tan returned to us after scouting the door leading to the next room.

“The door ahead is locked,” she said softly. “We cannot proceed.” Rithkee chittered with excitement.

“Accepted challenge,” he exclaimed. “Door shall be prepared for opening soon.”

“Raela, see what you can learn from the active terminals,” Varna ordered as she escorted the Bolgyne to the sealed door. Borrowing a blood-stained chair, I set about filtering through the information on the terminals one at a time.  _ At least my uniform is soaked through with blood already. _

Most of the data was locked behind a password or needed secondary authorization for access. The remaining teams kept an eye out for any intel in their areas of investigation, but I couldn’t count on them. There was a good chance such info was all committed to memory or beyond our reach, I needed to keep searching. The files I could access were mostly requisition files. Most of it was organic materials and other supplies used for the research, it was difficult to tell if anything stood out as I didn’t know what they did here. 

“ _ Raela? _ ” Theren’s voice drifted over the comm.

“Have you found something?” I asked, hopeful for a lead to get me beyond these boring invoices of indiscernible intel.

“ _ Maybe. We found what I presume is the security room. What information do you need? _ ” 

“A password, or… hold on a second,” I returned to a folder labeled ‘stage3_overview’ and opened it. “I want access to a folder but I need security approval to open it. Is there a terminal in security that can approve the request?”

_ “Umm…” _ there was a pregnant pause.  _ “Yes. I found a terminal that can make approvals… I think. Give me a few moments. _ ” I waited for my husband to hopefully “lay on hands” and get me the information I needed.  _ “Okay, what are you trying to request? I need to put in the information and then do an override.” _

“A folder titled ‘stage3_overview’ located on a terminal in what appears to be a research or observation room. If you can approve me for access to other files that would be great,” I sighed. “They must have really not wanted anyone viewing these files without approval.”

_ “I can try, _ ” a few more minutes passed.  _ “Try it now. _ ” I don’t know what he did, but whatever Theren did worked like a charm. He granted me access to the overview folder and a small selection of audio logs. Parsing through the overview folder rattled me in a way I never thought possible. The folder contained profiles of all the subjects worked on here, what was done to them, and what the result of the experimentation was.

“Holy shit,” I spoke shakily with my comm still active.

_ “Report, Raela,” _ Zerdon ordered. Re’tan peered at the terminal from her position looking down from the windows opposite me.

“What did you find?” she asked carefully.

“This facility has been experimenting on humans, and solely humans, for the last century or so,” I said. This was most definitely something out of a sci-fi horror story.

_ “Century? Wait, what kind of experiments? How many have been successful?” _ my husband was almost completely into his role as a researcher. If I wasn’t careful I was going to be bombarded by questions.

“One hundred and ten years, if these files are anything to go by,” answering Theren’s questions restabilized my nerves. “Most of the experiments seem to have ended in failure save for those who were part of the ‘first stage.’ The forty surviving experiments have been moved to another location. I do not have coordinates, but the experimentation has only grown more wild since then.”

“Define wild,” Rithkee continued to work despite his inquiry.

“The first stage involved maximizing human capabilities, to make superhumans if you will. The second stage involved going beyond that upper limit by splicing in various abilities not found in humans, scaled dermis, and enhanced senses for example. The third stage...” I wasn’t sure if I wanted to give voice to what happened.

_ “Continue,” _ my commander demanded coldly.

“The third stage was an expansion upon what was performed to stage two to an absurd degree. The subject we encountered had Dwarganzid and Tarreth DNA spliced into his own.”

“Why?” the hostility in Varna’s voice was clear, her eyes burned with the same hate from earlier.

“The note says the plan was to create a frontline fighter who could weather an endless onslaught of fire without injury. This plan involved modifying much of his DNA to accept the changes then more to help his body adjust to the changes. They labeled him a failure as he reverted to an animalistic state due to the extensive secondary gene therapy needed to hold him together. The rest of the stage three failures wound up being terminated for being unstable or died as they were given traits the human body couldn’t withstand, such as being given the Dwarganzid heat channeling ability amplified to the point of breathing literal fire.”

_ “Did they have any success? _ ” there was a note of concern in Theren’s voice, thinly veiled to my ears.

“There is one survivor of stage three,” I answered, “and he is still here. They are calling him Project Hunter. A veritable killing machine tailored to contend with even the largest of RUP soldiers. The man,” I swallowed the hint of fear in my voice, “or creature, I guess, has become a ten-foot tall giant of muscle. Supposedly there is nothing that can stop him. There are no details here outlying what he can actually do.”

_ “If we could avoid it, I think none of us would want to know, _ ” a sigh followed Theren’s words.  _ “However, I have a feeling we will unfortunately find out. _ ”

_ “I am inclined to agree,”  _ Zerdon mused.  _ “Is there anything else you could find, Raela?” _ I shook my head, not that my commander could see.

“Only a few audio files. I’ll set it up so that the audio from them plays through my comm so you can hear it.”

_ “Do it.” _ The few minutes between the order and the audio playback brought nagging memories back to my mind of a fictitious tyrant from a survivor horror game from home and I prayed that the creature housed here was nothing like that one. The audio logs crackled to life amid the tense silence of our worried thoughts.

“We just received our next batch of humans,” a male voice, I couldn’t peg the race, spoke eagerly. “Our new orders are to push these tenaciously frail beings to their limit. To see what we can get them to do with all that we have learned about genetic modifications.”  _ This is unnerving. _ “Results from stage two demonstrate great promise in getting these intergalactic beings to accept alien traits as their own rather easily. Now it is on us to find out what it is we cannot do with humans. The Alstara facility seems convinced they can do more with the mityl than we could and the mylocyte modification held promise in their eyes. I look forward to hearing what they can do.” Alstara. That must have been the facility where Theren and I were found.

“So cruel,” the words fell quietly off my lips. The man’s unrepentant eagerness to modify humans without so much as a false pretense of permission ushered a bitter wave of shivers down my spine. “How could they do this?”

_ “Raela, _ ” Theren’s voice was authoritative.  _ “Stop. I know what you are thinking, stop. _ ”

“Y-yeah, right,” I said, shaking the gloomy thought from my mind. “Thanks. Here’s the second log.”

“Ascension enhancement project. Sylvani station stage three, report twenty-five. Two more subjects died today. That brings the total up to twenty. Half of the lot we were given, gone in a matter of months. The loss is not without gain, fortunately. We are learning the limits of what changes we can make to the human genome. Many of my colleagues have begun drafting plans for future trials, they are eager for more subjects. One of the subjects ranted about some mysterious thing he called a tyrant and nemesis before security needed to put him down lest he endanger the experiment. Apparently, according to another subject, this figure wasn’t born from the mind of a raving lunatic, but of a human media creator. What this man was supposedly capable of goes beyond what we did in stage one of our research, but my team is confident we can bring this human dreamed terror to life.”  _ Now there might be something chasing us through these halls. Great. This better not be the biohazard I’m thinking it might be.  _ The audio log continued.

“The other stations seem to be sharing similar progress to subject loss rates as well. Alstara proudly reports that their mityl project seems to be a resounding success, at least until the trials begin. They utilized Dr. Vexen’s bio-regression theory to return the subject to a younger stage of life before altering cells to fabricate mityl producing organs naturally. The result, they theorize, will allow the subject to utilize telekinetic abilities and potentially even create force resistant barriers without the need to carry large quantities of mityl on their person. The regression theory allowed them to reinforce another’s bone and muscle structure to amplify its strength to that of a Dwarganzid, maybe further. The report did mention that the same subject successfully grew a second pair of arms much like the Titano. As to brag further, they also changed the sex of both subjects supposedly rendering them fertile in their new sex too. Trial reports won’t be in for months so while hopeful, I consider these claims specious until proven.” 

_ “Holy fuck _ . _ ” _ I had to agree with my husband. Holy fuck was right. This log outlined what exactly happened to Theren and myself along with a projection of what we would be able to eventually do.

“What is this mityl they speak of?” Eman aked. “I do not recall any such material ever being able to grant such power to a person.”

“There is a storage crate full of it near the terminal in the airlock,” I answered. “We can pick it up on the way out if you wish, Commander.”

_ “I will pick it up with team six on our way out,” _ the Dwarganzid growled.  _ “The captain does not wish for us to stay much longer and is eager to leave. Claim the salvage if you can, otherwise find a means of destroying this base. This abomination cannot be allowed to exist even like this. Play the last audio log then hasten to the salvage.” _

“Enhancement project report fifty-two,” each word of the scientist’s log carried heavily. Setbacks must have plagued the work. “Only one subject remains viable. Others live but they are all ineffective for various reasons. The tyrant is the only one we can deliver on time that meets Ascension’s requirements. There are several worries that he is one of a kind and cannot reproduce. Replication might be possible, however. It has grown far beyond our expectations for weal and woe,” the man sighed. “It is times like this that I wish humans were native to this galaxy, if only to speed up the rate at which we can procure new subjects,” a siren blaring in the background cut the man off before his next sentence. “What is going on?”

“The subjects are loose,” a woman entered the recording. “They’re killing security and scientists alike.”

“Hells. Shut everything down. Activate emergency security procedures. Anything that leaves this station dies.”

“That’s the last of the audio logs,” I sighed, grateful for their end. I learned much today, all of it nibbled at my sanity in meandering ways. That which even reinforced what happened to me and Theren merely served to bolster the sense of isolation amongst my peers. We were the only humans in this galaxy save a collection of others whose location I did not know. I wanted to leave. I wanted to board the  _ Ruitherion _ and never look back, to pretend this visit never happened.  _ Don’t lose control, Raela. Calm down and focus. _ Rithkee worked through the last of the doors lock as I regained enough composure to return to my duty as a member of security. Re’tan’s voice halted our advance.

“Spotted team one,” she flashed her light toward the team, but they did not respond to it.

_ “Where are you, Team nine?” _ The Tarreth leading team one questioned.  _ “We do not have visual on your position.” _

“Above you to your right,” Re’tan informed. “The glass may not be transparent on your side.” The squad leader acknowledged before bringing the rest of his team into the room below us. Suddenly the door behind team one sealed shut and lights flooded the room with blinding brilliance. Try as they might, team one couldn’t open the door.

“Welcome,” the voice from the audio logs rang clearly through a local speaker system, “RUP mediocrity.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaand we're back, our delay took up less time than expected. Thank you all for reading and we hope you are looking forward to next month's chapter. - DA139


	11. Sic Semper Tyrannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We apologize for the delay. RL has been kicking our butts rather spectacularly. Please R&R and stay safe!
> 
> \- BattleScarredKitsune

“I was wondering when someone would come seeking our work,” the man coughed through his sentence. “I know the RUP seeks a means to gain an edge over the Gryvkot, but you must forgive us. Our work isn’t ready for military use.”

“Who are you?” team one’s leader asked.

“One of your betters,” the man’s deadpanning did little to cover his malice. “More importantly, I cannot allow you to take my project from me.” A near paralytic chill rattled my bones. I knew what was coming.

“Theren!” I saw no reason to hide the desperation in my voice. “Get the door to the west subject lab open!”

_ “What’s-- Give me a minute. _ ” Time was short. If I was correct, and I hoped to god I wasn’t, then team one would come face to face with the tyrant without the means to kill it or escape.

“He’s not going to release the one surviving subject is he?” Re’tan asked, eyes darting between us looking for an answer.

“Team one will be fine,” Varna scoffed. “I do not believe that this subject is anything to worry about.”

_ “Raela, you’re going to have to find another way to get that door open. Someone overrode the controls here.” _ My husband’s words fueled my growing dread.

“There is nothing to discuss!” the scientist’s anger brought me back to team one’s situation. “You will serve as a wonderful first trial for my work.” Containment vats shifted and disappeared below moving floor tiles, a large opaque cylinder rose in their stead. Team one readied their weapons, leveling them at the container. “I do hope you will provide some degree of resistance. I need quality trial data after all.” The cylinder’s shielding gave way to reveal a mammoth humanoid in the vat.

Protuberant muscles of impossible size wrapped around a daunting body in gnarled threads. Dermal slabs of slate bound the muscle to a ten foot tall frame that towered over us all, a simple black leather fragment its only covering. Acute slits opened to reveal twin black pearls, which darted back and forth from one member of team one to the next, or so I thought. The squad spread out as much as they could around the container, the titan’s size and equipment limiting the distance between them. A half-wound strike shattered the container with childish ease, scattering fluid and glass to all corners of the room. Mr. X stepped forward with single-minded focus, each of its opponents within arms reach. No one moved. The squad spent pregnant seconds sizing up their foe who did the same. Mr. X moved first.

The monster swung its right fist with shocking and prognostic accuracy at the Girant attempting to circle around him. The male possessed no time to react, the furious blow crushing him into the containment vat behind him. The monster’s lethal intent and ability revealed itself in the form of a flattened corpse. Broken bones stuck out of the remains of limbs while blood and viscera oozed out of punctured and rent organs. Team one fired at it with a full salvo. Bullets embedded into its flesh with no sign of inflicting injury of any sort, blood alarmingly absent. 

We had to get them out. None of the equipment in the room would be of use in breaking them out, so I began striking at the observation window with the butt of my SMG, my longsword back on the ship as I was poor at wielding it still. “We have to get them out!” I cried. “They stand no chance against it!” 

“Step aside!” Varna commanded. She and Eman wasted no time in attacking the glass in my stead, their strength greater than mine or Re’tan and we still needed to guard Rithkee. Zerdon and team six attempted and failed to breach the sealed door into the room, we had equal luck. There was no saving them.

One by one the rest of team one fell before me in a frightening sight. The luckiest had her skull crushed into a rough paste with chunks of bone and brain. The Estiq of team one circled around his target in the hope of gaining an advantage. He was instead met with a spinning grapple and flung upward. His body crashed against the metal ceiling before falling to the floor. Broken bones and blood loss rendered any of the Estiq’s movement fruitless. Broken beyond aid, the tyrant left him to bleed out while the monster ripped the team leader apart by hand. The Dwarganzid’s howling agony reverberated through my skull, searing his pain into unwilling memory. Air caught in my lungs, refusing to move in or out as the only movement my body permitted was shaking legs. The torso of team one’s leader splattered against the observation window. All of us jumped to an extent, my yelp sharp enough to cover for the rest of the squad. Blood streaked down the window with the partial corpse’s descent.

“N-no…” Neither courage nor valor held my will together, the pretense of both a scant idea of the fringe of consciousness. The company of my squad was all that held at bay the nihilistic dread which consumed my utterance.

“How can such a creature exist?” Re’tan murmured, shock and awe in equal measure.

“Raela,” Varna called out while striding over to me. “How do we kill this abomination?”

“W-what?” my squad leader’s question forced my brain into a slogging reset. The overloading terror of what I served witness to delayed my answer long enough for Varna to ask again.

“You have some sort of familiarity with a rendition of this monster. How do we kill it?”

“I-i-i-it would require an amount of explosives that w-w-we do not have access to,” I stammered. In truth, the creature I was familiar with required several direct hits from rockets to die. I guessed this monstrosity of an iteration required far more than that.

“A reactor meltdown,” Rithkee chittered. “Might be potent enough. This facility needs a mighty reactor to power it and support him.”

“If only we knew where it is,” Re’tan groused. “We do not have the time to go searching for it.” Our respite, however brief, collapsed with the observation window’s destruction. Dust and razored glass fragments yielded before the menacing existence that had now set its sights on us. The monster cut off our escape route with a single jump.

“Ideas, Raela?” Varna asked with her rifle raised to meet our foe. It wouldn’t do her any good. We stood no chance of defeating it with conventional methods. We had only one recourse.

“Run!” I shouted. The five of us sprinted away down the one path open to us. Mr. X wasted little time in chasing us. It was on the hunt, hardened feet hammering against the metal floor. We were to be its next victims.

_ “What the hell is going on team five?” _ Zerdon demanded.

“The monster is chasing us deeper into the facility,” Varna informed mid-sprint. “Our point of retreat is cut off.”

“Take the remaining teams and fall back to the  _ Ruitherion _ ,” I added, adrenaline forbidding any volume below shouting. “Get the ship in orbit and wait for our signal to pick us up.”

_ “Do you have a plan to kill this creature?”  _ Our commander inquired sternly.

“Half of one,” my lungs burned in protest to speaking and sprinting. “But Mr. X will slaughter everyone on the ship if it comes aboard. We’ll deal with him then tell you when to get us.”

_ “Understood,” _ Zerdon’s level tone drove home that my survival hinged on a half-baked plot that carried a high chance of failure, but it needed to be done.  _ I can’t let it kill Theren. _

_ “No way in hell I’m leaving my  _ wife _ here with that crazy monster _ ,” Theren growled, actually growled, through the comms.

“No, Theren,” I cried back while sliding around a corner just in time to evade a thrown table. “It’s ripped apart four others already. No way in hell am I risking adding you to that list. You can’t sneak past this monster.”

_ “Raela, _ ” his voice dragged out my name, and not in a nice way.  _ “I will not leave you here, end of discussion.” _

“Targon drag my stubborn husband back to the ship and do  _ not _ let him set foot back in this building without my approval!” There was no time to argue. I couldn’t let him risk his own neck simply to get to me. He’d never make it. The winding halls of the installation snaked up and down with identical paneling lining every wall. Every path merged with the next in an amaurotic corridor of delirium. I’d long since lost my sense of direction save that Mr. X lingered just out of reach behind us, always on the hunt.

_ “Yes, ma’am, _ ” Targon grunted and a very displeased growl came over the line, along with the sound of something breaking. There would be hell to pay for my actions, a cost I was more than willing to pay if I survived this predator. Rounding another corner my squad came to a fork. The experiment seemed to have backed off without reason.

“Which way, ma’am?” Eman asked Varna. I kept watch for our hunter while our squad leader debated what options lay before us. A flying projectile precluded any time for orders.

“Watch out!” A bulkhead ripped from its station pierced the fork in twain seconds after I warned the team. Re’tan and I dove to the right, evading injury but isolated from the others by the bulkhead.

“Varna, we’re cut off,” Re’tan pulled me to my feet and scanned me for injury. “Orders?”

“Search for the reactor,” the Dwarganzid bellowed between breaths. “We will evade the monster and join up with you later. Protect Raela, Re’tan.” The Girant led me down the hall to whatever lay ahead in double time. My lungs protested the continued exertion. My training hadn’t brought me up to par with my squad yet and the strain I required them to endure slowed my pace. A gradual, widening gap formed between me and Re’tan. That gap could lead to separation at a less than ideal time, I pushed myself to keep up. Heavy footsteps resonated down the hall from all angles, there was no way to tell who they belonged to or if they were our own. We’d soon find out.

A stream of flame-seared the wall before Re’tan from an intersecting path. She swiftly ground to a halt, flames licking the fringes of her uniform. I nearly crashed into her as I was more concerned with the fact that Mr. X might have removed the bulkhead and resumed his pursuit of us. One of the experiments rounded the corner to face us. Chitinous protrusions on the back of each hand emitted a fiery glow that shone beneath the human’s skin, revealing a bizarre bone structure within. A pristine dome topped the man’s wiry frame. Crimson eyes glowered at us with primal hate. They were the same as the first subject we encountered. This human lost all sense of self. It was nothing more than a mutated creature harboring unquenchable rage. We had to get around it or take it down. The creature raised a hand, a plume of fire flew from it, forcing us to retreat. Near boiling air pressed against us from the roiling blaze. I couldn’t help but squint before the scorching temperature.

“We need to kill him,” Re’tan ordered while drawing her shotgun. Drawing my weapon, I followed her orders and fired at the former human. I wanted to pretend he was still human, but that made me hesitate with the last experiment. I couldn’t do that here, not with that monster chasing us. Bullets proved still effective against the flesh of this creation. A semi-controlled hail of projectiles brought it down into a melting pile of steaming organic rot. The repugnant odor forced my gag reflexes to kick in. Heavy footsteps behind us warned of our looming predator. “Come on,” the Girant pulled me along past the human slag.

One corridor to the next we ran. Re’tan led me back and forth down several interconnecting halls in an attempt to throw off Mr. X. Somehow, it thwarted our efforts nearly every time. One final switchback somehow threw it off our scent, giving us the chance to put some distance between us and it. Two other experiments patrolled the halls in search of something. We evaded the creatures instead of engaging them as we did not wish to earn the attention of Mr. X again. Our prolonged long trek down the near pitch black corridors ended in a room whose only exit was through which we entered. Maintenance and cleaning equipment lined the left wall, while shelves of miscellaneous materials stood silently opposite them with not a window in sight. My companion scanned the room for another door.

“Grahn,” Re’tan snarled. “A janitor’s closet with no other way out.”

“So we’re stuck?” the exasperated words heaved out in between my haggard breathes. My squadmate nodded.

“Seems so,” she shook her head. “I’m sorry, but we have to wait for a rescue that may never come.”

“...So we can’t cut our way through the bulkhead back there?” Grasping at straws did nothing to help the dread consuming me, but I needed to do something. I couldn’t surrender to the idea that we were trapped. If I did, despair would overtake me, leaving a hysterical banshee wailing for her husband’s company in its wake. Re’tan looked around at what equipment was available to us.

“No,” her single worded answer brought me to my knees.

“Raela to  _ Ruitherion _ ,” being transported out was a long shot at this point, but worth a try.

No response. I repeated my call. No response.  _ No. It can’t end like this. _ There had to be something. Some other way out. Some means of returning to Theren. “There must be another way out, Re’tan,” I pleaded. “Start looking.”

“If you want,” Re’tan shrugged. “But I don’t think there’s anything of the sort.” Minutes passed as we combed the tiny room for any means of getting out. Shelf after shelf revealed nothing of use. I repressed my desire to throw all the useless shit to the floor. Making a mess wouldn’t help get us out. Re’tan searched through the janitor’s computer but came up empty-handed. The prickling sensation returned as I approached the cleaning equipment. One of the machines, it kinda looked like a vacuum, in particular, demanded my attention. Whatever I sensed in that crate was in this device. The memory of the crate recalled the second sight I experienced then.  _ Maybe, just maybe.  _

“I know you’re desperate,” Re’tan snarked as I fiddled with the machine. “But I do not believe the monster will let you pass as a janitor.” The power core came free easily enough, but it wasn’t what I was after. The source I sought was elsewhere. The storage compartment? Nope. The filter? The filter was what I needed. Small motes of light, identical to the ones in my hair, glistened in the dust-laden filter. “What is that?”

“Please let this work,” I answered. Putting all of my telekinetic practice to use I drew the lights out of the filter, which coalesced into a dense ball of light in my hand. I then spread the light out, disappearing from view, through all corners of the janitor’s closet. The substance, which I guessed was the mityl spoken of in the audio log, latched onto everything in the room, including Re’tan, in an invisible threadbare coating. My expanded sight returned. I could see around every object in the room, though I couldn’t tell you what each object was, every corner was visible. Re’tan stood out as well, her body glowing vibrantly in my expanded sight. The mityl trickled beyond the door and into the hall beyond, but it also bled out through another location. I followed the draft to a large cleaning apparatus. “I think there’s a way out behind this.”

“Huh?” The Girant stared incredulously. “What makes you so certain?”

“Mityl is leaving the room behind this device,” I turned to her. “I think it’s a ventilation shaft.”

“How do you plan to move a machine as large as two of you without the power to do so?” Re’tan wanted to believe me. Her rising tone indicated as such, but her words kept her grounded to reality.

Moving the hulking machine was indeed a problem, but my desperation and hope mixed into a potent desire to try and move it. Mityl returned to my hand upon command, then wrapped around the machine as ordered.  _ Here goes nothing. _ Hands outstretched, I willed the mityl to lift the machine. The apparatus groaned in resistance, but slowly crept from the floor. Inch by inch it crept up then away from the wall. It worked, but not for long. Moving such a large device placed incredible strain on my body and mind. The mityl around the machine flickered before disappearing completely, sending the machine crashing to the ground, blocking the door. “Please tell me I was right and we don’t need that door,” I said as I wiped away the sweat on my brow.

“You were,” Re’tan rushed past me excitedly. A ventilation shaft was indeed behind the machine. “We’ll have to leave some equipment behind,” the Girant said while looking through the grate, “but we can get out this way.”

“Great,” I offered a thumbs up while catching my breath. Blood slowly crept down my upper lip as I hoisted myself up from leaning against a shelving unit. My body wanted to stop, but I couldn’t let it. Survival demanded I keep moving. Wiping away the blood and discarding the necessary gear, I followed Re’tan through the enclosed ventilation to wherever she and the vents led. Metal panels pressed against me from all sides, slowing our already trudging progress. I wasn’t claustrophobic, but the vent certainly imposed that fear in me.  _ If there is a higher power, please don’t let us get stuck. _

The door to the janitor’s closet burst off its hinges as we progressed further into the vents. Mr. X found us. Luckily, he couldn’t reach us in the vents, though he very much tried to prove that notion wrong. The system of vents made several hard corners, the bends compounded the claustrophobic constriction currently imposed on us. I couldn’t look back. I could only hope that there was a usable exit lest we traverse these tunnels backwards. Re’tan slid a grate over and emerged once she deemed it safe. The vent brought us to another corridor identical to the rest.

“Any idea where to go from here?” I asked. Either way could work, but I deferred to my more experienced companion to lead. I probably wasn’t in the best shape to lead either given how much energy I put into moving that one device. The Girant’s ears perked up and led her to the right.

“Can you handle my double pace, Raela?” my temporary leader asked, concern clear in her voice.

“Maybe?” I responded. “But we need to keep moving,” all the running and exertion was catching up to me, but I couldn’t let it win. Death would claim us if we stopped for too long. Re’tan monitored me for a minute with warm, calculating eyes before setting a pace well above standard but below her double time. Corridor upon corridor we hustled, ever wary of Mr. X. The monster still lurked these halls and possessed strength enough to bust one down if desired. The threat of the behemoth’s sudden arrival kept me on alert and ready to sprint at a moment’s notice. Footsteps echoed through the disorienting halls, their indiscernible genesis ever moving. My partner slowed as we approached the only door I’d seen since the janitor’s closet. A crack down the center of the plates revealed the door hadn’t shut completely. She gestured to me that she sensed someone in the room beyond. Readying my sidearm, I nodded at Re’tan. The Girant slowly opened the door, on the hunt for the alien beyond.

Fully operational computers worked away at some sort of task while a man furiously monitored a pair of computer screens. His back faced us from the far side of the circular chamber. “Where did those rats go?” he grunted. A bloodstained lab coat rife with grime rested on broad shoulders. Black slacks descended into equally black boots. 

“Looking for us?” The man spun around at Re’tan’s words. Snow white skin and cropped obsidian hair invoked an image similar to Venthari. He bore no tattoos of any sort save for a symbol on his left hand I didn’t recognize. Either way, this man was Ranfay.

“Clever of you to evade my creation for so long,” the man sneered. “He will not let you leave this station alive.”

“We’ll be sure to drag him down with us,” I said, working to keep my rage and fear under control. Losing my cool could spell disaster for Re’tan and myself even though I cared nothing for this guy.

“Why did you do this?” Re’tan barked.

“Progress,” the Ranfay lauded. “It was so that we would no longer need to worry about the Gryvkot. But this lab cannot continue my project and I will never surrender my work to the likes of you.”

“Lucky for you we do not want it,” I snarked. The Ranfay chuckled.

“You should be thanking me, Human. It is because of people like me that you were able to save your companion and evade death,” the man stumbled back toward a door near him. He was trying to make an escape. “I will be sure to collect a sample from you once I return to resume my research.”

“Freeze!” Re’tan howled. He crept toward the door all the same.

“I don’t take orders from wolves,” the scientist insulted. “I have all I need to escape. A grand--” 

“Never again will you abscond with the lives of others so that you may play god,” I growled, every syllable bearing the fear, fury, and malice of what I’d learned here.

“God?” the Ranfay shook his head. “I am nowhere near such a flawed image. I am far less fickle than any idol. You humans are easy to deceive. None of the past subjects ever dared question that we might be using them for our benefit.”

“Your experiments are beyond control,” Re’tan argued. “Your barbarous experimentation comes to an end today.”

“Silence,” the scientist barked. “I will not have some game hunting animal lecture me on barbarism. I have said enough. It is time I leave to prepare for my--” 

A single bullet silenced the Ranfay forever. “There will be no more abductions,” anger lacing every space in between my words. “There will be no more experimentations. Your time has come to an end.” Gray matter and bone splattered against the wall. The rest of the corpse crumpled onto the floor dearth of any activity. Frankenstein was slain, only the monster remained. A hand found gentle purchase on my shoulder.

“Raela,” Re’tan spoke, eyes of worry locked onto me. “Are you alright?” A heavy sigh escaped through my cracked lips.

“I think so,” I shook my head. “I don’t know, Re’tan. I hated what that man did and has created, but I cannot tell if I am lost to it. More importantly,” holstering my pistol I began searching the corpse, “his words implied there is another way out and had everything prepared to take it. We can use the method to escape if we cannot reach the  _ Ruitherion _ .” With the possible exception of the unfortunate victim we battled in the airlock, this was the first time I’d ever actively taken a life.

“Then we better find it before we resume our frantic exploration,” Re’tan said resolutely. She navigated through the accessible cameras and maps of the facility. “I found the method of escape he mentioned. It’s on the other side of the reactor. We can overload it then make our escape.” I recovered two keycards from the dead scientist, an authorization key and a key to the emergency shuttle.

“What about the rest of the team?” I had to ask. I wanted to rescue them if I could or meet up with them as we made our escape.

“I don’t know,” Re’tan faced me as I approached her but froze with the sound of the door opening behind me. Smooth metal leveled itself at the back of my head, pressing ever so gently into my skull. A weapon was raised to my head. Slowly, I brought my hands up in surrender. The jig was up. We’d been caught by other survivors in the facility.  _ I’m sorry, Theren. _

“Raela?” A familiar voice battered my understanding of who held me at gunpoint. Turning steadily, a Dwarganzid’s face came into view. Varna lowered her pistol, relief washing over her face. “Raela,” she struggled to believe it was I. “You and Re’tan are safe.” The tension that built up within me all throughout this soul gnawing mission disappeared in moments with the much desired reunion.

“Varna!” heedless of the consequences I wrapped my arms around her. Finally, things began to look up. Eman and Rithkee both joined us shortly after. We shared expressions of relief quickly before returning to the task at hand.

“Reactor meltdown cannot happen” Rithkee took the floor first. “Three authorization keys are needed to allow for that function to happen. None have been found.” I had one key, but with no leads to the other two our ship would be long gone before we ever found them. None of us could get in touch with the  _ Ruitherion _ , meaning we needed to hurry before they considered us KIA.

“There is an emergency shuttle on the far side of the reactor,” Re’tan spoke next. “We can use it to escape at the very least.”

“It can only be accessed with a keycard,” Varna began to despair.

“That won’t be an issue, Varna,” I flashed the card I pilfered moments prior. My squad leader smiled at me, then touched her forehead to mine, releasing me before I could inquire or respond.

“All that remains is to slay the beast,” Eman glanced around warily. The act brought us all back to high alert. Mr. X still wandered these halls seeking us.

“Why don’t we use Mr. X to destroy the reactor?” I could hardly believe I was asking that question, as was everyone else, but it may be our best bet. “We could dump him into the reactor.”

“Only one attempt,” the chief engineer pondered the idea. “The pathways in the reactor might crumble under his weight and strength. Once it falls in, race to the shuttle and escape.”

“It’s as good a plan as any,” Varna cheered. “Now to hunt the monster.” A bulkhead blistered, then burst open as Mr. X lunged into the hallway.

“Speak of the devil,” I muttered. I’d grown tired of fleeing from this tyrant, but I was still terrified of it. The five of us took off toward the reactor with Mr. X chasing us with furious zeal. The twisting and slithering halls took time to navigate, time we were running out of. Exhaustion weathered each of us, Rithkee even more than myself. Soon enough the behemoth would overtake and kill us all.

We reached the reactor with only a sliver of time to evade the tyrant as it charged at us. A wild swing from the monster’s hand caught me by surprise, flinging me into a guard rail. The distant crack felt in my body was scarcely registered as the wind was thrust from my lungs. The reactor swirled around me, nothing remaining in focus for long. Something pulled me from the railing and carried me off, intangible shouting a muffled echo in my ear. My senses eventually refocused in time to feel the pain surging from my right leg. It didn’t necessarily look wrong, but every nerve end told me something was  _ very _ wrong.

“Stay here,” Varna ordered, setting me down before grabbing her rifle and firing at the creature.

The monster had overtaken us. Rithkee was nowhere to be seen while my squad leader tried shooting at the tyrant that had taken Eman into its grasp. The Estiq struggled to break free from its grasp, prying fruitlessly at the brute’s fingers. The experiment studied Eman casually, ignoring the shots fired by both Varna and Re’tan. Head. Arm. Torso. The tyrant shrugged off attacks no matter where it was struck.

The fruitless nature of our attacks did not preclude retaliation as the behemoth ripped a conduit off the wall, still grappling Eman, and threw it at Varna. The Dwarganzid evaded the improvised weapon, mostly. A flailing cable shocked her leg as it sailed by her. Varna forced herself up with a cry of pain and resumed her asinine assault.

A clanging object stopped against my shattered leg. A flash grenade, the genesis of the surge in pain, offered itself to me.  _ Can I do this? _ Pain and feared gnawed away at my will.  _ Can I even throw it that far? Would it even help? We can’t kill this creature. But Eman… _ the thought of losing a friend to inaction cut through my darkness.  _ I have to try. _

The flash grenade wobbled wildly as I spent the last of my focus on my last ditch effort. It was a thirty-foot throw, performed by an exhausted woman with not enough training, but we needed a miracle. Eman’s struggles grew ever weaker, the tyrant’s audacious stranglehold a veritable taunt.

Pulling back the string on an invisible slingshot, I depressed the arming button and let the grenade fly. The thin cylinder flew through the air, it’s arc destined to come up short. The flash grenade struck the catwalk’s side before beginning a descent into darkness.  _ No... _

The next few instants were a blinding blur, a void of light replacing the creeping darkness. My vision returned to me to find Eman crawling away from a blinded monster. The tyrant swung its arms about, striking another conduit and the catwalk itself. A muted explosion thundered through the room. Metaplas reverberated beneath me as sparks darted from several conduits near the tyrant. A small explosion sundered one of the conduits, stunning our assailant again.

“Door to hangar is open,” Rithkee shouted over the chaos. “Reactor grows unstable. Must leave.”

“We can’t let this creature live,” Varna barked, still shooting at it.

“We’re in no condition to fight,” Re’tan, supporting Eman, resisted. “Eman and Raela are too injured. We must retreat.”

My support for retreat didn’t need to be said, not that my own fear kept my mouth shut, but I needed help. The monster dealt enough damage to my leg that I couldn’t even stand, the slightest movements hurt beyond what I could push through. I hadn’t heard a word from my squad leader since Re’tan’s objection, a fact noted by a yelp as she hoisted me over her shoulders.

Another explosion reverberated through the core. And Mr. X was still after us. The tyrant, now free of all crowd control, chased after us. It was over. It would overtake us in moments at our new pace. All our work to survive. My meager contributions. It was all for nothing.

A massive object suddenly collided with the tyrant. A conduit larger than the others crashed against our attacker and the catwalk, the latter giving way immediately under the newtons of force falling onto it. The monster reached out for something to grab onto, but the catwalk yielded under the strength of his grip and sheer weight. Into the abyss, the created creature fell, hopefully far enough to permit our escape.

A brilliant plume of light thrust up from the depths alongside a series of other noises that meant nothing good.

“Fall back!” Varna ordered while sprinting for the open door. Rumbling followed by the flickering of lights signaled it was time to go.

_ “Reactor meltdown imminent,” _ a robotic voice warned overhead.  _ “All personnel please evacuate via the nearest shuttle route.” _

A lone shuttle awaited occupancy in the emergency bay. The rumbling grew in ferocity with every painful step taken to escape. The facility was going to blow soon. Rithkee fired up the engines with Varna serving as co-pilot. The rest of us strapped in for a bumpy ride off the station. Destructive rumbling fell silent before the force and might of the shuttle engines. No one said a word during the flight away from the station, the desire to escape alive deterred any wayward chatter. Strong G-forces pressed us to our seats for an extended period as our pilots put the moon between us and the station One small eternity passed after the next, waiting for the knowledge of safety gnawed at my weary mind.

The G-forces finally lessened, nothing but the sight of stars lay ahead. “Reactor detonation complete,” Rithkee chirped. “No shrapnel on collision course. It is over.” A collective relief washed over us. We escaped with our lives. Re’tan let out a series of vigorous yips while Eman released one of her ever so rare deep laughs. I, on the other hand, said nothing. I wanted to go home. A soft bed, loving company, and a mending leg were all I longed for.

“Excellent work, everyone,” Varna exclaimed. “Perhaps we could get some time off for this.”

“Can we get back to the  _ Ruitherion _ first?” I asked, each word heavy with fatigue. Everything I wanted was there. A vacation could wait until the two of us had the time.

“Haven’t had enough, Raela?” Eman joked. “Your second mission as a member of security was trying enough. Yet here you are, eager to dive headlong into the arms of a wrothful spouse.”

“Anything Theren plans to put me through pales in comparison to what we just did,” a memory of his face brought a smile to mine. “I can handle him.”

As if on cue, the  _ Ruitherion _ signaled us to identify ourselves, then prepared to recover the shuttle once we complied. Soon enough I would be back in loving arms and, I almost forgot, enduring a tirade from my husband. The hunter became the hunted, Mr. X was no more.

  
  



	12. Trauma

I paced back and forth. I should never have left her there, orders or no, she was my  _ wife _ . However, I needed to be careful, my hot temper almost landed me in house arrest and I couldn’t, couldn’t just sit and stare at those four walls when Raela may never…  _ No. She will be back. _

Taking yet another deep breath, I watched the monitor as the station became smaller and smaller. Every bone in my body ached at the distance. The monitor in front of me blurred as I thought back to what just felt both like minutes and an eternity ago.

“What the hell is going on Team Five?” _ Zerdon demanded. _

“The monster is chasing us deeper into the facility,” _ Varna informed and my heart began to sink.  _ “Our point of retreat is cut off.”

_ “ _ Take the remaining teams and fall back to the Ruitherion,” _ Raela added, her voice coming over loud, laced with fear.  _ “Get the ship in orbit and wait for our signal to pick us up.”

“Do you have a plan to kill this creature?” _ Zerdon asked, his voice gruff. _

_ “ _ Half of one.” _ My blood ran cold as I heard my wife speak.  _ “But Mr. X will slaughter everyone on the ship if it comes aboard. We’ll deal with him then tell you when to get us.”

_ “ _ Understood,” _ the commander’s tone suggested few to no options. My mind flashed to the stupid video game she was probably remembering. Games were not real life and part of me knew I would not like anything my wife suggested. I needed to make sure she understood that. _

_ “No way in hell I’m leaving my wife here with that crazy monster,” I growled, not caring about the way I was acting. _

“No, Theren,” _ Raela retorted.  _ “It’s ripped apart four others already. No way in hell am I risking adding you to that list. You can’t sneak past this monster.”

_ “Raela,” my voice dropped low. No way I was listening. “I will not leave you here, end of discussion.” _

“Targon drag my stubborn husband back to the ship and do not let him set foot back in this building without my approval!” _ I was already making my way back when a hand descended upon my shoulder. _

_ “Yes, ma’am,” Targon gave me a look. Yes, he was my team leader, but couldn’t he understand that my  _ wife _ was in danger? Before I could even get in another word, Bastion came in front of me with sympathy and determination in his eyes. I didn’t want to fight them. They had become great friends in this otherwise chaotic and confusing time. _

_ I stared at them for a moment, and logically knew they were right. But logic and emotions rarely ran along similar veins. A growl rumbled its way through my chest and I turned to a nearby crate, kicking it and watching it crumble as it hit the side of the hull. The next thing I knew, I was heading away from Raela, and all I could do was listen. _

“Which way, ma’am,” _ we heard over the comms as we stared at each other. _

“Watch out!”  _ the line seemed to be cut. _

_ “Raela? Raela!” nothing but silence greeted us. _

_ “We are cut off. Communications are down. We must make our way back to the airlock and return to the  _ Ruitherion _ ,” Targon ordered, eyes boring into mine. _

_ “I can’t--” I began only to be cut off. _

_ “We do not know what the situation is at this moment. Returning is the best bet so the rest of the crew will not be in danger,” he paused and gave my shoulder a squeeze. “We will not leave without your mate, but we cannot put all of those on the  _ Ruitherion _ in jeopardy.” Begrudgingly, I agreed. As much as I hated the situation, I was a member of the security. My job did not limit itself to just Raela, but all of the ship. For now, I would bury my displeasure, but I could not stop the anger and fear coursing through me. _

_ The truth was, I had no idea where she was now and we could very well be compromising any plans the others came up with but... Channeling my anger and new resolve, I pushed myself forward, the rest of my team following quickly. Several turns later, we ended upon the closed doors of the airlock that would lead us back to the  _ Ruitherion. _ _

_ Three other teams were already working on the door, several of the other members of security watching the doors. There was a moment I thought we were going to get shot by one of our own crew. After a few more minutes, the doors opened only to stop. Not wanting to waste any time, I made my way over to the doors and began pushing them apart to allow a person through. Upon looking up, I saw the barrels of several guns aimed at my head. I froze. _

_ “Hold!” the order made its way over to me. “Blackthorn,” I recognized the voice. “We lost contact with the security teams, explain.”  _ Ah, right, it was Captain Ezekial.

_ “Sir, communications were cut. Team One is dead. Team Nine is cut off. At least one hostile experiment is running around. We need to detach the  _ Ruitherion _ until the situation is contained,” I tried to explain quickly, having moved forward and allowed the rest of the members standing in the airlock to move through. “However, I request to return and find my wife.” My team leader and the captain both gave me looks. _

_ “I cannot allow that,” the captain responded almost immediately. _

_ “But sir--” She held up a hand to cut me off. _

_ “Hazar,” one of the men in front of me perked up, “shut the door and move the ship away from the station.” _

_ “Captain!” I knew I was getting close to disobeying orders, but I couldn’t just leave Raela there with that  _ thing _ chasing her. _

_ “That is enough! I cannot let you jeopardize your safety. If you continue, I will have to confine you to your quarters,” she continued. I tried to surge forward only to be stopped by Bastion and Targon, yet again. Bastion shook his head at me when I looked over at him and I closed my eyes, head down, before yanking my arms free. I was silently fuming, angered beyond measure, but without taking a spacewalk, I could do nothing and getting locked away would not help Raela.  _

_ Not sure what else to do, I reported back to my station, watching the installation drift away on the screen in front of me. _

My vision came back and I focused once again on the last place I had seen Raela alive. The other security members left me alone. There was nothing for us to do since the incursion was taken care of and the engineering teams were now fixing the damage.

A sudden burst of light made my heart stop. There was nothing left. Nothing. Just debris. Some part of my mind registered that there was pain radiating from my knees as the strength left my legs as I continued to stare blankly at the screen. I couldn’t understand. My wife. Raela. She had to be alive. How was I supposed to go on without her?

A distant voice called to me and I turned away from the sight to look into concerned eyes. Wet trails traced down my cheeks and I felt drops on my hands. They were speaking, but I didn’t register anything. I was numb, my vision blurry. Hands were pulling me up and my feet sluggishly trailed along with whoever was leading. I didn’t care. I didn’t let myself come back.  _ She can’t be dead. She just can’t. I’m still alive, she must still be somewhere. I can’t be alone here. _

The four walls I had been trying to avoid welcomed me as I stared ahead. My eyes fell upon the bed and I somehow made it to the piece of furniture only to collapse. I couldn’t breathe. The air in my lungs felt like it was being squeezed out. Tears ran down my face and I buried my head into her pillow, my arms holding it close. I let myself cry fully.  _ She can’t be gone. She would never leave me alone. _

“ _ Blackthorn, you are needed down in the medical bay immediately,” _ Gamrhain’s voice ran over the comm. Still numb, I stood up and wandered my way to deck thirteen in a daze. Not really seeing what I was doing, I came to the door and froze.

I focused on the most beautiful sight. Her hair was wild and scratches dotted her skin, along with a medicast around her leg. Bruises covered in grime peeked out through tears in her uniform, yet she was as gorgeous as I ever saw her. I raised my hand.  _ Was I dreaming?  _ A gentle warmth nestled up to me when I approached the bed, arms wrapping around me. I relished the phantom’s heat.

“Raela?” I feared this was all a dream and that I would wake up alone.

“I’m back, Theren,” drops streaked down her cheeks with every word. My thumb caressed her cheek, the tears smudging away.

“You’re here,” I whispered as if it would destroy the creature in front of me. Strength surged through me and I wrapped my arms around her slight frame, burying my face in her hair. Tears continued to fall.  _ Please, if this is a dream, may I never wake up. _

“I’m so sorry,” Raela croaked, arms wrapped around me. “I never meant for this to happen.” I couldn’t speak and just continued to hold my wife. Tears continued to cascade down my face. Relief and love and hope flooding through me. I would never let her go again.

“How?” the words were choked, but my throat was too constricted to allow anything else.

“We commandeered a shuttle,” she spoke softly, pulling herself closer. “We came home as fast as we could.” I nodded absently and cuddled her closer.

“Never. I mean  _ never _ do that again.” A moment passed as I forced the words out in a whisper, “I can’t lose you.”

“I won’t. I promise,” Raela vowed. “Thank you for staying on the ship. I didn’t want that thing to hurt you. I can’t lose you either.” I said nothing. What could I say? Instead, I put everything I felt into the full-body hug I gave my wife, breathing in her scent, listening to her breathe, knowing that she was truly alive.

“Is she free to leave or does she need to remain the night?” I asked my CO.

“ _ Ruitherion  _ protocol demands that she rest here overnight,” Gamrhain noted, not looking up from his datapad. “But I believe it would be better for Raela to rest in her quarters,” he threw me a knowing look. “I trust you will take care of your patient?”

“Of course,” I answered immediately. Carefully taking my wife in my arms, I carried her to our quarters, crutches in tow. We both laid on the bed, too tired, whether mentally or physically, it didn’t matter. It was the first time we had been in such a dangerous situation where the likelihood of not seeing the other alive again was a true possibility. I continued to hold Raela, letting one of my hands stroke every part of her body I could reach, taking extra care around her leg and the bruises. She was alive, she was here in my arms. The relief I felt was so strong it almost  _ ached _ , but I could live with that. Raela was alive.

In response to my touch, my wife wormed her way out of her soiled clothing, with a fair amount of assistance. She looked at me through tear soaked eyes once the last article of clothing was gone. “Better?” she asked. I felt a shaky, watery smile cross my face and nodded.

Not letting her go, I wiggled my way out of my clothes and held her close to every line of my body. Her warmth was comforting and the feel of her skin reassuring against mine. Now that I was coming out of my almost fugue-like state, I realized we were both covered in grime.

“Would you like to join me for a shower?” my voice more a croak after all the tears that I had shed. Raela nodded slowly.

“Will you carry me?” she asked quietly, her expression contained far more vulnerability than I had seen in her in a long while. She needed comfort.

“Always,” I spoke, sincerity lacing my voice, as I stroked her cheek. Quickly, I grabbed a covering for her cast and returned. Helping her sit up, I cradled her in my arms and moved us from the bed into the bathroom. Not letting her go, I used one of my free hands to turn on the shower and let the water warm up. We stood there, her body leaning on mine, just basking in the other’s presence while steam began to circulate around the bathroom. Still holding her in my arms, I stepped into the spray, blocking some so it would not immediately shower into Raela’s face.

A sigh escaped me as I let the water run down my back and I brought Raela closer to me, kissing her on her temple. The stress and strain of the day’s,  _ had it only been a day,  _ events finally released their hold.

“I love you, Raela,” I opened my eyes to look down at her, having missed telling her.

“I love you too, Theren,” Raela’s voice cracked as she broke down in tears once more. “God,” her words came out slowly between sobs. “I was so scared.”

My arms tightened around her and I found myself on my knees cradling her close, “Me too, angel.” My wife continued to cry fully before saying anything more.

“I’m sorry I kept you away,” Raela continued sobbing. “But I just couldn’t let you... God, I can still hear Terzon’s screams in my head.”

“Shh,” I stroked her face, her arms, and just continued to hold her. “You’re okay, I’m okay, just focus on that for now.” I knew it would be hard for her, I had seen the damage from the security room, but she had seen the death and destruction face to face. It was bound to leave behind mental scars and I knew my beloved had more than enough already. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“The agony and fear on his face,” Raela began to tremble. “It was all so clear. I can still see his torso plastered on the window.” It was horrifying to hear such things from my wife. She was such a gentle soul.

“I’m so sorry,” I feared I would say something wrong, but we had always been truthful with each other and I was sorry she witnessed such an event. I wanted to protect her and I failed. My wife continued to wail in my arms for several minutes before showing any indication she was calming. Finally, her tears began to subside. Raela attempted to stand, forcing all her weight onto her good leg. I brought my wife to her feet and continued to support her frame.

“I’m going to take it easy tomorrow,” my wife traced her hands along my torso, trying to change topics. “I’ve been relieved of duty temporarily. Don’t worry about me too much while you are at work, okay?”

“I will always worry, love,” I stroked her cheek. “Even with everything that has happened, that has not changed.”

“Did you forget that I said not to worry  _ too _ much?” Raela chuckled, tears still staining her eyes.

“I will  _ attempt _ to do so,” I put my chin on top of her head and brought her close. “That’s as much as I can promise.”

“That is all I ask,” she stayed in my arms for many long moments. “I guess I’ve officially broken a bone, now,” Raela forced a smirk. 

“I really wish you hadn't,” I looked down at the cast adorning her lower right leg. Thankfully she could still bend her knee, but even with all this new, vast technology, healing such a large bone still took time.

“Take your time cleaning up,” Raela whispered, slowly undoing what remained of the braid in her hair. “I’ll stay with you until you’re done.” I remained under the running water for a few minutes longer just trying to breathe. After I went through the motions of actually washing myself and was no longer afraid I would break down again.

Noticing her fatigue, I carried her out of the shower, turning the water off and helped her dry. Quietly, I picked Raela up and moved her to the bed, setting her down as gently as I could. I picked up all of the clothes scattered on the floor and dumped them into the chute.

Turning to rejoin my wife, I noticed that Raela was curled up into a tight ball, or as tight as she could with her leg, her eyes screwed shut as if fending off something. Perhaps she was, memory could be a powerful thing. Letting the towel drop onto the floor, I could take care of it in the morning, I slid between the sheets and pulled my beautiful partner to my side and let her bury her head in my chest. I just held her giving her the comfort she had given me. It was going to be a long night for the both of us, but I would do anything I had to in order to take care of her.

Fear pushed me forward despite my haggard breathing amid the clamour of boots running on metal. The abyssal halls continued endlessly hiding every terror we battled, each ready to lunge at the first opportunity. I followed Re’tan as she led me toward the shuttle. We were all that was left. Mr. X had pulverized Eman and ripped Varna in half. Rithkee was nowhere to be found, as such Re’tan made the decision to abandon the plan and evacuate back to the  _ Ruitherion _ via shuttle. We raced from room to room. Hall to hall. All in the hopes we could get away from our hunter. How foolish we were to think we could ever hope to defeat such a monster.

“The shuttle’s just ahead,” Re’tan yipped excitedly. I could only manage a heavy nod. I was at my limit. Soon enough I’d have nothing more to give. Further we pressed on, longing for salvation. We’d never reach the shuttle for our time was up. Mr. X smashed through the wall before us and wasted no time in attacking. It was too fast for us to react. The creature picked up my friend with murderous intent. “Run, Raela!” Those were the last words Re’tan said before the monster drove her into the wall. The Girant clung lifelessly to the depression in the metal made by the force of impact. Bone, blood, and marrow mixed into an indistinguishable mass among my former squadmate’s uniform.

Zugzwang. It was a word I’d heard Theren use once. A chess term that denoted the deciding moment a player was going to lose. This was zugzwang for me. All of the more experienced security members who stood up to this monster were slain by it. What could a newly minted girl with a scant month or two of training hope to possibly do to defeat such an unstoppable behemoth? Every step Mr. X took hammered thunderously in my skull. I was the only one left for it to hunt. Everyone else was dead. Flight wasn’t an option.

Paralysis overrode any impulse I sent to my legs to run. The ten-foot monster towered over my small, terrified, and pathetic body. Fear coursed through my veins. It was all I felt, not even the gargantuan hand picking me up by the head registered as contact. I finally realized the danger I was in once Mr. X’s obsidian orbs stared into mine. The creature’s focused indifference bored into my very soul despite it not saying a word. Not even a muscle twitched in its face. Escape. I needed to get free and run. I struggled with as much strength as I could muster. Between the fear that sapped me of my will and the monster's incredible power, escape wasn’t possible.

I was going to die. I hadn’t heard from the  _ Ruitherion _ if Theren made it back safely. I didn’t know if he was safe. He could be dead or still searching for me. Now I’d die without ever seeing his beautiful face again. “Help!” I called out to the darkness. My desperation led me to hope that someone in the darkness could and would save me. “Theren! Somebody! Heeelp!” My calls fell on deaf ears or no one was there to answer. It was over. Mr. X studied me during my frantic and desperate pleas, then finally closed his hand around my head, death taking me from everything I had come to care for.

I bolted upright with a shriek. Darkness surrounded me, threatening to consume me entirely. Nothing around me looked familiar. I was in another location. Another abduction. I was alone. Fast breathing rapidly accelerated to where I risked hyperventilation. I couldn’t make sense of anything. Something moved to my right. It was close. It was next to me. It was bigger than I was. It was Mr. X. “Nooo!” I backed away from the creature with a shout. “Stay away!” I scurried, as fast as a leg in a cast would permit, away from my killer. Air met my hand where what should have been some sort of surface. Momentum carried me down to the next surface with a heavy slam. Pain did nothing to slow my cowering, crippled retreat. I backed up as much as I could, stopping once I reached a corner. “Don’t kill me,” a pathetic whimper was all I could manage. Mr. X’s commanding presence fueled the paralysis that locked me in place. Shutting my eyes, I covered myself and shrunk as best as I could.  _ Theren! Save me! _

“Raela? Raela!” I heard something come closer. “Oh my God, Raela, shh, honey, it’s okay, it’s me, love. Shh, it’s okay.”

“He’s here, Theren” I whimpered. I dared not open my eyes. Even if Theren was here. I couldn’t stand the idea of seeing Mr. X again. “Save me.”

“Who? It’s just us, love. Do you trust me?”

“Mr. X is here,” I continued to whimper, pointing to where I knew he was. “I felt his presence earlier. Please help me, Theren.”

“Love, he is not here. I swear to you he is dead.” Slowly I opened my eyes. I would have to risk seeing the terrible monstrosity again to show Theren where it was. How else would he save me?

“B-but he’s right...” Following my extended hand and finger, I found my husband. Worry coated every facet of his expression. He was crouched before me looking almost as small as I was. Mr. X, meanwhile, was nowhere to be seen. “Where…? It was here. I’m sure of it.”

“Raela… it’s okay, you’re okay. Do you recognize me?” My head rose and fell weakly.

“I do, Theren,” I answered. “My husband.”

“Good,” he stroked my cheek, every movement slow. “When did you sense him?”

“J-just after I sat up,” the darkness around me cleared to an extent, but I still didn’t recognize where I was. “Moments prior to that he had crushed my head in…”

Theren had a sad, knowing look in his eye. “You were having a nightmare, I heard you screaming and felt you thrashing. What you thought you saw is from having lived through this horrible ordeal. It’s like a flashback.”

“Y-you make it sound like it wasn’t real.” What I’d seen was still fresh in my mind, but Theren’s presence calmed me enough to form coherent sentences and realize Mr. X was indeed not here. “S-so it wasn’t real?”

“No, it was not real, love. You are safe here,” he cupped my face in two of his hands. The darkness surrounding me and my husband cleared further. The lights were off, but I could begin to discern vague outlines of furniture and the bed.

“We,” I paused, “we’re on the ship. The installation was destroyed. None of what I saw was real,” I waited for Theren to confirm my conclusion. I needed him to confirm that this was reality. That Mr. X wasn’t hiding in the closet ready to kill me once I was alone.

“Yes, we are on the  _ Ruitherion _ . The station was destroyed along with Mr. X. You and your team made it to a small vessel and returned.”

“My team is… alive?” Memory of my team’s exploits vividly flashed through my mind. Yes. my team was alive. “Yes, they are alive,” my voice rose along with my relief before tanking at remembrance of those we lost. “It was team one that died.” 

“Yes,” Theren spoke slowly, letting me work through all my thoughts. The consuming depths that ruled my mind were nothing more than a nightmare of my own fears mixed with the traumatic experience I endured mere hours ago. My trial was over. I survived. Theren lived. I was safe. Slowly, I brushed my lips against my husband’s, seeking proof I was with him and not someone that looked like him. Everything was as it should have been.

“I’m sorry for mistaking you for that monster,” I whispered after breaking the kiss. “I was just so scared…” 

“Raela, you never have to apologize for that. What you went through was horrible. There’s bound to be… a bit of an echo. We will work through it together,” he gave me a gentle hug, tucking my head underneath his chin. I said nothing. Hell, what could I say? Instead, I opted for simply curling into Theren as much as I could, his four arms cocooning around me. An eternity passed slowly in his embrace before I moved back to bed with his, much needed, assistance. I buried into Theren as much as I could, the flares of pain from my casted leg resisting many movements, but I needed to be close to him. Sleep came eventually. My nightmare didn’t bother me again that night, but it lingered as a storm of pricks and nibbles threatening my safe harbor.

Theren rose slowly with the coming of his shift. He was hesitant to leave me alone, taking extra care in running the medical diagnostics. I didn’t want to be alone either. My husband prepared for his shift all the same. I rose with him despite not having the same need. I had grown accustomed to waking with Theren for our shifts most days and I wished to join him for breakfast. I didn’t get much sleep after my nightmare, as indicated by the blatant look of exhaustion I must have worn on my face. A broken limb does nothing to help you get dressed. It turns a simple task into something a little more tedious and time consuming. Theren rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he set clothing next to me. Delicate hands guided pants around the cast, he moved with such gentleness as if one hard motion would shatter me. I watched Theren at first, I didn’t want to take my eyes off him. If I did...no. I feared being alone.

Discomfort permeated through my lower back as I forced myself to dress. The disgruntled protest in my gut reinforced the fact that I had to prepare for something less than enjoyable. But it was my new normal, whether I wanted it or not. I’d simply have to deal with it.

Theren finished dressing for work around the same time I finished preparing for my first welcome day of leave. He waited for me by the door with an expression that said he would rather be with me then at work. “Don’t look so sad,” I forced a smile for my husband. “You’ll be coming back to me once your shift is done.”

“Easier said than done, love,” he sighed, looking haggard. 

“I am aware,” I snaked my arms around his waist. “But if you don’t you’ll be upset all day long. Your day will just be worse and I don’t want you punching Li’Zor just because you’re upset.”

“Are you trying to get me to stay or go?” he smirked, returning the hug.

“I am trying to get you to stay with me for breakfast then go to work,” I smiled weakly. “I haven’t eaten since before the mission yesterday and could use food and company.” We made our way to the dining commons in silence, passing by few crew members on our way there. Most of the rubble from the attack had been cleared from the decks, but some bulkheads remained sealed as not all of the hull breaches had been mended yet. Many open tables awaited us in the dining commons. Most of the day’s shift must have woken early and eaten before us. I didn’t want an open table. Once Theren left for his shift I would be alone and I feared my trauma would eat at me once he left. Varna and her mate Kontan sat at a table keeping to themselves while others milled about around them. The black scaled Dwarganzid rested a hand atop Varna’s while their tails wound around each other underneath the table. Their hushed whispers suggested they might wish to be alone, but I needed to ask anyway.

“May we join you?” I asked the draconian couple as we approached.

“Raela,” Varna picked her head up upon hearing my voice and gestured to the seats across from them. “Please join us.”

“Are you sure?” Kontan asked Varna, concern clear in his voice and eyes. His clay-scaled mate nodded.

“I am,” she confirmed. “I am not the only one who must contend with what transpired down there and I have a duty to my squad to care for them.” My squad leader’s concern warmed my heart, but she needed to care for herself.

“You need to care for yourself as well,” I could feel my tears yearning for freedom with my words. “We depend on you to lead the squad. That requires you to be at your best, which involves caring for yourself when you’ve suffered a traumatic experience,” my worry didn’t come out how I intended it to, as I turned it into something I could tell myself as well as Varna. My squad leader shifted slightly in her seat before nodding quietly.

“It seems your charge agrees with me,” Kontan boasted before turning that support into another caring sentence. “You should take this reprieve and rest. There are plenty of other security teams to cover the work in the interim.” Theren kept an arm around my waist as we sat down across from the pair. He remained quiet, but his presence was a silent comfort all its own.

“Very well,” Varna acquiesced. “I shall rest and recover.” We all ordered food before anyone spoke again. “How are you two handling the knowledge of what happened to you? If you do not want to answer then don’t.”

“The audio logs didn’t bother me much,” I answered.  _ At least this isn’t about Mr. X. _ “We didn’t really learn anything new, save a couple of terms that do not mean much.”

“It is at least good to know  _ what _ happened,” Theren, always the scientist, spoke.

“If I may be so bold, you already knew you two were fertile?”

“Varna!” Kontan admonished. “Is that not an intrusive question to be asking them?” To be honest it wasn’t the most intrusive question she could have asked. Asking about last night would have been too intrusive. I just wasn’t sure how to answer this question.

“They do not have to answer if they do not want to,” Varna threw him a look despite her defensive wording.

“A certain cycle hinted at that, yes,” my husband spoke casually, totally unaffected by the topic. Then again, he  _ had _ had periods before for several years.

“One I am currently dealing with,” I groaned, leaning against my husband.  _ Why now? I don’t like this, but I’ll take the discomfort and bloating over… that. _

He gave me a concerned, yet knowing look, “Are you okay? Should I also take leave?”

“You don’t need to take leave,” I shook my head. “I can handle my menstrual cycle,” I was positive that wasn’t what he meant, but I didn’t want him coddling me. I was a big girl, I could take care of myself. At least during the day.

“You know very well what I mean, Raela, but I will do as you ask. However, come to me if you need anything. I’ll be in the med bay the whole day, except during break. I’ll be stopping by to check that you are healing well.”

“Understood. Thank you, Theren,” I was happy to know where he would be for the full duration of his shift. It would be easier if I needed to speak with him. None of us said a word once our food arrived. The company was all we needed. Varna eyed me with concern all through breakfast, I could sense she wanted to ask me questions but she seemed content to keep them to herself for the time being. Kontan was the first to leave for his shift, he touched his horns to Varna’s before leaving. Theren left next. He stayed as long as he could before embracing me tightly then left for his shift. Every step my husband took away from me sparked anxious shivers to skitter down my spine. I knew where he was going and that he would be fine. But I wanted to close the growing distance, to crash into him and plead for him to stay with me. And yet, I wanted him to have a break from caring for me and have a chance to focus on something else.

“You are not well,” Varna said matter of factly once Theren left the mess hall when my anxiety was most easily apparent. I nodded. “You are struggling.”

“How can I not?” I whimpered. Flickers of events on the Ascension installation flashed through my mind. “We witnessed horrible things down there. Just because we blew it sky-high doesn’t change what occurred before we got there. The families of team one don’t even have bodies to bury.” Varna moved from her seat opposite me to the one Theren occupied next to me before he left.

“For what it is worth,” she began. “I cannot express how relieved I am that you survived.” 

“What makes me so special?” I scoffed, if only to deflect away from my trauma. Varna’s countenance warped from joy to clouded stoicism.

“Because you are an ograzen,” Varna’s expression darkened further, “and I cannot lose another.”

“Ograzen?”

“A soldier of great youth, enthusiasm, and inexperience,” she clarified, almost glowering at no one in particular.

“Why does that matter?” I deadpanned. “I’m not that valuable.” The Dwarganzid stiffened, then the accumulating tension released with a long, heavy sigh. Varna rested both of her hands on the table, then ran one through her hair.

“My military service began with the destruction of my entire unit save for myself.” My eyes widened, attention solely on Varna. I didn’t expect her to open up. “We were all Ograzen then, I mistakenly led them into a kill zone set up by the enemy we were hunting. This was before I was assigned to the  _ Ruitherion _ . I survived by luck alone. That mistake almost ended my military career.”

“Why didn’t it?” I asked. Varna was seeking to relieve a burden and I wanted to help. It kept my trauma at bay for the time and I didn’t want to return to it yet.

“The Empire needed all the soldiers it could use,” the Dwarganzid answered flatly. “I was assigned to another unit after my wounds had healed. Eventually, I was given another squad to command,” Varna sighed. “It was difficult, but I was able to lead them without any egregious missteps. Yet the…”

“Trauma was never addressed,” I filled in her sentence. 

“Yes, the trauma. Years later the Empire assigned us to the  _ Ruitherion _ and I found myself leading another new unit,” the Dwarganzid carded a hand through her hair with a sigh. “I believed I could lead a unit of four without casualties. One away mission I hesitated to give the order to fire, the Captain commanded us to avoid violence unless no other option presented itself to us,” Varna paused, hesitant to continue.

“You don’t have to force yourself,” I assured her. I had no interest in pressing for information but Varna shook her head.

“I need to tell someone other than my husband, Ograzen,” my friend smiled at me weakly, “you are the one I want to tell. I knew it would come to violence, but I wanted to adhere to the captain’s orders,” Varna slammed the table quietly enough to evade attention from everyone but me and Kontan. “The political outcome followed.”

“An ograzen died then the problem was resolved with force,” the words fell softly from my lips. “The problem fired first.”

“Yes,” Varna bobbed her head slowly. “That man’s death dragged me down to the depths of my pain from my first critical failure. I doubted myself again.” Kontan observed us while he worked. The male was ready to jump in and comfort his mate at a moment’s notice. “I doubted if I deserved a position of leadership. Lieutenant Yxren accepted my request to not add anyone to my squad until I considered myself ready to lead or resigned. I was not ready when he assigned you to my unit, but I did not protest as there was nowhere else to assign you.” I chuckled

“You must have worried about me from the start then. I was far from ready for any mission when I joined up.”

“You weren’t,” Varna laughed. “But your tenderness and optimism were welcome in the unit so I didn’t protest the assignment despite your inexperience fueling my fears. I could only swallow my darkness and push myself to protect you as I should have protected the other ograzen long ago,” she rested a hand on my shoulder. “But, I am beginning to no longer doubt myself because of you. You kept Re’tan alive and stood up to a monster none have ever trained to face. If you can do that with your training, then I can be the leader you need. Thank you, Raela.”

“I’m not sure you should be thanking me, Varna,” her gratitude stirred up my own fears. “That creature terrified me. Still does. What it did to Team One haunts me and my sleep.”

“The nightmares will not subside for a long time,” Varna mused. “Trauma never heals quickly.” I nodded, bringing my knee to my chest.

“I can see all it did ever so vividly in my mind. The screams, the crunching of bones, the experiments that tried to kill us. I see it all,” my voice cracked occasionally, the trauma slowly flooded back over me. My free leg met my chest as my hands and head met the table. “How can I perform my duties if my knees almost buckle completely on my second mission? Aren’t I not cut out for this?”

“There is no training in the RUP that would make anyone feel ‘cut out’ for what we went through,” Varna answered, voice even and firm. “You told me that the only training for a security role you have was the scant months of training here. You performed far better than anyone could have asked of you. You kept your wits about you and worked with us in unison to defeat that monster. That alone is worthy of decoration.”

“But,” I interjected weakly, “we couldn’t save team one.” Varna froze briefly as she looked upon my fractured composure. “What if next time I can’t save Theren?” 

“If you need to save him you will,” Varna spoke assuredly.

“I don’t know that!” Others turned to us at my outburst. “I don’t know what next time will bring!”

“Neither do I,” Varna exhaled. “But we cannot dwell on that fear. The best thing for us to do is train so that we are ready to contend with whatever comes our way. Allow me to remind you that you did save Eman’s life. You have more potential than you realize,” Her resolve gave me pause. I knew she was right, but that fear she spoke of carried a near unstoppable force of paralysis.

“How can I do that with living in fear of what the nefarious minds of others concoct in the shadows of the galaxy? By rights we shouldn’t even be here. How can I overcome the fear of what I might not be able to do?” droplets welled up to accompany my onset of sobbing.  _ How can I hope to do this? _

“Did you ever think that you could survive what happened last mission?” I could only manage to shake my head through my sobbing. “You survived it, Raela,” Varna glared at someone nearby before returning to my puzzled look. “Despite your uncertainty, you survived the mission and you survived last night. You came home to your caring mate and lived to fight another day. You did what you thought you couldn’t. That ability is what carries the rest of us who work security through every mission.” A weak smile pressed against my cheeks. Her pep talk did me some good. She was right. I did something I felt would have been impossible. Well, impossible as far as reality goes, video games were different. Air moved freely from my lungs for the first time since I bore my pain to Theren last night. I think I was beginning to mend a little bit.

“I might need that pep talk again tomorrow, Varna,” I said wiping tears from my eyes. “One day is not enough to heal this trauma.”

“Then you shall get it,” Varna smirked. “It is my duty to watch out for you, Ograzen.”

“D-do you mind if we stay here and talk more?” I stammered. “I can’t be alone right now.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer your mate?” the Dwarganzid asked carefully. I shook my head.

“He has his own troubles he needs to work through,” I breathed deeply to recenter myself. “I want to give him a break and I want to talk more with my friend.” Varna returned to her original seat.

“Then I shall keep you company.” Our conversation meandered from us to our mates to random facets of our races’ cultures. The trauma I endured might never heal completely, but it was starting to heal, if ever so slowly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's amazing what can happen during and editing phase (where did these two hundred words come from?). Though I must admit. Grammarly is a useful tool for catching spelling errors, but my God is it stupid sometimes. It really doesn't understand literary devices. Anyways, please R&R and stay safe. - DA139


	13. Persisting Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry for not updating sooner. This year has just been nuts and RL has been kicking our butts like mad. We hope you all are safe and healthy.
> 
> ~ BattleScarredKitsune

Concern, anger, frustration. Any number of not-so-great emotions battered around me and I tried my damnedest to remain stoic and professional. It was hard. How could I just go about my day and pretend everything was fine? Everything was not fine. Raela was having nightmares and other post-traumatic stress symptoms, I was stressing out myself dealing with my own problems, and Li’Zor was wearing my patience thin.

The Girant made it a sport to antagonize and now was  _ not _ the time to try it. Gamrhain tried to curtail the jeers and taunts, but only so much could be done. I tried to think of it as a test of patience. I was never overly virtuous. 

A soft ping resonated in my ear signaling that someone sent a message to my comm. Protocol dictated I wasn’t to read non-critical messages while on duty, but I couldn’t afford to not look. If it was from Raela and she needed me… I had to look. It was from Raela.

_ Hi Theren, _

_ I hope you’re at least trying to care for yourself and working diligently. Varna and I spoke for a while and I’m feeling a little better as a result. I’m going to spend some time with Re’tan in The Den before I head to my counseling appointment. I know I don’t need to send you updates, but I want to. I can’t be alone right now and notifying you of where I will be makes me feel safer as you will know exactly where to go if I need you. _

_ With Love, _

_ Raela _

A small smile graced my features, but I could tell it wasn’t exactly happy. My beautiful wife was trying to keep herself together. I needed to do the same. Closing my comm, I went back to my work, going through all of the motions so I could return back to her side.

“How rare of you to break protocol,” Li’Zor began his latest tirade of jabs. “Am I allowed to guess who sent you a message?”

“No, you are not. Return to your station,” I tried to rein in my anger. My antagonizer scoffed before moving to the edge of audible range.

“If she’s so troubled about not having a litter,” the Girant didn’t know better to stop there, “then let someone else tear into her. You could stand to have someone new.”

I saw red. How dare he speak about her like that. Even the thought of someone else touching Raela was enough to anger me beyond reason and his attitude… A part of me, currently a very small part, reminded myself that the actions I was considering and well into acting would likely put me out of a position to help my wife. Still, I could not hold back in my wrath.

My mind quickly caught up to my actions and I watched as I turned to him, grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the ward. A sickening thud answered me back and Li’Zor slid down the wall in a heap, still, thankfully, breathing. I stalked over to where he cowered arms raised about me in a threatening manner.

“Grahn!” Li’Zor coughed. “What was that for?” the aggravating Girant continued to bark. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“If I were trying to kill you, you would be. Never talk about Raela like that again, clear?” I growled.

“I’ll report you for this unacceptable behavior,” Li’Zor snapped, eyes darting from arm to arm. He feared where my next attack would come from.  _ Good. _ I felt myself shaking from anger and needed to distance myself now before I did something I would regret.

“Stay out of my business, understood?”

“I think that is enough Theren,” Gamrhain said calmly as he approached me. “I believe Li’Zor understands. Now that I have said that,” my CO sighed. “I think you need to let off some steam. The remaining tasks I’ve assigned to you will be reallocated. Take the next two days to think about what you’ve done and how you can prevent future outbursts. This is the last of my leniency, you two, do not expect anymore.”

“Yes, sir,” I intoned almost robotically, using every ounce of will I had to keep myself from doing something rash. Well,  _ more _ rash. I strode out of the medbay and made a beeline for the training room. Part of me desperately wanted to go to Raela, to tell her that I could remain with her for two days, but the reason for my leave shamed me in some ways. Yet, when I recalled Li’Zor’s words, the anger came back in full force. I needed to vent before I returned to my wife.

I considered myself lucky that Bastion was there, also training on his day off. Taking a breath, I moved over to the far left of the room to speak with my friend. Bastion was in the middle of practicing strikes, so I waited until he was done. A few moments later, the Tarreth turned to me.

“Would you mind if we sparred for a bit?” I attempted casual. What I would have called an eyebrow quirked.

“Do you not have a shift in the medical bay today?”

I sighed, “Let’s just say Li’Zor and I need time away from each other.”

“Oh? And what led to your… time apart?” the Tarreth asked casually.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I ran a hand through my hair, two of my hands on my hips, “I may have thrown him across the room.” There was a moment of silence and I looked into surprised eyes.

“I have not known you to do something so rash,” he left the question unasked.

“You are normally right, but he called Raela… he insinuated…” I took a deep breath to center myself, or at least not explode at my friend. “Li’Zor made Raela out to be little more than a means to an end and  _ suggested _ I give her to another, and I quote, ‘tear into her.’” It made me angry saying the words aloud, but I also knew I needed to vent, to get all these feelings off my chest. I couldn’t risk inadvertently hurting Raela because I wasn’t in control of myself.

“I see,” dark eyes narrowed in understanding. “A few rounds of practice would do you well.” He stepped back to allow me to enter the ring, so to speak. It was really just an area set aside for pairs to practice hand to hand. 

Once we were both ready, we started warming up, trading easy blows and working up to the harder hits. I liked sparring with Bastion and Targon, their fighting styles so different from my own always taught me something. Normally, such a session would have both Bastion and I discussing techniques, but the acrimony I was feeling precluded such talk.

“I do not blame you for your feelings, Theren,” my partner commented. “It is distasteful for another to say such about one’s mate.” I nodded and threw another punch, the only thing I felt I could do. If I opened my mouth, I feared I would only yell and scream. It would likely help vent my frustration, but Bastion was my friend, and he did not deserve such treatment.

Minutes passed, I’m not sure how many, at least a few bells’ worth, and I found I didn’t really mind. I was exhausted and sore, but felt more in control of myself, like I wouldn’t suddenly snap if the wrong thing was said. Now, I just needed to talk to my wife.

“She will understand,” Bastion’s voice drifted over and I gave him a smirk. I swear it was like he was telepathic at times.

I finished wiping the sweat off the back of my neck, sitting on a bench nearby, “Thanks. And thanks for listening.” The Tarreth inclined his head and left me to sit on the bench for a few more moments.  _ No time like the present. _

Standing, I slowly made my way back to our room. Normally, I would not yet be returning until a few more bells, but I did not want to leave Raela alone for so long when I had no need. I stopped at the door to take a deep breath before entering. My wife lay against the headrest, chatting with Venthari. The conversation stopped the moment I entered the room.

“Theren!” Raela gave me a puzzled look. “Your shift isn’t over for another couple of bells. Is something wrong?” Venthari didn’t say anything, but her narrow eyes boring into me revealed nothing but disapproval.

“Hi, Raela,” a soft smile spread across my face and the last vestiges of the dark emotions roiling around me left as I heard her voice. “How are you, angel?” I somehow managed.

“I’m,” she paused, “okay.”

I gave her a stern look and crossed my arms over my chest as I entered the room, the door closing shut behind me. “That doesn’t sound okay.” Raela sighed.

“It’s the best answer I can give. I can’t get over what I saw in half a day. I am healing, but you know that healing takes time.”

I nodded, “I do.” I turned to look at her mentor slash mother-figure who was still giving me a look of censure. “Venthari,” I gave her a clipped nod, “how are you?”

“I am well enough, Blackthorn,” the Ranfay responded flatly. “Though you have yet to explain the reason behind your early return.”

“Venthari,” Raela shook her head.

“If this is the result of a wayward action then I may need to report it,” Venthari spoke softly. “He cannot afford to be stressed around you.” What I could only assume was a thinly veiled threat toward me cut Raela far deeper. My wife brought her good leg to her chest and buried her head behind it. Wounded eyes looked to the bed as they peered over her knee, fighting to hold back a wall of tears.

“It’s okay, Raela, she’s allowed her opinions, and her accusations aren’t so far off,” I murmured, attempting to keep all the anger from before quiet. Raela clutched her leg tighter. “However, those details are best left between my wife and I. Now, if you do not mind, I would like some personal time with my wife sans an audience.”

“I am not yet certain that is best,” Venthari said with all her focus on Raela.

“I want to be alone with Theren,” my wife managed.

“Raela--”

“Leave us, Venthari,” Raela snapped. “Please.” The Ranfay sat motionless for several seconds before silently complying with the request. She looked so soft and fragile sitting there on the bed, one leg bound in a cast. A cold dread raced down by back, but I resolutely kept my features the same.

_ Here it goes _ . “I was given forced leave for two more days.” Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed.

“...What happened?” she asked quietly.

I shrugged, might as well be straight to the point, “I threw him across the room.”

“Li’Zor, I take it?”

“He,” I took a steadying breath, the umpteenth one, while my fists all clenched, digging into my ribs. “He insinuated that I am not taking you like I should and that I should give you to someone who will,” my voice turning into a growl by the end. Raela picked her head up at last.

“I see,” she sighed. “Then he got what he deserved,” my wife reached for me. “I take it you went to let off some steam afterward?”

“You assume correctly,” I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feel of her skin. “Should I get rid of my clothes?”

“I’d like that,” Raela didn’t wait for me to begin removing my uniform. “I want to trace my hands along your muscles. You’ve filled in nicely. It’s marvelous how strong you are despite not looking like a bodybuilder, or…” her voice trailed off, arms wrapping around me tightly. I shuddered and brought her close.

“May I finish undressing?” I laughed at her enthusiasm. “You are not the only one who wants to touch and please.”

“Give me a second,” Raela rasped. Her body trembled ever so slightly.

“You okay?”

“No,” she tightened her grip. “I triggered myself.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” I held her in my arms and placed my chin on her head, rubbing soothing circles along her back. “Can you tell me how you triggered yourself?”

“When talking about other body types with a great deal of muscle,” Raela paused, “my mind wandered back to Mr. X.”

“Okay,” I continued to stroke her skin in lazy, loving swirls, trying to convey as much comfort as I could. “Why don’t we take a shower?”

“That sounds nice,” my wife nodded. I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom, where I helped her fully undress and cover her cast. The hot water relieved the tension in my shoulders. Raela seemed to calm down some, tracing along every plane of muscle in reach. “You don’t feel as dense as you look.”

“Thanks,” the sarcastic remark left my mouth as I rolled my eyes, but it was tempered by the smile I felt stretching across my lips. “I’m lean, not burly.” I turned to my wife and just let myself take in the sight. “You’re beautiful you know. You always have been.”

“The developing muscle isn’t a turn off?” she fidgeted bashfully, eyes warmly gazing upon me indirectly.

“Not to me,” I told her honestly, “I love you the way you are. The muscle is just an added bonus.”

“Maybe I should gain some more,” Raela brushed her lips against mine. “Just for you.”

“I would not complain, love,” my hands caressed her skin, “but let’s just relax and clean up. I’ve worked up a sweat and I have two whole days to spend with you. I’d like this to be a start to a well deserved break. Don’t you agree?” my beautiful wife nodded silently and rested against me. We stood in the spray for a while longer even after cleaning each other. It was nice having such an endless supply of hot water and the steam billowed around us in ever shifting streams. Finally, I decided we should step out before we got too relaxed.

“Come, love,” I nudged my half-asleep wife. “We can’t sleep here,” a soft smile met her bleary eyes. It was just too easy and natural for me to smile at her, the beautiful light in my life.

“Yeah,” Raela yawned. My wife wearily exited the shower, drying herself in an absent-minded pattern. Crawling into bed she patted the mattress next to her, a sign for me to hurry up. I walked over and curled around my wife, grabbing the sheets and blankets to cover us. Her soft skin brushed intimately against mine and I let myself relax into the bed, my wife secured in my arms, being mindful of the cast.

“I love you.” Raela said nothing, nestling deeper into my embrace was her answer. It may have been too much to hope for, but I hoped that maybe Raela would sleep soundly tonight. It was too much to hope for.

Raela thrashed in her sleep for a second night in a row. Tossing. Turning. Groaning. Her nightmare returned in force. I tried to soothe her but she was far too gone for my touch to reach her like this. I steeled myself and shook her shoulder.

“Raela, you must wake up.” My wife rocked time and again for some moments before bolting upright.

“No!” she screeched, her breathing slowly accelerating once more. “Theren,” her voice laced with fear, hands reaching out blindly. “Where are you?”

“Raela!” my wife spun to face me, wounded eyes incrementally recognizing my face. Her breathing stabilized but remained rapid.

“Theren,” Raela crawled into my arms. “I saw him again,” droplets cascaded down her cheeks, landing on either the sheets or myself.

“It’s okay, shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” I continued to whisper to her, rocking her gently in my arms. I didn’t know what else to do. It would take time for her to come to terms with what she saw and longer for her to return to some semblance of normalcy. Raela cried for a full bell before exhaustion won over her fear, returning her to some form of sleep.

I could not yet allow myself into Morpheous’ embrace, too worried for my wife. It was only a few bells before I would normally get up anyway, thus I became her silent protector. She twisted a bit in my arms, but remained relatively silent compared to earlier in the night. Two bells later I was reluctant to move. I didn’t need to move, I was on leave, so I remained where I was, guarding her smaller frame in my arms. A soft chirp broke the silence of our quarters followed by a double knock on the door itself, Raela shifted slightly at the noise but didn’t wake. 

With a regretful sigh, I gently removed her from my embrace and surrounded her in the warmth of the blankets. Grabbing a pair of pants, I quietly walked over to and opened the door. A woman of Raela’s height stood before me with antler-like horns that reached just above my height protruding from olive hair stopping at her shoulders. Gilded eyes watched me with worry as I stood in the doorway. Vertical lines cascaded down her beige skin, giving her skin the appearance of bark. She wore a navy and black uniform, another member of the security team. I hadn’t gotten a close look at this woman earlier, but I recognized her as the fourth member of Raela’s team.

“Greetings,” the woman bowed. “My name is Eman. I am one of the Estiq and a member of Raela’s security team. May I come in?”

A quick glance back told me Raela was still asleep and a part of me was reluctant to allow this person into our quarters, yet the obvious care was blatant. Sidestepping, I made a quick sweeping gesture to enter.

“Raela is asleep. She has been through quite an ordeal,” I eyed Raela’s squadmate, keeping both her and my wife in my field of vision.

“She has,” Eman cast a somber smile at Raela. “We owe her our lives, myself in particular. I would have withered at that facility were it not for her,” the Estiq’s smile darkened. “Though Re’tan has mentioned the monster now haunts her sleep.”

“Yes,” a pang of melancholy engulfed me as I watched my wife sleep. “It is all that I can do to try and scare it away, to protect her now as I could not then.”

“I do not know if this helps,” Eman returned her focus to me, “but I am glad you returned to the ship as ordered. It was her chance to protect you. Now the cycle may continue so that you may protect her.”

“I… thank you for your words, though I will always want to protect her. It’s my nature,” my honesty bled through with ease.

“I am glad Raela has you as her pair,” Eman relaxed visibly. “She always speaks of you with the highest regard. Though I worry she is pushing herself too far to chase you.”

“Angel,” I sighed, shaking my head at my wife. “She is amazing as she is, she doesn’t need to follow my steps.”

“I would agree with your sentiment,” Eman nodded, breathing deeply she continued. “I suspect this has to do with the fact she was once what you are now. She may feel… inept when it comes to her ability to protect you.”

Another sigh escaped me and all I could do was stare at my wife in awe and love. “She does so much more than she seems to realize. I just wish I could convince her as much.”

“As summer becomes autumn then winter,” Eman mused. “We shed our leaves rendering us bare. Winter then becomes spring and our leaves return in new form, but we often long for the leaves we once had.”

“Yes,” was all I could really say. “Thank you for stopping by, but unless there is more you wish to say, I would like to ask that you let Raela rest.”

“Of course,” Eman stood and made for the door. She stopped before the door and turned to me. “All I ask is that you understand why she pushes herself so hard.”

“Thank you,” I inclined my head as the Estiq crossed the threshold and the door silently closed behind her. After a moment, I turned and returned to the bed where my wife lay.

“Hey, my love,” my whispered words licked her hair, as I let my knuckle trail gently down her cheek. “It’s time to wake up.” Raela stirred gently, merely rolling over at my touch, before opening her eyes.

“What time is it?” she whispered, eyes scarcely open.

“It is well into the morning, angel. We should get up and get something to eat,” I continued to whisper gently, sitting next to her and letting my hands trail soothingly. My wife slowly sat up.

“How long have you been up?” Raela asked, rubbing her eyes awake. 

“A few bells. I wanted to let you sleep.”

“So it’s my turn to sleep in?” my wife joked, dark circles underscoring her fatigue.

“If you would like, yes. I think you deserve a few days to sleep in,” I traced a few fingers under her eyes in concern, my brows not hiding my feelings. Raela pulled away from my hand.

“I know I’m not sleeping,” she stated. “I don’t need to be reminded what these nightmares are costing me.”

“Love, we will get through this. You have helped me with all of my gremlins, I can certainly help you with yours,” I tried to convey all of my sincerity. My wife forced herself upright, stretching a bit before turning back to me.

“I’m sorry, Theren,” Raela’s head hung low through her apology. “I don’t mean to brush you off. You are in the best position to help me, I just,” she wove several unintelligible gestures, “I feel like I should be better than this. I can’t protect you if I’m cowering from these nightmares.”

“Oh, honey. You don’t need to protect me from this. I know you want to be my knight in shining armor, but what I really need is  _ you _ . I love you the way you are. The way you have always been. Let me help. You already keep my monsters at bay, let me do the same with yours.” Raela said nothing for a time, merely crossed her arms. Slender thumbs caressed her elbows in continuous strokes, slate eyes unwilling to meet mine.

“I didn’t mean… I wasn’t talking about keeping the nightmares from you,” my wife withdrew into her shell. “Forget I said anything. I’ll get dressed.” 

“No, please. Talk to me. We both promised we would never keep secrets from the other. Let’s not start now. Please,” I begged with every fiber of my being, not caring at all how it might sound to another.

“I can’t stand being weak!” Raela exploded. “Everyone around me has something I don’t. Knowledge. Experience. Strength. Training. They all bring something from the table I can’t supply. I am outclassed by them all. How can I protect you from whatever is out there when I can’t properly defend myself from a Dwarganzid who was clearly holding back?”

There were so many things I wanted to say to her. To tell her, but for this one moment, all I could do was shelter her in my arms. How could this beautiful creature not realize what she brought? That her insight saved her team? Her character and heart saved my mind so many times.

“You don’t see yourself truly, do you?” I let the question hang as I fought the emotions battling to the surface. “One of your teammates stopped by while you were asleep. She was  _ glad _ you were there. You  _ saved  _ them with your knowledge and understanding. And I cannot begin to tell you how many times you have saved me from my own dark corners of my mind.”

“It’s not your gremlins that concern me,” my wife howled through her tears. “All I did was tell my squad to run. I couldn’t save team one. What if you had been part of that team? I can’t bear the thought of losing you and yet I fear this weak body of mine will never be strong enough to protect you,” she struck my chest with negligent force. “I can’t even get this damn parlor trick to work without help.” 

“You will, angel. You will. It will take time, but you will gain control over this ability of yours and you will prove to everyone, including yourself, what you can really do. I truly believe this. I always have, Raela.” I turned her in my arms and let two of my hands drift up to her face, wiping away the tears silently falling down her face. “You are one of the strongest people I know.”

“Then why do I feel so pathetic? Why do I feel so helpless now that I’m female?”

“Because gremlins know our every weakness and use them against us, even if they are not true.” Raela continued to wail in my arms. She’d been driving herself forward to reach some distant goal post she placed at some unknowable marker feeling she was never good enough. She must have been feeling this way ever since her confrontation with Sana. I let my wife cry. It was what she needed. Raela needed to vent and release the emotions she tried to seal away.

“I’m sorry for bawling,” Raela’s tears finally began to subside.

“You never need to apologize for that,” I squeezed her gently to help reassure her. “My shoulder, chest, whatever you need is always available. I will always be here for you.”

“Then I will make use of your torso to cry on if I need it,” she rested her head against me, breathing finally smoothing.

“I love you,” I stated simply, continuing to cradle her in my arms.

“I love you too,” she brushed her lips against mine. “Do you mind if I shower before we get food?”

“Go right ahead, love.”

I hadn’t intended to break as I did in front of my husband, but perhaps it was for the best. I believed everything I had said. Everyone on security was stronger than I was, even Re’tan, who was smaller than me, could bench press more than myself. I reached my limits before everyone else during training and it fueled a sense of inadequacy. Theren further fueled that notion unintentionally. I was glad to see him keep up with his peers, but seeing him do so as a male when I could not keep up with my female peers haunted me. The notion that human males were stronger than human females always bothered me. That men could simply take what they wanted by force was a spectre that left me worrying for Theren when he was in the company of strangers. I didn’t have to worry about that now, for he could break anyone dumb enough to try, but I now found my worry centered on me. I was the one who was vulnerable.

I was getting stronger. The results of my training were clear, but the gap between me and my peers was even more so. There were times when I felt afraid of my coworkers, the difference in size and strength so clear as the difference in race. The fact that I lacked the physical prowess I had as a male amplified that fear of being overpowered and taken advantage of. What could have been a moment of worthy introspection and gender study instead served as a catalyst for self-degradation and unhealthy motivation. Pushing my limits was vital to improve in strength training, but I had come awfully close to injury during more than one training session. I was ashamed. Ashamed I struggled to perform my duty as a member of security while everyone else, Theren included, met their goals, sometimes exceeding them.

I never told him how much I was haunted by the spectre of incompetence until now. My shame compelled me to bury that nibbling, prickling fear as deep as I could and press on. Leaving security might have solved my problem without ever needing to break down as I did, but I couldn’t stomach the idea of not working security while my husband did. That was far more terrifying than falling behind. Running through the corridors of the Ascension lab fed on my fears and exacerbated them by giving me a life or death example of the gap between me and my squad. Fear of death was the only thing that kept me going, that pushed me to not collapse. Surviving by the skin of my teeth fed on an all consuming fear that I wouldn’t be able to protect him. The culmination of my fears and feelings was an emotional outburst at my husband spouting nothing but self-hate and self-loathing. Laying my agony bare for him didn’t push him away, as part of me feared it would. No. Theren embraced me, telling me it was alright. That I would get stronger and that I could stand on par with my peers.

“What a mess,” moderately pressurized, but hot, water washed over me, soothing my body and soul. “But… that outburst was probably needed,” the stress consuming me lost much of its weight. Flashes of the events that sparked my trauma were still in my mind, still menacingly vivid, but they began to feel more distant. Maybe this is what it meant to heal. Not just live the next day as normal as the ones before the trauma, but to move on. I needed to move past the experiments, past Mr. X, and see the horizon beyond those horrors. I survived the lab. I survived Mr. X, and blew him up for that matter. Piece by piece I was gaining insight to what I could do and how I could apply my abilities. _I can manipulate objects..._ _Maybe I can use my powers to assist holding my sword._

“‘I want to breathe the open air. To shed the mask I’ve had to wear and run. To leave the depths and dark behind. Free, unconfined,’” I was never one for singing but the lyrics came to me so naturally that ignoring the compulsion to sing felt wrong. Theren was probably the only one who knew what song I was singing, but I wasn’t singing for them. Stepping out of the shower I found myself revitalized beyond what any good night’s sleep could provide. A burden fell from my shoulders. I felt alive. Mending. Slowly, but mending. I returned to the bedroom to find Theren waiting for me with a smile on his face. Articles of clean clothing lay on the bed. My husband had picked an outfit, out of my miniscule wardrobe, for me.

“You seem much better, and I am glad for it,” his eyes shone with happiness as he looked at me. “I hope you don’t mind,” one of his hands waved haphazardly at the bed, “but I just couldn’t  _ not _ do it I guess.” He scratched his head and gave me a sly grin. “I guess some habits do die hard.”

“That they do,” I embraced my husband before dressing, a slight blush crept into my cheeks. “...do I still sing out of tune?”

“No, actually. You sing rather well.” That just fueled my blushing.

“...Maybe I’ll start singing for you then…” Theren chuckled as my face tomatoed. If only getting dressed could hide my embarrassment. “You owe me food.” 

He laughed, full and free. The look he gave me when his eyes met mine was pure happiness, “Of course, angel.” Theren offered me his arm like a gentleman, like how he used to offer it to me whenever we would walk together. 

The dining commons was mostly empty when we entered, a result brought by our later than usual arrival. “By the way,” I resumed conversation once we had our food, “who was it that stopped by?” 

“Eman,” he answered succinctly, as he maneuvered us to a table.

“She didn’t wake you did she? She’s quite the early bird.” 

“No, love, I was already awake,” a small, sweet smile accompanied the comment when he caught my gaze. I was happy Eman stopped by and I wished I had been awake when she visited, but just knowing she did was enough for now. Hearing that Eman was glad I was part of her squad soothed the ache of incompetence that nagged at my thoughts. Perhaps hearing it from her in person would bolster my confidence, but that could wait. For now, I would enjoy breakfast with my husband.

  
  



	14. Dead in the Water

“May I inquire as to why you are recording this star’s rotational period?” Dr. Venthari looked over my shoulder. The Ranfay watched me curiously while her eyes wore a shadow of worry.

“I am testing something I heard about on Earth,” I answered. The star in question was a superdense white blue mass rotating once every second.

“Oh? Is there something about the Yenthran that intrigues you?”

“Yes, Doctor,” I answered while focusing on my study. “I remember hearing that Yenthran, I believe they are called pulsars in our language, emit radiation that allows the star to serve as an accurate clock of sorts due to the gravity of the star making the radiation visible under very select circumstances. I wanted to study this phenomenon for myself and I’m taking advantage of the opportunity afforded to me as we wait for the rest of the samples from the  _ Maltara  _ to arrive,” my superior’s concern washed away, a warm smile and matching eyes taking its place. “What?”

“I am happy,” she answered. “This is the first time I’ve seen your inquisitive nature return ever since taking part in that Ascension operation. I worried the trauma you suffered would damage your curiosity permanently.”

“It’ll take more time to heal completely, Doctor,” I looked up with a wounded smile. “But I am healing.”

“Healing is what you need and I am glad it is coming to you,” Venthari sat in her chair. “So tell me, what do your measurements of the pulsar say?”

“The star completes a rotation every 1.02345…” a sudden blip appeared out of nowhere on the scanners.

“What is it, Raela?” my CO inquired.

“I’m picking up a strange reading. It looks like a station of some sort.”

“Hiding on the other side of the Yenthran no less,” Venthari reconfigured the scanners to examine the anomaly in detail. Her eyes widened after studying the station for mere moments. “How did this go unnoticed?”

“Doctor?”

“Captain,” she called out without paying me any mind. “We found something you should see.”

“On screen,” Ezekial ordered. An image of a massive installation orbiting the pulsar came into view. Imposing half-lit spires ascended toward some vertical north with righteous fervor. From the debris, one could assume it used to sprawl outwards like a star, but now it looked as if several very large somethings removed large chunks of the construction. It was derelict and lifeless, a cold and empty shell of what it used to be.

“How did we miss this?” Zerdon asked, somehow scowling and looking surprised at the same time.

“I do not know,” the captain clenched her fist, “but we will find out. Inform the  _ Maltara _ of our discovery and instruct them to follow us as we investigate.”

“What is so important about this derelict station, Doctor?” I asked hesitantly. There was plenty I didn’t know about this galaxy but the fact everyone considered this situation to be a cause for alarm led me to believe I needed to know.

“That is a Gryvkot war base,” Venthari spoke softly. “A remnant of a century-long conflict merely one year cold. What do you know of the war?”

“Just that it was an exhaustive conflict in both personnel and material resources,” I answered while shaking my head. “I do not have the clearance to learn more.” Venthari nodded, then scanned the bridge before continuing with a whisper.

“The Gryvkot and RUP are old enemies, as both are growing empires. The Gryvkot Empire is a theocratic state that worships technology and seeks to hoard any and all technology in the galaxy. This has brought them into conflict with other empires. none of which survived their wars with the Gryvkot, save the RUP.”

“Subjugation or...” I swallowed hard. “Annihilation?” 

“Annihilation is the common understanding,” Dr. Venthari’s expression darkened. “But that is partly due to no one being able to contact the defeated nations. They’ve only been identified by the Gryvkot naming them themselves.”

“What about prisoners of war?”

“Public understanding is that a few were rescued but suffered such extensive trauma they would be in special care for the rest of their lives. The truth of the matter is less pleasant.”

“No prisoner of war has been recovered alive?” my CO shook her head, her bleak expression turning ever more somber.

“No prisoners of war have  _ ever _ been recovered.” My heart sank at that frightening, sobering thought. 

“This has not been made public, Raela,” the doctor whispered. “But the damage caused by the war is the reason why the RUP is seeking to gain Ranfay membership.”

“To bolster their numbers,” I nodded while keeping my voice down as well.

“The Gryvkot have the technological advantage over every other race. Numbers were the sole savior of the RUP.”

“And that advantage shrank as a result of the war,” I mused. Venthari nodded.

“As you know, this vessel began its voyage one year after the end of the war as part of a peace initiative. The RUP hoped it could draft colonists at a faster pace to rebuild if missions of science were sent first to inspire. That is also why this vessel carries a heavier armament and security compliment than what was standard.”

“Colonize what?” I asked. “Abandoned planets?”

“No, Raela,” Venthari shook her head. “The worlds lost in the war can no longer sustain life of any sort.” My eyes widened at the revelation. “The Dwarganzid lost three planets in the war, others more, others less.”  _ Well, that explains the attention this dead facility is earning. _

The station did nothing as we continued to approach. Gaping holes dotted the derelict infrastructure. It was unlikely air support was available across the entire starbase. Lights both flickering and steady revealed that the station still had power. Chatter ceased in its entirety once the ship was within firing range. Guns primed to fire waited for the order to unleash what fraction of hell they could upon the seemingly dormant and decrepit station. Bated breaths bracing for combat held on for as long as our lungs allowed before releasing when it was apparent there would be no gunfire to exchange.

“Scanners show no life whatsoever,” Dr. Venthari informed the captain. “If any Gryvkot remained, then they did not likely survive whatever happened to this station.”

“What do you think happened to this war base, Doctor?” Captain Ezekial inquired.

“Some of these impacts seem to have been caused by asteroids and other space traveling objects. The Yenthran’s radiation does nullify our ship’s shields, perhaps it did the same for this facility. If it had a cloaking device of some sort it would be difficult to find.” The space around the  _ Ruitherion  _ and  _ Maltara _ was clear of debris and danger. The  _ Maltara  _ pulled ahead of us as we were still down an engine. An unusual blemish on one of the  _ Maltara’s _ engines crept into view as the ship pulled further ahead.

The visual feed displaying video from the scanners was what allowed me to spot the anomaly. Squirming as if alive, the black mass slowly expanded over the ship’s engine at a rate where its growth could only be seen upon magnifying the image several times.  _ What is that? _ No matter how many times I let the scanners pass over the  _ Maltara’s  _ engines, the unidentified, expanding object continued to evade detection.  _ I don’t understand why the scanners won’t pick up the mass. I suppose it could be a glitch in the system, but then why is the mass growing and not visible anywhere else? _

“Blackthorn,” Zerdon’s neutral bellow snapped me to attention, his authoritative call causing me to jump. “Why are our scanners focusing on the  _ Maltara _ when they should be studying the war base?”

“Apologies, sir,” I answered. “There appears to be some sort of anomaly on the  _ Maltara’s _ hull. It appears visually but the scanners do not detect anything wrong.”

“What kind of anomaly?” I moved my local screen up to primary to best explain what I saw.

“I do not know if this is a glitch in our systems,” I mused. “But it seems like the black mass is growing.”

“So it seems,” a shadow lingered over the captain’s words. She knew this was no glitch. Her brow furrowed and furrowed, sifting through memories trying to explain the phenomena our scanners couldn’t even acknowledge existed. For a time, no one said anything, either too focused on our tasks or waiting for orders before acting. Venthari told me to wait for orders while she monitored the scanners. I kept my eyes on Ezekial as we waited. The captain gave all her focus to the monitor, ever determined to ascertain what was growing on the hull of the ship in formation with us. Ezekial’s eyes blew wide open in a flash.

“It can’t be,” she gave the first officer a stunned look, who matched hers as he also finally understood what it was. Epiphany reached the captain all too late. The  _ Maltara _ splintered apart in a brilliant flash of light. Countless fragments of equally countless materials littered the space where the science vessel once stood. The  _ Maltara _ was destroyed.  _ It’s gone. _

A rumble of movement made me pause in my training with Targon. Yxren practically ran into the training room shouting orders even before he was fully in the space, “Teams five through seven come with me, full gear.”

Everyone called dropped what they were doing and converged on the locker rooms, outfitting ourselves to the appropriate degree. I couldn’t stop my mind from reminding me the last time I was called into action, but Raela was at least safe up on the bridge. My team emerged in full gear ready for whatever orders we were about to receive.

“Team five, you will secure engineering, six to the shuttle bay, and seven to the bridge. Dismissed!” Yxren commanded and joined team seven as they ran in the direction of the elevator that would take them to the bridge. Targon, Bastion, Kayleth, and I wove through the halls in a loose formation down to engineering. A cursory glance told us that nothing had been severely damaged, though a few crates and tools had been knocked askew.

“Rithkee, report?” Targon, usually a man of few words, bellowed through the engine room. The rest of us surveyed the area as the insectoid skittered over to our location out of breath.

“No damage, but direct hits cannot be survived. The first and second drive cores are stable yet teeter on collapse, three and four already offline.”  _ Well shit _ .

“Understood, can my team do anything?” the Dwarganzid asked respectfully, despite the situation.

“For the moment,” the Bolgyne looked around quickly, almost frantically, “Secure the area and remain out of the way of the cores. Main drive is down while repairs are conducted on cores one and two. Sudden debris has threatened the Gale drive, if cores one and two are lost,” he did a strange movement I could only describe as a shrug, “The  _ Ruitherion _ will be stuck in the water.”  _ Dead in the water, but yeah… lovely.  _

“Kayleth, Theren,” Targon nodded to both of us, “sweep the left side of engineering. Bastion and I will take the right.” Turning on my heel, I began to walk, the Tarreth marching right alongside me. We were not even halfway through when an explosion ripped through the hull. I unsheathed one of my blades digging the blade through the floor and grabbing Kayleth. Air and debris ripped past us in a dangerous torrent, alarms blaring the danger to all those on board. Screams and shouts stirred around us and I used my strength to keep us from taking a one way trip into space. Kayleth looked at me in gratitude before looking around frantically for something. It was hard to see with what amounted to shrapnel flying through the room creating a deathly game of dodgeball in its wake.

“There!” she yelled, pointing at something over my shoulder  _ away _ from the doors that went to the rest of the ship. “We need to get to that panel!” she yelled practically stabbing the air like so many of the pieces of metal darting out into the expanse.

Steeling myself, for I had grown to trust my teammates, I turned in time to see what she was pointing at, only for my world to tumble around me as something impacted my back, blacking out my vision for a moment.

“Theren!” I faintly heard her voice, whether due to the rapidly declining air or a concussion, I had no idea. Shaking it off, I held the Terreth steady as I made our way using my blade and other handholds to the panel she had indicated, though the blurred lines of the engine room had me concerned.

Finally, we made it to the small panel where, upon opening it, Kayleth procured what looked to be a smaller version of a welding tool and large sheets of metal. It took a moment, but I realized she meant to seal the fissures in the hull.

Frantically, we moved toward the end of the long room toward the cores and began patching up five long, ragged what looked to be claw marks leading out into space. Three were clustered close together and, using one hand to keep a hold of a railing, held up three pieces of hull scrap, while Kayleth welded them in place. The last two breaches took longer to close and by the time we were done I was practically gulping down air.

“You okay?” Kayleth asked, falling somewhat controlled onto the floor next to me. Feeling as if breathing was a much needed process, I just nodded.  _ Raela is so going to kill me. _

“Bastion!” We both whipped our gazes around to see Targon trying to lift a fallen console off of Bastion who wasn’t moving. I tried to lift myself off the ground, but found most of my strength gone. Using each other as a crutch, Kayleth and I hobbled over to our fallen teammate and tried to help lift the heaving machinery off of Bastion. 

After possibly doing more damage to my already aching muscles, we wrenched the offending object off the male Terreth. Taking another wonderful breath of air, I moved in and started checking vitals. Had he been any other race, the odds were he would be dead, but as it stood, Bastion was stubborn and, thankfully, alive.

“His vitals are good,” I rasped out. “He’ll need to be properly examined, but he should recover if we get him to the medical bay.”

Targon bent down when I gave the team the news and brushed his horns against Bastion’s forehead gently. I couldn’t help but smile. I had sort of assumed something between them, but I wasn’t one to pry.

Finally, now that,  _ hopefully, _ no more catastrophes were to befall us, I looked around and realized that the dim lighting and now almost deafening silence wasn’t from the cold emptiness of space. The entire engine room was quiet. Utterly quiet. Our only illumination was emergency lights and none of the engines were online. We were truly dead in the water.

Scant minutes after the  _ Maltara’s _ destruction an explosion rocked the  _ Ruitherion _ causing us all to lurch in our seats. Whatever caused the explosion surged the electrical systems on top of the physical damage signified by the sparks that arced from some of the consoles. Razored fragments of glass and metal danced by my face with only the smallest margins for error. Electricity danced past my ears as I ducked to avoid more debris, its passing marked only by a searing ring. Shouts and screams from my crewmates filled my ears as the rocking ship finally smoothed out. Once sure they wouldn’t be struck, my eyes opened to figure out what the hell just happened.

“Status report!” Zerdon barked. Consoles were either flickering or dead, emergency lights the only incandescence available to us. Images of my last deployment flashed through my mind. The swirling chaos harkened back to the blood and panic chasing me down abyssal halls. Trembling hands sought the edge of my workstation for whatever stability I could find, my looming flashback rattling my lungs.

“Hull breach in engineering,” someone on the bridge shouted. “Engine two is missing!”

“What do you mean it’s missing?” The first officer bellowed. Realizing I was unharmed, I forced myself to ignore the shock of the event and trauma so I could confirm what was relayed about the engines. The flickering panel before me slowed my work, every other touch command was ignored, but the short-range scanners worked well enough to clarify the situation.

“Engine two has been torn asunder,” I shouted. “None of the other engines are active either. We’re dead in the water.” Zerdon took the information in and continued a damage assessment. I hadn’t heard from the captain since the explosion, but accepted Zerdon’s command until further notice. The space around the  _ Ruitherion _ remained silent throughout both detonations. Nothing came from the war base nor did anything warp into the area. For now, we were alone.

“Spaceships don’t travel in water, Raela,” Venthari groaned. The Ranfay had been out moments ago and just came to. My CO’s return to consciousness diverted my focus to her. 

“Are you okay, Doctor?” I asked. She only groaned in response. Utilizing what first aid training I had, I triaged her condition. Venthari shook her head.

“I am fine, Raela,” she asserted, batting away my hand. “I don’t need my injuries assessed.” I narrowed my eyes at my CO.

“I disagree,” I chided. “We’re currently not in combat and we need to know the extent of your wounds,” the Ranfay glowered at me.

“Raela,” she ground out while trying to stand. “I am fine.” I placed myself between Venthari’s chair and any egress from it.

“I will be the judge of that,” my CO continued to stare daggers into me. Some part of her must not have approved of being treated by a subordinate, but I wouldn't budge. This wasn’t the time to play macho and we needed triage done to better expedite treatment once medical teams arrived. Amber eyes continued to bore into me before softening, a hint of pride glimmering from their rims.

“Very well,” Venthari acquiesced. Losing consciousness did not result in a concussion, nor did she bear any other physical injury save for a few cuts in her uniform that revealed snowdrifts free of lacerations.

“How is the doctor, Blackthorn?” Commander Zerdon approached, boots thumping against the metallic floor with unnecessary weight.

“Aside from a few superficial cuts she’s perfectly fine,” I answered, meeting orange eyes taut with focus and some other emotion his gaze didn’t betray.

“Good,” he nodded. “Dr. Venthari, I am assigning control of the bridge to you.” I’m pretty sure my eyebrow shot to the ceiling at the passing of command I was hearing. “Captain Ezekial is still unconscious and will need medical attention. Emergency recovery teams have been deployed, but are stretched thin given the apparent damage delivered to the ship with some areas being sealed off due to that electrical surge.”

“Are you sure, Commander?” Dr. Venthari narrowed her eyes. “If the captain is incapacitated you are to become the acting captain until she recovers.”

“I am sure,” Zerdon barked. “This ship cannot move. We are stranded here until another ship answers our distress call or we can salvage something from the war base. I have no intention of sitting around waiting for a rescue that may never come. I will lead an exploration team to recover components of value from the war base.” Dr. Venthari folded her arms, eyes drifting away in thought. Zerdon waited mere moments for an objection before turning away to head for the lift. My CO reached out and firmly gripped his elbow. The Dwarganzid spun his head to look at Venthari, eyes brimming with anger as they asked the unspoken question, ‘What?’

“May I speak to you in private, Commander?” the Ranfay asked evenly. The acting captain made no motion to approve immediately, almost as if he hoped inaction would see her request rescinded. The silent battle of wills continued with me as the only spectator, my lack of orders leaving me unable to act.

“Very well, Doctor,” Zerdon snorted. The acting captain marched off to the briefing room carried along by his near stomping feet. Venthari let out a wispy sigh.

“Please assist Lieutenant Yxren with triage, Raela,” she ordered unshaken by the forceful aura displayed by Zerdon.

“Yes, Ma’am,” I acknowledged as she glided through the tumultuous state of the bridge with the utmost grace. Triage proved to be a simple enough affair. The injuries fell into the categories of superficial or significant. Most of the crew on the bridge bore minor scratches or shock from the blast. The outliers with significant injuries weren’t what I would call fortunate even if they would live. The helmsman suffered an eyeful of sparks during the power surge. Blindness in one eye was a very real possibility given he refused to open his damaged eye no matter how much I pleaded. The captain… I worried the captain wouldn’t be returning to her duty quickly, if at all.

A number of circuitry access panels flung from their hinges amid the pulsing energy and force from secondary explosions in the conduits. Ezekial was unfortunate enough to catch one in the back of her head, sending her to the floor by her chair with bone-breaking force. She lived, but that was all I could tell. What constituted Tarreth blood oozed from an open head injury I had no understanding of how to bandage. Protocol dictated I keep the area around the captain clear and make sure nothing would fall on her. A medical team arrived minutes later and carried the wounded off the bridge. The last of the grievously harmed left the bridge as Venthari and Zerdon completed their private discussion. The Dwarganzid summoned Yxren to his side then left the bridge with the Qentis in tow. Venthari watched Zerdon with stoic, but disappointed, eyes, her mouth taut in a thin line.

“Is everything alright, Doctor?” I asked gently. The Ranfay buried her discontent upon my approach, using one of her maternal smiles that always betrayed her desire to not tell me what was bothering her.

“Everything is fine, Raela,” she evaded, passing me by and running a hand along the captain’s chair. “As per Zerdon’s orders, I will be assuming command of the bridge in the absence of the captain and the commander. I will need you to operate the scanners and be the point of contact between the  _ Ruitherion _ and the exploration team.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I saluted and prepared to assume my old duty alongside a new one. My CO placed a hand on my shoulder before I could return to my post. Spinning me around, Venthari tilted my head up by its chin.

“Now that I’ve given you orders,” she turned my head to the right, “let me examine your injury,” a sliver of pain sprung up as the Ranfay ran a finger across my cheek. A drop of blood coalesced on the tip of a slender, nebula painted digit. 

“It’s just a scratch,” I tried to pry myself free of her tender but firm grip to no avail. “I’m fine.”

“Just because you are not bleeding profusely does not mean you are not at risk of infection,” Venthari applied gauze to my cheek single handedly, my squirming resistance doing nothing to thwart her endeavor. “You need this cut bandaged until it can heal. I won’t lose another daughter.”

“...Venthari…” her name slipped out thoughtlessly, my mind couldn’t wrap around the implication my CO whispered in my face. Her assertion thwarted my resistance to being cared for, allowing her to continue her ministration without forcing my head to stay still.

“You need to care for yourself,” her words took on a loving tone, a tone she made a point to  _ never _ speak to me with while on the bridge. The peeling and ripping of medical tape and her voice drowned out all other sounds. “Small wounds can still bring about pain and death. Do not neglect a minor scratch because there is little time,” motherly hands applied the tape over the gauze with tender motions. “Now,” Venthari smiled, “you may return to your duties.” 

“Theren,” my commanding officer looked at me pleadingly, “please carry Bastion. We need to do a sweep and make sure there are no more injured.” Targon looked around, though it was easy to see the struggle in the ochre depths as his gaze lingered on Bastion’s unconscious face.

“Sir,” Kayleth nodded, “I’ll check on everyone who was in engineering and get an assessment of damage.” The Tarreth quickly bounded away, while I carefully picked up our fallen teammate, muscles protesting with every movement.

By the time I managed to carry the Tarreth to the exit, Kayleth was trotting back to our position.

“Report,” Targon murmured, subdued even for him.

“Mostly minor cuts and scrapes with a few more severe injuries. I have asked some of the crew to help move those more severely wounded to the medical bay.” Our commander nodded but didn’t have a chance to speak before another voice joined.

“Some engineers must remain,” Rithkee chittered seriously. “Breaches are sealed, but damage must be assessed and repairs need to be conducted immediately.” There was a pause, a brief moment where we all seemed to just look at each other before Targon nodded. As we moved toward the hall, about half of the crew originally in engineering scurried back attempting to figure out how damned we were and if we could save ourselves.

Everyone else was grouped haphazardly near the entrance. Thankfully, no one here was categorized above a yellow, though a few of the wounds were borderline. In many ways, the breach saved us from more severe trauma, removing anything that may have caused harm toward the vacuum of space.

“All right,” I decided to step forward, having much more experience in triage than my CO, “we are moving toward the medbay. Those who can walk help anyone who cannot. We must move quickly.” As our luck would have it, several bulkheads engaged and blocked the direct routes to the lifts, making it all the more difficult. Without easy access to the lifts, we would need to traverse the emergency shafts up several decks.  _ This is going to be slow. _

“Blackthorn to Gamrhain,” I tried over the comms.

“Th-ren, I -ear you,” the medical officer broke through the static.

“We have several wounded down near engineering, though only one critical. We have no direct access to the lifts. I am attempting to find a means. Prepare the medbay for arrivals.”  _ This day just gets better and better. _

“Ack-ledged,” was the only response.

I set Bastion down gently and motioned for Targon to come over, “All right, I want everyone to remain here. I am going to scout out a route for us to take.” Targon grabbed my arm as I made to turn.

“I-”

I placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, I need you to keep everyone together and see how bad the damage beyond the bulkheads might be.” My commander took a deep breath, seeming to finally settle, and nodded.  _ He’s going to need to be checked out. _ I belatedly realized the dazed look and the longer response times. Targon was an experienced officer, he wasn’t one to shirk his responsibilities, especially with his team on the line.

I then darted off toward the utility shaft, a ladder going a bit further down and then shooting up as far as I could see. My best hope would be to check out the deck above for access to a lift. Even so, there were a few cases who would not be able to manage a ladder, no matter how short the climb.

Taking a deep breath, I began my ascent back toward the rest of the ship. Several blisters and aches later had me emerging at the deck above engineering. However, I could not get the door to the deck to budge. In all likelihood, the deck was sealed off, perhaps taking even more damage than what they had sustained below. Continuing the climb, I was able to pry open the door to the second deck above where I had started. Although only emergency lights guided my way, the path toward the lift was clear.

Nodding to myself, I retraced my steps back down to where the others waited. I emerged from the crawlspace to find the group mostly as I had left them. Several people were sitting down against the corridor walls, taking the time to catch their breaths for the moment.

“Two decks up the way is clear to the lifts. It’s a bit of a climb, but I think we can do it-”

“La’saea cannot walk,” one of the engineering crew interrupted, looking back down at another crew member whose leg was not at a great angle.

“I will carry Bastion up and create a harness to help lift any who cannot make the climb.” Quite a few heads nodded and no one else raised any issues. Once again, I picked up Bastion, my teammate having not stirred the entire time from what I could tell and a cold dread was settling in my stomach. They needed to get the Tarreth to a scanner quickly.

“Here,” Kayleth got my attention, handing me some rope.

“Thanks.”

“Are you sure you can carry him?” she whispered.

I nodded, “It won’t be easy, but we need to get him to Gamrhain and a scanner. He hasn’t moved at all and his breaths are shallow.” I didn’t need to explain anymore, she may not know all about medicine, but she knew enough, and the outcome wasn’t good.

Moving as swiftly as possible, I held the still unconscious Tarreth in my lower set of arms, using the rope to help keep hold of him and had several of the others follow me through the bowels of the ship.

“Kayleth,” Targon rasped, concern flooding through me for my commander once again, “stay and make sure everyone gets up safely. Once we have ascended, report back to engineering and see what the damage is.” She nodded her head swiftly and caught my eye, unspoken concern racing through. Even now nothing more than emergency power was running through the sections of the ship we had access to. It wasn’t looking good.

It was slow moving. I was now immensely grateful for the rope holding Bastion’s body to mine as my muscles continued to shake. What was likely only minutes felt like hours as Targon and I helped escort the wounded through the spaces not meant for such travel.

Quickly, we managed to get most of our number on horizontal footing before fashioning a pulley system to lift any who could not make the climb. As I lowered the makeshift harness down to Kayleth, Targon was rounding up smaller groups to send up to the medical bay. The whole procedure was a bottleneck. Hopefully, we could secure everything here soon and get news from the rest of the ship.

“T-eren,” Raela’s voice broke through a twinge of static. “Theren, do yo-py?” hearing my wife’s voice brought relief and worry in equal measure.

“Raela?” concern lacing my voice thickly.

“Thank god,” a flash of static cut off her sigh of relief. “Theren, what’s,” another flash of static, “status?”

“Engineering has been hit and I am getting the wounded to the medbay,” I answered, continuing to hoist one of the other injured crew up the shaft. I managed to pull the female Girant with a twisted leg up without too much issue, though she did not seem to agree if what sounded like curses was anything to go by.

“I need a report on your squad’s condition and ability to deploy,” Raela stated flatly, frightened tension lacing her words. My wife was struggling to act professional.  _ I should be with her. _

“We are still moving the wounded and Bastion is unconscious, requiring medical assistance.” I couldn’t get emotional now, I needed to be professional and think the situation through. Now was not the time for mistakes.

“Understood,” several minutes passed before I heard anything from Raela. “Theren, once you have finished moving the wounded your squad has orders to join Zerdon for the away team.”

“Understood.”  _ Away team? Where?  _ “Can you fill me in?” I unharnessed the Girant and watched as Targon helped her to the lift.

“Anything if it means we can talk,” Raela quipped with a laugh. “It’s an utter shitshow, Theren,” her voice suddenly professional, the spark of fear returning. “We were struck by a mine left over from the war with the Gryvkot. Engine two was annihilated and the  _ Maltara _ was destroyed instantaneously.”  _ Well shit, and here I thought it couldn’t get any worse. _

“So where are we headed?” trying my best at getting information and still being efficient at getting the wounded back to the medbay.  _ Dad always did say there was really no such thing as multitasking... _

“The mine was protecting a Gryvkot war base in the system that somehow escaped RUP notice,” I could practically hear my wife swallow her fear before continuing. “Commander Zerdon is leading an away team to see if anything can be salvaged from the base. Power is shot across the board with only life support mostly functional. Bulkheads have closed off much of the ship. Your team is the only one that is at more than half strength and not completely cut off from the shuttle bay.”

I paused. It really was a shitshow. “And the captain?” dread pooling in my gut as I asked.

“Captain Ezekial was knocked out when a panel sprung loose and struck her in the head,” she rasped. “Her head wound looked rather severe… she’s in the med bay now, but I don’t know if she’ll make it back to command. Zerdon is the acting captain now, but…”

“But?”

“I fear he’s acting impulsively,” Raela whispered. “The man is quite angry at this turn of events and I don’t know why. Whatever happens over there, promise me you’ll come back.”

“Raela,” my voice stern, “we can talk privately later. The comms may not be clear.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Before I forget, you will need life support equipment this time. Life support is unlikely to be available and any that is will be a nitrogen/argon atmosphere unsuitable for us. Magboots should be brought as well.”

“Thanks,” I sighed out. Thankfully by this time the group of wounded had been brought up from the engineering deck. There were only two more groups left.

“Targon,” my CO looked over at me as I approached, “go up with this group, I’ll take up the last.” He just stared at me for a moment before understanding and gratitude flitted through his eyes. A single nod was all I received before he turned on his heel and joined those already filing into the lift.

It felt so much longer than five minutes for the lift to go and come back. When the doors slid open, I ushered everyone inside.

“Kayleth,” I voiced over the comms.

“Y-s,” the Tarreth responded, static still lacing the lines.

“We are moving the last of the injured to the medical bay. Meet us there, we have another job we must attend to.”  _ This is going to be a long, long shift. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, has it really been over a year of posting? My how time flies. Thanks to all who've been following the story and I hope you'll stick around for what we have planned. -DA139


	15. Uninvited Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year! Hopefully you are all safe and healthy. Thank you for taking this journey with us and may 2021 be a much better year than its predecessor.
> 
> \- BattleScarredKitsune

“Any sign of activity?” Venthari asked. Crackling energy buzzed in erratic frequencies across several panels of the bridge. The chaos continued unabated with the now added stress of working a bridge with half the crew injured or unable to work.

“Nothing, Doctor,” I answered. A heavy sigh brought on by taut nerves escaped my lips. “Is it wise to withhold the distress call, Doctor?” My CO finished receiving a report from another section of the ship before walking up to me.

“The commander has ordered that we do not send out a distress call until all other options have been exhausted,” she rested a hand on my headrest. “I understand your concern, but we must follow our orders.” I looked up to meet my commanding officer’s face.

“Yes, Doctor,” I acquiesced before returning my focus to my station. Venthari mimicked my sigh perfectly.

“It is as you said. It’s a shitshow. I don’t like this plan of raiding an abandoned war base while we cannot escape.”

“What does Commander Zerdon have for a plan?” I asked. Venthari shook her head.

“He will not share the details. All I know is that he wants team five to meet with him in shuttle bay one after they finish escorting the injured from engineering to the medical bay.” My head inclined slowly in acknowledgement. I had come to learn that working on a ship like this required a certain level of secrecy, but Zerdon’s silence felt more personal than professional. Something felt wrong about this. Maybe it was this idea of a reckless raid or maybe it was that I didn’t want Theren to leave the ship. Whatever the reason, it must have brought a distinct emotion to my face as Venthari brushed a stray hair back into place before resting a hand on my shoulder.

“Be careful who you reveal that worry to, Raela,” Venthari whispered. “Do not let it show if we are attacked.” I could only nod. Water crested the corner of my eyes. The shock of the blast had long since worn off, but my traumatic memories ignored any plea for silence and evoked my fears into existence. I didn’t want Theren to go.  _ Please come back. Don’t leave me. You should have promised you’d come back.  _ Flashes of delirium raced past my eyes. I forced them shut in the vain hope of keeping the darkness at bay.  _ No… I can’t go back. My husband will need me. I can’t break. Not now.  _ Warm arms wrapped around me.

“Raela…” opening my eyes revealed a concerned Venthari embracing me, one hand carding through my hair. “I worried about you returning to duty so soon after your traumatic deployment. I can get someone else for this work. You need to rest.”

“No,” I shook my head. “I’ll be beside myself with worry if I do nothing. I can keep my fears at bay if I’m here. Helping Theren will keep my fear at bay.” There was a moment of pause before Venthari did anything. Worried features curled upward into a smile carried by both mouth and eyes.

“If you insist,” she slid another sliver of hair behind my ear, then stood. “So Theren’s team is the best suited for this task?”

“More like the one that is most available and assembled,” I shrugged. “Only half of my team is fit for duty and reports from the rest reveal that most are fractured by the sealed bulkheads. Team five was together prior to the explosion, but Bastion is injured and incapacitated so they will be down a man for the mission.”

“Zerdon and Yxren will make the team a total of five,” Venthari mused quietly while accepting another report. “More soldiers would be wise to bring, but we cannot supply what he would need.” A flash of enlightenment crossed her face as she finished reading. “But we may have resources to spare.”

The medbay was a disaster, to put it mildly. Every bed was being used and many of the crew who were not serious lined the walls, either leaning back or taking residence on the floor. Helping the Girant to an elevated flat surface, I turned to see Gamrhain running around with practiced efficiency. It reminded me of a hospital in the cities.

“Theren,” he moved over to my patient quickly, “here to lend a hand I hope?”

I tried to smile, but feared it came out more as a grimace. “Unfortunately not, my team is being redeployed. How are things?” trying to get a better grip on the situation. We didn’t have much time, but Targon was still hovering by Bastion’s side and the information might prove useful.

“Mostly minor, we are lucky, but we are running low on supplies and a great number of the crew are not fit for duty.” Taking a look around, I could believe it.

“I will try and return once I’m back to help with anything remaining, even if it's just restocking,” I told my superior earnestly. The man looked like he was ready to sleep for a week and just gave me a wistful smile. He turned his attention over to the female Girant trying hard not to show her pain. A few minutes and a couple of scans later had her resting more peacefully and Gamrhain was once again bustling around the bay. I walked over to where Bastion lay, Targon a stoic guardian next to him.

“Are you going to be okay?” I asked, knowing that at this precise moment, Targon was far from okay.

“We have a duty to perform,” my commander said before his voice dropped to barely a whisper, “Gamrhain says he’ll be okay in time. I just… I feel like leaving him here would be like walking away.”

“Bastion understands what we have to do,” I tried to comfort, “the sooner we get moving, the sooner we get back.” With that, we both said our silent farewells, Targon placing his forehead against Bastion’s, horns gently touching the skin, and left the medbay.

It was easier getting to the shuttle bay than going from engineering to the medbay, but truthfully, it wasn’t a difficult bar to pass. A few minutes later had us arriving in time to meet the other remaining members of security.

“Glad to see you’re alright, Theren,” Re’tan acknowledged my well being specifically. “Eman and I are to join your squad for this mission.”

“Where is Bastion?” Eman asked, eyes moving from me to Kayleth, then Targon. “Is he trapped behind a bulkhead?”

“No, he was injured during the explosion and we had to take him to the medical bay. His prognosis is good, but he is not fit for duty,” I explained quickly.

“I did not summon you two for this mission,” Zerdon barked at Re’tan and Eman once he arrived. Yxren followed the first officer closely, eyes flickering at the sight of Raela’s squadmates, but saying nothing for the moment.

“Dr. Venthari assigned us to this mission,” Re’tan informed. “She said you would need the extra security as the team you selected was at less than full strength.” Zerdon said nothing for a time then merely grumbled about others overstepping their bounds.

“Follow me,” the commander ordered harshly. We followed Zerdon to the nearest shuttle and boarded swiftly. “Our task is to survey the war base for any materials we can salvage and bring them back to the  _ Ruitherion _ .”

“What are our rules for engagement?” Re’tan asked openly.

“You are to kill any Gryvkot on sight,” the first officer said flippantly, as if the Girant’s question was asinine. A chorus of ‘yes, sir!’ erupted around them, but I couldn’t help but look at Zerdon and see the tension in every line of his body.  _ I seriously hope he’s leading with his head and not his emotions. We’re already dead in the water and hemorrhaging. _

“We will split into two groups to scavenge the base,” Zerdon barked. “Theren, Targon, and Re’tan. You three will form the first group. Eman, Yxren, Kayleth, and myself will be the second.”

“Yes, sir,” Re’tan gave me a firm nod, appearing somewhat relieved to be assigned to my group. “Shall I take vanguard, Theren?”

“Please,” I acknowledged, looking at my immediate commanding officer and noting his even more recalcitrant persona. I wished to comfort my friend, but knew this was not the time or place for such frivolity, as Zerdon would likely see it. Twenty minutes passed before the shuttle docked at the closest safe landing zone. 

“ _ Ruitherion _ , can you hear us?” Zerdon called the ship.

“ _ Loud and clear _ ,” Raela answered.

“What can you tell us about the base’s layout?”

“ _ Little more than nothing _ ,” Raela answered. “ _ The ship's scanners are unable to analyze the facility’s interior. I can create some tiny fragments of a map thanks to the holes in the base, but I cannot assemble anything worthwhile. I can construct a map as you go if I receive regular updates from both teams. _ ”

“Keep that map updated at all times,” our commander ordered with not a single hint of appreciation in his voice, leaving the order to relay information back to Raela implied.

“ _ Yes, sir _ ,” my wife acknowledged.

“Disembark,” Zerdon ordered, doing nothing to hide the growing malice in his words. It was not my first time being sent out, most likely not my last, but the flashes of what happened to Raela crept up in haunting clarity in the back of my mind. I didn’t want to watch other crew members, other  _ friends, _ die. With trepidation in my step, we followed Zerdon, all the while hoping for the best.

The corridors were relatively wide, a mix of glass and metal creating an architecture out of some science fiction movie. It was quiet, the hall we entered open to the vacuum that was space and I felt another shiver of awareness slither down my spine.  _ This doesn’t feel right. _ Despite every instinct in me telling me it was a trap, I mustered on. Re’tan led stoically as Targon and I watched her six.

What felt like a long walk broke into a huge center of hallways and spires. We came across a T-intersection with very little to show for it. Doors blocked the view in both directions, the glass-like material only semi-transparent.

“So this is what Gryvkot architecture looks like,” Re’tan took a moment to admire the ascending spires. Religious iconography of some alien theology adorned every wall and door. Crimson and ebony ran the length of the walls dancing into strange patterns and dizzying contrails. Symbols heralding some unknown deity ascended above the artistry leaving no impression of what it was other than inhuman. “It is certainly a sight to behold.” Zerdon pushed past the Girant.

“Take your team left, Theren,” the Dwarganzid barked as he led the squad at his command right. The four person squad moved silently through the door before them. Zerdon’s voice slowly dwindled in volume as he kept the  _ Ruitherion _ apprised of our location.

“...Should the commander be leading this mission?” Re’tan asked, looking to Targon or myself for an answer.

“We will continue as we have been,” I responded diplomatically, wondering the same thing myself. It was  _ technically _ Targon’s team and I sent a quick look to my CO, who only shook his head slightly. There was something else clearly going on here, but it was not something we could worry about at this stage. With a deep breath through my nose, I nodded to both of my teammates and we continued on.

The sleek futuristic architecture with the odd religious presence continued down our new path. Although I knew logically that no sound could be heard in space, the lack of any noise was preternaturally nerve wracking. The vacuum of space was our only companion through the eerily still corridor. An asteroid roughly my size embedded itself in the metal, blocking off one path forward. A momentary glance out the hole caused by the rock granted me the unique chance to observe the  _ Ruitherion _ floating in space. It would have been a beautiful picture, if not marred by the debris and wounds she now carried.

“There’s atmosphere in the next room,” Re’tan spoke softly.

“Acknowledged,” I breathed, still wary and not wanting to make much of a sound. I had this horrible feeling of being watched. The three of us entered an airlock, the doors sliding closed behind us, and took up positions watching the airlock’s exit as the room pressurized. Lucky for us, the Gryvkot, whatever they were, did not require an atmosphere with a pressure much, if any, greater than our own. Time crawled by as we waited for the toxic atmosphere to assemble around us. One. Two. Three. Every second brought new tension to compound with what tension was already there. Eventually the airlock opened to reveal a room seemingly empty of any living creature.

Re’tan darted into the room, weapon at the ready. The Girant’s eyes flicked about in search of hostiles, ears moving in tandem, with Targon and I close behind her. “Clear,” she shouted, lowering her shotgun. Cells cordoned off by bars ascended and descended along chains in this looming, hollow spire. Bodies lay in the cells in all manner of positions, some huddled for warmth, some distant from others, all in varying states of decomposition. 

“These must be prisoners of war,” Re’tan mused as she approached the closest cell. Two bodies were the sole occupants of the prison. One appeared to have been Dwarganzid, the other was mutilated beyond recognition.

It was an ugly reminder that this galaxy was still, in many ways, harboring under a cold war. The bodies were preserved in grotesque form, indicating the failure of life support during use.  _ They were just left here to rot.  _

Re’tan approached the cell and knelt before the body closest to us. The Dwarganzid corpse lay supine near the door, arm outstretched toward someone or something beyond the cell that was no longer there. 

“What a horrible way to go,” the Girant muttered, then reached for the body’s neck. “There’s an ID tag, and the uniform looks like RUP military proper. We should identify the body and notify the military so that next of kin may be contacted,” Re’tan turned to me, tags in hand. “Do you want to send the information to the  _ Ruitherion _ now, or later?”

“Catalogue it, but let’s keep moving,” I scanned around the room, still feeling like something was crawling on my skin. “I don’t like being out in the open like this.”

“Understood,” Re’tan pocketed the tag and relayed the information to the ship. The sound of a plasma cutter tearing through metal caught our attention. A sparking orb white with heat melted the door opposite our point of entry, carving a molten opening through the large door. The three of us found what cover we could to brace against whatever was intent on forcing its way in.

“What do you mean we must vacate several decks?” Venthari asked, hands digging into the armrests. The repairs were slow going. The medical bay was overrun with patients to the point where Gamrhain assumed full control of the deck to better treat all of his patients. The primary core was semi-functional and able to power select systems, but what reserve power remained after the electrical surging was being depleted rapidly. Rithkee had called the bridge to advise Dr. Venthari and to better explain the situation.

“Nominally functioning systems are sparse,” Rithkee chittered, his face on the frontal display turning once in a while to delegate tasks to the other engineers. “Semi functioning systems not vital to life are draining what remains of reserve power. Shutting off power to non-vital systems would extend life support functionality by several bells.” 

“We’ve already shifted to runners to shut down non-essential communications,” the doctor acting as captain sighed. “The last report regarding the locations of all personnel is one hour old. We do not have the forces to spare to search every floor and I will not abandon people to suffocation.”

“Something must be done,” Rithkee stressed. “Maintaining Life Breath on all decks does not provide enough time to stem the bleeding power.” A message from the exploration team interrupted the stalled discourse.

_ “We have movement in team five’s vicinity,” _ Theren’s voice came over the comms in a whisper, as if trying to keep himself hidden.

_ “Engage the enemy at will,”  _ Zerdon barked back through the comm line.  _ “Nothing but us leaves this station alive.” _ A hail of gunshots tore any confirmation or protest to ribbons.

_ “Under enemy fire,” _ Re’tan shouted.  _ “Robotic arthropods are firing on my position.” _

_ “Blaspheming scavengers will be annihilated,”  _ a synthetic voice commanded before the comm line ceased transmitting. A second group of attackers assailed Zerdon and his team in tandem with the first group. The sound of firearms in use froze every muscle. Re’tan’s shotgun echoed in my ear, a plume of heat kissing my cheek. I was back there. Back in the halls of Ascension running from mutant horrors and a murderous tyrant. I was alone, darkness devouring everything save for the chair I was sitting, no, strapped, in.

“It’s time to begin the procedure,” the voice of the Ranfay scientist echoed all around me. There was no source, only darkness and myself strapped to a chair. “Let’s see what changes we can make this time.” I struggled against the leather bindings holding me down with zero success. The long lengths of leather wound around each arm rest and descending the chair to bind my legs before disappearing into the floor. There was no way out of this prison. Again I raged against the restraints in vain. I raged again. No success. I tried cutting the leather with my psychokinesis. Nothing happened. Not even an ounce of power was felt. “This one’s certainly spirited,” the voice laughed. “Maybe she’ll produce some wondrous results.”

I wanted to shout, scream, for help, but the fear that consumed my will precluded any distress call I would make. The terrifying fact I was alone trapped in my throat. There was nothing I could do. I was doomed to be a lab rat for some unholy purpose.  _ No… I don’t want this. _

A sudden force pulled me from my prison, the straps disintegrating as the force compelled me away. A warm body wrapped itself around me, arms firmly bound me in place without confining me. My sporadic breathing evened out as gentle circles were drawn on my back. Piece by piece, my vision returned to me, the abyss giving way to an RUP uniform.

“You aren’t there,” Venthari whispered in my ear, “You are on the  _ Ruitherion _ . No one will ever experiment on you again.” The flashback faded further and further away, reality gaining ground with each circle massaged into me. Arms heavy with fear found purchase on my superior’s uniform, their strengthening grip taking power from my failing legs. “I am here, Raela,” Venthari continued to whisper.

“Why,” I cried into her shoulder. “Why must I suffer like this?”

“Trauma never heals quickly or easily,” Venthari murmured. “Healing is a slow, in many ways painful, act. Flashbacks and nightmares are common, but you must not despair as they become less frequent the further you heal. I am here. Theren is with you in your heart. You need to come back to us.” I did nothing for a time, merely clinging to Venthari for dear life. 

“Dr. Venthari,” Rithkee resumed chittering. “An order must be given.” Venthari’s embrace tightened.

“I have more important things to be doing than tending to a crippled vessel without its captain,” the doctor ground out under her breath. “On your feet, Raela,” Venthari whispered, guiding me up. “You are in no state to be working during this operation,” she pulled my head up by its chin. “I am ordering you to return to your quarters and rest.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I confirmed, head nodding after my words. I wanted to help Theren, but the fact that I suffered two flashbacks in a matter of bells meant I was better off letting others work. My current state carried the risk of being unable to carry out orders, which could result in the death of a crew member. The weight of my trauma kept my head low as I returned to my quarters. I wasn’t going to like waiting for salvation, but those were my orders.

Shame and desolation filled the void created by my loneliness. The primary lift chugged along, the vanishing power no longer able to sustain the swift transitions between floors. I couldn’t help but feel as if I’d failed Theren. Flashbacks and nightmares now dominated my life, persisting through every attempt to thrust them out into space. I wanted to be there for Theren as he risked his life and waiting patiently wasn’t what I had in mind. Theren was capable of taking care of himself, but Zerdon’s behavior left a lot of slack to be picked up. My husband was already burdened as it was between me and his mission. I wanted to assume the role Theren would need to carry out his mission with the best odds of coming back to me, but all I could do was bury my head in his pillow and beg whatever powers that be to bring him home alive.

“Raela!” Kontan’s voice registered in my head with enough delay I almost ran into him upon exiting the lift. “Have you seen Varna?” the Dwarganzid’s tone on the verge of begging.

“No,” I shook my head. “I’ve been on the bridge since the explosion. Did she not contact you before the limitation on comm usage?” Kontan shook his head.

“She hasn’t,” the broad shouldered man shrank over and over to the point where I was taller despite my forlorn disposition. “You don’t think she was in engineering when the explosion happened do you?” Kontan curled in on himself even further. “Blazes, what if she was sucked out into space,” he fell to his knees, trembling. “She can’t be gone. She promised she’d always come back to me.” I wasn’t the only one worried for a loved one, a fact that was now visible with the Dwarganid’s woe.

“Have you checked the medical bay?” I asked as I knelt. Kontan nodded.

“She wasn’t there,” he croaked.

“Then she could be trapped behind any number of the still sealed bulkheads,” I did my best to put cheer in my words. Kontan said nothing, still trembling. Words would not soothe his worry. He was beside himself and unable to do anything but fear the worst had happened to his wife. A situation very similar to mine. “Have you searched every deck?” The Dwarganzid shook his head. “Then I’ll…” a recollection of my orders thwarted my sentence. Venthari ordered me to return to my quarters and rest and while rest was something I needed... Kontan couldn’t keep his head above the waves of grief. Theren was the same way when I came back to him after the Ascension incident. I would be the same way if Theren didn’t come back to me from this crisis. I couldn’t leave him like this. “I will help you search for her.”

I waited for whatever new hell it was for it to come through, my sights trained roughly where the head of a bipedal creature would be. 

“We have movement in team five’s vicinity,” I whispered over the comm and just let my heart rate slow. If I were really lucky, I could get a couple of good shots in before the situation escalated.

_ “Engage the enemy at will,”  _ Zerdon barked his orders at us, as if we didn’t already know.  _ “Nothing but us leaves this station alive.” _ Suddenly, the hole was filled with multi-legged creatures that I really could have done without seeing. Even worse, the centipede-like creatures were armed… in all the meanings of the word.

“Under enemy fire,” Re’tan shouted. “Robotic arthropods are firing on my position.”

“Blaspheming scavengers will be annihilated,” a synthetic voice boomed throughout the room and a shiver raced down my spine. I pushed all of it to the back of my mind and fired, precise and true, the ammunition going straight through the skull of two of the oncoming enemies. They fell, only to twitch and lurch forward slightly. It appeared that the head was still a vulnerable position, but not a kill shot like it would be with biological opponents.

More gunfire filled my ears, both from my team and our attackers, but also from across the comm. It seemed that there was some level of coordination to our adversaries, attacking both groups at once.

I didn’t like the odds. We were split apart across a huge base that was on the verge of collapse with enemies that likely had few real weak spots.  _ And they do not have the same care of life we do _ , I acknowledged silently as one of the metal beasts proceeded to trample over one of its maimed brethren.

Soon, the space that had once separated us dwindled into nothing more than a few paces and I quickly stowed my weapon to retrieve blades, as Re’tan continued her assault. A quick look to my right told me Targon was of the same mind. If we could not mow them down in a hail of bullets, metal and plasma would have to suffice.

The creatures were even more terrifying up close than they were at a distance, with mouths full of razor-sharp teeth hellbent on trying to tear into our skin. Even worse, they did not need to break skin to do damage with fangs or claws. Our suits protected us from the vacuum of space and gave us an atmosphere to allow us to breathe. If it were ever breached, well, it would likely lead to the same very morbid consequences.

Re’tan continued sniping from her position behind cover, slowing them down as Targon and I cut them down. Both of my blades had plasma running along their lengths, which should have sped up the process, but did not. They kept coming through the hole like a torrent of water.  _ Where the fuck were they all coming from? _

Soon, the floor was riddled with the fragments of robotic parts and more simply continued to try and bulldoze their way to us, uncaring for any of their fallen compatriots, if the word even applied. My arms were starting to strain, and from the looks and sounds of things, I was not the only one.

“Re’tan,” I grunted, as I blocked a rather nasty looking pincer-like arm from taking off my head, “how are you on ammo?”

“Almost depleted,” she shouted over the roar of her shotgun. “We need to seal that hole or retreat,” Re’tan ducked into cover while a gleaming laser passed through where her head had been. “Orders?”

A quick look at Targon revealed a tired and worn down soldier, he was in no condition to continue much longer. Taking the initiative, I made a choice,

“Seal the breach. It will at least buy us some time, going back through the lock would take too long with them right on our tail and a forced decompression could land us in space,” I managed to get out through gritted teeth as I rendered another of the creatures defunct.

“Catch, Theren,” Re’tan shouted. Her bandolier sailed through the air to me. Two high explosive grenades jangled against each other. “Toss them into the breach. I’ll cover you.” 

My training and reflexes kicked in and I grabbed the two grenades as I would in some sort of weird sport, making a mad dash to the gaping hole. This was probably one of the more… dangerous stunts I was performing.  _ But if it keeps us alive, then I won’t complain. _

Dodging through the throng of robotic centipedes sent shivers down my spine and my heart into my throat. My body was sore and tired. By the time I managed to make it to the breach, all I wanted to do was collapse on the floor in a heap.

I pulled the pins on the two grenades and lobbed the bandolier into the hole, all the while hightailing it back to find cover. Targon was slowly, but still trying to manage to bring down the horrid monsters with every swing and Re’tan continued her close-range assault. Both of them copied my movements as I passed, Targon covering me and then falling back while Re’tan continued to slow them down.

Seconds, but what felt like several insane minutes later, had us all huddled under cover in time to hear and feel the grenades explode. There were several wrenching sounds, as metal ground against metal and the centipedes screeched in indignation. A concussive wave battered our poor cover and then silence was ringing in our ears.

After getting my harsher than normal breathing back under control, I looked around at my two companions, “You okay?” I croaked.

“Alive,” Re’tan answered, slinging her shotgun over her back. “My ammunition is depleted save for my pistol, which isn’t much.” I nodded to her, before glancing at Targon.

The Dwarganzid pulled himself from his cover, breathing heavily amid a pile of sundered robots. A weary nod was his only answer. I could see it in his distant gaze, his mind wasn’t here.

I let it be for now, I could ask him when we were off this hellish station. Breaking my own cover, I peered over at the now destroyed room. The hole was closed off by debris and broken robots, a not very pleasant view. I limped over to a few still twitching and let my blades break them further apart. Everything was quiet save for my task and it made me pause.

There were no skittering or clanking noises from around us indicating that our enemies were in pursuit of prey. In fact, there was no sound coming over the comm either.

“Theren to Zerdon,” I tried first, hoping to hear something. Nothing came over, not even static.  _ Perfect. Just what we needed. _

“Theren to the  _ Ruitherion. _ ” If the blast took out our communications, then we had no way to tell the  _ Ruitherion _ what happened or our status, nor try to give the other team a heads up that they may indeed have more company coming their way.

_ “Ruitherion to Theren,” _ Venthari’s voice came through.  _ “Do you have an update?” _

“We have no communications with the other team, but have stopped the wave of robots headed our way. Our supplies are running low and moving further into the station is not advisable. Do we continue with our last orders or try to find the other team?” There was a moment of silence before she answered.

_ “Find the other team and return to the Ruitherion,” _ Venthari ordered.  _ “The original mission directive is no longer feasible. We need to evacuate the sector immediately.” _

“Understood,” and then I turned to address my other two teammates, somehow taking on the role of leader. “Grab any potential supplies that may be of use from here. We have two minutes and then we are going back the way we came to search for the other team. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” my squadmates said in unison. I nodded and began to search for anything of importance while taking a better inventory of what we had.  _ This just keeps getting worse and worse. _ And I somehow knew it would be far more hellish before it got any better.

“Are you sure I am not preventing you from carrying out your orders?” Kontan asked for the third time as he followed me to my security locker. “I do not want to see you reprimanded for helping me.”

“I have no standing orders at this time,” I insisted, content to ignore my orders for a personal mission. “I am free to help you find Varna.” 

“Thank you,” he sighed gratefully. Hopefully, he would not ask me that question again. I second-guessed my decision to help him every time he did. Deck ten was largely devoid of anyone save for the security detachment patrolling the deck and guarding the weapon lockers. Sana stood watch at the entrance to the lockers alongside a Titano I wasn’t familiar with. The crimson-scaled Dwarganzid sneered at our approach, her hostility focused entirely on me.

“I see you have finally decided to crawl out from wherever you were cowering under to report for duty,” Sana taunted.

“My orders have kept me on the bridge until now,” I maintained whatever diplomatic air I could muster. “I have been ordered to stand in for another who was guarding the engineers opening the bulkheads.” Sana’s gaze shifted to Kontan.

“Is it necessary for you to maintain the company of a coward?” Varna’s mate now bore the disgust that the pompous princess typically reserved for myself. Kontan shifted back and forth under the royal pressure, ultimately saying nothing.

“Kontan has been assigned to the group I am protecting in a supporting role,” I answered. “Our paths crossed by chance.”

“I did not know the coward brazen enough to show his head during a crisis,” Sana laughed. Kontan recoiled from the verbal punch, choosing to keep a healthy distance from her.

“I will not be long, Kontan,” I offered the man a warm smile before heading to get my gear. “He may not be the bravest,” I muttered to Sana as I passed, “but his kindness makes him a noble soul. Your arrogance leaves you a mere pretender by comparison.” The definitive  _ swoosh _ of the weapons locker door cut off any form of protest.  _ God, that bitch needs to be taken down several more pegs. _ Lockers lined every wall of the room, several rows of lockers protruded with benches interspersed among them. My locker sat in the corner, second row, right side from when you entered.

Well practiced motions unlocked the metal container housing my weapons. Firearms I’d not used since my last deployment rested around the longsword I approached proficiency with. Two photos hung on the door’s interior, one of my with my squad just after we returned to the  _ Ruitherion _ after blowing up the Ascension laboratory. Ecstatic smiles lined each of our faces, we were so happy to return alive.  _ If only that joy persisted. _

The second picture was of Theren working at a workbench in the medical bay. Two arms rested on the bench while one operated a microscope as the fourth took notes in a physical notebook. Diligence, curiosity, and tenacity were written into the lines on his face as he tackled some problem pertaining to some topic whose explanation involved far too much technobabble for me to understand, but it was a photo I loved all the same. I loved it because it captured so much of my husband’s personality and work ethic. My hand reached out for the black and white picture without orders, tracing along my husband’s sturdy frame.

“Please be safe,” I whispered to the photo, as if he would hear my plea. “Come home to me. Come back safe and sound, Theren,” irritation on the sides of my eyes emerged with my prayer. Moments passed as I satisfied the itch that always seemed to come back. Perhaps it was due to a lack of sleep, or some sort of mental fatigue, but I couldn’t let it stop me. Donning myself in full gear and grabbing spare magboots and life support equipment, I marched out of the locker room. I stormed past Sana and made my way to the lift, grabbing Kontan by the arm and pulling him along.

“Which deck was the last one you checked?” I interrogated, reviewing my weapons as I waited for an answer.

“T-thirteen,” Kontan responded. “Do you expect to enter battle with something?”

“I don’t,” I sighed, punching the button for deck fourteen. “But it will help me blend in,” I was stressing. Between Sana, my eyes, worrying about Theren, and keeping Kontan from panicking it was little wonder my patience was thin, but that didn’t mean I should snap at the worrying husband. “I’m sorry, Kontan,” I rubbed the sides of my eyes. “I don’t mean to be so terse.”

“I know you don’t mean it,” the Dwarganzid smiled. “Varna acts in a similar manner when she is stressed.”

“That doesn’t justify my actions.”

“I know,” Kontan nodded. “But I am familiar with what a security job does to a person. When this is over, you should talk to Varna about how to handle your stress. She would be honored to help you.”

“Thank you, Kontan,” a smile tugged at my lips. “But in truth,” I sighed. “It’s not just my stress that has me like this. I am… struggling to come to terms with everything that is happening. It’s making me angry, irritated,” I rubbed my eyes again. “It’s hard to deal with it all.”

“I am sure it is,” Kontan said. “I hope that my wife can help you adjust to your new life.”

“She has been a great help already,” the smile on my face grew. “Varna is a friend. I will not abandon her,” the usual  _ bing _ that signified the lift’s arrival at its destination was absent as its doors slid open. “Let’s hurry.” We hurried along the deck, searching every room. We were greeted with empty room after empty room. Rubble and damaged circuitry littered the deck. Blood smeared along select consoles and rubble was the only sign that anyone had been on this deck at all at the time of the mine’s detonation.

“There’s no one here,” Kontan moaned as he left an empty room. He shook his head and made his way to the lift. “Let’s move on to the next deck.”

“Slow down, Kontan,” I pulled the Dwarganzid to a halt. “There is still a part of this deck we need to explore. We should check it out in case Varna is there. We don’t want to miss her.” The worrying husband nodded, his concern so visible to defeat the purpose of words. We continued on to the far end of deck fourteen only to be thwarted by a closed bulkhead.

“How are we going to get past this?” Kontan lamented, voice cracking. “It will take ages for engineering to open this bulkhead.

“We won’t need them, Kontan,” I examined the control panel. “It seems to be functioning normally, but…” some strange information gave me pause. “Why does the control panel say that there is a vacuum beyond this bulkhead?”

The thrum of power suddenly ceased in regular intervals. Power had been cut off from this deck. I tossed Kontan the spare magboots and life support equipment. “Put these on. Power has been cut to the deck.”

“Varna’s not going to suffocate, will she?” my companion was terrible at keeping harrowing thoughts from his mind, not that I was much, if any, better.

“She’s fine, Kontan,” I soothed. “The security room is beyond this bulkhead. If she’s there, then she has access to the same equipment,” now came the arguably more difficult person to placate. “Raela to bridge.”

_ “Raela…” _ Venthari’s voice was flat and stern.  _ “I ordered you to return to your quarters. Why then,” _ the pause only amplified her disapproval,  _ “are you on deck fourteen? That deck is supposed to be clear of all personnel.” _

“I am trying to locate a missing person,” I explained. There was no reason to hide the truth. “Varna seems to be unaccounted for and her husband asked for my assistance in locating her.”

_ “Disobeying a direct order from a superior officer is a punishable offence,” _ Venthari’s motherly care barely cut through her otherwise militant tone.  _ “If you do not return to your quarters immediately I will not permit this transgression to be ignored.” _

“May I ask one question before I comply?” I didn’t like being treated like a child, but this was one time when it could work in my favor.

_ “What is it?” _ Venthari ground out.

“Is there a hull breach on deck fourteen?”

_ “No,” _ my commanding officer deadpanned.  _ “Internal sensors indicate nothing of the sort. Return to--” _

“Then why is a bulkhead closed due to a vacuum state?” There was nothing on the comm for a moment. Which meant that this anomaly could be seen from the bridge, saving me from a reprimand for interrupting my all but in name foster mother.

_ “Do you believe yourself able to search for the source of this anomaly on your own?” _ my commander inquired.  _ “We cannot afford to send you any back up at this time.” _

“We don’t have a choice, Doctor,” I answered somewhat shakily. “If there is a problem we need to identify what it is and I am the only one currently available.”

_ “Locate the anomaly and report back once you have identified it,”  _ Venthari ordered.  _ “Once that task is complete you will return to your quarters as ordered.” _

“Yes, ma’am,” I was more than willing to bury myself under the sheets and let this whole thing pass me by, but I couldn’t abandon Varna. Steeling myself for whatever I wasn’t ready to face, I opened the bulkhead and set out into the void with Kontan in tow.


End file.
